XIX
by Shousetsu
Summary: XIXème siècle, USA. La vie d'Isabella Swan est paisible. Elle a une vie de famille tranquille, est fiancée... L'arrivée d'une nouvelle famille et d'évènements pour le moins effrayants vont alors tout chambouler. Que rêves et cauchemars commencent...AU/AT
1. Prologue

Je m'agrippai désespérément à lui. Le cheval filait à une telle allure qu'il m'était presque impossible de voir où nous allions. Nous sortions d'un bois pour traverser un champ. J'enfouis mon visage dans le dos de mon compagnon tandis que la terre, rendue sèche par la période aride que traversait la région, voletait en un nuage de poussière autour de nous, rendant l'air plus irrespirable encore que la chaleur étouffante ne le faisait déjà. La sueur perlait sur mon front, dans mon cou et dégoulinait le long de mon échine. Ma robe, à moité déchiquetée, ne couvrait plus que la moitié de mon corps crasseux et couverts de plaies. Je m'accrochai d'autant plus, alors, à mon aimé, dont la peau redevenait agréablement fraîche.

-Ils ne cesseront donc jamais de nous poursuivre ! pesta-t-il en se retournant pour la énième fois.

Je ne pouvais guère voir nos poursuivants mais je savais pertinemment que son excellente vue ne pouvait le tromper. Il secoua les rênes afin de faire repartir le cheval au galop mais il ne put guère accélérer davantage. Le pauvre animal devait être à bout de force, étant donné la course que nous lui avions déjà fait subir.

-Je suis désolé, Bella... souffla-t-il.

Je relevai la tête, surprise.

-Désolé ? Pour quelle raison ?

-Je t'ai délibérément mise en danger et nous ne pourrons pas leur échapper indéfiniment. J'ai été bien naïf de le croire... Je m'en excuse, bien que je doute que cela te soit vraiment utile, étant donné la situation.

-Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu m'as sauvé de cette vie qui ne me ressemblait pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie dans ce manoir, tu as sacrifié ce qui t'étais précieux ! Je t'...

Soudain, une ombre surgit face à nous. Le cheval se cambra et poussa un hennissement déchirant auquel ma voix se joignit tandis que je chutais et atterrissait lourdement sur le sol. J'avais dû heurter une pierre ou un quelconque autre objet contondant car ma vue se brouilla rapidement et une douleur lancinante s'insinua à l'intérieur de ma boite crânienne. Je n'eus que le temps de voir mon ami atterrir à quelques mètres de moi, le visage tordu de douleur avant de m'évanouir...


	2. Chapter 2 : De nouveaux voisins

Mon nom est Isabella Swan. Je vis dans le jeune état du New Jersey, près de New York. Mon père, le chérif Charles Swan est un homme respecté de la petite ville de Dawn Hall où nous résidons, lui, ma mère et moi-même, leur fille unique et chérie. Certes, notre vie n'est pas bien palpitante. Il ne se passe guère d'évènement qui puissent mériter qu'on s'y attarde, ici et le temps semble s'écouler bien plus lentement qu'ailleurs, dans cette contrée. Néanmoins, mon existence est heureuse et je me complais, autant que possible, dans cette vie.

J'écris. Beaucoup. Énormément, même, devrais-je dire. C'est une véritable passion à laquelle je dévoue tout mon temps libre. Celui que je ne passe pas à mes cours particuliers, en compagnie de maître Eirl – un très gentil homme mais bien trop longuet à mon goût – ou à supporter les assauts incessants de Michael Newton, celui que l'on me prédestine ; mon _fiancé_. Rien que ce terme m'écorche la langue.

Je vois pourtant bien comme d'autres jeunes filles de la ville souhaiteraient qu'il s'intéressât à elles mais il ne leur prête pas un regard, préférant s'évertuer à me séduire et incapable de comprendre qu'il n'y parviendra jamais. Je vois aussi certaines de mes amies – ou, tout au moins, connaissances avec lesquelles je fais en sorte de m'entendre aussi bien que possible – rêver de leur promis à longueur de journée, tout à fait satisfaite du choix de leurs parents... Car, effectivement, ce choix n'est pas le mien, vous l'aurez deviné. En réalité, les Newton comptent parmi les amis proches de ma famille et il paraissait donc normal que notre union soit ainsi décidée. Pour ma part, je ne comprenais pas et je ne parvenais à me faire à cette idée. Mais je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui va à l'encontre des décisions de sa famille ; j'étais bien trop sage et, plus encore, bien trop réservée. Je souffrais d'une timidité presque maladive qui me cloitrait, littéralement, en moi-même. Inutile de dire, donc, que le jour où l'on m'annonça la nouvelle, je ne pipa mot. Et, depuis, je faisais avec.

Chaque jour, Michael me rendait visite. Chaque jour, il embrassait ma joue avec un manque de délicatesse affligeante, le regard rendu avide par tout ce qu'il imaginait pouvoir me faire une fois nos noces prononcées. Chaque jour, il accaparait mon temps et m'empêchait de m'enfermer dans mon univers d'écriture. Pouvais-je dire que je le détestais ? Sans doute pas, jusqu'à présent. Mais il n'était pas un ami et, par conséquent, ne serait jamais davantage ainsi, le moindre de ses gestes tendres – ou qu'il souhaitait que je perçoive comme tels – n'étaient que source de dégoût et une véritable torture. Je ne le détestais pas mais j'étais tout bonnement incapable de l'aimer. Je n'étais même pas certaine de l'apprécier.

-Isabella, mon amour, pépia-t-il avec niaiserie après m'avoir rejoint sur le perron de ma maison, ce jour-là encore.

Je lui adressai un simple signe de la tête et un léger sourire. Avec le temps, m'avait-il un jour avoué, il avait fini par interpréter mon manque de réaction comme un manque flagrant d'intellect. Mais, fort heureusement pour la pauvre fille idiote que j'étais, il m'aimait en dépit de mes maigres capacités en ce domaine. J'avais eu, ce jour-là, je l'avoue, bien du mal à ne pas lui faire remarquer avec un sarcasme tout particulièrement mordant que, de nous deux, je doutais fort être celle qui disposait du plus mince potentiel neuronal mais il m'était apparu comme évident qu'il n'aurait sans doute même pas compris le sens de ma phrase, persuadé qu'il ne m'avait pas vexé et qu'il était sans le vrai.

-A quoi as-tu passé ta journée ? me questionna-t-il sans attendre véritablement de réponse, sa main ayant déjà pris d'assaut ma taille et ses lèvres s'emparant de mon cou avec un détestable plaisir.

-J'ai beaucoup appris sur la belle Cléopâtre, durant mon cours d'histoire, avec maître Eirl, expliquai-je malgré tout, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y prêterait guère d'attention.

Néanmoins, je me trompais, visiblement. Il releva la tête aussitôt et fronça les sourcils :

-Cléopâtre ? répéta-t-il, Cette pauvre femme qui se croyait tout permis !

-C'était une grande reine, rappliquai-je un peu sèchement, Elle a tout fait pour tenter de sauver son peuple de l'avancée de César. Elle a refusé qu'il ne devienne son esclave, elle a prôné leur égali...

-Tais-toi ! Ce ne sont que des âneries ! Comme si une femme était capable de tenir tête à un homme... railla-t-il, Plus encore, je ne comprends même pas qu'elle ait pu s'octroyer ce droit !

-C'était une reine, son alter égo... murmurai-je, déconcertée.

Mais il ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Charles venait d'arriver. Il descendit de son cheval et vint nous saluer. Je restai à leurs côtés, n'écoutant que d'une oreille leur discussion au sujet de la prochaine partie de chasse, qui aurait lieu dans les jours à venir. Soudain, pourtant, l'arrêt d'un chariot, face à notre maison, attira notre attention à tous les trois.

-Oh !... souffla le bel homme blond qui conduisait l'attelage.

Il était particulièrement séduisant, indubitablement. Je ne pensais pas avoir déjà vu un homme plus beau ou, tout au moins, autant que lui pouvait l'être. Ses cheveux, d'un blond très clair auraient sans doute étincelé si la journée avait été plus ensoleillée – mais ce n'était que très rarement le cas, par chez nous, en dépit de la sécheresse dont nous souffrions depuis l'année précédente. Son visage, aux traits fins et délicats, ne permettait pas de lui donner plus de trente ans mais ce qui attire, plus encore, mon attention, ce fut son teint incroyablement pâle. Bien moins que le mien, cependant, terne au possible ; le sien était, au contraire, lumineux et attirant au possible. Aussitôt, il me rappela la soie douce dont était faite la robe favorite de ma mère – ma préférée, à moi aussi et que je lui volai souvent, étant enfant. Enfin, je me laisser happer, littéralement, par la beauté de ses yeux. Leur couleur était tout à fait particulière ; doré, était le seul adjectif de couleur capable de les décrire, mais il était bien peu en comparaison de leur véritable teinte et de leur éclat tout particulier. Je n'avais encore jamais vu cela.

Nous nous regardâmes un instant, mon père, Michael et moi, tandis que l'inconnu embrassait rapidement celle que je devinais être sa femme, assise à ses côtés, souriante. Elle aussi possédait un charme indéniable et une beauté que personne n'aurait pu nier. Son visage – pourvu de cette même peau délicieusement satinée – était un peu plus rond et respirait la joie de vivre. Elle possédait les traits idéaux d'une mère aimante, agréable, d'une gentillesse sans borne... Je me surpris à souhaiter pouvoir lui parler. Néanmoins, en l'observant de plus près, un détail – non négligeable – attira mon attention : elle possédait exactement les mêmes yeux que son époux.

Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Avaient-ils le moindre lien de parenté ? Ou cela était-il dû à l'endroit d'où ils venaient ? J'étais intriguée. Une chose, en eux, attisait ma curiosité.

L'homme descendit, ensuite, en un bond gracieux qui nous laissa tous béat, et nous rejoignit, la mine avenante. Je le trouvai, immédiatement, très sympathique, à l'image de sa compagne et en dépit de mes interrogations que je décidai de laisser de côté, pour l'heure.

-Bonjour Messieurs, Mademoiselle, nous salua-t-il poliment, Je vous prie de m'excuser de vous importuner de la sorte mais ma famille et moi-même sommes à la recherche d'un terrain abandonné qui vient de nous être légué ; la maison de Mary Close.

-Ah ! s'exclama aussitôt mon père, frappant une fois dans ses mains, Vous êtes le neveu de Mary ! Toutes nos condoléances, Monsieur...?

-Cullen, répondit-il, souriant, Carlisle Cullen et voici ma femme, Esmée, ajouta-t-il en montrant de la main sa délicieuse épouse, plus belle, sans aucun doute, qu'aucune autre femme de cette petite ville, à mon humble avis.

-Son testament indiquait que cette bâtisse vous serez légué à vous et à vos enfants...

-Oui, c'est exact ; ils sont dans le chariot. Deux filles et trois garçons.

-Belle famille, commenta avec une appréciation certaine mon fiancé – il rêvait d'une grande et belle famille unie et ne cessait d'en émettre le souhait à haute voix, en ma présence, mais ce n'était absolument pas mon cas, malheureusement.

-Je suis Charles Swan, entreprit ensuite de présenter mon père, Et voici ma fille unique, Isabella et son fiancé, Michael Newton.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous rencontrer.

-Je vais vous guider jusqu'à votre demeure, suivez-moi, offrit mon père.

Nous les saluâmes puis nous les regardâmes s'éloigner tranquillement. Mon regard s'attarda, néanmoins, sur quelque chose de bien plus intéressant que ce pauvre cortège – bien qu'il constitua le seul événement notable de cette journée de plus, à Dawn Hall ; le regard flamboyant d'un garçon aux cheveux désordonnés qui apparaissait dans la pénombre du chariot, sous la tonnelle bâchée. Terriblement beau. Terriblement intrigant. D'autant plus que, lui non plus, me sembla-t-il, ne me lâcha du regard avant que le véhicule ne se soit engagé dans un virage, au bout de notre rue. Le même regard que celui de ce Carlisle Cullen et de sa femme... Deux topazes superbes qui me poursuivirent toute la soirée, jusqu'au retour de mon père, pour le dîner.

***

-C'est un médecin, expliquait Charles à ma mère, tandis qu'il se servait en légumes.

-Depuis le temps que nous en attendions un, dans cette ville ! Est-il bon, selon toi ? s'enquit ma mère, avec un pragmatisme qui m'étonna.

-Ils ont l'air d'une bonne famille, répondit mon père, Et il m'a l'air d'un homme intelligent, de même que ses garçons. Il y a un sacré gaillard, parmi eux, à ce propos ! Les autres, en particulier le plus jeune, ont plutôt l'air d'intellectuel.

Et ce n'était pas un point particulièrement bon, en ce qui concernait l'impression que mon père pouvait se faire de quelqu'un. Il préférerait, sans nul doute, le « sacré gaillard » et le rallierait, sûrement, à ses parties de chasses bimensuelles. De mon côté, par contre, je décidai de le questionner au sujet de ces deux intellectuels, espérant que parmi l'un d'eux se trouveraient le jeune homme que j'avais entraperçu, un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Qu'est-ce qui leur donne cet air ? l'interrogeai-je innocemment.

-Ce n'est pas seulement leur tête, se défendit-il aussitôt, J'ai appris que le jeune Edward est un musicien. De grand talent, peut-être, mais ça ne fait pas un homme !

Edward. Ce nom résonnait agréablement à mon oreille. Il n'était pas particulièrement commun mais très joli. Il est vrai qu'il m'évoquait, instantanément, un musicien. Un artiste, tout au moins. Si j'avais eu a créer un personnage portant ce nom, en tout cas, je suis presque sûre qu'il aurait eu la fibre artistique mais mon esprit déluré donnait parfois naissance à d'étranges associations d'idées. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'il s'agissait du même garçon que celui que j'avais vu dans l'après-midi et, quand bien même, je n'avais pas de raison particulière de m'intéresser à lui ; j'étais _fiancée_, bien que cela ne m'enchanta guère et fidèle – en grande partie parce que Michael, en dépit de ses nombreux défauts, était encore ce que cette ville abritait de mieux en matière de garçon de ma génération dont j'étais susceptible de tomber amoureuse. Mais l'idée qu'un garçon doté d'un certain intérêt pour l'art puisse vivre à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez moi me plaisait, étrangement.

-Ce docteur et sa famille viendront-ils à la fête du printemps ? reprit soudain ma mère, Ce serait l'occasion idéale, pour eux, de faire la connaissance des autres habitants de la ville.

-C'est exact, acquiesça mon père – il n'avait pas vraiment penser à leur proposer de participer à cette manifestation annuelle de la ville de Dawn Hall, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant étant donné qu'il ne s'intéressait à rien en dehors de son métier, de la chasse et, bien éventuellement, étant donné le peu de choses qui nous liait, en fin de compte, les uns aux autres, à sa famille. Peut-être pourriez-vous passer chez eux, demain en journée, pour les y inviter, Isabella et toi.

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva-t-elle, Nous ferons cela.

-Je préparerais une tarte à leur apporter, proposai-je, décidée à me faire bien voir de cette famille que je souhaitais avoir la chance de découvrir, Cela leur fera sûrement plaisir.

***

Le lendemain, je passai une bonne partie de ma matinée aux fourneaux afin de leur préparer, finalement, une tarte aux myrtilles – celle que je préférais – et des biscuits. Vers midi, tandis que ma mère se chargeait de tout emballer, je filai me préparer. Etant donné que j'étais la fille du shérif, je me devais de faire bonne impression, comme à l'accoutumée, mais j'étais d'autant plus déterminée ce jour-là – d'ordinaire, je me contentais de peu, en réalité, toutes ces fanfreluches ne m'intéressant pas vraiment. J'enfilai une jolie robe d'un bleu très clair. Le col blanc de dentelle dévoilé mon cou jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine, me donnant l'air un peu plus féminine que d'habitude. Je passai, malgré tout, rapidement un léger châle, jaune pâle et peignai mes cheveux que je décidai de laisser libre, pour une fois – je préférais, d'ordinaire, les attacher en un chignon serré. Quand je descendis, ma mère me félicita pour cet effort peu commun et me questionna sur les raisons de ce soudain changement de caractère mais j'éludai la question rapidement et elle n'y revint pas.

Quand nous arrivâmes au bout du sentier étroit qui menait à la maison des Cullen – il fallait s'enfoncer dans les bois sur quelques mètres avant de voir apparaître la bâtisse – nous fûmes surprises d'entendre des rires s'élever du jardin. En nous approchant, nous sourîmes en découvrant les garçons qui couraient derrière les filles, armés de baques remplis d'eau, afin de les en asperger. Elles hurlaient et eux riaient aux éclats. L'ambiance était bonne enfant, en tout cas.

-Les enfants ! appela soudain une voix féminine, Vous pourriez au moins saluer nos visiteuses !

Aussitôt ils cessèrent de courir en tout sens et se tournèrent vers nous. Ils étaient surpris, ne nous ayant pas entendu arriver, sans doute. Néanmoins, je sentais que leur étonnement était bien plus grand que nécessaire comme s'il eut été incompréhensible qu'ils ne nous aient pas remarqué plus tôt. Je n'eus, cependant, pas le temps de m'interroger davantage à ce sujet car Esmée, la dame que j'avais pu voir la veille, dans le chariot, venait vers nous, souriante.

Elle serra la main de ma mère puis la mienne.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Nous souhaitions, ma fille et moi, vous souhaitez la bienvenue à Dawn Hall comme il se doit, expliqua ma mère.

-C'est une très gentille attention.

Je lui tendis le panier de confiseries que j'avais préparé et elle l'accepta avec plaisir, me remerciant mille fois plus que nécessaire. Elle semblait ravie.

-Mon mari est absent, il devait se rendre au local qui lui servira de cabinet mais laissez-moi vous présenter mes enfants, nous proposa-t-elle.

Je remarquai que ceux-ci n'avaient pas bouger d'un pouce. Telles des statues, ils nous observaient avec une certaine curiosité. Nous suivîmes Esmée qui nous conduisit jusqu'à eux.

-Voici Emmett, l'ainé de la famille, commença-t-elle.

C'était, sans aucun doute, le « sacré gaillard » évoqué la veille par mon père. Il était, en effet, particulièrement bien bâti. Ses muscles saillants, sous sa chemise entrouverte, étaient incroyablement bien développés. Aussitôt, l'image d'un bucheron s'imposa à moi mais l'image de cet Emmett armé d'une hache était trop effrayante à mon goût pour que je m'y attarde. De plus, il ne semblait pas bien méchant ; il souriant largement, accueillant et gonfla le torse à l'entente de son nom, fier, visiblement. Il me sembla plutôt amusant.

-Puis Rosalie, l'ainée de nos filles, poursuivit Esmée.

C'était une créature de rêve, voilà la première idée qu'il me fut possible d'énoncer. Une nymphe n'eut pas été aussi belle. Pas même une déesse. Elle était, tout bonnement, éblouissante et je me sentis bien aigre, en comparaison de cette jeune fille magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient délicieusement son visage d'ange à la peau claire et ses deux grands yeux, d'un ocre profond, plus soutenu que ceux des autres – dorés, comme ceux de leurs parents, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer, d'ailleurs – contrastés avec la pâleur de sa peau – semblable à celle des autres, là encore. Un mélange devant lequel tous les hommes devaient s'extasier.

-Alice, la cadette de la fratrie.

C'était un elfe joyeux. Il souriait plus largement encore que son frère, Emmett, et semblait sur le point de sauter à notre cou pour nous embrasser et nous adopter au sein de leur famille. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Je n'étais même pas certaine qu'elle le fut mais son air enfantin, presque mutin, lui donnait l'air de n'avoir que douze ans. C'était, néanmoins, une belle jeune fille, bien que différente, en tout point ou presque, de sa sœur. La petite brunette devait, elle aussi, faire battre les cœurs de bien des hommes.

-Jasper.

Lui, par contre, en comparaison de ses frères et sœurs, semblaient particulièrement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient si grands ouverts sur nous que j'eus peur, un instant, qu'ils ne sortent de leurs orbites. Il se tenait droit, fixe, les mains croisées dans son dos. Il ne souriait pas ; au contraire, ses lèvres étaient pincées. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il me paraissait relativement séduisant. Ses cheveux blonds me rappelèrent ceux du docteur Carlisle, bien qu'ils ne furent pas gominés comme ceux de son père. Je ne parvins pas, néanmoins, à comprendre d'où provenait son malaise.

-Et, enfin, Edward, le plus jeune de nos garçons.

Edward. Une fois encore, mon cœur s'emballa inexplicablement à l'entente de ce prénom mélodieux mais, plus encore, c'est en croisant son regard que toutes mes sensations me parurent exacerbée au possible. De l'or liquide, dansant au cœur de ses prunelles comme un joyau peut étinceler au soleil. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel regard. Je ne pensais même pas qu'il fut possible qu'existent des yeux si beaux. A regret, j'abandonnai la contemplation de ces topazes chimériques pour détailler le reste de son visage. Il était beau. Incroyablement beau. Et, j'en étais désormais sûre, il était bien le garçon que j'avais aperçu la veille, dans le chariot. Ses cheveux, d'un roux très clairs, aux reflets dorés, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la couleur de ses yeux, étaient en bataille, lui donnant l'air quelque peu sauvage. Malgré cela, le reste de sa tenue – il était le seul à être encore parfaitement habillé, en dépit de leur jeu – m'indiqua qu'il était un garçon qui prenait parfaitement soin de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer face à son miroir, désespéré de ne pouvoir peigner correctement sa tignasse incontrôlable et je trouvais cela adorable, bien qu'il n'eut s'agit que d'une rêverie sans fondement de ma part. De son côté, il me fixait avec attention, s'attardant sur moi bien plus que nécessaire, à mon sens. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il semblait chercher dans mon regard quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à trouver. Mais ma mère interrompit mes interrogations et coupa court à notre étude mutuelle :

-Et bien, voici ma fille unique, Isabella.

De nouveau, le regard du bel Edward se posa sur moi avec insistance, rejoint par ceux de ses frères et sœurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, gênée d'être au centre de l'attention, d'autant plus que ma mère suivit Esmée, à l'intérieur de la maison, après m'avoir proposé de rester et de faire connaissance avec les enfants de la famille Cullen pendant qu'elles discutaient. Alice fut la première à s'approcher de moi, tout sourire.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une fête allait avoir lieu bientôt, me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai et lui expliquai rapidement que la fête du printemps était une sorte de tradition qu'entretenait la ville. Les jeunes filles et les femmes se paraient de leurs plus beaux atours et les hommes les invitaient à danser jusqu'au petit matin, au milieu d'un champ aménagé spécialement pour cette occasion. Bien sûr, tout était garni de fleurs ; tout tournait autour de la symbolique florale. Il était aussi de coutume que les garçons offrent une fleur – un lys blanc – à la jeune fille qu'il avait trouvé la plus séduisante – ou davantage encore – durant la soirée.

Pour ma part, je n'aimais pas tellement ce genre de manifestation mais je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'y rendre afin de ne pas décevoir mes parents. De plus, cette année, j'aurais à supporter mon cher et tendre fiancé, ce qui ne jouait pas en faveur de cette soirée. J'appréhendais vraiment le moment il profiterait d'une danse pour, à coup sûr, me voler mon premier baiser. Je ne parvenais à imaginer cet événement – que j'imaginais, comme toute jeune fille, depuis mes tous premiers rêves du prince charmant – alors que j'étais avec lui. Il n'y avait rien de magique dans l'idée que je m'en faisais. Rien de romantique. Pas de sentiments. Pas d'amour.

Je me gardais, néanmoins, de dévoiler tout cela à la jeune Alice.

-Alors, comme ça, tu es la fille du shérif Swan, m'interpela Emmett en s'approchant à son tour.

J'acquiesçai simplement, ne sachant trop que dire.

-Il a pas l'air commode, comme père, mais plutôt sympathique. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas le genre de chasseur qu'il recherche. J'espère que j'aurais l'occasion de le croiser pour m'excuser de ne pas pouvoir me joindre à lui et aux autres.

-Oh, m'étonnai-je, Hum... Ce n'est pas bien grave, souris-je, contrite, Il se fera une raison, je suppose.

Il rit. Un rire gutturale qui, en d'autres circonstances, m'aurait glacé le sang tant il me rappelait celui des géants qui peuplaient les histoires effrayantes de mon enfance. Mais Emmett était un gentil géant, j'en avais la certitude. L'image parfait du grand-frère un poil trop expansif, sans doute taquin, mais adorable, dans le fond.

-Tu as un cavalier, pour cette fête ? me demanda, alors, la jeune Alice, Car notre petit Edward est seul, lui !

Je rougis d'autant que, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, par reflex, je croisai le regard du dit Edward qui n'avait pas cessé de me dévisager une seconde depuis le départ de ma mère. Je baissai les yeux, terriblement mal à l'aise et resserrai mon châle autour de moi. Oh ! Que j'aurais aimé en cet instant que Michael n'ait jamais existé...

-O-oui, j'ai un cavalier... J-je suis fiancée, en réalité, avouai-je sans grande conviction, les mots ayant du mal à me venir naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une infamie.

-Oh, souffla Alice, déçue, Et bien, tant pis. Tu pourras toujours lui accorder une danse ! se reprit-elle aussitôt.

Le rouge de mes joues s'intensifia. Cette fille était intenable ! Souhaitait-elle que je me mette à creuser immédiatement un trou, afin de me cacher sous terre de honte ?

-Alice, laisse-la donc tranquille.

Je relevai la tête en l'entente de cette voix et m'aperçus qu'elle appartenait à Edward. C'était un ténor merveilleux. Mélodieux comme jamais je n'en avais entendu. Une voix douce et suave, grave sans l'être trop. Parfaitement en accord avec lui. Je pouvais parfaitement imaginer quel effet elle aurait eu, accompagnant une mélodie au piano... Je décidai, donc, de lutter contre ma timidité maladive et de m'adresser à lui, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

-Mon père m'a rapporté que tu étais musicien, lui lançai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante, en dépit de mes efforts.

-C'est exact, confirma-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Pratiques-tu la musique, toi aussi ?

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je, surprise, Non ! Non, pas du tout. J'en serais bien incapable, malheureusement. Je... J'écris.

-Tu es écrivain ! s'extasia aussitôt sa jeune soeur, C'est impressionnant !

-Écrivain... soufflai-je, C'est un bien grand mot... J'aime écrire et j'y passe beaucoup de mon temps mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un quelconque talent en ce domaine.

-Pourrais-je avoir la chance d'en juger moi-même ?

Je relevai la tête, surprise, de nouveau. Edward voulait lire mes écrits ?

-Je... Je suis presque certaine que ça t'ennuierait et puis... J'ai toujours gardé mes écrits pour moi. Ils ne sortent jamais de mes tiroirs.

-N'hésite pas, si tu changes d'avis, insista-t-il gentiment, J'en serais ravi.

-Edward est un grand lecteur ! m'expliqua Alice, Je suis sûre que vous pourriez vous entendre, sur ce point.

Mon regard alla d'Alice à Edward puis d'Edward à Alice. Je savais que les autres nous écoutaient, un peu en rentré. J'avais aussi remarqué que la somptueuse Rosalie me fixait avec froideur, depuis quelques minutes, déjà. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je décidai de couper court à la discussion et affirmai rapidement que je réfléchirai à cette proposition. C'est ce moment précis que choisit ma mère pour ressortir de la maison en compagnie d'Esmée. Elles riaient toutes les deux et semblaient s'entendre à merveille. Je pus, donc, en déduire que nous reverrions les Cullen, y compris après cette fête et peut-être même avant.

Elles nous rejoignimes, tout sourire et Esmée s'adressa aussitôt à Edward :

-Mon chéri, j'ai proposé à Mme Swan que tu donnes des cours de musique à sa fille, Isabella. Il semble que c'est là la seule corde artistique qu'il manque à son arc. (elle se tourna vers moi – j'étais déjà rouge comme une écrevisse et je ne comprenais pas comment ma mère avait pu oser proposer quelque chose comme cela) Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais une artiste accomplie. Il paraît que tu écris, que tu peints et même que tu chantes ?

Je hochai lentement la tête puis baissé rapidement les yeux, décidé à ne plus les laisser quitter du regard mes pieds.

-Si 'Bella est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, accepta poliment Edward.

« Bella ? » relevai-je intérieurement.

J'aimais particulièrement ce sobriquet mais jamais personne, autour de moi, n'avais souhaité l'utiliser. C'était trop enfantin, selon ma mère. Totalement déplacé, aux yeux de mon père, qui affirmait que cela lui rappelait les noms que pouvaient porter les filles de joies qui se baladaient à moitié nue dans les rues de New York, où il avait grandi. Michael, lui, ne m'avait presque jamais appelé par mon nom. Il avait toujours trouvé des expressions plus ridicules les unes que les autres pour me qualifier et depuis nos fiançailles, il ne cessait plus de m'appeler « mon amour », ce qui avait le don de m'énerver.

Mais « Bella »... C'était différent. Et ça l'était d'autant plus dans la bouche de cet Edward. Bella... Belle. Jolie. Attirante. Séduisante.

Je relevai la tête, timidement, et remarquai qu'il guettait ma réponse. Mon approbation. Son regard, j'en étais certaine, me suppliait d'accepter.

-Pourquoi pas... abdiquai-je, si bas que je crus d'abord que personne ne m'avait entendu.

-Et bien, dans ce cas, il en est ainsi convenu ! s'exclama Esmée, Isabella n'aurait qu'à venir quand elle le souhaitera. Notre piano sera mis à son entière disposition.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part.

Nous décidâmes ensuite de partir et nous dîmes au-revoir à nos nouveaux voisins. Alice me serra chaleureusement dans ses bras, ce qui fit sourire ma mère mais, je le remarquai immédiatement, fit retenir leur souffle à tous ses frères et sœurs, ainsi qu'à sa mère, sans que je ne comprenne exactement pourquoi. J'allai ensuite remercier – toujours aussi timidement – Edward.

-Merci beaucoup d'accepter de perdre ton temps à m'apprendre un peu la musique.

-C'est un plaisir, sourit-il, Et je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Aurais-je l'occasion de lire tes écrits... en contrepartie ?

Je fus forcée d'accepter face à son adorable sourire. Devenais-je aussi niaise et pitoyable que ces autres jeunes filles que j'abhorrais ? Me mettre à genoux d'un garçon que je connaissais à peine... C'était tout bonnement improbable. Inconcevable. Je n'avais encore jamais réagit de cette façon. Je décidai de me faire violence, une fois encore, afin de faire bonne figure – je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'étais le genre de fille facile qui allait tout accepter de sa part... D'ailleurs, je n'allais rien accepter du tout, en dehors du fait de lui prêter mes écrits, car il n'y aurait rien à accepter !...

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à lire mes textes ? le questionnai-je.

-Simple curiosité.

-Dans ce cas, accepteras-tu de jouer pour moi ? le défiai-je, bien qu'incertaine de sa réaction.

Il sourit.

-Si cela te fait plaisir, accepta-t-il.

Mes lèvres frémir et je ne pus refouler plus longtemps un sourire, moi aussi, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir le sien.

-Dans ce cas, à bientôt, professeur Cullen, le saluai-je, théâtralement.

-A bientôt, Bella.

Je rougis à l'entente, une fois de plus, de ce surnom puis je retournai auprès de ma mère qui était en train de dire au-revoir, elle aussi. Nous rentrâmes chez nous et, ce soir-là, lorsque Michael passa à la maison pour me saluer, avant mon coucher, et qu'il embrassa mon cou, telle une gluante limace, je me surpris à imaginer ce que serais ma vie si, au lieu de lui, à mes côtés, se tenait le bel Edward Cullen ; son sourire, ses yeux, ses bras... Et sa voix pour me bercer et m'emmenait au bout du monde des rêves.


	3. Chapter 3 : Cours de musique

Bonjour !

Me revoilà !

Alors, le précédent chapitre vous a plu, apparemment ^^ j'en suis _très_ contente ! Étant donné que le bac approche, j'ai de moins en moins de cours et je me permets d'écrire un peu plus, pour décompresser avant la véritable révision des épreuves (oui, je sais, je devrais déjà m'y être mise depuis longtemps, mais... flemmardise, quand tu nous tiens !). Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre. Avec un premier cours de musique pour notre Bella ! ^^ Je ne détaillerai pas trop, par contre, d'un point de vue technique car je n'ai jamais fait de musique qu'à l'oreille, alors tout ça... C'est un peu un univers inconnu, pour moi. Les musiciens sont des magiciens dont les tours me dépassent, littéralement (wouah, qu'est-ce que c'est bien dit, ça x) *pardon, je suis fatiguée*). Je m'intéresserai, donc, davantage aux ressentis de nos deux tourtereaux, en espérant que ça vous plaira.

_**Un grand remerciement pour toutes vos reviews !**_

Et voici quelques réponses :

**Misiri-addict :** Oui, je ne te le fais pas dire, la pauvre ! Et moi qui ne peux m'empêcher d'être sadique avec ce pauvre Mike ^^'... C'est plus fort que moi, c'est tout ce qu'il m'inspire. Mais, bon, super-Edward est là, en effet !!

**Shiriliz :** Ah ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que certains de mes passages soient amusants ! ^^' J'ai vraiment du mal avec l'humour, en ce moment, j'ai l'impression de ne rien écrire de drôle... x) Ca me rassure un peu. Merci beaucoup, donc !

**Ayana77 :** Je m'intéresse beaucoup aux conditions de vie des femmes dans le passé. Je n'ai pas pu résister à baser cette histoire, en grande partie, sur ce thème et, plus encore, la « révolte » de certaines contre le système en place, comme c'est le cas pour Bella. Contente que ça te plaise, donc =)

**Mary79 : **Au point de départ, en fait, je voulais écrire une fic du point de vue d'Edward. Bon, pour le coup, ça ne s'y prêtait pas très bien, étant donné que je tenais à couvrir d'autres thèmes (la condition de la femme, par exemple, comme je l'ai dit plus haut). Mais je pense qu'un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, d'autres points de vue seront possibles, oui. Pas tout de suite, car je garde certains secrets sous le coude qu'un autre point de vue dévoilerait à coup sûr ^^ Disons pas avant que les sentiments d'Edward et Bella ne se soient vraiment développés.

Allez, je vous laisse tranquilles avec mon blabla !

Bonne lecture !

***

**Cours de musique**

-Bonjour Isabella !

Je me redressai, abandonnant un temps l'entretien des fleurs de ma mère – il me semblait que j'étais penchée sur ses glaïeuls depuis des jours tant mon dos me faisait souffrir. Alice me faisait signe, au bout de l'allée qui servait d'accès à ma demeure, derrière le petit portique en bois vert – je détestais cette couleur qui semblait servir de toile de fond à toute ma vie ! Tout était vert, dans cette région du pays !

-Alice ! m'exclamai-je en la rejoignant, contente de la voir, bien que je ne l'ai rencontré que la veille, Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? m'enquis-je poliment.

-En fait, je visitais le quartier, avoua-t-elle, Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de venir t'importuner.

-Tu ne me déranges pas le moins du monde ! ris-je, Je viens de passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi à arranger le jardin pour aider un peu ma mère et je peux t'assurer que je n'y trouve pas un plaisir phénoménale.

-Je peux imaginer, sourit-elle.

-Alors... Dawn Hall te plait ?

Elle rit, cette fois.

-Très franchement, je ne lui trouve rien de _bien phénoménale_, dit-elle en réutilisant volontairement mon expression, Et je ne pense pas que ma vie ici sera très palpitante. Je vais avoir un mal fou à m'y faire !

J'acquiesçai, amusée. J'imaginais parfaitement qu'une fille aussi pétillante qu'Alice puisse avoir du mal à s'habituer à cette ville. Elle était l'exact opposé de ce que pouvait être l'habitant idéal de Dawn Hall ; pantouflard, ne ressentant aucun besoin d'avoir une vie privée, adorant chasser ou pêcher et, en ce qui concernait les femmes, coudre et cuisiner durant des heures. Moi-même, j'avais du mal à m'imaginer vivre éternellement ici. Plus encore depuis mes fiançailles...

-Il est vrai qu'il ne se passe jamais grand-chose, par ici. C'est assez tranquille...

-Ah, ça, oui ! C'est même le moins que l'on puisse dire, en effet ! railla-t-elle.

-D-d'où venez-vous, à ce propos ? me permis-je de la questionner.

-D'un endroit plus calme encore que cette ville – bien que, je te l'accorde, cela puisse paraître inconcevable !

Son rire retentit de nouveau.

-Nous vivions en Alaska, depuis quelques années déjà.

-Oh ! m'exclamai-je, admirative, Ce n'est pas la porte à côté !

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes durant lesquelles j'appris qu'elle était, en dépit de son jeune age, une voyageuse acharnée et avide, ce qui expliquait son aversion pour les endroits calmes comme Dawn Hall ou la petite ville d'Alaska d'où elle venait. Elle et Jasper, l'un de ses frères, n'avaient de cesse de partir ensemble – ils étaient très _proches_, me confia-t-elle. Je m'étonnai, de mon côté, de la liberté dont elle disposait et que lui accordaient ses parents. Elle m'expliqua qu'ils étaient très ouverts d'esprit et qu'ils privilégiaient, avant tout, l'épanouissement personnel de leurs enfants. Plus encore, elle m'apprit une chose que je n'aurais, sans cela, jamais pu soupçonner :

-Carlisle et Esmée sont nos parents adoptifs et ils s'efforcent de nous élever de la façon qu'ils jugent la plus respectueuse de ce que nous sommes ; en fonction de notre caractère, de nos envies, de nos rêves... Ils souhaitent que nous nous épanouissions pleinement.

-C'est incroyable !... soufflai-je, Vous vous ressemblez tant !

Elle sourit, mystérieuse.

-Cela est sans doute le résultat de notre _provenance_.

Leur provenance ? La couleur incroyable de leurs yeux, la texture délicate de leur peau de neige et leur beauté stupéfiante pouvaient-elles vraiment n'être que le résultat de l'endroit d'où ils venaient, tous ? L'Alaska avait-il ce genre d'effet sur les gens ? J'en doutais. Quelle région au monde eut été capable de produire de tels dieux vivants ?

-Je dois rentrer, s'excusa-t-elle alors, J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Lors d'une de tes leçons de musique, par exemple ?

-Sans doute, acquiesçai-je, rougissante à la simple idée de me retrouver seule avec son frère – quoi qu'il n'eut jamais s'agit que de simple cours de piano.

-Edward est un excellent professeur, tu verras, sourit-elle, Viendras-tu, demain ?

-J'essaierai, si cela lui convient également.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas de cela ! soupira-t-elle, Il est si renfermé sur lui-même qu'il serait improbable qu'il puisse sortir. De plus, il ne s'éloigne jamais plus de quelques heures de son instrument !

-Dans ce cas, à demain !

-A demain, Isabella !

***

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que rien de particulier ne me sorte de mon quotidien redondant et ennuyeux à souhait. J'avais toujours apprécié cette vie simple. Je n'avais aucun problème, pas de souci à me faire. J'aimais mes parents et bien que leur éducation soit stricte, elle était le norme de notre époque. Je ne pouvais m'en plaindre ; ils faisaient tout cela dans l'optique de faire de moi une jeune fille responsable qui, à son tour, serait capable de fonder un foyer... Mais je n'aimais pas cette destinée que l'on me forcer à choisir. J'aurais voulu parcourir le monde, à la manière d'Alice, pourquoi pas ! J'étais désormais certaine que cela était possible, y compris pour une jeune fille comme moi. Elle en était bien capable, elle ; pourquoi pas moi ? Mais j'étais une fille de bonne famille ; respectable et respectée. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir des sentiers battus et, étant donné mon éducation, je n'étais même pas certaine d'avoir un tel culot et, plus encore, un tel courage.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, ma mère me chargea d'un panier à l'intérieur duquel elle avait disposé plusieurs petits pots de terres dans lesquels elle avait replanté les boutures de quelques unes de ses plantes favorites ; un cadeau qu'elle destinait à Esmée qui souhaitait réaménager le jardin de la regrettée Mary Close. Il avait été abandonné, suite à son décès et plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés, depuis, avant l'apparition de son neveu, Carlisle, et de sa famille. De plus, la sécheresse qui touchait notre région depuis plus d'un an était particulièrement handicapante. Plus aucun fermier ne savait comment faire face et il fallait, souvent, que Charlie se déplace dans des villes plus lointaine afin de nous apporter les denrées nécessaires à notre survie. Une ronde avait ainsi était instaurée ; les hommes se relayaient, chaque mois, et, à par binômes, se rendaient à New York ou plus loin encore et rapportaient tout ce don avait besoin les familles jusqu'au mois suivant. Nous nous contentions du strict nécessaire mais nous n'en souffrions pas encore véritablement – en grande partie parce que Dawn Hall n'était qu'une très petite ville.

-Propose-leur également notre aide, pour leur emménagement, me rappela ma mère pour la énième fois, Esmée prévoie de faire quelques travaux d'aménagement car la bâtisse est vieille et lui semble trop lugubre. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'aider.

-Bien, maman.

-Et n'oublie pas de tout me raconter sur ta leçon de musique, en rentrant ! railla-t-elle en disparaissant dans la cuisine tandis que je sortais de la maison en souriant.

Elle m'avait confié, après notre retour de la demeure des Cullen, qu'elle trouvait Edward « tout à fait charmant » et elle jugé qu'il était « très gentil de sa part » de m'apprendre à jouer de la musique – bien que j'étais loin de pouvoir m'imaginer jouant un jour d'un quelconque instrument, au moins aurais-je l'occasion de sympathiser avec cette famille intrigante. De plus, cela me permettait d'échapper à Michael et d'oublier ce qu'il me réservait, sans doute, pour le jour du bal du printemps.

J'arrivai rapidement chez les Cullen. Je n'avais pas trainé, pressée de les revoir, en dépit de ma timidité. Je frappai trois petits coups à leur porte et, presque aussitôt, elle pivota et Alice apparut dans son entrebâillement, tout sourire.

-Bonjour, Isabella !

Je lui souris tandis qu'elle me faisait entrer rapidement. Elle semblait surexcitée et sautillait, pétillante, autour de moi, comme une enfant. Elle me conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine où nous retrouvâmes Edward, Jasper et Esmée qui discutaient, assis autour de la grande table de bois.

-Bonjour, soufflai-je, rougissante.

Edward me lança un sourire en coin qui eut pour effet de voir s'accélérer, immédiatement, les battements de mon cœur. Il était, définitivement, le plus séduisant de tous les garçons que je n'avais jamais vu. En sage jeune fille prude que j'étais, je détournais aussitôt les yeux, me concentrant sur les autres personnes présente dans la pièce.

-Voici notre future musicienne ! me taquina gentiment Esmée, souriante, elle aussi – était-ce une manie dans cette famille ? Ils semblaient constamment si heureux que, moi-même, je me laissai emporter par leur joie de vivre et me surpris à suivre le mouvement, les lèvres frémissantes.

-Ma mère m'a priée de vous apporter ces quelques boutures, pour votre jardin et, si vous veniez à avoir besoin d'aide pour le réaménagement du jardin ou pour les travaux que vous envisagez, elle veut aussi que vous sachiez que vous pouvez compter sur notre aide, répétai-je poliment.

Elle me remercia, aussi chaleureusement que lorsque je lui avais apporté la tarte et les biscuits, quelques jours plus tôt et décida qu'elle se mettrait à jardiner dès que nous commencerions ma leçon de piano. Alice se proposa de l'aider, ainsi que Jasper. C'est ainsi que je suivis le bel Edward, à travers la maison.

-Suis-moi, me pria-t-elle gentiment.

Nous grimpâmes un escalier et il me montra leurs chambres, à chacun tout en m'expliquant ce que sa mère comptait faire, çà et là, comme travaux d'intérieur et de rénovation. Je m'efforçais de ne pas paraître trop distante, aussi je répondais à ses quelques questions et alimentais de mon mieux notre échange de banalités. Je ne rata pas, néanmoins, son manque d'assurance, à lui aussi. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi et cela m'enhardit un peu ; je me sentais moins ridicule auprès d'une personne qui semblait aussi timide et réservée que moi. C'était visiblement le cas d'Edward, bien qu'il dégagea un charisme tout à fait stupéfiant, à mes yeux. Il était même incroyable qu'il puisse être gêné de quoi que ce soit ; il était parfait, à mon sens.

-C'est une tâche qui incombe davantage aux hommes, d'ordinaire, remarquai-je au sujet des travaux, au fil de la discussion.

-C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle, Mais ma mère apprécie la décoration. Je suis certain qu'elle parviendra à rendre cette maison plus chaleureuse.

-Il est vrai qu'elle est plutôt sombre, pour l'instant.

-J'imagine que le fait qu'un décès ait eu lieu ici, récemment, n'arrange rien.

Je frissonnai. Non, effectivement, ça n'arrangeait rien, en ce qui me concernait. J'avais toujours eu une peur panique des histoires de fantômes et il n'était pas rare que Michael, depuis notre plus tendre enfance, ne s'amuse à me compter les plus effrayantes de son répertoire, afin de m'effrayer. J'avais passé de nombreuses nuits blanches, à cause de lui mais il ne connaissait, de toute évidence, pas le tact et ne s'en était jamais lassé.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre, la musique éloignera les mauvais esprits ! se moqua gentiment Edward, face à la mine déconfite que j'affichais.

Je rougis en constatant qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de me fixer du coin de l'œil, attentif, alors que je m'étais, durant quelques secondes, laissée happer par mes réflexions. Heureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de m'enfoncer pour encore dans ma gêne. Nous venions d'entrer dans une pièce qui, pour l'instant, ressemblait encore, à s'y méprendre, à un débarras poussiéreux mais le piano, placé au milieu de la pièce, blanc ivoire, me laissa pantoise.

-Désolé pour l'aménagement ; il n'ait arrivé qu'hier et nous avons dû le mettre là, en attendant, faute de mieux, s'excusa Edward.

Je m'approchai lentement, occultant totalement ma timidité, et effleurai l'instrument du bout des doigts. Il était superbe. Je me tournai vers Edward avec l'envie irrésistible de l'entendre jouer, tout de suite. Il sembla comprendre car il sourit et s'installa face au clavier. Il posa ses mains sur les touches, me lança un regard puis, commença à jouer.

C'était un air doux. Quelque peu mélancolique. Je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu, mais il était incontestablement très joli. Je restai debout près de lui, les yeux clos, écoutant avec délectation son interprétation. Le morceau ce fit plus triste. J'eus l'impression d'un déchirement. Je rouvris les yeux et me délectai de la concentration dont s'était paraît le visage d'Edward ; les sourcils légèrement froncés, ses cheveux désordonnés retombant par fines mèches sur son front, cachant en partie ses yeux, lui donnait un petit air renfrogné adorable. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait vivre son morceau. Il semblait embêté, perplexe ; exactement ce qui se dégageait de sa musique. C'était l'histoire d'un être perdu, qui hésite. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour, incontestablement. Beaucoup de désir. Mais aussi un vide, un immense vide... J'imaginais un couple, séparé. Deux amoureux, loin l'un de l'autre ; ils pouvaient se voir, ils ne pouvaient se toucher... Ils ne pouvaient pas même se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient. Et, quand le morceau prit fin, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'indigner. Déjà ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il manquait quelque chose. Un vide cruel.

Edward releva les yeux vers moi, reposant ses mains sur ses genoux. Je me mordis la lèvre puis je m'assis près de lui et confiai mon ressenti, sans état d'âme, curieusement, me laissant emporter par la force des sentiments qu'il venait de m'apporter à travers sa musique :

-Ce morceau n'est pas terminé ! m'emportai-je, m'étonnant moi même d'être si vindicative.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquit-il, perplexe et, visiblement, plutôt surpris par mon intervention.

-Il est si triste ! Et, dans le même temps, il laissait transparaitre un amour si fort !...

Je soupirai.

-Un amour d'une telle ampleur ne peut pas se terminer de cette manière ! C'est impossible ! repris-je, sûre de moi.

Il sourit, plongeant son regard dans le mien tandis qu'un silence agréable s'installait entre nous. L'air qu'il affichait me donna l'impression que je venais de passer et de réussir brillamment un test qu'il m'avait imposé malgré moi.

Après une minute, il se détourna et reposa ses mains sur l'instrument, se remettant à jouer. Je restai à ses côtés, fermant de nouveau les yeux. Je reconnus immédiatement le morceau : _Debussy_. Ce compositeur comptait parmi mes préférés. Quant au _Clair de Lune_, qu'Edward venait de commencer, il était tout simplement magnifique. Sans que je ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi, les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. L'air était chargé d'émotion bien trop forte pour lui. J'avais la nette impression de n'avoir encore jamais été à ma place avant aujourd'hui et cette révélation me bouleversa. Comment était-il possible que je sois passée à côté d'une telle plénitude, toutes ces années ? Je ne découvrais pourtant pas ce morceau, je l'avais mainte fois entendu – mon père m'avait fait l'immense plaisir de m'offrir un gramophone – mais il était évident que je découvrais Edward. Les notes semblaient me souffler un secret qui me liait à elles, à lui, à cette sensation qui m'animait mais je ne parvenais à en comprendre le sens, véritablement. Il me manquait une clef afin de déchiffrer le code.

Je rouvris les yeux, m'attardant sur mon professeur improvisé sans pour autant en oublier la musique. Il ne se contentait pas de jouer ce morceau ; il y mettait ce qui le constituait, en tant que personne. La mélancolie du morceau n'était pas seulement celle qui lui était propre mais celle dont Edward semblait vouloir se décharger à travers son interprétation. La même que celle qui me pesait depuis des années, maintenant. Ce même sentiment de solitude. Ce même sentiment qui me laissait à croire que rien, dans ma vie, n'était fait pour moi... Puis un espoir. Un espoir minime. Un mieux éventuel ; une possibilité de sortir de cet enfer permanent. Laquelle ? Aucune idée. Ce n'était peut-être que la volonté d'y croire, de ne pas baisser les bras ; si forte, en cet instant, que tout me semblait alors possible : partir, voyager, à la manière de la jeune Alice. Jouer du piano, accompagner Edward au creux de cette mélopée. Ne pas cesser d'écrire et finir par être publiée et reconnue pour mes possibles talents d'écrivain. Ne pas me contenter d'épouser Michael et m'enfermer dans cette vie bien rangée à ses côtés, élevant ses enfants et m'oubliant à leur côté ; ombre de moi-même. Tout faire pour ne pas disparaître ainsi. Être moi. Non... Devenir moi.

Le morceau prit ainsi fin. Nous restâmes un instant sans dire un mot.

-C'était magnifique, Edward, le félicitai-je, en un murmure à peine audible, craignant de briser ce moment.

-Merci... souffla-t-il, de la même manière.

Il me sourit puis, après un temps, se leva lentement. Il était temps de commencer cette leçon avant que mes émotions ne me submergent car, apparemment, ce garçon était tout à fait capable de me faire atteindre des sommets en ce domaine. Mais je préférai chasser cette idée farfelue de ma tête ; je ne devais penser de telles choses au sujet de cet inconnu. J'aurais tout juste pu en faire autant au sujet de Michael – bien que, malheureusement, il fut tout à fait incapable de me procurer une telle quiétude, un tel sentiment de mieux-être. La musique venait de me le prouver et de m'en donner la raison.

La séance fut épique. J'avais, heureusement, pris quelques jours de solfèges, étant plus jeune. Edward n'avait donc pas eu à reprendre les bases en profondeur. Il me fallait, néanmoins, prendre mes marques quant aux touches – bien trop nombreuses à mon goût, alors – du piano. Sans jamais se moquer, il m'apprit, durant deux heures, comment positionner mes doigts correctement grâce à quelques gammes simples et quelques moyens mnémotechniques. Il lui arriva bien de rire, quelques fois, lorsque, maladroite comme je l'étais, je m'embrouillai et faisais sortir un son horrible de l'instrument, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il ne s'agissait pas, pour lui, de rire de moi. Au contraire, il me donnait l'impression d'être un grand-frère qui rit de sa petite sœur qui trébuche mais l'aide aussitôt à se relever et essuie sa plaie pour qu'elle puisse se remettre à courir.

A la fin de la séance, j'étais capable de sortir deux ou trois séries de notes sans me tromper et il jugea que cela serait bien suffisant pour une première séance.

-J'ai bien peur que tu ne perdes ton temps, avec une musicienne en puissance aussi médiocre que moi, souris-je, contrite, en récupérant mon châle.

-J'ai moi aussi été un débutant et ce n'était pas plus glorieux, me rassura-t-il gentiment tout en m'ouvrant la porte de la salle.

Nous descendîmes lentement les escaliers.

-La nuit apparaît si tôt, ici, remarqua-t-il tandis que nous passions près d'une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le bois, entourant la maison, déjà plongé dans une inquiétante pénombre, presque semblable à celle d'hiver.

-Nous ne vivons pas dans la région la plus ensoleillé du pays, c'est vrai, acquiesçai-je, Cela fait parti des inconvénients du climat.

-Permets-moi de te raccompagner, dans ce cas, me proposa-t-il alors que nous arrivions dans l'entrée.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, refusai-je poliment tandis que mon visage prenait une légère teinte rosée, Je n'habite pas si loin.

-Je serais plus rassuré que si tu avais à traverser ces bois toute seule.

-Oh ! Tu pars déjà !

Je me retournai sur Alice qui sortait de la cuisine pour entrer dans le salon, donnant sur le vestibule ou nous nous trouvions.

-La séance s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

Nous hochâmes la tête, Edward et moi, d'un même mouvement. Elle sembla d'autant plus heureuse.

-Edward te raccompagne, j'espère ! Il fait déjà presque nuit ! nous lança-t-elle, tout en s'attardant particulièrement sur son frère comme s'il eut été un véritable gougea en ne se proposant pas de la sorte.

-Ce n'est pas nécess... commençai-je, gênée.

-Allons-y, me coupa Edward.

Il attrapa sa veste qu'il posa galamment sur mes épaules puis m'ouvrit la porte. Nous partîmes, donc, tous les deux. Je devais avouer que j'étais moins anxieuse de traverser ce chemin boisé en sa compagnie que si j'avais eu à le faire seul, étant donnée l'heure mais je ne parvenais à me défaire de cette impression constante qui me poursuivait ; ne le dérangeais-je pas ? Je ne voulais pas être un poids. D'autant plus que nous ne nous connaissions pas encore, finalement. Il était déjà bien gentil de me donner quelques cours de musique.

-Merci pour cette après-midi, lançai-je, timidement.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

Je rougis et me tournai discrètement vers lui pour tenter de voir son visage.

-J'espère n'avoir pas été un trop mauvais professeur, reprit-il, Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'exercice.

-Oh ! Non, non ! Tu as été excellent, affirmai-je.

Il me remercia d'un sourire. De nouveau, comme un peu plus tôt dans la journée, mon coeur s'accéléra. A cette allure, ces histoires de cours de musique allaient finir par avoir ma peau. Je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Certes, il était beau et gentil mais ce n'était pas un cas unique et, pour autant, je ne m'étais jamais extasiée de la sorte sur aucun autre garçon. Peut-être, finalement, ces histoires de fiançailles me montaient-elles à la tête... Je devais souffrir de la peur chronique qui était celle de toutes les futures mariées. Après tout, cet engagement était important. Crucial. Je devais simplement être plus anxieuse que je ne l'aurais cru et mon cerveau devait chercher à faire le point, s'intéressant plus que de nécessaire aux garçons qui m'entouraient afin de me montrer si je faisais ou non une erreur monumentale en ne me révoltant pas contre ce mariage. Mais... Comment étais-je censée interpréter les signes qu'il m'envoyait au sujet d'Edward ?

-Sache que je suis content de te donner ces cours, en tout cas, parla, alors, ce dernier. Je ne suis pas très expansif et cela me pousse à une certaine solitude... En devenant ton professeur, je sors un peu de ma carapace habituelle. Mais je suppose qu'Alice et sa langue bien pendue ont déjà dû te souffler ce secret.

Je hochai simplement la tête et gardai le silence un moment avant de me décider à l'interroger, malgré tout hésitante :

-Tu ne m'as pas l'air renfermé... Ni timide ou... quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il rit.

-Je fais beaucoup d'effort sur moi ! (il se reprit) Non... Je ne suis pas vraiment timide. Simplement, je... (il soupira) J'ai beaucoup d'amertume quant à mes relations avec les autres. Il y a tant de _mensonges_, en elles. Elles ne reposent sur rien, finalement, si ce n'est de faux semblants. Personne ne connait personne. Je n'ai pas envie de parler à des gens que je ne connais pas.

-Tu me parles, pourtant, relevai-je, captivée par sa vision des choses et souhaitant, malgré moi, qu'il continue à se confier de la sorte, sentant qu'il ne me disait pas tout, bien au contraire.

-Je suppose que ce doit être l'effet Debussy... sourit-il en se tournant vers moi.

-Que veux-tu dire ? rougis-je.

-N'as-tu rien ressenti, tout à l'heure ? J'aurais pourtant juré le contraire...

-Si ! confirmai-je aussitôt en voyant sa déception, Si mais... Je ne sais trop quoi en penser, finalement. Tout me semblait bien plus clair lorsque tu jouais tout à l'heure. Après quelques heures, tout s'estompe et devient aussi gris que par cette nuit froide... Incertain.

-J'ai l'impression que ce morceau nous ressemble, souffla-t-il alors, Je n'avais encore jamais ressenti cela, auparavant. Rien n'est très clair, pour moi non plus.

Je le regardai, interrogatrice.

-Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que nous partageons une certaine mélancolie, tous les deux, reprit-il, affinant ses pensées, Il me semble que tu n'es pas plus à l'aise que moi avec la vie.

Nous venions d'arriver devant chez moi. Les lumières de la cuisine étaient allumées et je devinais que ma mère devait être aux fourneaux, attendant le retour de mon père.

-Finement observé.

Il sourit plus largement.

-Simple ressenti, en réalité. Je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses à partir de ce que j'ai cru percevoir, en jouant le _Clair de Lune_.

-C'est tout même réussi.

Nos yeux ne se quittaient plus. L'un en face de l'autre, nous nous dévisagions sans dire un mot. Cet instant se suffisait à lui-même, hypnotique mais beau dans sa simplicité. Il était inutile de chercher à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il nous apportait. Je n'étais même pas certaine que cela nous soit possible. Tout était si électrique. La moindre étincelle embraserait nos chaires.

-Bonsoir, Bella, souffla-t-il, finalement, sans me quitter des yeux.

-Bonne nuit, Edward, répondis-je de même.

Il se détourna, finalement, lentement puis repartit vers sa maison d'un pas léger, gracieux. Je l'observais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne disparaisse totalement de ma vue, captivée. Finalement, j'allais peut-être me mettre plus sérieusement à la musique que prévu, curieuse de découvrir ce que dissimulait encore cet étrange garçon. Notre conversation m'avait déjà donné matière à réflexion et j'étais certaine que tout cela n'était que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Il était secret et devait cacher bien des choses qu'il me tardait d'apprendre à son sujet.

_____________________

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui !**_

_**Alors, ce chapitre ? Ca va ? Ca ne va pas ? Ca vous a plu ? Non ? Je veux tout savoir ! ^^'**_

_**Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de ce genre d'histoire. Je suis plutôt science fiction, à l'ordinaire, en ce qui concerne les romans que j'écris, alors vous vous doutez bien que ça me change de l'ordinaire. Plus encore la leçon de piano ^^'... Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !! x)**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Dispute

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**(ou bonsoir, c'est comme vous le sentez)**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Un peu plus court que les précédents mais bon, il était primordial. La dispute, rah ! Éternelle mais tellement utile pour les petites fanfictrices sadiques dans mon genre ! ^^**_

_**Toujours pas d'amélioration au niveau de ma chère connexion internet... Donc, étant donné que j'ai déjà passé près d'une demie-heure à poster ce chapitre, je pense que je vais me contenter de vous laisser lire et ne pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas le courage de lutter pour accéder aux reviews ce soir. Sachez, en tout cas, que je les ai toutes lu et qu'elles me font très plaisir ^^ oh ! Et je m'excuse, car on a relevé plusieurs fois cette faute de pronom dans le chapitre précédent ; j'ai tendance à taper vite et l'habitude d'utiliser le « elle » joue parfois contre notre pauvre petit Edward. Je corrigerai ça dès que j'aurais cinq minutes (ou davantage, étant donné le temps qu'il me faut rien que pour me connecter, hurmf).**_

_**Encore merci =)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

*******

**Dispute**

Trois semaines s'étaient finalement écoulées, depuis l'arrivée des Cullen dans notre petite ville paisible et il n'y avait jamais eu autant d'animation à Dawn Hall. Les filles ne cessaient de s'époumoner au sujet des trois superbes frères et les quelques garçons encore libres n'avaient plus d'yeux que pour admirer les magnifiques sœurs.

Pour ma part je tentais, tant bien que mal, de supporter les pulsions matrimoniales de ma mère. Il ne restait que quelques semaines avant le début du bal du printemps et elle s'évertuait à me trouver la robe idéale car elle escomptait que je me rapproche de mon adorable fiancé durant cette soirée et je crois bien qu'en dit dépit de son apparente décontraction au sujet de mon joli petit couple, elle s'était aperçu que je ne m'entendais pas particulièrement bien avec Michael – en tout cas, il était évident que j'étais loin d'en être amoureuse. Mais je voyais mal en quoi une robe, aussi jolie soit-elle, allait pouvoir m'aider à améliorer la situation. Il n'existait pas de tenue capable de créer des sentiments amoureux et je n'étais, visiblement, pas encline à tomber sous le charme de mon ami d'enfance et fiancé. Aussi, je redoutais de plus en plus cette soirée et le baiser qu'il allait sûrement m'y donner. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser sans cesse, imaginant la scène sous tous les angles possibles et imaginables et, définitivement, je savais que je ne pourrais pas y trouver le moindre plaisir. Mon premier baiser allait être une catastrophe et étant donné que celui qui allait me l'offrir deviendrait sous peu mon époux, il y avait fort à parier que ceux qui suivraient ne seraient pas plus réjouissants. Et je n'osais même pas imaginer la suite...

A côté de ces éventualités peu joyeuses, je passais de très bons moments avec Alice qui passait me rendre visite presque chaque jour et qui était, sans conteste, la fille la plus gentille et sympathique que j'aie connu – bien qu'elle fut aussi incroyablement improbable et difficile à suivre tant son enthousiasme débordant était incontrôlable et inextinguible ! Nous nous entendions à merveille, cependant et, étrangement, je pouvais déjà voir en elle la meilleure amie dont j'avais toujours rêvé ; avec laquelle j'avais certains points communs mais aussi des différences cruciales qui nous rendaient complémentaires l'une de l'autre. Ainsi, ma timidité maladive et ma réserve étaient à la hauteur de sa jovialité et de sa fantaisie.

Mais, plus encore – et bien que cela soit étonnant car je n'avais jamais particulièrement apprécié la compagnie des garçons, qui m'effrayaient et m'inquiétaient plus qu'autre chose – c'était en compagnie d'Edward, son frère, que je trouvais le plus de joie. Il était cultivé et s'intéressait à l'art, tout autant que moi – et plus encore, sans doute, étant donné ses connaissances impressionnantes. Nous passions énormément de temps à discuter car il mettait un point d'honneur à me raccompagner chez moi après chacune des leçons qu'il me donnait. Je pouvais ainsi profiter de sa présence durant celles-ci puis sur le trajet du retour, que nous avions appris à faire durer autant que possible, trainant volontairement la patte, complices synchrones. Il était galant et poli. Incroyablement gentil et patient. Ah ! Patient, ça, oui ! Comment ne pas le souligner alors qu'il m'offrait gracieusement une partie de son temps libre pour m'apprendre la musique, bien qu'il fut évident que je ne serais jamais une virtuose ; tout juste une musicienne de second ordre – en admettant que je parvienne un jour à ne plus m'emmêler les pinceaux entre toutes les touches qui composaient un clavier de piano.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à énumérer les nombreuses qualités d'Edward, en réalité, et il me semblait que j'en découvrais chaque jour une de plus mais, plus encore, en sa présence, je ne me sentais plus Isabella, petite jeune fille timide et réservée, bien ancrée dans sa réalité ; jeune fille rangée et obéissante en passe de devenir une femme au foyer modèle... Je devenais Bella ; celle qui discutait avec lui d'art et de politique – sujets que l'on voulait principalement réservés aux hommes mais qui, moi, m'intéressaient fortement. Nous riions. Beaucoup. Plus que je n'avais jamais ri avec quiconque, auparavant. Plus que je n'avais jamais ri, tout court. Et je me sentais véritablement moi-même ; entière et réelle, sans compromis, sans tricherie. Il ne me forçait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre ; il ne me forçait pas à endosser mon costume de fille de bonne famille. Au contraire ! Il avait décrété que si nous devions nous voir aussi souvent, nous devions être naturels. Pour lui, qui ne supportait pas les faux semblants et pour moi, qui était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Si j'avais encore la chance de choisir mon prince charmant...

-M'accorderas-tu une danse, lors du bal ? interrompit-il le fil de mes pensées.

Je me tournai vers lui, perplexe. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette question.

-Crains-tu à ce point de faire tapisserie, ce soir-là ? me moquai-je, espérant ainsi dissimuler ma gêne.

-J'aimerais seulement pouvoir dérober quelques minutes de ton temps à tes autres prétendants.

Je rougis et détournai rapidement les yeux, me concentrant sur mes pas.

-Tu passes plus de temps avec moi que mon fiancé-même, ces derniers temps, lui rappelai-je, cherchant encore à faire de l'humour tandis qu'il venait de sous-entendre, ouvertement, faire parti de mes « prétendants ».

Le sourire triste qu'il me lança – je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil, aussi discrètement que possible – m'indiqua que mon effet était tombé à l'eau.

-Mais il reprendra la place qui est la sienne lors du bal.

Il détourna les yeux, lui aussi, regardant droit devant lui.

-Je veux juste quelques minutes. Le temps d'une danse.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, sourcils froncés. Je ne comprenais pas où il venait en venir. Cette déclaration ressemblait davantage à un adieu qu'à une simple invitation à danser. Il s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard.

-Je ne comprends pas, Edward, avouai-je d'une petite voix, Que t'arrive-t-il ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, embêté.

-Que s'est-il passé ? l'interrogeai-je encore, Tu étais déjà distant, lors de notre cours. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu aurais pu faire... marmonna-t-il tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

-Alors quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il de nouveau, Je crois que c'est simplement mieux ainsi.

-Mieux que tu t'éloignes ? Effectivement, je n'ai déjà pas beaucoup d'amis et pas l'habitude d'en avoir alors il vaut mieux que le peu que j'ai ne reste pas trop longtemps près de moi ! ironisai-je, Je pourrais m'habituer à être entourée !

-Bella, ne le prend pas comme ça... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Un rire amer m'échappa ainsi qu'une larme. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer lorsque j'avais le malheur de m'énerver de la sorte. Heureusement – et dieu sait que cela ne me plaisait pourtant pas – le temps était pluvieux, ce jour-là et j'étais déjà suffisamment mouillée pour que ce détail lui échappe. Je resserrai mon châle autour de moi tandis qu'un frisson remontait le long de mon échine. J'avais froid, je voulais rentrer tranquillement en sa compagnie ; pas me disputer avec lui. Surtout pas...

-Je veux rentrer, lançai-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Il hocha simplement la tête et nous nous remîmes à marcher, sans plus dire un mot. C'était incroyable ; je m'entendais à merveille avec lui, depuis son arrivée et, tout à coup, nous nous disputions et il me rejetait, presque ! Il me rejetait...

Je m'arrêtais de nouveau, le regard vide.

-Bella ? s'enquit-il, anxieux.

-Va-t-en, soufflai-je, au bord des larmes, Je vais continuer seule.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Va-t-en ! fis-je, plus véhémente.

Il me fixa, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. De mon côté, je m'efforçai à ravaler les sanglots qui montaient, peu à peu, dans ma gorge. S'il me rejetait bel et bien, je ne voulais pas paraître faiblarde, devant lui. J'avais déjà laissé voir trop de ce que j'étais véritablement. Ma faiblesse resterait mienne.

-Va-t-en ! criai-je, cette fois.

Il recula d'un pas, secoué puis, serrant les dents, il passa à côté de moi, tête basse, rapidement et, finalement, s'enfuit en courant sans se retourner.

Je restai un certain temps sous la bruine qui s'était faite averse, sanglotante. Pourquoi avais-je si mal ? C'était incompréhensible ! Je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques semaines ! Il n'était rien qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres. Plus beau et plus gentil que la moyenne, sans doute et nous nous entendions bien mais il n'était qu'un ami et aucun de mes amis, alors que nous nous étions déjà disputés maintes fois, n'avaient jamais réussi à transpercer ainsi mon cœur. Pouvais-je dire qu'il était davantage ? Mon meilleur ami ? Oui, il était sans doute le meilleur ami que j'aie eu jusqu'alors mais cela n'était pas particulièrement difficile à concevoir, étant donné les relations que j'entretenais avec les autres gens de mon entourage.

Perdue, je me forçai à marcher jusque chez moi et, avant de rentrer, je camouflai au mieux mes larmes et fabriquai de toute pièce mon plus beau sourire – celui que j'arborais chaque fois que je revenais du cours d'Edward.

***

Le lendemain, malheureusement, j'appris, alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner, que ma mère s'était arrangée avec Esmée et qu'elle-même avait convaincu sa fille, Alice, de coudre ma robe, pour le bal. Résultat : j'allais devoir me rendre chez les Cullen afin que celle-ci ne prenne mes mesures et fasse quelques essais.

Sans grande hâte, donc, je m'exécutais, en début d'après-midi. D'un pas las, je me rendis à l'ancienne maison de Mary Close, comme je le faisais chaque jour. A la différence qu'aujourd'hui, je ne venais pas pour suivre le cours d'Edward... et cela me faisait bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Comme chaque jour, je frappai, donc, à la grande porte de la demeure qui, peu à peu, grâce à la dextérité d'Esmée, se transformait en magnifique villa. Une seconde plus tard, à peine, on vint m'ouvrir et je fus surprise de me trouver nez-à-nez avec Edward lui-même, alors qu'il ne se déplaçait, d'ordinaire, jamais pour m'accueillir de la sorte, laissant ce plaisir à sa trépignante sœur.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, à moitié surpris, Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondis-je aussi poliment que possible, décidée à ne pas laisser mes sentiments entrer en ligne de compte aujourd'hui, sous peine de ne pouvoir retenir mes larmes face à lui, Je... Je viens voir Alice.

-Oh, s'exclama-t-il, véritablement surpris, cette fois, En-Entre...

Il s'écarta et me laissa passer.

-Elle est dans sa chambre, m'indiqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Je le remerciai rapidement et entreprit de monter les escaliers en direction de la dite pièce mais j'eus à peine le temps de monter deux marches que sa main enserra mon poignet, doucement, me laissant le choix de me libérer aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, pour hier soir, murmura-t-il, l'air véritablement peiné.

Je déglutis difficilement, ravalant les larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux.

-N'en parlons plus, le priai-je, Je n'en ai pas envie et je n'ai pas le temps... J'ai rendez-vous avec Michael juste après que ta sœur en ait fini avec ses mesures pour ma robe de bal.

Mensonge. Une simple perfidie de ma part. Et un soulagement pervers qui ne me plu qu'un court instant, alors que son regard se voilait à l'entente de mes paroles. De la jalousie ? Aurait-il pu ne pas mentir sur toute la ligne, hier, en avouant faire parti de mes prétendants ?

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, insista-t-il, d'une voix plus basse encore, que j'entendis à peine.

Il semblait avoir honte. Et pour cause ! J'étais fiancée ! Il n'aurait même pas dû s'enhardir au point de m'avouer sa convoitise. Il n'aurait pas dû, non plus, afficher ainsi sa jalousie. Car j'étais persuadée qu'il s'agissait bien de cela ! J'étais désolée de lui faire du mal étant donné que les sentiments n'étaient pas le genre de choses que l'on contrôle mais je n'y pouvais rien, en l'occurrence. J'avais un devoir à accomplir, afin de faire honneur à mes parents. Je me devais d'être digne de leur éducation. C'était ainsi qu'une jeune fille devait agir ; dans cette seule et unique optique. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser embarquer dans une histoire sans lendemain. Quand bien même mourais-je d'envie d'offrir une chance à Edward. Quand bien même aurais-je voulu pouvoir choisir moi-même qui serait mon prince charmant...

-Je t'en prie, Edward... Arrête, le suppliai-je, Restons-en là. Je ne pourrais pas supporter davantage. Je... Je ne suis pas faite pour cela.

Il laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps, mollement, libérant mon poignet.

-Et moi je te prie de m'accorder une danse, lors de ce bal, dit-il en s'approchant de moi bien plus que nécessaire, plantant ses iris incandescentes dans les miennes et me brisant le cœur à la vue de l'étincelle de tristesse qui s'y consumait avec ardeur.

-D'accord, acceptai-je, vaincue, bien que je ne comprenais pas son insistance, D'accord, je danserai avec toi mais... ensuite... Je te prie de me laisser tranquille.

-Merci...

Il s'éloigna lentement, descendis les quelques marches qu'il avait grimpé pour me rejoindre et disparut dans la cuisine. De mon côté, je restai plantée sur ma pauvre marche durant quelques minutes, mon cœur battant à tout rompre, dans ma poitrine, mais bien décidée à garder mes larmes pour moi-même. Edward était le pêché face auquel il ne fallait pas que je cède. La pomme que je ne devais pas croquer. Il fallait que je reste aussi loin de lui que possible sans pour autant attirer les soupçons. J'étais fiancée, après tout, et ces sentiments étranges en moi ne devaient pas être révéler. Il n'y avait, de toute façon, rien à dire ! Il n'y avait rien eu... et il n'y aurait jamais rien.

___________________

_**Ah !! **_

_**Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très gaie, tout cela.**_

_**Ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes plans, en fait, au point de départ. Je pensais faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps encore mais introduire tout de suite les complications me paraît nécessaire étant donné les idées que j'ai finalement envie d'introduire par la suite. Autant vous l'avouer... Le grand amour, ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite ^^' encore que, dans le prochain chapitre... Il risque d'y avoir une avancée dans cette direction. Ce sera le bal du printemps ! Et, avec lui, son lot de cadeaux plus ou moins enchanteurs ou empoisonnés, pour Bella.**_

_**A bientôt !**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Bal infernal

_**Bonjour, bonjour !**_

_**(« Tiens, voilà l'elfe... » « Et oui, c'est moi ! Mais qui est ce petit personnage ? »... hum)**_

_**Bon, étant donné que je passe mon bac à partir de la semaine prochaine (oral d'arts plastiques, youpi, tralala, pouet pouet), je poste ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu car j'ignore si le stress n'aura pas détruit mes synapses d'ici jeudi et jusqu'à la fin de ma période d'examen, m'empêchant ainsi d'écrire la suite de cette histoire et de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre... Y compris, ne serait-ce que poster un mini-chapitre à force de lutte acharnée contre ma connexion internet. **_

_**Encore une fois, bien sûr, merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire vous plaise en dépit de ses nombreux défauts ^^'**_

_**Quelques rapides réponses (ce que j'ai pu tirer de ma connexion, misérable, donc) :**_

_**Mary79 : Ce que ressent Edward est plutôt bien résumé, oui x) Je me sens un peu sadique avec eux, maintenat... ^^' Et tu vas savoir ici pourquoi il lui demande une danse, donc je n'en dirai pas plus, à toi de le découvrir =) J'espère que ça te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**_

_**annecullen69 : Dans ce chapitre, pas de dispute... Enfin, pas vraiment ^^'... Et un petit rapprochement, sans en être un. Gni!! Je sens que je vais me faire des ennemis x) Merci pour ta review !**_

_**Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que la suite vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

***

**Bal infernal**

Alice soupira pour la énième fois. Demain était le grand jour ; le bal du printemps, et je passais, désormais la plupart de mon temps libre en sa compagnie afin qu'elle termine les derniers arrangements de ma robe. Mais mon amie ne cessait de se plaindre de mon comportement et de celui de son frère – à qui je n'avais plus adressé la parole depuis notre dernière « altercation » et qui faisait en sorte de m'éviter avec une maîtrise parfaite.

-Alice, ça suffit... Je t'en prie, me plaignis-je, agacée.

-Mais je ne vous comprends pas ! C'est incroyable ! s'emporta-t-elle en piquant quelques épingles à nourrices çà et là dans ma robe dont un mannequin de bois et de tissu était actuellement vêtu.

-Nous en avons déjà discuté...

-Si seulement tu pouvais voir l'état dans lequel il se trouve !... Tu comprendrais pourquoi je passe mon temps à soupirer !

Ce fut à mon tour d'expirer longuement. En effet, j'avais malgré tout croisé une ou deux fois Edward, en rendant visite à Alice, et il était évident qu'il n'était pas dans son assiette. Plus encore, c'était la couleur sombre de ses iris qui m'inquiétait, sans que je ne puisse véritablement dire pourquoi mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles avaient perdu leur teinte dorée que j'affectionnais tant.

-Je suis fiancée, Alice, lui assénai-je une fois de plus, d'une petite voix.

-Mike n'est pas un type bien !

-Tu ne le connais même pas ! rétorquai-je, piquée à vif – je me sentais encore capable d'en venir à ce genre de conclusion au sujet des gens qui m'entouraient et, en dépit de tous ses défauts, Michael, et non « Mike » comme ce plaisait à l'appeler Alice, était un gentil garçon...

-Mes impressions me trompent rarement, très chère, siffla-t-elle, à la fois furieuse et inquiète, comme chaque fois que nous en venions à parler de mon fiancé – elle refusait, néanmoins, de me dire la raison de son mouron.

-Ton sixième sens est-il capable d'analyser avec exactitude la personnalité d'un homme ? lui demandai-je, en colère, moi aussi, Tu ferais mieux, alors, de parcourir la région à la recherche de la fille idéale pour ton frère ; tu devrais la reconnaître immédiatement, grâce à tes prétendus dons ! Je me passerai de tes conseils, en ce qui me concerne.

Je baissai les yeux, au bord des larmes et, presque aussitôt, les bras de mon amie m'encerclèrent, réconfortants.

-Excuse-moi, Bella (elle s'était mise à utiliser ce surnom, elle aussi, sans savoir le chagrin qu'il me causait)... Je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle me força à lever les yeux vers elle et je constatai qu'elle semblait sincère – évidemment : Alice était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche et, cela, je l'avais presque immédiatement remarqué, à force de la côtoyer.

-Promets-moi simplement de faire attention, murmura-t-elle, l'air vaincue.

-Je ne crains rien, Alice, lui répétai-je, une fois encore, Il ne me fera aucun mal. Ce n'est pas son genre.

Elle soupira. Encore et toujours. Il était évident qu'elle ne me croyait pas. Elle me prit la main, prenant soin de ne pas croiser mon regard et fit m'asseoir sur le lit tandis qu'elle se remettait au travail, sur la robe. Notre discussion n'alla guère plus loin étant donné qu'aucune de nous deux n'étaient disposées à abandonner ses positions. Nous étions, sans nul doute, aussi têtue l'une que l'autre.

-Je crois que tu vas pouvoir essayer ta tenue de bal, souffla Alice, après près d'une demie heure de travail.

Elle se redressa et fit un pas en arrière pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de son travail. Je m'approchai à mon tour et fut stupéfaite du travail qu'elle avait réalisé en si peu de temps. La robe était désormais terminée. Le bustier était d'un bleu nuit tout bonnement époustouflant et elle avait prit soin de coudre, le long du décolleté, deux lignes de fil d'or qui scintillaient, par endroit, comme des milliers de petites étoiles. La robe, elle, commençait, à partir du bustier, en ce même satin bleu nuit puis, doucement, au fil de jupons superposés avec soin, s'étendait jusqu'au sol en un dégradé de bleu, de plus en plus clair. Enfin, une fine dentelle blanche agrémentait le haut du bustier, des épaules jusqu'au dos et le bas de celui-ci, retombant sur la jupe.

-Alice... soufflai-je, éberluée, Je ne pourrai jamais la porter...

-Bien sûr que tu pourras ! sourit-elle, amusée, Tu seras superbe !

-Elle est bien trop belle...

-Ne sois pas bête ! Place aux essayages, maintenant !

Elle attrapa ma main et me poussa dans sa salle de bain particulière, emplie d'une foule d'accessoires de beauté, de savons, de parfums... dont je n'avais jamais même entendu parler. Elle revint un instant plus tard, tenant dans ses bras sa merveilleuse création.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura beaucoup de retouches à effectuer mais je préfère être prudente et ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise demain, dit-elle en m'aidant à lasser mon corset après que j'eus passé la crinoline qui soutiendrait ma robe.

-Ma mère ne va pas en revenir, ris-je, tandis que nous finissions de m'habiller, Je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait déjà vu vêtue d'une robe aussi féminine !

-C'est fort dommage, lança mon amie, Tu es loin d'être laide et si tu ne t'entêtais pas à jouer au garçon manqué, tu ferais tourner bien des têtes !

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas et puis je suis fi...

-Fiancée ! Oui, oui, je sais ; tu me le répètes à longueur de journée ! A croire que tu as peur de l'oublier, toi-même.

Je ne relevai pas, sachant parfaitement qu'elle plaisantait. J'étais, de toute façon, absorbée par l'image que le miroir renvoyait de moi, dans cette robe digne des plus belles princesses. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressembler à l'une d'elle un jour... J'étais pourtant loin du stéréotype des contes pour enfants ; j'étais brune, les yeux noisettes, mince, si ce n'était chétive... J'avais bien quelques formes qui me différenciaient, désormais, de la petite fille à l'allure maladive que j'avais été, mais s'il avait fallu choisir une princesse à Dawn Hall, sans nul doute, Rosalie aurait été immédiatement retenue. Certes, elle faisait en sorte de ne jamais me parler et me lançait des regards noirs quand nous avions le malheur de nous croiser dans la maison des Cullen, mais je n'étais pas suffisamment sotte pour ne pas avoir remarqué, dès le premier jour, son immense beauté.

Deux petites coups, derrière la porte, me tirèrent de mes pensées. Alice s'excusa et sortit de la salle de bain pour allait voir qui se tenait derrière la porte de sa chambre.

-Esmée aurait besoin de ton aide, dans le salon, entendis-je de la douce voix d'Edward.

-Je vais aller voir mais, toi, tu tombes plutôt bien ! Répondis avec excitation la jeune Alice.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher dangereusement de la salle de bain et me mis à rougir quand Alice et son frère apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Il me fallait l'avis d'un gentleman ! Comment la trouves-tu ? pépia Alice, visiblement très fière de son petit effet.

Edward semblait surpris. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux, eux, grands ouverts, il me dévisageait avec insistance, comme s'il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Je sentis le rouge de mes joues s'intensifier, de seconde en seconde, tandis que son regard ne cessait de peser sur moi et, plus encore, parce que j'adorais cela...

-Tu es superbe, Bella.

Je relevai les yeux, aussitôt, et plongeai dans ses iris sombres, certes, mais toujours aussi belles, cherchant à capter l'étincelle qui m'indiquerait s'il mentait, s'il se moquait de moi... mais n'y vis que de la sincérité, pure et simple, comme chaque fois qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je devais être écarlate, mais je n'en avais que faire, en cet instant.

***

-Très jolie...

Le regard carnassier de Mike balayait de long en large ma silhouette. Alice venait d'en finir avec moi et m'avait gracieusement libéré après que j'aie enfilé ma robe, qu'elle m'ait coiffé et maquillé comme il se devait. J'étais littéralement superbe. Je ne pouvais dire le contraire, même avec la plus grande mauvaise fois. Malheureusement pour moi, Michael me trouvait, lui aussi, à son goût, ce soir. Bien plus encore qu'à l'ordinaire, à en juger par la gourmandise avec laquelle il me dévisageait. J'avais la très nette impression d'être un délicieux gâteau sur lequel il se retenait de sauter tout de suite, attendant avec impatience l'heure du désert pour plus de commodité.

Autant dire que je n'en menais pas large et que j'avançais, en compagnie de ma famille, comme un condamné vers l'échafaud tandis que nous nous rendions à la clairière où aurait lieu le bal, spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion.

-Alice a fait un excellent travail, me souffla ma mère, tout sourire.

Elle jubilait de voir comme Michael me dévorait des yeux. Elle aussi avait deviné ce qui m'attendait, au cours de la soirée ; un baiser. Il n'oserait aller plus loin, sans doute, car cela aurait été à l'encontre de nos convictions religieuses mais j'étais persuadée que ce premier baiser, lui, viendrait ce soir. J'en tremblais d'anxiété.

-Oh ! Isabella !

Angela se jeta presque à mon cou lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Elle tenait mes mains, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage. Elle rayonnait de plaisir. Et pour cause : elle allait passer la soirée au bras de Benjamin – que nous appelions tous Ben – dont elle était amoureuse depuis notre plus jeune âge et qui s'était enfin décidé à l'inviter.

-Tu es magnifique ! Où as-tu trouver une pareille robe ! m'interrogea-t-elle.

-Alice l'a réalisé spécialement pour moi, avouai-je, gênée, Elle a un talent fou. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le nombre d'heures de travail que cela a nécessité...

-Angy !

Ben approchait, tout sourire, lui aussi – décidément ! J'allais me sentir bien seule, ce soir. Il salua Michael puis passa un bras autour de la taille frêle d'Angela avant d'embrasser doucement sa tempe. Aussitôt, une boule se forma au creux de mon ventre ; ce que je pouvais envier leur couple... Ils s'aimaient, c'était évident et ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Dès que je sentis la main de Michael s'insinuait au creux de mes reins, je frissonnais de dégoût.

_**-Pitié... Que l'on me sorte de là... **_songeai-je, au bord des larmes.

Il m'invita à danser une première fois et j'acceptai, bien malgré moi, poussée par les regards inquisiteurs des autres personnes présentes et, plus encore, ceux de mes chers parents. En l'occurrence, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les déteste, pour l'heure, de me pousser dans les bras d'un garçon qui, de toute évidence, n'éveillait en moi aucun désir, quel qu'il soit... Il n'était même pas bon danseur !

Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur mes hanches, souriant de toutes ses dents, visiblement très fier d'exhiber sa donzelle. Son autre main trouva la mienne et, rapidement, nous nous mîmes à valser. C'était, en tout cas, ce qui aurait dû être une valse mais il était bien trop occupé à baver au creux de mon cou – de doux baisers qui m'échappaient, sans doute... Exagérais-je ? Étais-je trop obnubilé par mon prince charmant imaginaire ? Mes doux rêves d'enfant m'empêchaient-ils de profiter pleinement de la présence, à mes côtés, de mon fiancé ? Avais-je été trop candide de croire que tout cela serait plus magique ?

A la vue d'Angela et de Ben qui virevoltaient à nos côtés puis, aussi curieux que cela puisse l'être, d'Alice et Jasper, que je savais pourtant être frères et sœurs, je me sentis mal. Peut-être étais-je incapable de ressentir les bienfaits de l'amour... Peut-être étais-je trop froide, trop renfermée sur moi-même... Peut-être que mon imagination fertile avait trop dérivé, m'offrant de faux espoirs qui ne se réaliseraient jamais, me plongeant, ainsi, dans ce désarroi éternel...

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il apparut, seul, près de la piste de danse. Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux aussi délicieusement désordonné qu'à l'ordinaire. Et ses yeux, dont l'or était, curieusement, réapparu entre hier et aujourd'hui, fixés sur moi, plein de tendresse, plein de douceur... Exact contraire de ceux de Micheal, qui ne respiraient que le désir sale de me faire sienne pour son propre plaisir.

Heureusement pour moi, la danse prit fin et je me séparai rapidement de mon fiancé qui m'annonça avoir promis une danse à Jessica, l'une de nos _amies_ communes. Je me précipitai hors de la piste de danse, là où se tenait, un instant plus tôt, mon bel Adonis. « Mon »... J'étais là bien prétentieuse...

-Alice a véritablement fait des merveilles, ce soir.

Je vis volte-face et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec lui. Il souriait, très légèrement mais semblait plus triste que jamais.

-M'inviterais-tu à danser ?

Je préférai prendre les choses en main. Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il me fasse faux bond. Je tenais à danser avec lui, je voulais savoir ; savoir si je pouvais ressentir autre chose que du dégoût, ressentir... De l'amour ? Non, c'était invraisemblable ; nous ne nous connaissions pas suffisamment. Alors, quoi ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Je ne voulais que danser avec lui, me trouver dans ses bras...

-Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi ? rétorqua-t-il, prudent.

Je glissai doucement mes doigts dans sa main, lui offrant, sans le quitter des yeux. Il sourit et me guida jusqu'à la piste tandis que la précédente danse s'achevait. Je vis Michael fronçait les sourcils, se détachant de Jessica pour s'avancer près de nous mais il fut retenu de justesse par... Emmett ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question car la main d'Edward vint se poser avec délicatesse aux creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher légèrement de lui. Nous nous faisions face, nous fixant sans pouvoir nous en empêcher. Plus rien n'existait en dehors de lui et moi, enlacés de manière bien trop conventionnelle, certes, mais enlacés malgré tout. Je remarquai alors, pour la première fois, la froideur extrême de ses doigts, longs et fins, qui tenaient les miens. J'avais pourtant déjà touché sa peau, me semblait-il et jamais elle ne m'avait paru à ce point gelée... Etait-il souffrant ? N'y avais-je pas prêté attention, simplement ?

Peu importait ces questions.

Nous nous mîmes à danser. Et, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus l'impression de danser correctement ! Car il était un excellent cavalier. Ou simplement, peut-être, parce que je me sentais bien, en sa compagnie, en osmose avec lui. Une harmonie parfaite se dégageait de notre étrange duo et j'avais l'impression intrinsèque que je n'étais pas la seule de nous deux à partager ce sentiment.

Tout à coup, les violons entamèrent la fin du morceau et, plus étonnant encore, nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans le noir le plus complet ; toutes les chandelles, lampions et autres éclairages de fortunes imaginés pour nous permettre d'y voir, dans cette clairière, en dépit de l'heure tardive semblaient avoir rendu l'âme en même temps. Certains crièrent, autour de nous. La musique disparut progressivement. Des rires, aussi, dans la foule et des gens qui en rassuraient d'autres. Des hommes se proposèrent pour régler le problème. Quelques étincelles apparurent bientôt, suffisamment pour que le visage d'Edward m'apparaisse, dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas cessé de me regarder.

Il tira légèrement sur ma main et m'emmena un peu plus à l'écart. Étrangement, je n'étais aucunement effrayée et je le suivais sans crainte aucune. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi, il souriait plus tristement encore qu'auparavant.

-Edward... soufflai-je mais il m'interrompit en posant le bout de son index, froid comme la glace, sur mes lèvres.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine mais il n'avait rien de particulièrement déplaisant. Je me sentis rougir.

Alors, se produisit la dernière chose que j'aurais pu imaginer. Lentement, le visage de mon ami s'approcha du mien. Il colla son front contre le mien, doucement. Puis le bout de son nez glissa le long de ma mâchoire, avec une douceur infinie.

J'aurais dû fuir. Tout arrêter et partir sans me retourner. Ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole. Un regard. Ne plus entrer en contact, aussi lointain soit-il, avec lui.

J'aurais dû faire cela et bien plus encore mais, contre toute attente, mes mains s'invitèrent dans ses cheveux en bataille et y fourragèrent sans honte, loin de la timidité qui était habituellement la mienne. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma joue, provoquant une vague de frissons qui se propagea dans tout mon être. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes bras, les effleurant comme s'il craignait de me briser à tout instant, puis ses doigts attrapèrent doucement mon visage et ses lèvres épousèrent les miennes. Je crus un instant perdre pied face à l'intensité des sentiments qui me submergèrent, alors. Aussi, je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou, presque désespérément. L'un de ses bras enlaça ma taille, m'amenant plus près de lui tandis que, lentement, presque comme s'il hésitait, sa langue se mettait à chercher la mienne et, lorsqu'enfin elles se rencontrèrent, leur goût, savamment mélangé, me donna véritablement le tournis. Désespérément. Oui, cet adjectif convenait, en réalité. Quelque chose de désespéré pesait sur ce baiser. Un premier baiser. Le dernier, aussi, sans doute.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, je compris en voyant les traits tirés de son visage qu'il se retenait à grand peine de pleurer. Pour ma part, j'avais déjà craqué et, du bout des doigts, il suivit le chemin suivit par mes larmes sur mes joues.

-Ne pleure pas... murmura-t-il avec tendresse, en dépit de son apparent désarroi.

-Ne me laisse pas, rétorquai-je, suppliante.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne le sois pas ! Pas après ce que tu viens de me donner... soufflai-je, entre deux sanglots.

Il embrassa mon front puis mes joues avant de caler son visage au creux de mon cou.

-Je t'aime, Bella... Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour ne pas te voler un baiser d'adieu.

J'avais rougis à ses paroles. De plaisir ? Mon coeur semblait le crier, oui. Mais à l'entente de ses derniers mots, je me figeai d'effroi. Après un court instant, je le forçai à relever la tête :

-Alors c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait ! Un adieu !

-Bella...

Il déposa un bref baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-Emmett et Jasper se sont arrangés pour que les lumières s'éteignent. Alice est sans doute en train d'embobiner tes parents et ton fiancé, à l'heure qu'il est, afin de nous offrir ces quelques instants d'intimités alors je veux que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Je hochai la tête, lentement.

-Je viens d'arriver à Dawn Hall et, toi, tu y as déjà une vie bien remplie ; des parents qui tiennent à toi, un fiancé... Je suis même certain qu'avec ton caractère tu pourrais convaincre tes parents de te laisser le temps de l'aimer ou annuler ce mariage s'il ne te convient définitivement pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais qu'ici, avec eux, tu as la possibilité d'être heureuse. Mais je ne fais pas partie de ce tableau, Bella.

Je secouai la tête avec véhémence et me jetai à son cou.

-Tu es mon ami ! protestai-je, tandis qu'un sentiment d'urgence naissait en moi, hurlant qu'il était sans doute bien plus que cela encore, L'un des seuls amis que j'ai... soufflai-je, sanglotante.

L'une de ses mains se posa sur ma tête et caressa doucement mes cheveux.

-D'ici quelques instants, les éclairages seront remis en place... Je dois y aller, Bella.

-Non... Je t'en prie... Je veux que tu restes...

-Je tiens trop à toi pour cela...

-Mes parents comprendront que ce n'est pas Michael que j'aime ! tentai-je, désespérée.

-Cela n'a rien à voir...

-Alors, quoi ? m'emportai-je.

-Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut... Pardonne-moi...

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, m'empêchant de l'interroger de nouveau et de le retenir puis, sans que je ne sache comment il s'y était pris, il disparut, me laissant seule dans l'obscurité. Presque aussi, deux autres bras vinrent me soutenir avant que je ne m'écroule à terre, pleurant en chaudes larmes.

-Il faut que tu te calmes, Bella...

Alice. Elle m'amena jusqu'à une chaise et m'y fit m'asseoir.

-Si tes parents et Michael te voient dans cet état, ça se passera très mal pour nous... Ils finiront pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Où est-il parti, Alice ? Sanglotai-je, souhaitant de tout cœur qu'elle réponde à mes interrogations ; le reverrai-je un jour ? Était-il parti pour de bon ?

-Il est rentré, sans doute... soupira-t-elle, aussi triste que moi.

-Pourquoi fait-il cela ?! m'énervai-je, Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté ? Pourqu...

-Crois-tu vraiment qu'un amour clandestin est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour vous ?

Je me tus aussitôt et l'entendis soupirer longuement, après un instant. D'une voix tremblante et entreprit de m'expliquer ce que son frère tentait de m'épargner.

-Edward est fou amoureux de toi et, crois-moi, ça n'est pas peu dire en ce qui le concerne... Jamais il n'a aimé quiconque avant toi. J'avais il n'a ressenti des sentiments d'une telle force. Ne crois pas qu'il est parti sans mal...

-Quel danger trop grand notre (j'hésitai)... amour, ne pourrait-il pas surmonter ? murmurai-je.

-Si seulement je pouvais t'expliquer, Bella... Mais ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. A _lui_, sans doute, mais il a décidé que ta sécurité résidait dans ton ignorance et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il ait vraiment tord.

Elle se leva au moment où les lumières, peu à peu, réapparaissaient. La scène était presque de nouveau entièrement éclairée. Je séchai tant bien que mal mes larmes et me redressai, furieuse.

-Ne crois pas que j'abandonnerai si facilement s'il m'aime autant que tu le prétends !

Elle sourit.

-Agis comme bon te semble, Bella. Votre destin est entre tes mains.

-Isabella !

Je sursautai et me retournai au moment Michael arrivait. Il passa ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre lui si fort qu'il faillit m'étouffer. La même envie de vomir que celle que j'avais ressenti au début de la soirée me submergea de nouveau. Je lançai un dernier regard déterminé à Alice qui s'éloignait et elle hocha la tête doucement, en signe de compréhension.

-Tu n'as rien de cassé ? s'enquit mon fiancé, J'ai vu que tu dansais avec Edward Cullen, avant que toutes les lumières ne s'éteignent – sûrement un malheureux courant d'air. Il n'a pas été trop désagréable ? Où est-il passé, d'ailleurs ?

-I-Il est rentré chez lui, d'après Alice... Il ne se sentait pas très bien...

-Ah ! Et bien ce n'est pas de chance ! lança-t-il, rieur et pas le moins du monde désolé.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à danser en sa compagnie, morose, mais il ne s'en rendit, bien évidemment, pas compte. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Edward et je savais que rien ne m'empêcherait d'aller le trouver, dès demain matin. Je ne dormirai même pas, s'il le fallait. Je devais lui parler et le convaincre de nous laisser une chance. Je voulais savoir si ce que je ressentais pour lui était bien l'amour que j'avais tant et tant lu, dans mes nombreux romans, et décrit sans cesse dans ceux que j'écrivais. Mais des tas de questions sans réponse me bouleversaient ; serait-il, au moins, encore chez lui ? Accepterait-il de me laisser une chance ? Était-ce vraiment la meilleure solution ? Faisais-je bien de tenter le tout pour le tout au lieu de rester sagement au bras de mon fiancé ?

« Tu l'aimes... » me souffla une voix, dans ma tête.

Je sursautai à son entente ce que Michael ne manqua pas de relever tandis qu'il me raccompagnait jusque chez moi – j'avais prétexté être épuisée afin de pouvoir rentrer plus tôt, ne supportant plus cette fête et la non-présence d'Edward à celle-ci.

-Et bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda-t-il sans ménagement.

-Rien, mentis-je d'une petite voix.

Nous arrivâmes devant chez moi et, alors que j'allais le remercier et lui souhaitait bonne nuit, il resserra sa poigne autour de mes doigts.

-Tes parents sont encore au bal... souffla-t-il, suggestif, Tu pourrais m'inviter à entrer.

Je rougis et me mis à trembler. Je refusais tout d'abord timidement et poliment mais il insista. Je tentai de me libérer de son emprise mais il ne fit que resserrer ses doigts à m'en faire mal autour de mon poignet. Son autre main atterrit dans mon cou et, brusquement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'embrassant goulument sans que je ne pus l'en empêcher. Reculant lentement, il me coinça contre le mur tandis qu'il collait son corps contre le mien. Ainsi, je ne pouvais plus bouger mais, lui, avait la possibilité d'user de sa main qui, jusqu'alors, tenait mon bras. Je la sentis remonter le long de mon ventre puis s'emparer de mon sein gauche, par-dessus le tissu de ma robe. Je gémis, incapable de crier étant donné que ses lèvres étaient toujours soudées aux miennes.

Soudain, j'entendis des rires et des pas approcher. Un groupe de jeunes gens venaient dans notre direction. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes aussitôt qu'il remplaça vite par sa main, m'assénant de ne pas faire de bruit. Je reconnus, bientôt, la voix d'Angela et celle de Jessica. Ben devait être avec elles.

-Tu as intérêt à ne rien dire ! me menaça froidement Michael tout en ôtant prudemment sa main de ma bouche.

Dès qu'il m'eut libérer, je me précipitai vers la porte de ma maison, y pénétrai et refermai la porte à double tour avant de montrer quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, aussi rapidement que ma robe me le permettait et non sans manquer deux ou trois fois de trébucher lourdement. Dès que j'eus rejoint mon lit, je laissai échapper toutes les larmes qui pesaient sur mon coeur depuis le départ d'Edward et celles, de peur, qu'avaient provoqué Michael. Épuisée, je m'endormis ainsi, sans même m'en apercevoir, d'un sommeil lourd, sans rêve, sans innocence...

_____________________

_**Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui...**_

_**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus, que ça vous a plu un petit peu ^^'... Je sais, Mike n'est pas très très sympathique, au final. Pis encore que ce que l'on aurait pu croire mais j'avais besoin d'un grand méchant. Je suis très manichéenne dans mes fic ^^'... Je me fais plaisir, histoire de changer de mes méchants pas-si-méchants et gentils pas-si-gentils, de mes écrits habituels. **_

_**Par contre, du coup, avec ce que je vous ai concocté pour la suite, je crois que la fic va monter de rated... J'ai un chapitre en tête qui promet d'être particulièrement dur. Je ne suis même pas certaine que j'oserai le poster... Arf, j'hésite, j'hésite, bien que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite. J'ai peur que vous me prenez tous et toutes pour une véritable folle ^^' mais dans le même temps, ça fait très longtemps que cette idée trotte dans ma tête de cinglée... A vous de me dire jusqu'où votre tolérance face au sadisme est prête à aller parce qu'avec moi, ça peut aller très vite, malheureusement --'...**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires =)**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Discussion

_**Bonjour ! Bonsoir !**_

_**Me revoilà, suite à mon épreuve oral d'Arts Plastiques. Je suis rassurée, je dois vous dire ^^' c'est un poids en moins sur mes épaules (et ça le sera d'autant plus si j'obtiens une bonne note... mais ça c'est moins sûr TT). En attente de la philo ce 18 juin, gni !**_

_**Mais, pour l'instant, me revoici, donc, avec un nouveau chapitre de XIX. Six pages word, ce n'est pas autant que pour certains autre chapitre mais je dois vous avoué que je pensais faire moins, alors j'espère que vous serez content(e)s malgré tout ^^'... Ici, discussion entre Edward et Bella et... Un résultat qui vous dira si, oui ou non, nos deux tourtereaux vont être ensemble, finalement. Et quelques petites pistes qui répondront à des questions que j'ai reçu en review...**_

_**Oh ! Et comme j'ai récupéré ma connexion internet (ouiii, enfin !! après deux mois de combats acharnés !! j'ai une neufbox toute neuve, qui brille, qui s'illumine, qui clignote et qui me permet d'accéder au wifi sur tous mes ordinateurs !! - que voulez-vous, je suis une geekette... personne n'est parfait)... Donc, disais-je avant cette longue parenthèse inutile : comme j'ai ma connexion internet, je vais pouvoir répondre à vos reviews sans me battre contre ma box :)**_

_**C'est parti :**_

_**Alicew59 : Non, pas de chapitre de viol à proprement parlé. Tout d'abord, il ne s'agira pas de Mike et Bella mais de Bella, Edward et un autre méchant que j'introduirai bientôt dans cette histoire. En fait, c'est bien pire encore qu'un viol, à mon sens... ^^' Psychologiquement, en tout cas, ce serait bien plus fort. C'est pour cette raison que j'hésite vraiment. **_

_**Shiriliz : Ah ! Je suis contente de pas être la seule à citer Naheulbeuk ! ^^ Qu'est-ce que je peux taper sur les nerfs de mon chéri avec ça... :)**_

_**Puky : Rah tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai envie d'écrire ce chapitre émotionnellement très dur... J'hésite, j'hésite, j'hésite. Je pense que mon envie sera plus fort, au final, mais rien n'est moins sûr avec moi. Je suis contente qu'Edward t'ait plus dans le dernier chapitre ^^ j'adore lorsqu'il apparaître romantique à souhait... Je me fais plaisir en écrivant ces parties, moi aussi.**_

_**Edwardbella4E : Je suis vraiment contente que l'idée de transposer leur histoire au XIXe te plaise :) c'est une période que j'aime bien et je trouvais qu'elle coller bien à nos deux amoureux. Merci beaucoup à toi.**_

_**Nienna-lo : Je ne suis pas pourquoi mais j'ai été très contente de lire ta review x) peut-être parce que j'ai réussi à faire transparaître un peu la douceur d'Edward. Alors merci beaucoup :)**_

_**annecullen69 : Comme je le disais à Puky, j'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie d'écrire ce chapitre rated très haut... x)... Ca va être vraiment dur de résister à l'envie. Mais j'ai vraiment peur de tous vous choquer ^^'...**_

_**Mary79 : Ici on apprend un peu pourquoi Edward n'est pas intervenu pour aider Bella au chapitre précédent. Mais il reste quelques points que je dévoilerai plus tard ;)**_

_**^^ : Wouah ! Une très longue review ! Alors, tout d'abord, merci d'avoir pris autant de temps pour exprimer ton avis sur mon histoire, ça me fait très plaisir. Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le prologue, j'ai beaucoup hésité et en fait, j'ai essayé d'imaginer un Edward au XIXe et, bon, étant donné qu'à l'époque, les moyens de transports actuels sont quasi inexistants (surtout dans les campagnes américaines un peu perdue, comme c'est le cas ici) je me suis dis qu'il serait logique que les Cullen aient tenté de se faire une place dans une société comme celle-ci qui évolue, la plupart du temps, à cheval, en chariot (tirés par des chevaux, la aussi) et, donc, qu'ils aient trouvé un moyen d'approcher ceux-ci en dépit de leur condition et de l'antagonisme entre leur espèce et celle de ces animaux. Ainsi, j'ai fait le choix d'un Edward qui aime les chevaux et qui sait évoluer avec eux en dépit de ce qu'il est, lui-même. Ensuite, pourquoi cette course poursuite... Rah, on verra ça plus tard ^^ je ne peux pas trop en dire. J'espère, en tout cas, que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ce choix. **_

_**Wouah... Bon, ça fait déjà beaucoup de réponses... x) Je crois que je vais vous laisser lire, maintenant, et arrêter de vous embêter avec mon blabla.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'espère !**_

_**PS: j'écoutais « Breathe me » de Sia en boucle en écrivant ce chapitre, si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous aussi :)**_

***

_**Discussion**_

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent. Lentement. Si lentement que je finis par me persuader que là était ma punition pour ce qui s'était produit avec Michael et Edward. Je n'avais plus vu celui-ci depuis le bal. Nous nous étions rapidement croisé, parfois, lorsqu'il m'arrivait de rendre visite aux Cullen, selon les vœux de ma mère – qui ne savait rien de toutes mes histoires, mais le reste du temps, il était introuvable. Alice évitait le sujet avec autant de tact que possible mais je lisais sur ses traits tout le chagrin que lui causait le comportement de son frère. Je savais juste qu'il fuyait autant que possible la maison familiale, pour aller Dieu-sait-où. S'il m'évitait ? Sans aucun doute.

Michael, lui, se contentait d'être fidèle à lui-même, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Et je me gardais bien de faire mauvaise figure devant mes parents ! Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils apprennent ce qui avait failli se passer le soir de la fête du printemps... Michael n'en parlait pas, lui non plus mais je voyais à son regard qu'il ne regrettait rien et qu'il remettrait cela dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Aussi, je m'arrangeais, jusqu'à présent, pour ne jamais avoir à me retrouver seule en sa présence, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce jour arrivait tôt ou tard...

Il prendrait tout ce qu'il restait de la petite princesse naïve et innocente que j'avais été.

***

-Edward ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

Je suivis tant bien que mal Alice qui descendait déjà les escaliers à toute vitesse, à la poursuite de son frère. Je la retrouvai au rez-de-chaussé, haletante, tandis qu'elle attrapait le bras d'Edward qui s'apprêtait à passer la porte d'entrée.

J'étais venue rendre visite à mon amie et nous étions en train de discuter tranquillement dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle s'était levée, à l'entente de quelque chose, dans le couloir qui, pour ma part, m'avait totalement échappé – sans doute le bruit des pas d'Edward.

-Où étais-tu passé ? hurla-t-elle, furieuse, Esmée est folle d'inquiétude !

-Tu sais très bien que je ne risque rien... souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Ca ne rime à rien ! Tu le sais parfaitement !

-Alice, s'il te pl...

-Non !

Je sursautai. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Alice se mettre en colère de cette façon et je sentais que j'étais de trop. Cette dispute ne me concernait pas et je n'avais pas à les épier de la sorte. Gênée, j'entrepris de faire demi-tour lorsque la voix de mon amie m'interpella à mon tour :

-Reste ici, Bella !

Nouveau sursaut. Je me retournai timidement pour lui faire face, rougissante.

-Parlez-vous ! Cette situation est ridicule ! poursuivit-il, son regard allant de son frère à moi, Vous n'êtes pas heureux, comme ça ! Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible... murmura Edward, me donnant l'impression de vouloir me cacher ses mots.

-Parce que tu en as décidé ainsi !

-Je ne veux pas de _ça_, Alice !

Je reculai d'un pas. La voix dure d'Edward m'avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Où était donc passé le doux ténor qui me faisait frisonner de bonheur ? Était-ce moi qu'il désignait de la sorte ? « Ca », comme une vulgaire _chose_... Je ne comprenais plus rien à leur échange. Une larme roula sur ma joue tandis qu'ils montaient d'un ton, l'un comme l'autre, de plus en plus en colère.

-Elle ne risquera rien ! tenta Alice.

-Toi-même, tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne _vois_ rien ! répliqua Edward.

-J'ignore pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !

-Laisse-moi partir, Alice.

-Non ! Cette situation a assez duré !

Deux mains se posèrent sur mes épaules. Froides comme la glace mais réconfortantes malgré tout.

-Cela suffit ! tonna la voix d'Esmée, habituellement si douce, dans mon dos.

Alice et Edward cessèrent immédiatement de se disputer et se tournèrent vers nous, contrits.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que vos conflits n'affectent pas Isabella qui, de toute évidence, n'a rien à voir avec vos histoires et ne fait que les subir sans les comprendre.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'altercation, le regard d'Edward croisa le mien et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose de particulièrement étrange. Il entama un mouvement en ma direction puis se ravisa avant de regarder ailleurs, les sourcils froncés.

-Je pense qu'Alice a raison, Edward. Vous devriez discuter, Isabella et toi.

-C'est impossible... murmura-t-il, atone.

-C'est effectivement le cas tant que tu t'évertues à faire en sorte que ça le soit.

Il porta son attention sur sa mère et, durant plusieurs longues minutes, ils ne dirent rien, l'un comme l'autre, se contentant de se regarder sans ciller. J'eus la nette impression que, pourtant, la discussion se poursuivait, entre eux.

-Bien.

Je frémis à l'entente de la voix d'Edward et me concentrait sur lui, anxieuse de le voir repartir à tout instant.

-Suis-moi, souffla-t-il à mon attention alors qu'il passait près de moi, en direction de l'escalier.

Il me fallut un instant pour saisir ce qu'il venait de dire puis je me décidai à lui emboiter le pas, bien que surprise par ce retournement de situation. J'entendis vaguement Alice et Esmée se mettre à parler, elles aussi, puis se diriger vers la cuisine. De mon côté, je retrouvai Edward près de la salle de musique. Il m'ouvrit la porte, aussi galamment qu'à l'ordinaire en dépit de son regard froid, et je m'engouffrai sans un mot dans la salle où il me suivit.

Ne sachant trop que faire, je m'assis piteusement sur le tabouret en cuir noir, près du piano et attendis qu'il parle. Son regard était posé sur moi pourvu, cette fois, d'une myriade de sentiments qui, au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient, ne cessait de grandir, passant les uns après les autres dans ses prunelles magnifiques, bien que plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire. Au final ne subsistait qu'une chose : le doute.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire, avoua-t-il, finalement, la voix presque tremblante.

Sa voix était redevenue aussi douce qu'auparavant, loin de celle que j'avais pu entendre lors de sa dispute avec Alice et, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, cela provoqua une vague d'émotion en moi qui me fit éclater en sanglots. J'enfouis aussitôt mon visage dans mes mains, tentant vainement de me contrôler. Comment pouvait-il parvenir à me mettre dans un tel état ? Je n'avais pourtant plus pleuré, depuis l'incident du bal. Pas même en y repensant. Suite à la nuit horriblement longue que j'avais passé, après que Michael ait failli me violer, je n'avais plus versé la moindre larme et, là, tout-à-coup, face à lui, je craquais. Entendre de nouveau sa voix, tendre bien que bouleversée, à l'évidence, effaça ce que j'avais cru percevoir, plutôt, lors de sa dispute avec Alice ; un si grand dédain... Comme si je n'étais rien... Que je n'avais jamais rien été...

-Bella...

Ses mains froides se posèrent sur les épaules, avec douceur. Puis, l'une d'elle remonta le long de mon cou et ses doigts attrapèrent mon poignet, me forçant à dévoiler mon visage. Aussitôt, je fus happée par son regard. Il était inquiet et visiblement dérouté par mon comportement.

Non, le garçon qui était en face de moi ne pouvait pas se conduire de manière aussi révoltante envers moi. Il tenait à moi.

-Contente-toi de ne plus me laisser... le suppliai-je, finalement.

C'était tout ce que je souhaitais. Je ne supportais plus son absence. Plus encore lorsque ses paroles – celles qu'il avait prononcé lors du bal – hantait chaque seconde de mes journées.

Son pouce caressa doucement ma joue, essuyant mes larmes. Il semblait tiraillé et je pouvais encore lire le doute au creux de ses prunelles dorées.

-Je t'en prie... murmurai-je, espérant le faire flancher.

-Michael tient à toi... Il n'a de cesse de _penser_ à toi, de parler de toi...

Au ton qu'il employait, je sus qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même. Il voulait que Michael soit ce qu'il me fallait, afin d'avoir une bonne raison de partir. Il espérait que j'acquiesce, que j'approuve... Que je lui offre, moi-même, l'échappatoire qu'il voulait.

-Il... n'est pas celui que tu crois...

Je détournai les yeux rapidement. Devais-je lui avouer ce qui s'était passé ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille tout raconter à mes parents ou aux siens. Je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il aille affronter Michael ! Ce dernier était un véritable fou, constamment armé... Je savais pourtant qu'il ne resterait pas de marbre en apprenant ce que Michael avait failli faire et que cela pourrait le convaincre de rester à mes côtés.

-Il pourra t'apporter... des _choses_... tout au long de ton existence que, moi, je ne pourrai jamais t'offrir...

Une boule se forma au creux de ma gorge que mes larmes, aussi nombreuses soient-elles, ne parvinrent plus à soulager. Je me sentais suffoquer au fur et à mesure que la triste fatalité s'imposait à moi : il allait repartir si je ne tentais rien tout de suite. Il allait repartir si je ne lui avouais pas ce qui s'était produit. Il croirait bien faire alors qu'il m'abandonnerait à un homme capable de me forcer à coucher avec lui !

-Il a tenté de me violer ! m'emportai-je, finalement.

Je m'étais levée, furibonde, et mes larmes avaient redoublé, aussitôt, comme chaque fois que je m'énervais et plus encore, tandis que j'évoquais ce souvenir douloureux avec la quasi-certitude qu'Edward allait tout de même me quitter – et peut-être même être dégoûté. Je fis quelques pas dans la pièce pour me calmer mais aussi pour m'éloigner un instant de lui. Je craignais sa réaction et je n'étais pas prête à l'endurer. Mais moins d'une seconde plus tard ses mains se posèrent de nouveau sur mes épaules, me forçant à lui faire face, à le regarder. Il était ahuri.

-Bella... Ce n'est pas...

Je hochai lentement la tête, sans lâcher son regard, répondant silencieusement à ses interrogations. Ses prunelles devinrent soudain plus sombres que jamais et il me lâcha pour se diriger vers la porte, furieux. Je le rattrapai aussi vite que possible, manquant de trébucher au passage – ma maladresse ne me laissait jamais de répit.

-Edward ! Attend !

-Comment a-t-il pu oser... Je pourrais le tuer pour moins que ça !

Sa main se posa sur la poignet de la porte en même temps que la mienne, pour le retenir. Je m'interposais entre lui et la sortie, paniquée à l'idée qu'il aille le trouver ou, plus simplement, qu'il ne me laisse.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le trouver et encore moins que tu dises à qui que ce soit ce que je viens de t'avouer... sanglotai-je, Je t'en prie, Edward, je ne le supporterais pas. Leurs réactions... Leurs regards... Je ne fais que les imaginer depuis qu'il a fait ça. Et...

J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux un instant. J'haletais, paniquée par ce qui était en train de se produire et ce qui, probablement, allait suivre. La boule qui obstruait ma gorge ne cessait de grandir et bientôt, je serais incapable de respirer, trop occupée à me demander comment le retenir. Je ne saurais même plus comment respirer, trop occuper à le supplier de rester... Il prendrait ma vie s'il s'en allait. Et peu important que je sois fiancée et que je ne le connaisse, lui, que depuis quelques semaines. Tout cela n'avait pas la moindre petit once d'importance ! Mon cœur s'envolerait avec lui s'il sortait de cette pièce.

-Ne me laisse pas toute seule... marmottai-je, déjà incapable de trouver tout autre mots, tout autre phrase sensée pour le retenir.

Nous restâmes un long moment à nous regarder. Je pleurais et si lui n'en faisait pas autant je pouvais, néanmoins, lire dans ses yeux une tristesse sans nom qu'il semblait tenter de combattre. Ses yeux... Tantôt sombres, tantôt illuminés de cette étincelle de tendresse qui me faisait littéralement fondre. Comment mon cœur aurait-il pu survivre sans jamais plus voir un tel spectacle, maintenant qu'il avait pu y goûter ? Puis, lentement, ses mains attrapèrent les miennes et il les porta à ses lèvres, les couvrant de baisers.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être moins dangereux que lui, pour toi... dit-il, désespéré.

-J'y croirai pour deux, rétorquai-je, certaine d'y parvenir étant donné que je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité, à ses côtés.

Edward était le genre de garçon qui est, à la fois, trop doux et trop gentil pour inspirer la moindre inquiétude – c'était, en tout cas, de cette manière que je le percevais, le plus souvent – mais dont l'aura menaçante était constamment présente, flottant autour de lui sans que je ne puisse me l'expliquer. Elle était palpable, prête à surgir à tout moment mais je sentais également les efforts constants qu'il faisait pour la tenir à l'écart et n'être, avec moi, que le Edward inoffensif, agréable et affectueux.

-Je sais qu'il y a, en toi, une part d'ombre mais je... Je suis prête à aimer, tout autant, le Edward que j'ai en face de moi actuellement et... celui que tu t'efforces de me cacher.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise, comme s'il n'osait croire mes paroles. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes joues avec une lenteur démesurée. De nouveau, j'eus l'impression qu'il tentait de ne pas me briser en mille morceaux pourtant il ne m'était jamais apparu plus fragile qu'en cet instant. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, comme pour tenter de parler mais n'y parvint pas. Finalement, il sourit et colla son front contre le mien. L'effet de sa peau froide contre la mienne me fit frémir. C'était pourtant délectable. Incomparable de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu.

-Je t'aime tant...

Je frémis et je me sentis rougir mais, plus encore, ces trois mots, si simple, suffirent à me faire sourire. Je cherchai, alors, à me rapprocher de lui. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou tandis que les siens encerclaient ma taille. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, respirant sa délicieuse odeur. Mes mains remontèrent le long de sa nuque pour disparaître sous son épaisse chevelure et je le sentis soupirer, près de mon oreille. D'aise ? J'osais l'espérer tant que je me sentais bien, ainsi blottie dans ses bras, de mon côté.

-Je t'aime, Edward...

-Edward ! Isabella ! Michael arrive ! cria Alice, derrière la porte close.

Nous nous redressâmes en même temps et nos regards s'accrochèrent, désespérés.

-Laisse-moi l'accueillir comme il se doit... souffla-t-il.

-Non ! I-Il faut que nous continuions à sauvegarder les apparences si nous voulons pouvoir continuer de nous voir...

-La clandestinité, c'est ce que tu proposes ?

-Faute de mieux, en attendant... Laisse-moi régler ça, s'il te plait. Mes parents ne comprendront pas si facilement.

-S'ils apprenaient ce qu'il t'a fait...

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Edward, souviens-toi de ce que...

-Je ne dirai rien.

De nouveau, la voix d'Alice nous interpella. Edward prit mon visage entre ses mains et déposa un rapide baiser sur mes lèvres puis il ouvrit la porte, attrapant ma main au passage et nous rejoignîmes sa sœur.

-Nous faisons comme si de rien n'était, alors ? nous demanda-t-elle, le sourire triste.

Nous hochâmes la tête, silencieux tandis que l'on frappait à la porte d'entrée. Alice attrapa ma main et nous descendîmes toutes les deux après que j'aie lancé un dernier regard à Edward qui me fixait, confiant – il tentait sûrement de me rassurer.

Au rez-de-chaussé, Esmée s'était chargée d'accueillir Michael qui nous attendait dans le vestibule, discutant vaguement avec elle.

-La partie de chasse s'est terminée plus rapidement que prévu. Clavell s'est blessé et nous avons dû rentrer, m'expliqua-t-il, tout sourire, quand les eûmes rejoint, Je me suis dit que tu serais contente que nous puissions, finalement, passer un peu de temps ensemble, aujourd'hui.

Je me contentais de sourire. Je connaissais mon rôle de petite fille modèle sur le bout des doigts et maintenant qu'Edward était au courant de la situation, j'étais persuadée qu'il ne laisserait rien de malencontreux m'arriver.

Aussi, je saluais Esmée et Alice avant de quitter la maison des Cullen en compagnie de mon fiancé. Nous grimpâmes dans le chariot et nous prîmes la direction de ma maison, non sans que j'aie lancé un dernier regard en direction de la fenêtre de la salle de musique derrière laquelle l'ombre de mon prince charmant veillait.

________________

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre, un peu court, vous a quand même plu.**_

_**A partir de là, les chapitres qui vous suivre vont se concentrer sur l'évolution de la relation amoureuse d'Edward et Bella. Ensuite, par contre, les vrais ennuis vont commencer et même Michael risque de vous paraître sympa à côté de ce qui les attend ^^'...**_

_**Écrirai-je ce chapitre rated çavafairetrèsmaletpeur...? Telle est la question x) j'hésite toujours.**_

_**A la prochaine ! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Tranquilité, partie 01

_Bonjour ! Bonsoir !_

_Un autre chapitre, parce que je me sens inspirée et que je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de me mettre à réviser ma philosophie, ma littérature et mon écrit d'arts plastiques... Ca va être dramatique d'ici quelques jours, c'est moi qui vous le dis !_

_Bref, tant mieux pour vous, ça vous fait de la lecture x) Dix pages word, je crois que c'est le plus long que j'ai fait sur cette fic et, en plus, le chapitre sera coupé en deux (voire plus... je sais pas encore tout à fait, je verrai bien). Comme l'indique le titre, en tout cas, ce sera un peu de tranquillité pour nos deux héros alors profitez-en aussi parce que je vais être guimauve à souhait, j'en avais envie et besoin, pour le coup. Et, si après ce chapitre, vous n'êtes pas toutes complètement et définitivement raide dingue d'Edward... bah, vraiment, parole de Shou', c'est que je comprends vraiment pas les filles et que j'suis vraiment trop fleur bleue-niaise-bizarre ! (on me le dit souvent, déconnez pas). Et bon, même s'il le lira pas, je dédie ce chapitre à un m'sieur que j'aime beaucoup (même si je suis pas toujours sûre que c'est réciproque) et qui ressemble beaucoup à Edward (romantique à souhait, fleur bleue comme j'aime, adorable, beau, intelligent – un peu trop pour moi, j'avoue, des fois et suffisamment pour être totalement cinglé, par moment – et aussi, parfois, bien trop con en amour, hein, oui, bon, désolée... pourquoi c'est toujours les meilleurs qui nous font le plus pleurer, je vous le demande !!). _

_Voilà, allez, je vous laisse lire :) je crois que j'ai fait d'assez longues review's answers l'autre jour pour vous laisser un peu tranquilles cette fois. Je répondrai au prochain chapitre (à moins que vous ayez une question supra urgente, auquel cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je répondrais très vite, je surveille ça de près ^^). Un grand merci, en tout cas, pour tous vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment touchant et très motivant._

_Bonne lecture !_

*******

**Tranquillité**

_**(partie 1)**_

-Tu passes énormément de temps chez les Cullen, dis-moi.

Je me tournai vers Michael, intriguée. Nous roulions en direction de chez moi, ce soir-là. Depuis quelques jours, il avait pris cette habitude de m'accompagner puis de venir me chercher, une fois mes cours de musique terminés. Cela m'empêcher de passer plus de temps que nécessaire en compagnie d'Edward, d'autant plus que mon fiancé avait insisté, par deux fois, pour que je joue pour lui. J'avais la nette impression qu'il vérifiait que je prenais bien des cours de musique lorsque je me rendais chez les Cullen. Fort heureusement, Edward et moi travaillions réellement. Il aimait la musique et je ne me lassais pas d'apprendre à ses côtés. Nous étions bien sages, finalement, en dépit des sentiments qui nous consumaient, littéralement, de l'intérieur. Évidemment, nous avions bien laissé quelques unes de nos séances de côté, çà et là, mais Alice, qui errait dans la maison, en proie à de fortes angoisses que je ne m'expliquais pas, nous demandais sans cesse de rester prudents. Elle parlait de mauvaises impressions et, étrangement, Edward semblait apporter un certain crédit à ces sensations. Je m'étonnais parfois qu'un garçon aussi terre-à-terre puisse croire en de tels phénomènes et j'en étais presque venue à me demander s'il ne profitait pas de la chose pour éviter de s'investir plus avant dans notre « relation secrète ». Pourtant, lorsqu'il m'embrassait...

-Tu pourrais prendre la peine de répondre, lorsque je m'adresse à toi, grogna Michael, à mes côtés, coupant court à mes pensées.

-Dé-désolée, je... j'avais la tête ailleurs, bafouillai-je, toujours gênée par sa présence depuis le soir du bal, Que disais-tu ?

-Je constatais simplement que tu passais beaucoup de temps chez les Cullen.

-Je prends des cours de musique avec Edward et je m'entends bien avec Alice... expliquai-je aussi calmement que possible, récitant ce discours préparé maintes fois dans ma tête pour parer à ce genre de question de sa part, C'est une famille très sympathique, comme tu as dû le remarquer. Ma mère les apprécie beaucoup, elle aussi...

Il ricana, visiblement peu convaincu et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir. Avait-il des doutes ? Je pensais, pourtant, qu'Edward et moi trompions bien les pistes... Nous ne nous affichions jamais ensemble face à Michael. Chaque fois qu'il me déposait chez les Cullen, Alice ou Esmée m'accueillait et lorsque je repartais, il en était de même. Edward m'attendait toujours dans la salle de musique et ne la quittait pas tant que je n'étais pas repartie.

-Il n'empêche que tu es étonnamment rayonnante depuis qu'ils sont ici...

Mon cœur rata un battement. Il était évident qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose. « Rayonnante » ? Était-il possible que le bonheur que me procurait Edward soit à ce point lisible sur mes traits ? Ca n'avait rien de bien étonnant étant donné la joie que je ressentais à la simple évocation de son nom...

-Je serai absent, ce week-end, poursuivit-il, alors, changeant radicalement de sujet.

-Oh, soufflai-je, faignant d'être déçue, O-Où vas-tu ?

-Ton père a dû te parler de cette partie de chasse qu'il prévoyait de faire avec les Carter. Mon père et moi y avons été conviés, également. Nous camperont avec eux.

-J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, dis-je, légèrement amer – je détestais la chasse.

Heureusement, nous arrivions chez moi. J'entrepris de descendre lorsqu'il attrapa fermement mon bras, me ramenant à lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre le mienne, sans la moindre délicatesse et m'embrassa avec passion. Une passion écœurante ; celle d'un prédateur dévorant sa proie.

Ce n'était pas le premier baiser qu'il me donnait. Il avait réussi à m'en voler un quelques jours plus tôt. Celui-là avait la même saveur. C'était comme s'il gravait sur mes lèvres que je lui appartenais de droit. D'autant plus que la première fois il s'était arrangé pour m'embrasser à notre arrivée devant la maison des Cullen. Je savais pertinemment qu'Edward nous observait, derrière la fenêtre de la salle de musique, comme à son habitude et le baiser de Michael avait été d'autant plus douloureux. J'avais presque pu sentir le cœur d'Edward s'effritait, en accord avec le mien et lorsque je l'avais rejoins, quelques minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté à la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide, là où je m'étais trouvée un instant plus tôt. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déchiré, en proie à une tristesse insondable. Le baiser que nous avions échangé ensuite avait été empreint d'une passion désespérée ; nous ne voulions qu'être ensemble et tout ce que faisais Michael pour nous séparer nous torturait un peu plus chaque jour.

C'est à ce moment que mon fiancé se sépara de moi. Son regard brillait d'un éclat vengeur ; il savait, c'était évident. Aussi, lorsqu'il lâcha mon bras, je fuyais aussi loin de lui que possible et après avoir rapidement embrassé mes parents, j'allai m'enfermer dans ma chambre, pleurant à chaudes larmes toute mon envie de retrouver les bras d'Edward.

***

Le week-end arriva vite. Le temps, pour une fois, semblait avoir décidé de jouer en ma faveur. Michael était parti à des kilomètres de chez nous et durant les deux prochains jours, je n'aurais plus à supporter ses incessants assauts, ses regards et l'âcreté de ses baisers. J'avais deux jours de liberté devant moi. Deux jours à n'appartenir qu'à Edward.

Je m'étais donc, tout naturellement, arrangée avec Alice qui était parvenue à convaincre ma mère de me laisser passer la nuit du samedi au dimanche chez eux. J'appris du même coup que Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper ne seraient pas présents. « Partis en balade dans les bois » m'avait-on dit. Et cela avait l'air d'être une habitude, aussi je ne m'en inquiétais pas davantage, bien que j'eus remarqué les regards assassins que ne cessaient de me lancer la sulfureuse blonde de la famille.

-Bienvenue chez nous ! s'exclama Alice, tout sourire, lorsqu'elle vint m'ouvrir, ce samedi matin là.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé la joie de vivre qui était habituellement la sienne. Visiblement, elle était soulagée que Michael se soit éloigné pour quelques jours. J'en déduisis, donc, qu'elle n'avait aucune « mauvaise impression » concernant notre week-end.

-Donne-moi ça, proposa-t-elle en s'emparant de ma valise puis elle reprit en murmurant, complice, Edward t'attend, il est dans l'enclot aux chevaux, derrière la maison.

Je hochai la tête, rougissante et je la vis disparaître, sautillante, dans les escaliers, mon bagage en main. Je souris et me dirigeai vers la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour arrière de la maison. Le temps n'était pas particulièrement beau, aujourd'hui, comme toujours – le ciel était gris et le Soleil ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer, ce qui n'empêchait pas la sécheresse de durer, tant la température était étouffante – mais Esmée avait arrangé le jardin de la vieille Mary Close de telle manière que l'endroit semblait lumineux, comme il aurait dû l'être en ce début d'été. Elle avait choisi, délibérément, des fleurs aux couleurs rougeoyantes, reflétant la lumière pour mieux la transmettre dans tout le jardin. C'était magnifique.

Je n'étais venu qu'une ou deux fois ici mais maintenant que le poids que constituait Michael s'était évaporé pour un temps, je profitais d'autant plus de ce bel endroit.

Je marchai donc en direction de l'enclot à chevaux tout en profitant du paysage, tranquille, abandonnant pour de bon mes sombres pensées pour les deux jours à venir. Je me surpris à sourire en découvrant de superbes lys blancs. Ma mère s'était toujours plainte de ne jamais parvenir à en faire pousser. Elle avait fini par désespérer. Si elle avait pu voir ceux-ci...

-Esmée a un véritable talent, en ce qui concerne l'aménagement des jardins.

Je sursautai et me retrouvai face à Edward. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arrivé – et ce n'était pas une première étant donné qu'il faisait preuve d'une discrétion tout à fait incroyable. Chacun de ses mouvements semblait mesuré, comme s'il réfléchissait la moindre de ses actions, pesant le pour et contre pour ne finalement faire que ce qui était véritablement juste et nécessaire. Il n'en faisait jamais trop, tout juste assez. Il était réservé sans être introvertie. Suffisamment timide pour être adorable sans jamais en pâtir – fort heureusement, car je l'étais bien assez pour deux !

-Il me semble qu'elle réussi la plupart des choses qu'elle entreprend dans cette maison, soulignai-je.

Il sourit, amusé et acquiesça. Il ne cessait de me regarder. Il me dévorait du regard au point d'en faire battre mon cœur à tout rompre. Ce qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles lorsqu'elles croisaient les miennes était à ce point différent de ce que je ressentais lorsque Michael me regardait que c'en était magique. Je pouvais goûter avec plus de bonheur encore aux sentiments qu'il m'apportait après avoir passé du temps avec fiancé car tout, en eux, était différent. La douceur d'Edward s'opposait avec force à la brusquerie de Michael et me faisait oublier tout ce qu'il me faisait subir en quelques secondes.

J'étais amoureuse de lui. Folle amoureuse.

-Suis-moi.

Il attrapa délicatement ma main et m'emmena plus loin derrière la maison, jusqu'à un enclot où des chevaux se dégourdissaient les pattes. Il me lâcha et passa sous la barrière pour les rejoindre, souriant. Il s'approcha d'un poulain qui suivait sa mère a petits trots. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et ils se regardèrent un instant. Je restais muette, intriguée par ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis, doucement, Edward s'approcha du petit animal, encore si fragile, et le souleva doucement, l'apportant jusqu'à moi.

-Ce qu'il est mignon... m'exclamai-je doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer tandis que je caressais doucement son chanfrein, du bout des doigts, entre les barreaux de l'enclot.

-Il a quelques jours à peine, m'expliqua Edward.

Edward le tenait doucement, me laissant le temps de m'extasier, en bonne fille sentimentale que j'étais, devant le petit air adorable de l'animal puis, finalement, il le relâcha et, tranquillement, il parti retrouver sa mère.

C'est en me redressant que je remarquai à quel point le regard d'Edward s'était assombri, en quelques instants.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'enquis-je.

Il m'interrogea du regard, incrédule. J'approchai lentement ma main de son visage et caressai tendrement sa joue.

-Tes yeux sont plus ternes.

-Sans doute un effet de la lumière, rétorqua-t-il plus sèchement qu'à l'ordinaire.

Je baissai la main et fronçai les sourcils. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Chaque fois que nous nous voyions, cette sensation grandissait en moi. A travers son regard fuyant, ses gestes parfois trop prudent et même ses baisers... Tout son être me criait que certaines choses en lui ne pouvait m'être dévoilées.

Il grimpa sur l'un des barreaux horizontaux de la clôture et se pencha au-dessus de moi, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. Le premier de cette journée, de ce week-end. Le premier baiser librement échangé. Le seul, jusqu'à présent, où nous n'avions pas à rester sur nos gardes dans la crainte d'être découverts.

Lorsqu'il se sépara de moi, ses yeux brillaient de nouveau de milles feux et il souriait, visiblement désolé du ton qu'il avait employé plus tôt.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla-t-il, Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait.

-Je te fais confiance.

Son sourire s'agrandit et il m'embrassa de nouveau, me faisant perdre la tête, comme chaque fois et plus encore maintenant que ce sentiment de liberté m'habitait.

-Veux-tu monter avec moi ? me demanda-t-il lorsque nous nous fûmes séparés, se tournant vers les chevaux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, gênée et je me mis à jouer avec mes doigts, sans trop savoir comment lui expliquer à quel point je pouvais être lamentable avec les chevaux et comme les monter m'effrayer au plus haut point.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je au bout d'un moment, contrite, Mais j'adorerais te voir monter, toi !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des chevaux... murmura-t-il, littéralement hypnotisant bien que moqueur, toujours penché sur moi, par-dessus la barrière.

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça... tentai-je de m'éclipser, avec humour.

Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, visiblement attendri.

-Je serais avec toi, tu ne risqueras rien, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Edward, s'il te plait, le suppliai-je tandis qu'il s'éloigner un peu pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'assure que je ne laisserai aucun de ces terribles étalons te dévorer, se moqua-t-il – ce qui lui valu une tape derrière la tête alors qu'il éclatait de rire, Non, vraiment, je crois qu'il préfère le foin, navré de te décevoir (nouvelle tape et de nouveau son rire, délicieux).

Il s'éloigna, finalement, allant retrouver ses chevaux tandis que m'adossais à la clôture pour l'observer confortablement. Il était tout à fait étonnant de le voir interagir avec ces animaux. Il semblait les traiter avec déférence et faisait preuve d'une grande prudence en leur compagnie. Il ne faisait jamais un pas dans leur direction sans avoir prit quelques secondes pour les observer, comme s'il se savait capable de les effrayer – pourtant, il s'agissait de chevaux dressés, de toute évidence, habitués aux contacts avec les humains – et qu'il tentait à tout prix d'éviter de les faire fuir. Il ne me semblait pas que mon père agissait de la sorte, ni Michael et aucun homme de Dawn Hall. A vrai dire, une seule image s'imposait à moi, tandis que je l'observais agir de la sorte ; celui d'un prédateur, à la manière des premiers hommes, qui tente d'apprivoisé son premier cheval tandis qu'il a eu, jusqu'alors, l'habitude de les dévorer. Je trouvais cela particulièrement étrange. Edward en faisait-il trop ? Ou ces animaux étaient-ils capables de ressentir le danger qu'il constituait, de la même manière que moi-même je commençais à le discerner, à force de le côtoyer ?

Il semblait, en tout cas, faire un gros travail sur lui-même pour ne pas leur faire peur – et peut-être davantage, bien que l'idée d'un Edward mangeur de chevaux me paraisse encore inconcevable – et finalement l'échange qu'il avait avec eux m'apparaissait comme un ballet. Une danse, silencieuse et coutumière, indispensable s'il souhaitait parvenir à les monter.

Et c'est ce qu'il finit par faire. Il grimpa sur le dos d'un grand étalon noir et parti au trot dans l'enclot puis au galop, tout autour de celui-ci. Je me reculais, impressionnée, pour mieux l'observer. Il semblait si concentré... Et, de toute évidence, c'était un excellent cavalier.

Il finit par s'arrêter près de moi, faisant se cambrer le cheval qui hennit longuement avant de se calmer progressivement. Il souriait, inlassablement, et je fus amusée de constater qu'une petite lueur de fierté brillait dans ses yeux :

-Ne serais-tu pas en train de parader ? demandai-je pour le taquiner.

-T'impressionner n'est pas une mince affaire, se défendit-il en riant, Pardonne-moi d'être satisfait lorsque j'y parviens. Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas monter ? m'invita-t-il de nouveau, Je te promet que nous ne galoperons pas. Juste un tour s'enclot et je te libère.

Il me tendit la main et je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais envie d'être à ses côtés et je lui faisais suffisamment confiance pour me laisser convaincre mais, dans un même temps, une vieille chute à cheval se rappeler à moi avec force. Je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur que ce jour-là.

-Il ne t'arrivera rien.

Sa voix était ferme. C'était une promesse plus qu'une affirmation. Il m'assurait de me ramener entière de ce petit tour, que nous pouvions profiter sans crainte de notre balade. Que je pouvais être à ses côtés sans craindre pour ma vie ? Comment lui avouer que même la mort ne m'inquiétait plus, à ses côtés ? Il aurait pu être à deux doigts de me tuer de ses propres mains... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer.

J'attrapai sa main, finalement et, fermement mais toujours avec cette douceur infinie qui le caractérisait, il m'aida à passer la barrière puis me hissa jusque sur le cheval, de manière à ce que je me retrouve devant lui, en sécurité entre ses jambes, le dos contre son torse réconfortant et ses bras de chaque côté de moi, tenant les rennes et m'empêchant de glisser.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas si désagréable, pour l'instant, souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille, provoquant une vague de frissons dans tout mon être.

Non, effectivement. C'était loin d'être désagréable. Je l'entendis rire, dans mon cou, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées. Il avait dû aussi remarquer que je n'osais pas bouger. Néanmoins, cela n'avait plus vraiment à voir avec le fait que je me sois trouvée sur le dos d'un cheval. L'état dans lequel me mettait mon compagnon suffisait à lui seul à me paralysait. Je n'osais plus remuer ne serait-ce qu'un orteil, de peur de faire un mouvement déplacé. Je me sentais si maladroite, en comparaison de lui, de son élégance, de sa délicatesse...

-Détend-toi, murmura-t-il après avoir déposé un baiser sous mon oreille.

Le cheval se mit à marcher, lentement.

-Tu vois, ça n'a rien de bien méchant, sourit-il, le menton posé sur mon épaule.

Je hochai légèrement la tête, m'évertuant à regarder droit devant moi, malgré tout – je savais que regarder en bas m'aurait valu une belle frousse.

La main d'Edward se déplaça lentement le long des rennes qu'il attrapa d'une poigne unique. Son autre main, elle, vint se caler sur mon ventre et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Il devait sentir comme j'étais tendue et ce geste me rassura aussitôt.

-Merci, soufflai-je.

-Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver, Bella.

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux fixaient un point, droit devant nous, comme je le faisais un instant plus tôt. Je savais qu'il ne faisait pas uniquement référence à ce tour d'enclos à cheval.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Edward.

-Penses-tu que tu devrais ?

-Sans doute... répondis-je, malgré moi, ne pouvant nier l'évidence.

-Tu sais que je suis dangereux.

Affirmation.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Contestation.

-Un peu trop, selon moi, soupira-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas objectif, contrai-je, Nous ne sommes pas capables de juger convenablement de nous.

-Je me connais suffisamment pour affirmer que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, en dépit de ce que je voudrais.

-Tu aimerais être l'homme qu'il me faut ? répétai-je.

Il hocha la tête, légèrement.

-Alors tu as en toi beaucoup plus à m'offrir que bien d'autres ! affirmai-je avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais guère.

Il sourit tristement puis se redressa légèrement me cachant son visage.

-C'est pourtant bien peu par rapport à ce que tu mérites.

Mon cœur se serra.

Notre petit tour venait de s'achever. Il arrêta le cheval près de la barrière et descendit avant de m'aider à en faire de même. Dès mes pieds eurent retrouver la terre ferme, je m'empressai d'attraper son visage entre mes mains, cherchant à capter son regard qui m'évitait.

-Tu ne vas pas encore chercher à me fuir, n'est-ce pas ? m'enquis-je, la voix tremblante, véritablement anxieuse.

Il me regarda cette fois et, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, il attrapa l'une de mes mains et porta ma paume à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser avant de me répondre :

-J'ai bien peur de ne plus en être capable, désormais.

-Mais tu le souhaiterais ! Je le sens !

J'avais crié, malgré moi, paniquée à l'idée de le voir repartir à nouveau et, à nos côtés, le cheval fut effrayé et se cambra dangereusement. Edward eut juste le temps de me pousser contre la barrière puis d'attraper les rennes de l'animal afin de l'éloigner de moi. J'avais pu voir passer un sabot à quelques centimètres à peine de ma tête et, en une fraction de seconde, Edward avait arrangé la situation. Il était maintenant un peu plus loin, caressant le cheval pour le calmer et murmurant à son oreille des paroles que je n'entendais pas, de là où je me trouvai.

Persuadée que ma présence ne l'aiderait pas à calmer l'animal, je décidai de m'éclipser. Je pris rapidement la direction du jardin et m'assis sur un petit banc en pierre qu'avait installé Esmée, dans l'allée qui menait à l'enclos. Près d'une demie-heure s'écoula avant qu'Edward ne vienne me rejoindre. Il se posta d'abord à quelques mètres de moi, m'observant silencieusement, comme il l'avait fait pour ne pas effrayer le cheval avant de le monter. Cherchait-il à savoir si j'allais le fuir, moi aussi ? Je n'en avais aucune envie. Il était même improbable qu'il puisse le croire !

Quelque chose dû le convaincre qu'il pouvait, alors, approcher car il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, prenant soin de ne pas me toucher, malgré tout. Il fixa son regard sur le parterre de tulipes jaune et rouge, ne parlant pas durant plusieurs longues minutes.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il, finalement, Tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'être ce que tu attends de moi. Il est évident que tu as besoin que l'on prenne soin de toi... Tu es si fragile... Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerais occuper ce rôle sans crainte. J'aimerais me persuader que je ne suis pas l'être le plus dangereux pour toi mais je ne peux nier ce que je suis. Tout juste essayer de faire avec...

Il parlait lentement, prononçant chaque mot avec soin. Il semblait décidé à me faire comprendre une information primordiale mais certain détail m'échappait encore. Je ne pouvais que me fier à la sensation que m'offrait sa voix douce et suave ; la tranquillité, la sûreté... l'amour.

-Je t'ai tellement cherché, tant attendue... poursuivit-il, Je mourrais s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ! Je ne pourrais le tolérer. Je ne pourrais supporter que l'on s'en prenne à toi et dieu sait que je rêverais de confronter Michael à ses actes de l'autre soir, lui faire payer d'avoir oser te forcer la main de la sorte et plus encore à chaque baiser qu'il te vole sans honte... Je suis incapable de te laisser. Je t'aime beaucoup trop. Être à tes côtés m'offre une joie incommensurable, aussi grande que la douleur que je ressens lorsque tu ne fais, pourtant, que rentrer chez toi après nos cours de musique... Chaque instant, alors, où tu n'es pas à mes côtés, je le consacre à penser à toi. Il n'est pas une seconde sans que tout ton être n'occupe mes pensées. Comment pourrais-je t'abandonner maintenant que je sais à quel point tu m'es indispensable ? Comment pourrais-je alors que chaque fois que je croise ton regard, je peux y lire tout l'amour que tu me portes et toute la crainte que tu as de me perdre ? Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela, Bella. Je n'ai jamais aimé et été aimé de cette manière. Je te demande simplement de comprendre la peur qui me noue le cœur, les entrailles et chaque fibre de mon corps : je me sais capable de te nuire, de te faire du mal, de te blesser et cela me rend parfois fou de douleur, malgré mes efforts, mais je t'aime... et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te laisser. Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, je serai à tes côtés. Comme ami ou davantage, si tu le désires et m'y autorise.

Il se tourna vers moi, lentement, quand il eut terminé sa tirade. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je pouvais sentir mes larmes dégouliner sur mes joues avec fureur. Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareil sentiment. La déclaration d'Edward m'avait bouleversée. Jamais je n'aurais cru que des mots aient pu avoir un tel effet sur moi. J'avais lu bon nombre de d'ouvrages ; des romans ou des recueils de poèmes, traitant de l'amour. J'avais lu les descriptions passionnelles des écrivains romantiques français, de ces précieux livres venus d'Europe par la famille éloignée de ma mère. Longtemps et jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes, j'avais cru avoir compris à quel point les sentiments pouvaient être forts. Je pensais avoir frémi autant que cela eut été possible, lors de mes lectures, tantôt tendres, tantôt passionnées et plus encore lorsque j'écrivais les aventures de mon héroïnes amoureuses. D'ailleurs, je pensais être capable de conter ses péripéties de manière fidèle et transcrire les émotions vives d'un amour naissant qu'elle ressentait. Mais j'étais loin d'imaginer, en réalité, ce à quoi je devais m'attendre. Edward m'avait déjà éclairé en me donnant un premier baiser, lors du bal. J'avais déjà compris, en partie, mon erreur. Mais à cela s'ajoutait ses derniers mots. Cette tirades merveilleuses que je n'aurais jamais pu concevoir.

Je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et, aussitôt, Edward m'enlaça. Je m'accrochai à lui désespérément, ruinant sa chemise, la détrempant littéralement. Il ne disait rien. Pas un mot. Il caressait mes cheveux avec une tendresse infinie. Sa patience était inégalée et nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je me calme.

-Pardon... Je suis vraiment bête de pleurer ainsi... sanglotai-je, gênée pour de bon.

-Tu es aussi adorable qu'à l'ordinaire et bien que je préfère voir ton visage s'éclairer d'un sourire, tu es toujours aussi belle, y compris lorsque tu pleures.

-Je pleurais de joie, me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

Il sourit.

-Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que j'y suis pour quelque chose.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Un rire léger, futile comme je ne me connaissais pas. Un rire simple. Simplement amusé.

-Qui d'autre que toi ! Je ne vois personne d'autre ici qui m'ait fait une déclaration aussi belle.

-Je t'aime.

Je rougis. C'était une réaction naturelle, instantanée de ma part lorsque j'entendais ces mots. Puis je souris.

Lentement, il se pencha vers moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sous mon oreille et y déposèrent un baiser avant de descendre dans mon cou, l'effleurant doucement. Puis elles remontèrent jusqu'à ma mâchoire, constellèrent mes joues de baisers tendres, ainsi que mon front puis mes paupières. Mon souffle s'accéléra au fur et à mesure. Ses mains se mirent à caresser mes bras, mon dos, mes épaules nues qui frémirent sous ses doigts froids. Et, enfin, il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient presque tièdes en comparaison de leur température habituelle et ce parce qu'elles s'étaient imprégnées de ma propre chaleur corporelle. La peau d'Edward était constamment gelée sans que je m'explique pourquoi et chaque fois qu'il me touchait, je me sentais comme transpercée de toute part par un milliard de petites aiguilles qui agitaient mon corps et mon cœur. J'étais totalement folle d'accepter pareil sort mais cela n'avait rien a voir avec la douleur. C'était un frisson persistant. Un frisson de délice et de désir.

Du bout des doigts, sans briser notre baiser, il caressait la peau de mon cou puis celle de mes joues. Je me délectais du moindre de ses touchés. Comment aurais-je pu lui résister ? Tout en lui appelait à être aimé. Je ressentais en lui cette urgence, comme s'il me cherchait depuis toujours et qu'enfin j'étais sa délivrance. « Je t'ai tellement cherché, tant attendue... »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, m'amenant plus près de lui. Ma robe était plus légère qu'à l'ordinaire, aujourd'hui. J'avais abandonné pour ce week-end mes tenues de jeune fille respectable pour redevenir la campagnarde que j'avais toujours été ; le garçon manqué, comme le disait ma mère et ses robes plates et tristes _(cf: la crinoline était peu utilisée aux Etats-Unis à cette époque hormis pour les réceptions – et encore... je ne suis même pas certaine – du coup les robes étaient plus simples et plus « tombantes »... vous avez déjà vu « la petite maison dans la prairie » non ? ^^')_. En réalité, je trouvais cette tenue bien pratique, en cet instant. Lentement, je me redressai de manière à me retrouver à genoux sur le banc que nous occupions, sans briser notre étreinte. Puis, je me rapprochai de lui et passer une jambe de chaque côté des siennes et mes bras autour de son cou, me retrouvant agenouillée face à lui, sur ses cuisses. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable d'une telle audace mais cela n'avait plus guère d'importance. Nous avions trop peu de temps. Deux jours à peine avant que tout ne redevienne soumis à un contrôle étouffant que notre amour ne supportait pas. Tout était trop fort, entre nous, pour être ainsi régis par des lois et conventions sociales puritaines. Je me sentais à milles lieues de toutes ces chimères drastiques, en cet instant. Oui, j'étais en train d'embrasser avec passion l'homme que j'aimais, agenouillée au-dessus de ses jambes, ma poitrine contre son torse, mes mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux tandis que les siennes me serraient contre lui. Et je ne ressentais aucune honte, aucune crainte. J'aurais pu tout aussi bien m'offrir à lui, en cet instant car rien d'autre ne comptait plus en dehors de nous, de nos corps à l'unisson.

Soudain, pourtant, il se sépara de moi et, en une seconde, je me retrouvai assise bien sagement à ses côtés.

-Alice... siffla-t-il tout bas, visiblement très agacé.

Et, effectivement, une seconde plus tard, son adorable sœur et son grand sourire mutin apparurent au bout de l'allée. Je ne m'expliquais pas comment il avait pu s'apercevoir de sa présence alors qu'elle se trouvait encore à l'intérieur de la maison, de toute évidence, mais j'étais, malgré tout, bien contente qu'il en soit ainsi car ma timidité exacerbée n'aurait sans doute pas supporté qu'elle ne nous trouve dans une situation si... intime.

-J'ai apporté de quoi manger, se justifia-t-elle sans se départir de son sourire, brandissant un plateau sur lequel trônait une assiette de soupe encore fumante, Je me suis dis que tu n'aurais pas très faim, Edward, alors j'ai préparé cela pour Bella. Tu vois comme je suis _prévoyante_ !

Edward afficha une mine déconfite tandis que le sourire d'Alice s'élargit d'un cran. Visiblement, elle venait de lancer une blague qui m'échappait et qui n'avait pas particulièrement plu à son frère. Néanmoins, la tête de celui-ci réussi à me faire rire aussitôt. Il était amusant de voir à quel point la si petite chose qu'était Alice pouvait agacer son frère, d'ordinaire si calme et réservé.

-Tu ne manges pas non plus, Alice ? m'enquis-je, finalement, après qu'elle m'eut donné le plateau.

-J'ai déjà mangé, en compagnie d'Esmée, m'expliqua-t-elle, Nous ne voulions pas vous... déranger.

Cette fois, je devins écarlate face à ce sous-entendu à peine voilé. Était-il possible qu'elle nous ait vu ? Après tout, nous étions peut-être si... absorbé par nos... ébats... Bon sang ! Je devenais folle de parler ainsi ! Nous avions échangé un baiser et nous étions laissé... emportés par nos émotions...

-Alice, grogna Edward à mes côtés, visiblement pas plus à l'aise que moi.

Elle rit puis repartit en sautillant, guillerette.

-Elle a l'air d'aller mieux, depuis ce matin, fis-je remarquer, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Elle s'inquiète moins. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait tout à fait raison mais bon...

-Tu es un éternel insatisfait, le taquinai-je entre deux cuillerées de potage.

-Faux, douce demoiselle, me contredit-il, charmeur, Je suis tout à fait satisfait de me trouver à vos côtés.

Et, tandis que je terminais mon repas, nous nous mîmes à discuter comme nous en avions pris l'habitude lorsqu'il me ramenait chez moi après nos cours de musique. Nous n'en avions plus eu l'occasion depuis que Michael s'était mis en tête de me surveiller constamment et cela m'avait bien plus manqué que je ne l'aurais cru. Edward n'était pas seulement beau, doux, patient, serviable et bien plus encore, c'était aussi un garçon incroyablement instruit et intelligent. Il avait son propre avis sur tout et quel avis ! Certains hommes plus âgés m'auraient semblé bien peu sages en comparaison de lui. Il portait sur le monde un regard empreint d'une certaine mélancolie. Pour lui, s'ils continuaient de la sorte, les hommes mèneraient notre monde à sa perte. Il ne répudiait pas le progrès, bien au contraire – je découvris qu'il portait un certain intérêt aux sciences et plus particulièrement à la médecine, comme son père – mais s'en méfiait. Il affirmait que mettre un tel pouvoir entre les mains des hommes était dangereux.

-Nous ne sommes pas près à entrer dans l'aire du progrès et c'est pourtant ce qui va se passer, dit-il, Le prochain siècle sera sans doute le théâtre des plus grandes découvertes que l'homme ait jamais fait mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit aussi le plus dur, le plus sanglant... Il n'est pas une seule découverte qui ne puisse être utilisées pour faire la guerre. Lorsque les hommes ont découvert le feu et qu'ils ont appris à le domestiquer, ils ont d'abord commencé par l'utiliser pour chauffer leur nourriture puis sont survenues les guerres et nous avons brûlé des villages entiers, des femmes et des enfants... Aucune découverte n'est pure tant que des hommes sont suffisamment vils pour les utiliser contre leurs semblables. Tout n'est que danger. Et plus ces découvertes seront grandes, plus elles seront dévastatrices... Je suis intimement persuadé que nous finirons par créer une arme qui pourra tous nous tuer en quelques secondes, réduire à néant cette planète, si nous continuons dans cette voie.

-Ne te sens-tu pas près à lutter contre cela ? l'interrogeai-je, fascinée.

Il rit.

-Tu veux dire... en m'investissant dans la vie politique ? Si tu savais...

-Si je savais _quoi_ ? m'enquis-je alors qu'il ne poursuivais pas.

-Si tu savais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir de moi, tu trouverais ça parfaitement ridicule, crois-moi, souffla-t-il en plantant son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, tout sourire.

Il se redressa puis se leva, attrapant du même coup le plateau que j'avais vidé, le temps de notre discussion.

-Rentrons, le ciel se couvre, lança-t-il, Je crois bien que nous allons avoir droit à la tempête que nous attendons depuis si longtemps.

-Il n'est pas tombé une goutte depuis des mois... Si ce n'est davantage, lui rappelai-je, sceptique, en me levant malgré tout pour le suivre.

-En tout cas, un orage se prépare. Peut-être sec, mais il vaut mieux se mettre à l'abri, je crains fort que ton petit corps ne supporte mal la foudre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et lui donner une tape derrière la tête, comme un peu plus tôt, près de l'enclos, tandis que nous rentrions à l'intérieur.

_________________________

_Voilà !_

_J'attends vos impressions, comme toujours. C'est vraiment très important, vous savez. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être à côté, de ne pas réussir à faire passer les sentiments qu'il faudrait, de la façon qu'il faudrait... Par exemple, ici, j'espère que vous avez été aussi bouleversées que moi de voir comme leurs sentiments jouent aux montagnes russes : rires-larmes-rires... Sinon c'est que j'ai tout rater TT et c'est moi qui vais pleurer. _

_Je peux aussi aller dormir, cela dit. Deux heures du mat'... Je crois que ça se ressent, je suis fatiguée. Je commence à avoir l'air un peu dingue, quand je suis fatiguée. Hum._

_A la prochaine, donc._


	8. Chapter 8 : Tranquillité, partie 02

_**Rah !!**_

_**Je crois que vous allez un peu me détester, pour ce chapitre et, d'avance, je m'en excuse (oui, c'est lâche de tenter ainsi votre pitié TT surtout pour une fanfictrice aussi sadique que moi, j'ai honte). Voilà, en réalité, ce chapitre devait voir la révélation d'Edward sur son état de vampire... Mais. Bah, mais non, en fin de compte. Je me suis arrêtée à neuf pages et j'ai coupé au moment où peut-être (et j'insiste sur le peut-être)... Enfin, vous verrez par vous-même, ahahahah ! **_

_**Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ce chapitre est vain. Notre Bella découvre quelques petites choses et c'est plus ou moins drôle, plus ou moins frustrant et plus ou moins dramatique. Hum.**_

_**Ca vous aide beaucoup, je sais.**_

_**Et comme je m'efforce de réviser ma philo (parce qu'il paraît que je passe le bac jeudi, zlol... ah merde, c'est vrai, alors ?) je vais vous abandonner sur cette note courte et sans intérêt, vous laisser lire et prier pour ne pas trop vous décevoir. Snif.**_

_**Merci, merci, merci et merci encore et un millions de fois plus pour vos reviews, en tout cas. Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est stimulant. Je devrais écrire plus souvent pour un public, comme ça parce qu'écrire des bouquins, c'est exaltant mais lire vos réactions, ça l'est encore plus. Si seulement je pouvais poster mes romans quelque part, gni ! Bref, je parle trop pour ne rien dire, encore...**_

_**On se retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Tranquillité **

(partie 2)

-Quel temps ! soupira Alice, perdue dans la contemplation du jardin, face à la fenêtre du salon, On a vu plus romantique !

-Alice, se plaignit Edward pour la vingtième fois, Arrête un peu avec ça, tu veux.

Sa soeur haussa les épaules sans se départir de son sourire mutin. Il ne pleuvait pas mais nous étions assommés par la chaleur étouffante d'un orage sec. De plus, le tonnerre ne cessait de me faire sursauter, me semblant de plus en plus proche de minute en minute. Je détestais ce temps. Tout semblait calme, en dépit du ciel sombre – j'avais l'impression que la nuit était tombée alors qu'il était à peine trois heures de l'après-midi – et, tout-à-coup, un terrible éclair déchirait le ciel.

Finalement, Alice s'approcha de son frère de sa démarche sautillante.

-Simple constatation ! Pas de balade au milieu des fleurs d'été naissantes, pas de jeux d'amoureux autour de la balancelle sous les arbres bourgeonnant, pas de déclaration bercée par le chant des oise...

-Alice !

-D'accord, d'accord ! capitula-t-elle en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, les mains levées devant elle comme un bandit prêt à se rendre.

Assise sur le canapé près de mon prince charmant du week-end, je profitais avec allégresse du jeu d'Alice. Elle semblait prête à tout pour faire craquer les nerfs, déjà à fleur de peau, de son pauvre frère. Celui-ci s'était enfoncé un peu plus à chaque instant dans le canapé et avait les yeux fermés depuis un bon moment, bougonnant contre le comportement infantile de sa soeur et un tas d'autres petites choses que je ne parvenais même plus à comprendre, tant il parlait à voix basse. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire tant je les trouvais adorables. Deux grands enfants, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Quant à moi, je me délectais de me trouver là car cette ambiance était la plus tendre qui puisse exister et je n'avais encore jamais connu cela. De toute évidence et, me rappelant du premier jour où j'avais vu les enfants Cullen jouer ensemble dans le jardin de leur nouvelle maison, l'adoption de tous ces jeunes gens, aux tempéraments bien distincts, pourtant, ne les empêchait pas d'être une véritable famille unie.

De nouveau, Alice repartit donc à l'attaque, jamais las de taquiner son frère :

-Cela dit, tu as raison ; les orages, c'est bien aussi. Surtout quand ils sont secs : ils n'en sont que plus effrayants ! Tu pourras toujours la rassurer cette nuit lorsqu'elle viendra dans ta chambre, dans sa petite nuisette, incapable de s'endormir...

-ALICE, BON SANG !

J'étais aussi rouge qu'il était possible de l'être et cela, en plus du cri d'Edward qui, excédé, s'était levé d'un bond, les mains serrées en deux poings, avait réussi à faire éclater de rire la petite Alice, visiblement très fière de son effet. Aussi, c'est de son habituelle démarche légère et avec son grand sourire qu'elle quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls, non sans nous avoir salués :

-Et bien, sur toutes ces bonnes idées, je vous laisse ! Vous avez sans doute beaucoup... d'activités qui vous attendent !

Poussant un très long soupir, Edward se laissa retomber mollement à mes côtés. Je lui lançais un regard timide tandis qu'il se pinçait l'arête du nez, le visage peint d'un agacement certain.

-Elle est insupportable...

-Tu l'adores, rétorquai-je, souriant légèrement.

-Et parfois je me demande bien comme cela est possible, d'ailleurs.

Je ris.

-Elle est adorable. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Ensemble, vous avez un certain potentiel comique, tu sais.

Il ouvrit un œil, sans lâcher son pauvre nez, et me lança un petit sourire amusé :

-Toi, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps ici, avec elle.

De nouveau, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et je me rapprochai de lui et me blottis au creux de ses bras.

-Vous vous aimez beaucoup, soufflai-je, Ca se voit, dans le moindre de vos faits et gestes, vos regards... Et il en est de même entre tous les membres de votre famille. Chez moi...

-Tes parents t'aiment énormément, Bella, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, ne me laissant pas finir.

-Je sais, affirmai-je en me tournant légèrement vers lui, Mais nous ne sommes pas aussi liés les uns aux autres... Je veux dire que vous semblez à ce point proches les uns des autres qu'il m'est impossible d'imaginer que vous ayez pu être séparés. J'ai la sensation que vous êtes faits pour vivre les uns avec les autres et que vous ne pourriez pas survivre sans le reste des membres de votre famille...

-Nous ne pourrions pas _tous_ vivre ainsi que tu le dis, en effet.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif. Il soupira légèrement, gêné – il passa d'ailleurs une main dans ses cheveux, l'un des principaux signes visibles de cette anxiété qui naissait parfois chez lui, à l'entente de certains sujets qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

-Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle... commença-t-il, Ils sont complémentaires. Ils ne pourraient vivre séparés de leur... moitiés.

Je me sentis rougir tandis que se dessinait devant moi l'image de ces... couples. Alice et Jasper étaient très proches, il est vrai. Mon amie m'avait souvent expliqué qu'il leur arrivait de partir ensemble, à travers le monde. En dépit de leur jeune âge, ils étaient les « globe trotters » de la famille et chaque fois que j'avais eu l'occasion de les voir ensemble – ce qui s'était fait rare, avec la surveillance rapprochée qu'exerçait Michael sur moi – ils m'étaient apparus complices et diablement complémentaires. Lui, plus que renfermé sur lui-même, de ce que j'avais pu en voir, et elle, totalement extravertie. Quant aux regards qu'ils se lançaient... Bien plus discrets que ceux que j'avais interceptés entre Rosalie, la superbe blonde de la famille, et Emmett.

Je me levai, tout à coup, ce qui, visiblement, surprit fortement Edward qui, comme l'avait fait sa soeur avant lui, leva ses mains face à lui, les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il cherchait à ne pas m'effrayer, s'affichant devant moi désarmé.

-Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris... murmurai-je, bouche-bée par la révélation qui, peu à peu, s'imposait dans mon esprit.

-Qu'as-tu... compris ? me demanda-t-il doucement, presque timidement.

-Ils sont ensemble ? En dépit de leur lien de parenté, ils sont...

Je fis un pas en arrière. Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent d'autant plus grands. Il ne semblait même plus respirer – en tout cas, je ne voyais plus son torse bouger lentement, au rythme de sa respiration et il ne faisait plus aucun bruit, totalement figé.

-Bella... Techniquement, ils n'ont aucun lien de sang et ils ont parfaitement le droit de...

-Mais ils ont été adoptés par les Cullen ! Vous faites partis de la même famille ! C'est incroyable ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte ?

-Bella, murmura-t-il, Calme-toi, s'il te plait. Je sais que cela peut être difficile à concevoir pour toi mais il y a certaines choses qui t'échappent et qui, pourtant, rentrent en ligne de compte, dans cette histoire. Je...

-Chut !

J'avais les mains levées, comme lui et nous nous regardions, tout aussi éberlués l'un que l'autre par ce qui se passait ; moi, par ce que je venais d'apprendre et lui, par la manière dont je réagissais face à la nouvelle... Pourtant, je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage. Ce par quoi il venait de terminer son explication – encore que je l'aie coupé – me suffisait. Je savais qu'il n'était pas près à dévoiler ses secrets et ceux-ci en ligne de compte dans ma compréhension de l'histoire de son étrange famille. Certes, alors, je les trouvai farfelue. Mon éduction me soufflait même qu'ils étaient totalement dérangés... Que tout cela était malsain. Mais j'avais tout confiance en lui. Je le connaissais à peine et je lui faisais aveuglément confiance ! Pauvre fille amoureuse que j'étais... Amoureuse ? Non, j'étais complètement obsédée par lui. J'étais malade d'amour pour lui.

Lentement, il se leva et s'approcha de moi, sans me lâcher ses yeux une seule seconde, comme s'il cherchait à amadouer un petit animal effrayé, et, finalement, il joignit nos mains avec douceur.

-Bella, je sais que ça n'est pas facile pour toi de comprendre mais...

-Ils forment de très beaux couples, le coupai-je, Je n'ai aucun droit de juger au-delà de ça et... Je te fais confiance, ainsi qu'à ta famille. Je sais que tout cela me dépasse encore mais que vous savez parfaitement ce que vous faites.

Il sourit légèrement et déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

-Tu es incroyable, souffla-t-il, souriant, sa joue collée contre la mienne, Tu es complètement imprévisible. Je suis incapable de prévoir tes réactions, de deviner ce que tu vas dire... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela peut être frustrant, pour moi.

-Les autres personnes te paraissent plus... claires ?

-Les autres sont transparents. Je n'ai aucun mal à lire en eux.

Il se redressa de manière à me faire face. Il était parfaitement sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés comme s'il cherchait à déceler quelque chose dans mon regard. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir et je ne sus s'il ne ressentit ou si quelque chose passa dans mes prunelles, mais un étincelle de surprise se mit à briller au sein des siennes.

J'aurais pu passer des heures à le contempler ainsi, ne faisant que lire dans son regard et lui dans le mien. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, dans ces moments.

-Tu es incroyable, répéta-t-il, comme subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, ce qui eu pour effet d'intensifier mon rougissement.

Il sourit et se pencha de nouveau vers moi, déposant une myriade de baiser sur mes joues.

-Ces rougeurs sont tout bonnement magnifiques.

-Edward !

Nous sursautâmes tous les deux, nous détachant l'un de l'autre aussi vite que possible. Esmée s'approcha à grands pas de nous et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils, visiblement inquiète. Se pouvait-il que le fait de nous avoir surpris, aussi proches l'un de l'autre, ne la mette dans cet état ? Certes, je ne pouvais pas me vanter de connaître parfaitement cette femme mais étant donné l'éducation qu'elle offrait à ses enfants et leur liberté d'action – l'idée de ces couples d'adolescents me restaient, malgré moi, en travers de la gorge – je doutais qu'elle puisse être choquée ou anxieuse à l'idée de me voir en compagnie d'Edward. Et ce même si j'étais officiellement fiancée à un autre garçon. Elle était suffisamment observatrice et proche de sa famille pour s'être rendue compte de ce qui se tramait, de toute évidence, et avait toujours cherché à nous aider jusque là.

-Excuse-nous un instant, Bella, dit soudain Edward après un autre dialogue silencieux horriblement long dont ils avaient le secret, sa mère et lui.

-Je pense qu'elle est prête à... commença Esmée.

-Non, trancha immédiatement mon ami, Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Je ne tiens pas à l'impliquer si nous pouvons l'éviter.

Sa voix était dure. Il était sûr de lui et évidemment, il ne changerait pas d'avis. J'étais quelque peu vexée et je le fixai un instant, les sourcils froncés mais il semblait décidé à être plus têtu que moi.

-Attends-moi dans la salle de musique, je te rejoins dans un instant, lança-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur ma joue.

Puis ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine, m'abandonnant sans remords à mon incompréhension. Je soupirai puis me dirigeai d'un pas trainant en direction des escaliers lorsque le bruit d'un verre brisé attira mon attention. Décidée, je me précipitée, aussi silencieusement que possible, jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. Persuadés que j'étais montée, sans doute, ils parlaient plus forts qu'à l'accoutumée. En particulier Edward.

-Qui sont-ils ? grogna-t-il, visiblement furieux.

-Alice, calme-toi, Jasper et les autres sont tout à fait capables de se défendre... tempéra Esmée.

J'imagine qu'elle devait être près de sa fille, tentant de la rassurer. Mais dans quel état pouvait bien être celle-ci pour avoir besoin de cela ? Que s'était-il produit ? Et que venait faire Jasper, là-dedans ? Lui, Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis en balade avant le début de notre week-end – sans doute pour m'éviter mais je n'en avais rien dit – et il était peu probable qu'Alice ait pu savoir s'ils se portaient bien ou non...

-Ils ne seront jamais assez nombreux ! s'écria-t-elle soudain et je devinai sans souci qu'elle était en larmes.

-Nous n'avons jamais vu un groupe agir de la sorte. Plus encore si jeunes... gémit Edward.

Je sentais qu'il réfléchissait à tout allure à une solution. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est quel problème ils tentaient de résoudre. Apparemment, Jasper et les autres étaient en danger face à un groupe de nombreux jeunes... Comment le savaient-ils ? Et qui étaient ces personnes ?

-Alice, je t'en prie, essaye de contrôler tes pensées ! cria Edward.

-Mon mari va peut-être mourir et tu penses que je vais rester là, bien tranquille, à te regarder peser le pour et le contre ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! Tout de suite !

-Ces _types_ donnent l'impression de nous connaître ! Nous avons besoin d'un plan !

-A quoi bon, s'ils connaissent nos intentions ?

-Rien ne nous le prouve ! Peut-être n'ont-ils fait que bien nous observer...

-Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett sont en danger, Edward ! Si l'un de nos ennemis a un quelconque don, comme nous, ils seront au courant de nos intentions peut-être avant nous !

-Prévenons Carlisle, intervint soudain Esmée, Il saura quoi faire.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Edward et moi devons partir maintenant !

-Tu oublies Bella ! s'emporta pour de bon mon prince, Elle est directement impliquée, elle aussi. S'ils nous connaissent, ils savent qu'elle est proche de nous et tu sais à quel point elle est vulnér... Alice !

-Alice ! s'écria aussitôt Esmée, elle aussi.

Je m'apprêtai à entrer dans la cuisine, agacée de ne rien voir, de ne pouvoir qu'entendre des choses que je ne comprenais pas quand Alice reprit la parole, légèrement essoufflée, mais rassurée, de toute évidence :

-Ils vont bien... J'ignore pourquoi mais ils ne vont pas s'affronter. Jasper va leur parler, longuement. Apparemment, ils ne font que chercher un terrain de chasse, ils ne sont pas dangereux... Je ne vois rien de suspect... C'est de nouveau le trou noir, ensuite ! termina-t-elle, agacée.

-Avons-nous le temps de nous organiser ? s'enquit Edward.

-Oui, répondit sa soeur, Jasper et les autres rentrent. Ils seront de retour dans le courant de la nuit. Au petit matin au plus tard ; Emmett a encore faim, précisa-t-elle.

Je les entendis rire tristement tandis que la tension retombait légèrement de leur côté.

-Je m'inquiète davantage pour Bella... reprit Alice après un instant, Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout ce qui m'arrive, la concernant, est brouillé, flou... C'est comme si son destin changeait constamment. Je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression qu'elle soit à ce point peu sûre d'elle et aussi imaginative quant à ce qu'elle voudrait faire !

-Se pourrait-il que tu perçoive ce que d'autres voudraient faire d'elle ?

Le silence tomba, lourd de sens, sur la cuisine. De mon côté, je retenais ma respiration. J'ignorai de quoi ils étaient en train de parler mais il était évident que cela concernait ma vie... mon futur ? Alice était-elle capable de... prédire l'avenir ? C'était ridicule ! Pourtant, je restai là, sans bouger d'un millimètre, guettant leur réaction et leurs réponses.

-Est-elle directement en danger, pour l'instant ? demanda Edward, inquiet en dépit du ton froid qu'il s'efforçait d'utiliser.

-Je ne saurais le dire... Nous ferions mieux de garder un œil sur elle, quoi qu'il arrive. Y compris après le retour de Michael.

-Va la retrouver, reprit Esmée après quelques secondes de silence, Elle doit être morte d'inquiétude.

Je me précipitai aussitôt dans les escaliers et je rejoignis la salle de musique en un temps records, tout en m'efforçant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand j'arrivai à l'étage, j'entendis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et je devinai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Je fus aussitôt rassurée de ne pas m'être fait prendre sur le fait. Une fois dans la salle, je m'assis face au piano pour l'attendre et, surtout, faire en sorte de lui faire croire que j'étais là depuis le début de leur étrange conciliabule.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Edward me rejoignit. Il s'assit à côté de moi sans dire un mot et, presque aussitôt, se mit à jouer, sans m'adresser un regard. En réalité, il semblait à mille lieues de là, perdu dans ses pensées comme encore jamais je ne l'avais vu. Apparemment, il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et, bien que la plupart des informations qu'ils avaient échangé m'échappaient, je pouvais tout à fait le comprendre. Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett semblaient avoir failli être attaqués – même si je ne savais pas comment Alice avait pu le savoir – et cette bande de « jeunes » leur avaient donné l'impression d'en avoir directement après leur famille. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que la famille Cullen pouvait avoir de particulier que quelqu'un aurait voulu dérober ou pour lequel on aurait pu les attaquer ? De toute manière, Alice avait dû se tromper étant donné que tout semblait s'être bien terminé. Avait-elle un curieux don de voyance ? Je n'y croyais guère mais visiblement, Edward et sa mère semblaient lui apporter un certain crédit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela curieux. Finalement, j'étais la seule ombre au tableau car ce qu'Alice voyait – je tiquai en employant ce mot, sceptique – à mon sujet était plus « flou ». Etais-je en danger ?

-Tout va bien se passer, souffla soudain Edward.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas cessé de jouer. C'était la même mélodie que celle qu'il avait joué la première fois, lors de notre premier cours. Il l'avait légèrement modifié, entre temps, suivant visiblement mes misérables « conseils » de l'époque. L'ensemble était bien plus doux et respirait un amour infini, partagé par les deux protagonistes que j'avais imaginé dès les premières notes, la première fois. Il y avait bien des doutes, des crises, des soucis à surpasser... Mais ils s'aimaient, invariablement, indubitablement... Il s'arrêta soudain, sans achever le morceau.

-Il n'y a pas encore de fin, s'expliqua-t-il sèchement.

Puis il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, passant et repassant ses mains dans ses cheveux, de son front à sa nuque, derrière laquelle il les nouait par instants.

-Les orages secs sont les plus dangereux, soufflai-je.

Il s'arrêta pour me regarder. Enfin.

-Qu'il le soit davantage ou non que d'autre ne change rien à la dangerosité de tous, rétorqua-t-il.

-Il ne sert donc à rien de se contenter d'être plus prudents ? m'enquis-je, inquiète de trop bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-As-tu peur des orages ordinaires ?

Il s'approcha lentement de moi et s'agenouilla à mes côtés, attrapant doucement mes mains dans l'une des siennes.

-Tout dépend des circonstances. Je n'ai jamais peur quand tu es là.

-Et cet orage-ci ?

-Tu es là, avec moi, non ?

Il soupira.

-J'aimerais que tu comprennes à quel point le danger te guette...

-Il te suffirait de m'expliquer, dis-je, encourageante bien que je doutais qu'il se décide enfin à me confier quel terrible secret planait au-dessus de lui et de sa famille.

-Effectivement... Mais il y a fort à parier que tu ne me laisserais plus la chance d'être à tes côtés pour te protéger alors.

Un rire sans joie m'échappa.

-Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, Bella, ajouta-t-il.

-Je crois que tu es dangereux. J'en ai la certitude, précisai-je, me rendant compte que je l'avais peut-être blessé, Je prends très au sérieux tout ce que tu me dis mais... (je souris) Je ne peux pas croire qu'un véritable monstre – ce comme quoi tu t'évertues à te décrire – soit capable de lutter contre sa condition. Un monstre est monstrueux par nature. Toi... Tu es devenu un « monstre » par accident mais ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Je le sais.

-Puisses-tu avoir raison... soupira-t-il encore.

Il se releva et se remit à parcourir la pièce de long en large puis, finalement, il s'arrêta pour faire face à la fenêtre.

-Ne gâchons pas ce qu'il reste de ce week-end, s'exclama-t-il, décidé, Je veux profiter de chaque instant qu'il me sera donné d'avoir avec toi. Michael rentre lundi. Là, tout recommencera comme avant, pour toi. De mon côté... Je crois que j'aurais bien des affaires à régler.

-N'ai-je pas le droit de savoir de quel genre d'affaire il s'agit ?

Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement. Je sus immédiatement qu'il mourait d'envie de me parler et que, bien sûr, j'étais en droit de savoir mais qu'il préférait attendre encore un peu.

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

-J'aimerais que le morceau se termine ainsi...

Ses mains se mirent à virevolter au-dessus des touches noires et blanches du piano. Il reprit là où il s'était arrêté, un instant plus tôt et s'en suivit une déferlante de notes douces, exprimant un amour qui, crescendo, devenait de plus en plus beau et fort. Je pouvais sentir la crainte qui, peu à peu, disparaissait. Le voile fluide et doux d'une robe légère, voletant au gré d'un doux souffle de vent. Une partie de cache-cache enfantine entre les arbres d'un jardin bordé de fleurs. Des rires ; ceux d'amoureux heureux, rassurés, innocents.

L'histoire se terminait bien. Sur un baiser, infiniment tendre.

Et, en effet, les lèvres d'Edward se posèrent sur les miennes presque aussitôt, une fois le morceau terminé. Ses mains enserrèrent ma taille et il m'amena plus près de lui. Je plaquai mes deux mains contre son torse, m'appuyant sur lui pour ne pas lui tomber dessus et briser, du même coup, notre baiser. La force du désespoir, que j'avais parfois un peu de mal à comprendre, tant les secrets s'entremêlaient autour de lui, nous poussait à échanger des baisers de plus en plus passionnel, chaque fois que nous en avions l'occasion. Nous ne nous étreignons jamais innocemment. Nous agissions toujours comme si c'était la dernière fois et notre coeur débordait d'émotions dévastatrices dès qu'il nous fallait nous séparer.

-Tout ira bien... souffla-t-il, les yeux clos, comme une promesse.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, me dévoilant ses iris incandescentes, brûlantes d'un désir encore nouveau.

-Si seulement je pouvais être certain de ne pas te décevoir...

Son sourire était triste, plus que jamais. Je posais une main rassurante sur sa joue.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça.

***

Après le tonnerre, le vent s'était mis à se déchainer avec une violence inouïe. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour ma mère, restée seule à la maison et, plus encore, pour mon père, Michael et les autres, partis chassés je ne savais trop où, ainsi que Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett qui rentreraient dans la nuit, selon Alice – et je m'étais bien gardé de montrer à Edward que j'avais connaissance de cette information étant donné qu'elle ne m'empêchait en rien de m'inquiéter pour eux.

La nuit était tombée et Alice nous avait littéralement poussé à aller dormir. J'occupais, curieusement, la chambre voisine à celle d'Edward – la seule restante dans l'immense propriété... et, bien sûr, à force de m'entendre me retourner en tout sens entre mes draps, l'oreille attentive d'Edward avait compris que je ne parvenais pas à m'endormir. Aussi, il m'avait rejoint, quelques instants plus tôt, inquiet :

-Que se passe-t-il, ma belle ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi, au bord du lit.

Il se mit à caresser mes cheveux. Je frémis. Nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre, ainsi dans un lit. Ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose mais j'avais été élevée de telle manière que tout cela me semblait particulièrement gênant et, à la fois, empreint d'un désir palpable qui me plaisait un peu trop.

-Ce temps me rend malade, avouai-je, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Il dû croire que cela était une réaction de mon inquiétude face à l'orage car il se pencha sur moi pour murmurer des mots rassurants à mon oreille ce qui, bien sûr, ne fit qu'intensifier le rythme des frissons qui parcouraient mon corps.

-Ce n'est qu'un peu de vent... Tu ne risques rien ici... Il faut que tu te reposes.

Je me laissais bercer par sa voix mais milles questions hantaient mon esprit. Je mourais d'envie de comprendre, de savoir ce qui m'échappait encore. J'étais tendue tant ma patience atteignait ses limites.

Dans le même temps, je sentais comme ces secrets m'éloignaient de celui que j'aimais. Il était improbable que notre couple survive sur des bases aussi fragiles. Les non-dits finiraient par avoir raison de nos sentiments, les rongeant jusqu'à la moelle. Ils deviendraient, progressivement, une barrière infranchissable entre nous. Chaque fois qu'il ouvrirait la bouche, je tenterais de comprendre le sens caché de ses paroles. J'imaginerais ce qui se dissimule derrière le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Lui, ferait en sorte de continuer à protéger ce qu'il cache. Nous serions alors étouffé, l'un et l'autre, par notre amour.

J'avais passé un nombre d'heures incroyable à chercher ce qu'il pourrait me cacher. Quel secret pourrait être trop grand pour que je ne parvienne à l'accepter ?

Edward était un garçon étrange, mystérieux. Il était terriblement beau et, tout comme les autres membres de sa famille – qui n'était pourtant pas la sienne, originellement, il possédait deux grands yeux aux iris dorées. Sa peau était d'un blanc nacré, tout à fait magnifique. Elle ne semblait avoir aucun défaut et était lisse et douce comme de la soie. Curieusement, elle était froide comme la neige et si j'avais fini par m'habituer à cette caractéristique, il était évident qu'elle était étrange.

Ses prunelles, sa peau et sa froideur, son incroyable beauté et sa ressemblance inexplicable avec les membres de sa famille, comme s'ils appartenaient à la même... famille ? Oui, sans nul doute. Mais quoi d'autre aurait pu les rapprocher à ce point ? Leur offrir des caractéristiques si semblables ?...

Une même _race_.

Les Cullen étaient semblables à des humains mais il était de plus en plus évident qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela encore.

-Edward... murmurai-je finalement, ce qui le fit taire – il n'avait pas cessé de murmurer des paroles douces à mon oreille, J'aimerais... Que tu me confies ton secret... Maintenant.

____________________

_**Je suis un monstre, oui, je sais.**_

_**Mais ce n'était pas tellement voulu, au point de départ. Seulement, voilà, je ne voulais pas vous abandonner sans chapitre jusqu'à la fin du bac (le 30 juin, pour moi, merci deuxième oral d'arts plastiques... oui, j'en ai deux pour le prix d'un) et j'ai bien peur d'être à ce point en état de stress avancé (en dépit de mon flegme apparent légendaire) qu'il me serra impossible d'écrire, à partir de demain (zlol, ça va être fun pour les épreuves, hein ? Hum...)**_

_**Donc bah, j'ai vu que j'avais déjà bien avancé et je me suis dit qu'une troisième partie de « tranquillité » ne serait pas de trop. Même si ça ne sera plus si tranquille ^^'...**_

_**Rah, bref, je verrai en temps et en heure comment je vais me dépatouiller avec tout ça.**_

_**Autre chose, pendant que je vous tiens (mouhaha... pardon). Pendant ces vacances, je vais travailler sur un petit projet personnel qui me tient à coeur. Il s'agit de la réalisation d'une mini-série (une web série, en fait). L'idée est de créer des petits épisodes (des vidéos, donc, pas des écrits) et de faire une première saison. Bon, voilà, c'est une petite histoire d'amour qui paye pas de mine, genre drama à la française by me, avec les moyens du bord mais bon, ça demande beaucoup de travaille, mine de rien (entre le scénario à rédiger, les scènes à tourner puis à monter...) alors ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas me voir très souvent. Je m'en excuse par avance et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Si ça se trouve, vous ne remarquerez rien mais je préfère être prudente étant donné que j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à disparaître ^^'...**_

_**Bye, bye !**_


	9. Note

_Bonjour !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée, pas de chapitre aujourd'hui. En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Mais je tenais à vous donner quelques nouvelles, malgré tout. _

_Voilà, donc, j'en ai fini avec mes épreuves écrites de baccalauréat mais il me reste un oral à passer le 30 juin donc je continue de réviser, de travailler, tout ça, tout ça. Et puis, comme je vous en avais parlé dans mes petites notes, je prévois de travailler sur un projet de web-série donc l'écriture me prend pas mal de temps. Aussi, le rythme des publications de chapitre risque de diminuer. Je dis bien « risque », mais rien n'est sûr. Je peux, tout aussi bien, être très inspirée et réussir à tout mener de front comme une vraie folle, comme cela m'arrive parfois ^^'... Mais ne vous faites pas trop d'illusions quand même car je risque aussi de partir en vacances chez mon amoureux. Or, j'adore aller chez lui mais c'est vrai que c'est pas le temple de la tranquillité et j'ai besoin d'énormément de calme et de temps pour rédiger un chapitre digne de ce nom. Alors, soit les chapitres seront plus courts, soit ils seront plus longs à arriver. Je ne sais pas. Sans compte que j'ai aussi deux romans en cours d'écriture... Gni, j'ai des vacances chargées, je vous l'accorde (et le pire c'est que j'adore ça)._

_En ce qui concerne cette fanfic en elle-même, sachez que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre qui doit arriver. Il est entamé, fait déjà près de 7 pages word mais je suis une éternelle insatisfaite et comme il s'agit d'un chapitre où l'action commence à être vraiment haletante, je ne veux surtout pas vous décevoir. Je veux que vous ayez froid dans le dos, mouahaha. Hum. Autant vous dire que relever le défi ne sera pas de tout repos. Les méchants qui y apparaissent, je veux qu'ils aient l'air vraiment méchants, vous voyez ? Sadiques à souhait, effrayant, prêts à tout pour réduire à néant nos deux amoureux et la famille Cullen. Je veux qu'on sente le danger qui plane sur eux; sinon ce sera raté et j'ai horreur de raté les choses comme ça._

_J'ai aussi un peu peur que vous détestiez ce qui va se passer pour Edward et Alice. Et pour Bella aussi, en quelque sorte. Arg, c'est vraiment dur, dur, dur x)... Je sais que tout le monde ne pourra pas être satisfait mais j'ai très envie d'écrire ces aventures là et pas autrement. Donc, voilà, ça arrivera, mais j'ai quand même peur de vos réactions x) et peur aussi de votre réaction face au chapitre un peu plus hard dont je vous parle depuis quelques temps. J'essaierai de l'adoucir au maximum (et vous comprendrez pourquoi) mais bon, psychologiquement, rien que d'y penser, je commence à sentir à quel point je peux être perturbée Oo... ça dépasse le sadisme, à mon sens. Et en même temps, c'pas si sadique que ça... Arf ! Bref !!!_

_Donc, voilà, comme vous voyez, je suis vivante et je ne vous oublie pas :)_

_Avec un peu de chance, ce chapitre arrivera aujourd'hui ou demain (si j'ai la paix TT ce qui n'est pas simple dans cette maison, entre les parents et l'amoureux qu'il faut gérer... vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'est la vie d'une écrivain en herbe dans une famille comme la mienne, bouhouhou *se sent seule et incomprise*), si je finis par en être satisfaite. Et comme je suis gentille, je vous offre le début qui est bon, lui, pour vous faire patienter :_

_**-Edward, murmurai-je finalement, ce qui le fit taire – il n'avait pas cessé de murmurer des paroles douces à mon oreille, J'aimerais... Que tu me confies ton secret... Maintenant.**_

Un bruit sourd provenant du jardin nous fit tous deux sursauter, aussitôt que j'eus fini de dire ces mots et la première idée – aussi impensable fut-elle – qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'une sorte de malédiction planait au-dessus de la réponse à mes interrogations et qu'il me serait bien plus compliqué d'en apprendre davantage que je ne l'aurais cru.

Edward se leva prestement, se postant à l'une des fenêtres de la chambre, les sourcils froncés. Je n'aurais su dire si ce bruit suspect l'inquiétait ou l'intriguait vraiment ou s'il profitait uniquement de l'occasion pour esquiver ma question.

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal... marmonna-t-il, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas véritablement à moi, Ne bouge pas d'ici, poursuivit-il vivement, se tournant vers moi, cette fois, visiblement sérieux.

Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour le regarder sortir de la pièce, perplexe. Se moquait-il de moi ou se passait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Curieuse, je me levais en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit et, comme lui un peu plus tôt – mais un peu plus prudemment, étrangement, craignant d'être... vue, bien que j'ignorais par qui ou par quoi – je regardais par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pourtant, je pouvais distinctement voir des formes blanchâtres remuer par endroits. Un long frisson remonta le long de mon échine, me glaçant le sang.

Aussitôt, je cessai de regarder au dehors et plaquai dos au mur puis me recroquevillai au pied du long rideau de la fenêtre, paniquée.

-Tu deviens folle, ma pauvre fille, murmurai-je pour moi-même, Ça ne peut pas être... _ce que tu crois_. Non ! Ça ne peut pas l'être ! affirmai-je, décidée.

Prudemment, sans me relever, j'approchais mon visage de la fenêtre pour de nouveau regarder à l'extérieur. Les formes étaient plus nombreuses encore qu'avant. Je déglutis et, étrangement, j'eus le réflexe de frotter mes yeux aussi forts que possible avant de les rouvrir mais rien n'avait changer ; je voyais parfaitement bien – autant que me le permettait la nuit et le temps, en tout cas...

-Mais bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je tout bas, La pluie, la pénombre... Mes yeux doivent interpréter des sortes d'illusions d'optiques ou je ne sais trop quoi...

Il était évident que je ne parlais que pour tenter – bien vainement – de me rassurer. J'étais encore suffisamment saine d'esprit pour différencier ce qui était et ce qui n'était pas, ce que je voyais et ce que je croyais voir... mais il était plus rassurant de penser le contraire et de l'affirmer tout haut. Et, durant quelques secondes, cela fonctionna. Jusqu'à ce que, tout-à-coup, la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre avec fracas et que deux bras froids ne m'encerclent.

_____________________

_Voilà._

_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, éternellement. C'est un immense plaisir de vous lire. C'est rassurant, touchant... Certes, ça me fait beaucoup de bien d'écrire mais c'est encore plus agréable d'être lu et de voir ce que vous pensez, à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre._

_Bon ici, c'est un peu différent, c'est davantage une note avec un bout de début de chapitre... Mais promis, je me dépêche, je fais de mon mieux._

_J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié de vous dire... Sinon je m'en excuse. _

_Ah, si, je peux juste répondre à une question qui m'a été posée deux ou trois fois : non, je ne prévoie pas de chapitre du point de vue d'Edward, pour l'instant. Parce que je n'en vois pas tellement l'intérêt, pour le moment. Cela dit, je ne sais pas encore tout de mon histoire ^^' je ne travaille pas du tout de la même manière que pour mes romans, par exemple, je ne prévoie qu'un fil conducteur assez vague (avec, vraiment, les grandes lignes à suivre) et ensuite je brode autour. Il y a eu, par exemple, l'arrivée des Cullen, les leçons de piano, le bal... Et maintenant, l'arrivée des méchants et le fameux chapitre hard. Bon, mais en dehors de ça, c'est le feeling qui l'emporte pour amener chacun de ces évènements. Donc, non, pour l'instant, pas de POV Edward. Mais peut-être que je changerai d'avis en cas de besoin où de demande express de votre part ;)_

_A la prochaine !!_


	10. Chapter 9 : Fuite

_**Coucouuuu !!**_

_**E**t oui, me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tour... hum, oui, bon, Naheulbeuk puis Pokémon... on a la culture qu'on peut, que voulez-vous)._

_**J**'ai été beaucoup plus longue que prévu. Ce chapitre devait arriver la semaine dernière mais j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes familiaux qui m'ont empêché d'avancer dans son écriture. Alors, voilà, j'ai préféré attendre la fin de mon petit séjour à la Japan Expo, pour revenir fraiche et pimpante (si vous avez souffert autant que moi du parcours du combattant organisé par la Japan... vous comprendrez aisément à quel point je suis ironique, pour le coup) et vous livrer ce chapitre._

_Je suis tout de même contente, je me suis offert une jolie ombrelle, un sakkat et quelques petites babioles parfaitement inutile mais tout bonnement indispensable à mon bien être de japan-fanatique ^^ (enfin, vous voyez le genre ; bijou de portable, et autres accessoires du même genre... je suis quand même loin du Totoro lumineux de l'an dernier x))_

_***Breeeeeeeeef***_

_**A**lors, pour en revenir à ce chapitre : beaucoup d'action. Et j'ai vraiment du mal avec l'action alors... j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. J'ai essayé de faire planer un peu le suspense aussi mais, pareil, je suis pas sûre d'être très forte à ce petit jeu x)... C'est la deuxième cause de mon retard. La fin de chapitre a été une véritable calamité à écrire. Je m'y suis mise, je me suis arrêtée, j'ai repris, j'ai recommencé, corrigé, modifié, ajouté... *reprend sous souffle* Bon, finalement, il est là et après celui-ci, vous pouvez être certains que nos amis les Cullen ainsi que Bella ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines._

_**P**as de réponse à vos reviews, par contre, et je m'en excuse... Sachez que je les lis toutes sans exception et que je suis tout bonnement ravie que vous aimiez à ce point cette histoire et que vous soyez si nombreux et nombreuses à la lire, à la suivre. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que l'attente ne vous aura pas trop désespéré. _

_**Bonne lecture !**_

*******

**Fuite**

_**-Edward, murmurai-je finalement, ce qui le fit taire – il n'avait pas cessé de murmurer des paroles douces à mon oreille, J'aimerais... Que tu me confies ton secret... Maintenant.**_

Un bruit sourd provenant du jardin nous fit tous deux sursauter, aussitôt que j'eus fini de dire ces mots et la première idée – aussi impensable fut-elle – qui me vint à l'esprit fut qu'une sorte de malédiction planait au-dessus de la réponse à mes interrogations et qu'il me serait bien plus compliqué d'en apprendre davantage que je ne l'aurais cru.

Edward se leva prestement, se postant à l'une des fenêtres de la chambre, les sourcils froncés. Je n'aurais su dire si ce bruit suspect l'inquiétait ou l'intriguait vraiment ou s'il profitait uniquement de l'occasion pour esquiver ma question.

-Je ne vois rien d'anormal... marmonna-t-il, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas véritablement à moi, Ne bouge pas d'ici, poursuivit-il vivement, se tournant vers moi, cette fois, visiblement sérieux.

Je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour le regarder sortir de la pièce, perplexe. Se moquait-il de moi ou se passait-il vraiment quelque chose ? Curieuse, je me levais en veillant à ne faire aucun bruit et, comme lui un peu plus tôt – mais un peu plus prudemment, étrangement, craignant d'être... vue, bien que j'ignorais par qui ou par quoi – je regardais par la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur le jardin, plongé dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Pourtant, je pouvais distinctement voir des formes blanchâtres remuer par endroits. Un long frisson remonta le long de mon échine, me glaçant le sang.

Aussitôt, je cessai de regarder au dehors et plaquai dos au mur puis me recroquevillai au pied du long rideau de la fenêtre, paniquée.

-Tu deviens folle, ma pauvre fille, murmurai-je pour moi-même, Ça ne peut pas être... _ce que tu crois_. Non ! Ça ne peut pas l'être ! affirmai-je, décidée.

Prudemment, sans me relever, j'approchais mon visage de la fenêtre pour de nouveau regarder à l'extérieur. Les formes étaient plus nombreuses encore qu'avant. Je déglutis et, étrangement, j'eus le réflexe de frotter mes yeux aussi forts que possible avant de les rouvrir mais rien n'avait changer ; je voyais parfaitement bien – autant que me le permettait la nuit et le temps, en tout cas...

-Mais bien sûr ! m'exclamai-je tout bas, La pluie, la pénombre... Mes yeux doivent interpréter des sortes d'illusions d'optiques ou je ne sais trop quoi...

Il était évident que je ne parlais que pour tenter – bien vainement – de me rassurer. J'étais encore suffisamment saine d'esprit pour différencier ce qui était et ce qui n'était pas, ce que je voyais et ce que je croyais voir... mais il était plus rassurant de penser le contraire et de l'affirmer tout haut. Et, durant quelques secondes, cela fonctionna. Jusqu'à ce que, tout-à-coup, la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre avec fracas et que deux bras froids ne m'encerclent.

-Bella, est-ce que ça va ?

Alice. Je retrouvai peu à peu une respiration normale et lui lançai un regard furieux pour m'avoir fait aussi peur.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa-t-elle prestement, Suis-moi. Nous nous réunissons tous dans le salon, c'est plus prudent.

-Plus prudent ? répétai-je, sur mes gardes.

Elle soupira, visiblement gênée.

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit Edward qui t'explique toute... l'histoire. En attendant, par pitié, suis-moi sans faire d'histoire. Nous sommes tous déjà très inquiets et si nous ne sommes pas en bas d'ici dix secondes, mon frère va vraiment exploser.

Je hochai la tête, vaincue pour le moment. Elle se leva, me tendant sa main que j'attrapai, automatiquement puis elle fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la porte mais, à quelques pas de celle-ci, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Elle se rapprocha rapidement et attrapa mes mains, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, arborant un air sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas :

-Écoute, Bella, si jamais... elle expira, cherchant ses mots ou souhaitant se calmer, Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu dois me promettre d'être là pour rassurer tout le monde ; toute la famille...

-Alice, qu'est-ce qu... m'inquiétai-je.

Elle me coupa aussitôt, ne me laissant pas le temps de finir.

-S'ils doutent, rassure-les, poursuivit-elle, Même si, en apparence, tout semble perdu, dis-leur que tout va bien.

De nouveau, j'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de parler mais elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, déterminée.

-Laisse-moi finir... souffla-t-elle, Ca ne sera pas simple mais tu dois les mener au but. Tu sauras ce qu'il est quand tu le verras.

Je la regardais sans comprendre mais quelque chose me disait qu'il me fallait retenir cet instant, que ces informations étaient cruciales. Elle me sourit légèrement, cherchant sans doute à me rassurer puis me serra un court instant dans ses bras, murmurant à mon oreille qu'elle avait toute confiance en moi, avant de repartir en direction de la porte.

-Dépêchons-nous.

J'attrapai rapidement mon châle et je suivis Alice dans l'escalier, aussi vite que je le pouvais – c'est-à-dire bien moins rapidement qu'elle – et, pour la première fois, la lenteur démesurée de mes mouvements, en comparaison de ceux de mon amie me frappa. C'est perplexe que j'arrivai donc au rez-de-chaussée et je fus d'autant plus surprise de constater que Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient présents. Complètement trempés mais ne semblant pas s'en inquiéter le moins du monde, ils étaient en pleine discussion avec Carlisle et Edward. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement furieux envers sa sœur et, bien qu'aucun d'eux ne hurlait, une tension plus que palpable flottait dans l'air. Alice attrapa ma main et la serra, se voulant sans doute rassurante mais je me tournais vers elle, la tête plus pleine encore de questions qu'auparavant. Esmée nous rejoignit rapidement, la mine triste et désolée.

J'étais complètement perdue. Je ne comprenais rien mais je voulais à tout prix savoir ! Frustrée, je me concentrais autant que possible sur la discussion qui animait Edward et Rosalie, ainsi que, dans une moindre mesure, Jasper, Emmett et leur père. Ils s'efforçaient, de toute évidence, à ne pas forcer la voix mais, parfois, quelques bribes de la discussion me parvenait assez distinctement :

-Elle nous met tous en danger ! sifflait Rosalie.

-Je ne l'abandonnerai pas à ces monstres ! répliquait Edward avec une véhémence que je ne lui connaissais pas, Nous ignorons de qui il s'agit, ce dont ils sont réellement capables et leurs intentions... Alice ne voit rien ou presque !

-Si nous perdons notre temps à la surveiller, nous serons vulnérable ! Ils sont surentrainés, ils n'auront aucun mal à nous battre !

-Je l'aime ! Abandonnerais-tu Emmett de la sorte ?

Je frémis instantanément face la conviction qui brûlait dans ses prunelles à cet instant mais, aussitôt, Rosalie rétorqua froidement que je n'étais « qu'une humaine », m'étonnant bien plus encore, et d'ajouter que la passion qu'Edward me portait lui passerait, comme un enfant se lasse finalement d'un jouer.

Un grognement sourd, semblable à celui d'un fauve s'apprêtant à bondir sur sa proie, s'échappa des lèvres d'Edward. Il semblait sur ses gardes, prêt, effectivement, à attaquer à tout instant, plus animal qu'humain. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être effrayée.

-Ça suffit ! s'emporta soudain Carlisle, Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de nous disputer. Isabella est présente et nous devrons faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, peu importe la relation qu'elle et Edward entretiennent ou non. La discussion est close.

Rosalie pesta et, après m'avoir lancé un regard haineux, elle disparut dans la cuisine, Emmett sur les talons. Esmée s'approcha d'emblée d'Edward qui paraissait avoir beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Je jetais un regard à Alice mais son regard était vague. Elle semblait à des années lumières de ce qui était en train de se passer. Effrayée, j'alertais les autres. Jasper apparut à mes côtés en un instant, me faisant sursauter. Comment était-il possible qu'il ait traversé aussi vite la pièce... ?

Je fis un pas en arrière et les regardais un par un, la bouche entrouverte tandis que, dans ma tête, des idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, se dessinaient peu à peu, me rendant dingue. Aucun d'eux ne me prêtaient attention, néanmoins. Alice venait de « revenir à elle » et discutait vivement avec Jasper, à voix basse. A l'opposé, Carlisle avait attrapé Edward par les épaules et lui demandait de faire de son mieux pour se calmer, tandis qu'Esmée lui promettait milles fois qu'il ne m'arriverait rien.

Partir. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Que je sorte d'ici immédiatement. Il en allait de ma santé mentale !

-Non ! s'écria Alice.

Je sursautai et, du même coup, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Rosalie et Emmett apparurent aussitôt dans l'encadrement de la porte qui donnait sur la cuisine, nous demandant ce qui se passait. Alice se rua sur moi, m'attrapant par les épaules.

-Il ne faut surtout pas que tu t'éloignes !

-Qu-quoi ? Mais, co-comment peux-tu... balbutiai-je, soufflée.

Edward se matérialisa, littéralement, à mes côtés, provoquant un autre de mes sursauts, et prit la place de sa sœur, ancrant son regard plus anxieux que jamais dans le mien.

-Bella, tout va bien se passer mais nous devons impérativement rester tous ensemble...

Sa voix était rauque, comme si dire ces mots étaient une véritable torture. Il ne semblait pas croire une seconde à ce qu'il disait et, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, j'éclatai en sanglots, perdue, effrayée et agacée de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux de me donner des explications qui me rassureraient.

Les bras d'Edward se refermèrent autour de moi et il entreprit de caresser mes cheveux mais je le repoussai bien vite, reculant de plusieurs pas, pour m'éloigner de lui.

-Je veux comprendre ! protestai-je alors qu'il tentait de faire un pas dans ma direction, J'ai peur, je suis terrorisée, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe ! Vous êtes différents, je ne suis pas assez bête pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué, alors ne me demandez pas de rester sagement à vous regarder vous inquiéter à je ne sais quel propos, à faire des messes basses sous mes yeux pour trouver une solution à je-ne-sais quel problème... C'est pire encore que la vérité que vous essayez de me cacher, j'en suis sûre.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de fixer uniquement Edward, alors que mes paroles s'écoulaient sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. C'était de _sa_ part, que j'attendais le plus d'honnêteté. C'était de _sa_ part, que j'attendais la vérité. Jamais je ne me serais permise de parler ainsi à sa famille. Mais lui, au nom de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, au nom des sentiments qu'il disait avoir pour moi... Il devait m'avouer ce qu'ils cachaient.

-S'il te plait... sanglotai-je, horripilée par son silence.

Sa mâchoire était crispée, ses sourcils froncés. Il me semblait à deux doigts de craquer. Ses yeux exprimaient toute son hésitation et il ne semblait pas moins effrayé que moi. Plusieurs fois, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il cherchait ses mots sans parvenir à trouver ceux qui conviendraient finalement. Quel secret pouvait être si lourd qu'aucun mot ne semblait pouvoir l'exprimer correctement ?

-Je...

Il expira longuement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux un court instant avant de reprendre :

-J'aimerais, tout d'abord, que tu me promettes de ne pas avoir peur de nous... de moi. Je sais que lorsque tu entendras ce qui va suivre, de nombreux préjugés te viendront à l'esprit. Je suis loin d'ignorer à quel point les humains nous craignent – avec raison, mais nous sommes aussi bien différents de l'idée qu'ils se font de nous...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Je... soufflai-je, surprise, D'accord... Je te le promets...

Il hocha légèrement la tête et sembla chercher le courage qu'il lui manquait pour commencer à parler dans le regard de son père. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis acquiesçai, presque imperceptiblement. Lentement, Alice s'approcha de son frère et posa une main son bras, encourageante.

Il soupira puis commença :

-Nous ne sommes pas comme toi, comme ta famille... Nous sommes différents de tous les gens que tu connais, que tu côtoies depuis ta naissance...

J'avais la nette impression d'être en train de le torturer, le forçant à avouer un secret qui, bien plus qu'il ne le mettait mal à l'aise, le rongeait, le détruisait peu à peu, alors qu'il parlait. Le fait de le faire revenir à la surface, de l'exprimer, lui donnait une dimension tangible qu'il ne supportait pas. Cela était palpable et je me sentis bientôt aussi mal que lui, me semblait-il – en tout cas, je le croyais. En réalité, j'étais loin d'imaginer le mal que je lui causais.

-Nous ne sommes pas... humains.

J'ouvris grands les yeux de surprises et retins mon souffle, guettant la suite de ses paroles. Avais-je réellement bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, perplexe et, finalement, il baissa les yeux. Le débit de ses paroles se fit alors plus rapide, pressé, presque erratique, comme s'il devait finir son explication avant... avant de ne plus en être capable ?

-Nous l'avons tous été. Nous avons été vivants, biens portants. Nous avons eu une vie avant de devenir ce que nous sommes maintenant... Nos cœurs ont battu dans nos corps désormais morts...

Sa voix fondit comme neige au soleil et lentement il releva les yeux vers moi. J'ignore quelle tête je pouvais bien faire. Je ne sais pas... Peut-être avais-je l'air ahuri. Décomposé. Perdu. Mais ce ne fut sans doute rien par rapport à ce qui dû se peindre sur mon visage après qu'il eut terminé sa phrase :

-Nous sommes des vampires.

Je fus aussitôt incapable de respirer mais le choc n'eut pas le temps de s'insinuer plus en moi car, à cet instant précis, toutes les fenêtres du salon volèrent en éclat. Je criai et Edward attrapa mon bras, me plaquant contre son torse pour me protéger du verre. J'entendis Jasper hurler que c'était eux. Qui ? Ce groupe de _jeunes_ dont ils avaient parlé, dans l'après-midi ? Ceux qui ne les avaient finalement pas attaqué ? Cela me paraissait bien ridicule, désormais. Puis, l'image de ces ombres blanches, dans le jardin, me revint en tête. Après ce que m'avait avoué Edward – et quand bien même une part de mon cerveau refusait-il encore ardemment d'y croire – je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer que des spectres immondes venaient de fondre sur la maison et allaient nous... tuer ? J'étais la seule à pouvoir mourir, ici, si j'en croyais mes maigres connaissances en matière d'être mythiques. Tous ce que je savais des vampires, je le tirais de romans pitoyables, destinés à effrayer les lecteurs. Ils étaient des buveurs de sang contrôlés, certes, par la nécessité de se nourrir mais aussi par le plaisir de boire ce nectar de vie. Ils tuaient sans remords, de la même manière que nous tuions moutons et vaches pour manger. Ils ne pouvaient sortir que la nuit, vivaient dans des cercueils... Si tel était le cas, la famille Cullen était bien étrange. Je les avais vu de nombreuses fois sortir en plein jour et je n'avais encore croisé aucun cercueil... Mais le temps de Dawn Hall était si gris... Peut-être pouvaient-ils sortir, sous cette couche de nuage persistant qui assommait notre village... Qu'allait-il m'arriver maintenant ? Mes croyances me hurlaient que j'allais mourir, emportée par le diable en personne, résidant en ces êtres surnaturels, anormaux... inhumains. D'un autre côté, les yeux d'Edward étaient ancrés dans les miens et débordaient d'inquiétude à l'idée de ne pouvoir me protéger et d'une volonté débordante d'y parvenir malgré tout... Comment croire qu'il pourrait me tuer sans remords, me prendre jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon sang ? J'avais tellement peur de me tromper à son sujet... Je sanglotais de nouveau.

J'eus soudain l'impression que le sol vibrait sous mes pieds. Quelque chose d'énorme se rapprochait de la maison et un grondement grandissant couvrait peu à peu toutes voix des membres de la famille Cullen qui semblaient chercher une solution.

-Edward, emmène Bella ! hurla soudain Esmée.

Je ne saisissais plus rien. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite.

Edward attrapa mon visage entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder :

-Je veux que tu me fasses entièrement confiance, cria-t-il, de manière à ce que je puisse l'entendre, Tu vas t'accrocher à moi aussi fort que tu le peux et fermer les yeux.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de le contredire et trop terrorisée pour chercher à le faire. Maintenant, j'étais ahurie. Ahurie de me retrouver là, de voir tout cela. J'étais en danger, pour la première fois de ma vie. A Dawn Hall, la ville la plus tranquille, la plus désuète, la plus...

Les bras d'Edward me soulevèrent sans mal et, en une fraction de seconde, j'étais sur son dos. Un cri de surprise m'échappa puis je me souvins de ce qu'il m'avait demandé. Aussitôt, j'enfonçai mon visage dans sa nuque, fermant les yeux et je resserrai mon étreinte autour de son cou. Je pus alors entendre, distinctement, le grondement sourd s'éloigner puis, peu à peu, disparaître. Le froid me submergea, bientôt, et je me rendis compte que nous étions dehors quand je réalisai que le vent soufflait avec hargne autour de nous. Lentement, je pris mon courage à demain, et je relevai les yeux pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait mais l'une des mains d'Edward s'abattit sur mon crâne, me forçant à garder mon visage caché dans ses boucles rousses.

-Ne regarde pas, dit-il, Nous sommes presque arrivés.

De toute évidence, nous nous déplacions. Et rapidement. Plus rapidement que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Cela me coupa instantanément l'envie de regarder à nouveau ce qui se passait autour de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, là-bas ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander, Est-ce que les autres vont bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant !

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce grondement ? persistai-je, L'on aurait dit qu'un troupeau d'éléphants foncés droit sur la maison !

-Bella... gémit-il, Je t'en prie, c'est ma famille qui est restée là-bas.

-Oh...

Et je me tus sur-le-champ, penaude. Bien sûr, il était évident qu'ils s'aimaient. Je m'étais fait cette réflexion plus d'une fois et le fait qu'ils soient des... vampires – j'avais décidément beaucoup de mal à avaler cela – ne changeait rien aux sentiments qu'ils se portaient.

Des vampires... C'était impensable, incroyable... Ils étaient tous si gentils – en tout cas, Alice, Esmée et Edward avaient tous étaient incroyablement agréables avec moi et bien plus encore, en ce qui concernait ce dernier. Je connaissais peu les autres mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne me semblaient pas qu'ils étaient dangereux. Or, c'était au moins la moindre des choses, pour un vampire envers un humain... non ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Edward et Alice avaient eu des milliers d'occasions de me sauter à la gorge pour vider mes veines jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce nectar qu'ils étaient censés tant appréciés mais aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais ne serait-ce que laisser paraître la moindre attirance pour moi, en ce sens. Edward m'aimait comme... comme n'importe quel garçon peut aimé une fille... n'est-ce pas ?

-Edward... Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça change quelque chose... ? murmurai-je, persuadée, étrangement, qu'il m'entendrait parfaitement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Pour nous deux...

Il me sembla qu'il ralentissait légèrement l'allure, une seconde, puis il repartit. L'avais-je troublé ?

-Bella... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je t'aime.

-Mais, si tu es bien ce que tu dis...

-Je sais que ça peut te paraître fou. Que je sois (il hésita)... un tel être... et que je t'aime, malgré tout. Je sais que toute cette histoire semble dingue !

De toute évidence, il était toujours à deux doigts de craquer mais il s'obstinait à se déplacer (est-ce qu'il courait ? J'avais du mal à le croire étant donné qu'en dépit du vent, je pouvais à peine deviner que nous nous déplacions...), me menant je ne savais trop où de manière à échapper à je ne savais trop quoi.

Et, soudain, il s'arrêta. C'était imperceptible, mais je pouvais le sentir. Le vent semblait moins violent, signe que notre vitesse s'était réduite voire totalement estompée. Je me permis de relever les yeux. Edward marchait en direction d'une grange sombre.

-Où sommes-nous ? murmurai-je, peu rassurée.

-A l'abri.

Toujours peu de réponse, toujours ces non-dits. Quand se déciderait-il à être honnête avec moi, ne me cachant plus la moitié des informations ? Après tout, maintenant que je savais ce qu'il était, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pouvait encore pouvoir avoir à dissimuler, ni pourquoi. C'était frustrant, énervant, perturbant... Un soupir d'agacement m'échappa.

-Excuse-moi, souffla-t-il, Cette grange est abandonnée depuis des lustres, nous l'avons découverte il y a quelques temps... Nous attendront les autres ici.

-Comment sauront-ils que nous sommes là ?

-Alice le leur dira... En admettant que leur odorat ne les conduise pas jusqu'à nous.

Alice ? Leur odorat ? Tant de mystères encore...

Il me déposa délicatement sur le sol alors que nous parvenions à l'entrée de la bâtisse de bois délabrée. Sa main sembla hésiter à saisir la mienne, un instant, puis retomba le long de son corps. Je m'arrêtai pour le dévisager.

-Je pensais que ça ne changeait rien... dis-je, inquiète – je savais qu'il comprendrait que je faisais référence à son geste.

-Je ne veux pas t'effrayer... se justifia-t-il tristement.

Je le regardais un instant sans rien dire, gênée de le mettre dans cet état là, mais je tenais à tout prix à comprendre tout ce qui entourait sa révélation – en admettant qu'elle soit exacte car je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en douter encore.

-As-tu... l'intention... de boire mon sang ?

-Non ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt, attrapant mes deux mains dans les siennes en se rapprochant de moi à la vitesse qui était la sienne, Non, jamais, Bella ! Je ne pourrai jamais te faire de mal...

-Alors... hésitai-je, Est-ce que cela signifie que tu m'aimes.... réellement ? Comme... n'importe quel garçon aimerait une fille ?

Il me sourit tendrement puis, doucement, porta mes mains à ses lèvres, avec une lenteur démesurée comme s'il craignait de les briser, pour y déposer des baisers.

-Je t'aime bien plus encore... entreprit-il de m'expliquer, Mon fonctionnement diffère de celui des humains normaux. Ce que je ressens pour toi est décuplé par mon état. Je ne t'aime pas ; je suis complètement fou de toi ; amoureux transi, désespéré... L'amour que je te porte est indescriptible. Aucun mot n'est suffisamment fort pour le décrire. Tu es un trésor, à mes yeux ; le plus beau de tous, le plus inestimable.

De nouveau il embrassa mes mains avant de reprendre, de sa voix douce. Je frémis.

-Je pourrais les réduire à néant si je ne m'efforçais pas à faire attention à chaque instant... murmura-t-il, comme furieux contre lui-même, tandis qu'il fixait mes mains, Tu es si fragile... Mais sûrement pas faible. Au contraire, tu es la personne la plus courageuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Néanmoins, en comparaison de ce que dont je suis capable, tu es une plume, incroyablement vulnérable, entre les mains d'un monstre à la force titanesque ; je suis une roche qui, si elle venait à s'abattre sur toi, t'écraserait, te détruirait...

Lentement, ses mains libérèrent les miennes et glissèrent le long de mes bras jusqu'à mes épaules. Je portais une simple chemise de nuit, maintenant que j'y repensais. Elle était en lin et me tenait à peine chaud. Le vent qui ne cessait de tourbillonnait autour de nous, s'insinuant sous mon piètre vêtement de nuit, me donnait soudain l'impression d'être nue devant lui. Je me sentis rougir et ce, d'autant plus, qu'Edward, tout doucement, avait dénudé l'une de mes épaules et, tout aussi lentement, avait approché ses lèvres pour constellait ma peau de baiser, à cet endroit puis mon cou et ma mâchoire.

Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, enfin, ma respiration était haletante et sa voix suave, au creux de mon oreille, n'arrangeait en rien mon état :

-Tu es magnifique... Je préférerais mourir que de voir disparaître ces délicieuses rougeurs, sur tes joues, et ne plus sentir ton sang battre dans tes veines et ton cœur s'accélérait quand je t'embrasse. Je suis incapable de te faire du mal et si jamais cela arrivait...

Il s'écarta légèrement de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux, légèrement hésitant :

-Je ne suis pas parfait et même si je fais de mon mieux pour ne jamais te faire de mal, si jamais je devais perdre le contrôle... reprit-il, Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Tu es toute ma vie, à présent, et je compte bien faire en sorte de te garder saine et sauve.

L'une de ses mains descendit le long de mon dos tandis qu'il effleurait du bout des doigts le tracé de ma colonne vertébrale, par-dessus le fin tissu qui recouvrait ma peau, parvenant malgré tout à me faire frisonner de plaisir. Puis, quand elle fut parvenu au creux de mes reins, sa main fit pression sur moi, légèrement, me rapprochant de lui. Je me retrouvai dans ses bras, bercée et rassurée, insouciante pour ces quelques minutes. Loin de toutes ces révélations et ces évènements effrayants des dernières heures. Simplement avec lui, amoureuse.

Soudain, un craquement sonore se fit entendre derrière nous. En une seconde, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le mur de la grange, dans le dos d'Edward, tendu en position de bouclier devant moi, prêt à attaquer en cas de problème. Ma respiration s'accéléra sensiblement et je pouvais entendre le grondement sourd qui grandissait dans la gorge de mon compagnon. Il semblait furieux, dangereux... redoutable. Plus que jamais. Il était évident qu'il ne laisserait rien m'arriver sans se battre jusqu'à l'annihilation complètement de tout risque éventuel pour ma vie. Cela me glaça le sang.

Mais mes pensées furent vite interrompues. Je sursautai et un petit cri m'échappa quand une forme blanche remua puis disparut rapidement dans les fourrés, juste devant nous. Edward grogna. Quelle était cette chose ? Il était évident qu'il s'agissait de l'une de celles qui avaient encerclées la maison, un peu plus tôt... Avais-je raison de penser à une sorte de spectre ? Je trouvais cela de plus en plus stupide, étrangement, alors que l'idée même de l'existence des vampires m'aurait semblé tout aussi folle, quelques heures plus tôt. Cette chose était-elle aussi dangereuse ? Comment allaient les autres Cullen ? S'en étaient-ils sortis ? Les vampires ne pouvaient pas mourir... n'est-ce pas ?

-Edward... murmurai-je, effrayée.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus de moi encore, sans doute trop sur ses gardes pour réussir à parler mais désireux de me montrer qu'il était près de moi.

Soudain, la chose se rua sur nous. J'eus à peine le temps de voir Edward bondir sur elle, une demie seconde plus tard. Il la tenait avec force entre ses bras, comme s'il tentait de l'écraser contre son torse de pierre. La créature m'était peu visible. La nuit m'empêcher de distinguer avec précision ses traits. Néanmoins, je pouvais voir qu'elle semblait humaine, au premier abord. Sa silhouette était fine, féminine... Néanmoins, elle gesticulait à la manière d'un animal enragé et poussait de terribles hurlement suraigus semblables à ceux d'une bête sauvage empreint d'une furieuse hargne. Sa peau était blanche et elle ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'une sorte de pagne difforme. Ses pieds étaient fourchus comme les serres d'un aigle et chacun de ses orteils était une arme potentiel qu'elle s'évertuait à essayer d'enfoncer dans la chaire d'Edward, à force de grands coups dans ses jambes et tout endroit qu'elle parvenait à atteindre de son corps tandis qu'il la maintenait toujours avec force.

Je me laissai glisser le long de la parois de la grange, les yeux rivés sur le combat. Edward était en danger, cette chose avait l'air dangereuse, tellement plus que lui... Edward était le garçon le plus doux, le plus attentionné, le plus gentil qu'il m'eut été donné de connaître. Je savais qu'il était en mesure de se défendre, en cas de nécessité, comme c'était le cas actuellement, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre que cette créature ne fasse qu'une bouchée de lui.

Je devais à tout prix trouver un moyen de l'aider...

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il poussa un cri déchirant. La chose était parvenue à se retourner, alors qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui et venait d'enfoncer ses griffes immondes dans sa peau. En effet, la chemise qu'il portait avait presque totalement été réduite en lambeaux et de longues marques de griffures rougeâtre s'étendaient sur son torse, contrastant avec sa peau d'un blanc nacré et pur. Rapidement, il repoussa le monstre, le propulsant avec une force inouïe contre un arbre qui fut aussitôt déraciné. Il pesta une seconde contre sa blessure puis se rua de nouveau sur son adversaire qui n'avait pas tardé à se relever et le combat reprit de plus belle. Cette fois, ce fut lui qui finit par être projeté. Il eut à peine le temps de se rattraper je-ne-su-trop comment afin de ne pas venir s'écraser sur moi. Ses bras m'encerclèrent alors et nous traversâmes tous deux le mur de la grange – moi, à l'abri de tout, contre son torse, mais terrorisée et lui, gémissant de douleur en dépit de son état de surhomme incontestable. Il ne m'était jamais apparu plus fragile qu'en cet instant... Mortel.

Il me demanda prestement de rester là tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir à l'attaque mais je le retins, les yeux suppliants :

-Ca va mal finir, Edward ! Fuyons !

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me serra contre lui avant de m'embrasser avec fièvre durant quelques courtes secondes puis il disparut. Je m'empressai de rejoindre le « champ de bataille » et découvris qu'il était de nouveau en plein combat avec l'immonde monstre.

Tout allait trop vite. Je compris qu'il suffirait d'une seconde pour qu'Edward disparaisse, tué par cette chose, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je devais agir et vite. Aussi, tandis que la chose s'élançait une nouvelle fois vers lui, pointant ses horribles pieds en direction du visage de celui que j'aimais, je courus jusqu'à eux de manière à m'interposer, emporté par le désespoir.

Cependant, une seconde plus tard, je m'écrasai à terre, à plusieurs mètres du combat, sonnée, le souffle court, comme bloqué par un poids sur ma poitrine. Quelques secondes plus tard le cri déchirant d'Edward me parvint sans mal aux oreilles. Je me redressai aussi vite que possible, tant bien que mal, et ce que je découvris me glaça le sang ; Alice était allongée à terre, le visage en sang, Edward penchée au-dessus d'elle, la secouant avec, sans doute, l'espoir qu'elle se relève. Alice était blessée... Gravement, sans doute, étant donné le comportement d'Edward. Alors... les vampires aussi pouvaient... mourir si facilement ?

Tout à coup, elle disparut. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands de surprise, de même que ceux d'Edward qui resta durant de longues secondes sans rien faire, ahuri de ce qui venait de se produire. Alice avait littéralement disparu sans laisser de trace... Son corps était là, une seconde plus tôt puis n'était plus, l'instant d'après. Comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Etait-ce tout ce qu'il advenait des vampires, à leur... mort ? Alice était-elle...

Et, de nouveau, Edward hurla avant de se ruer vers la créature qui, de la même manière, disparut, aussitôt, ne laissant pas plus de trace de son passage qu'Alice avant elle...

Que venait-il de se passer ? Alice était-elle...? Les vampires pouvaient-ils mourir si simplement ? Mon souffle s'accéléra. Non... Je ne venais tout de même pas de précipiter la mort de ma meilleure amie ? C'était impossible... Tout cela était trop rapide, trop irréel...

Pourtant, Edward hurlait, plié en deux de douleur à l'endroit où se trouvait un instant plus tôt sa soeur.

Bientôt, le reste de la famille Cullen apparut, à l'orée de la forêt qui entourée la grange et l'espace libre où on s'était déroulé le combat. Jasper se jeta aussitôt à genoux près de son frère, l'attrapant par les épaules et le secouant tandis qu'il le suppliait de lui dire ce qui s'était passé. Esmée, elle, vint à ma rencontre et m'aida à m'asseoir correctement. Carlisle somma Rosalie et Emmett de rester avec Edward et Jasper tandis qu'il jetait un œil à mes blessures.

Trop rapide... Tout cela était trop rapide et je commençais à ressentir des vertiges... J'étais perdue, déboussolée...

-Edward, répond ! cria Jasper, plus fort encore face à son frère dont le corps était secoué de sanglots sans larmes, Où est-elle ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Elle... Elle est...

-Edward ! Parle ! s'époumona à son tour Rosalie, Tu vas nous rendre fous !

-Elle a disparu... souffla-t-il tout à coup.

Carlisle se retourna, incrédule, abandonnant l'examen de mes blessures. Esmée, elle, n'avait cessé de fixer ses enfants depuis le début de leur discussion, guettant avec inquiétude la réponse d'Edward et, aussitôt qu'il eut parlé, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, choquée par sa réponse.

-Co-comment ça, « disparu » ? s'enquit Jasper, dérouté.

-La goule (c'était donc là le nom de cette immonde créature) lui a sauté dessus après qu'elle ait repoussé Bella, qui s'était retrouvée entre elle et moi et... (il se tut un instant, le visage crispé par la douleur) Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! reprit-il, dépassé, Je ne sais pas ! Elle était là ! Son visage... Le coup que lui a asséné la goule avait déformé son visage... Je l'ai secouée, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'avais tellement... tellement peur depuis le début de ce combat... Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé...

-Comment ça, « DISPARU » ?! hurla de nouveau Jasper.

-Elle était dans mes bras, j'essayais de la ramener à elle et, tout-à-coup, son corps s'est volatilisé ! s'emporta à son tour Edward, la voix tremblante de chagrin, La goule a disparu de la même manière... Bon sang, elle ne bougeait plus ! Aucun coup n'est capable de nous mettre dans un tel état ! Je ne comprends pas !

-Carlisle ! s'exclama Emmett, dans l'espoir que son père ait des réponses à leur apporté.

-J'ignore ce qui a bien pu se passer... murmura-t-il, perdu face aux explications décousues d'Edward, Alice n'aurait pas pu se... dématérialisée, ni même se décomposée si rapidement, même en temps que simple humaine. Notre état nous rend presque invulnérable. Un simple coup au visage n'aurait pas dû suffire à la blesser de cette manière et, quand bien même, aurait été incapable de...

-Est-elle encore vivante ?!

Jasper s'était levé et se tenait face à Carlisle, l'air furieux. Sa voix était incroyablement différente de celle, plus douce et plus posée, qu'il utilisait à l'ordinaire. Il semblait être une autre personne, à ce moment précis, prêt à tout pour récupérer et sauver celle qu'il aimait. Ses poings étaient serrés, tous ses muscles tendus. Était-il possible qu'il attaque Carlisle si sa réponse ne lui convenait pas ? Je commençais à craindre le pire...

-Je l'ignore... souffla finalement le docteur, dépassé, Rien n'indique qu'elle soit morte toutefois... il n'y a pas plus de trace prouvant qu'elle soit toujours en vie. (il resta silencieux durant quelques secondes) Je suis désolé.

Rosalie et Emmett eurent tout juste le temps d'attraper les bras de leur frère alors que celui-ci allait sauter à la gorge d'Edward, lui hurlant que tout cela était uniquement de sa faute et la mienne, à moi, « sa pauvre humaine imbécile » qui avait tenté de s'interposer, minable, face à une goule en furie – je n'étais même pas certaine de savoir précisément ce qu'était une goule, en réalité et je me rendais maintenant compte de l'erreur monumentale que j'avais commis. Pour une raison ou une autre, j'avais bien sûr remarqué qu'Alice avait tendance à prévoir les évènements. Plusieurs fois, elle m'avait particulièrement étonnée. Mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle apparaîtrait à ce moment précis, qu'elle s'interposerait et, plus encore, qu'elle mourrait... De plus, dans le même temps, je ne parvenais pas à imaginer ce qui se serait produit si, à sa place, Edward avait reçu ce coup, de la part de la créature. Aurait-il disparu, à la place d'Alice ? Je frissonnais d'autant plus à cette idée et je me sentais plus mal encore que jamais. Des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je devais partir. Je ne leur attirais que des ennuis. J'avais peut-être causé la mort d'Alice... « Rien n'indique qu'elle soit morte mais... il n'y a pas plus de trace prouvant qu'elle soit toujours en vie. » Rien n'était optimiste dans ces paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans ma tête ! J'avais tué Alice, j'en avais la certitude... Comment son corps aurait-il pu disparaître, autrement... Que serait-il devenu, si ma meilleure amie était encore en vie... Un corps vivant ne pouvait tout de même pas disparaître de la sorte ! Et, en cet instant de pure folie, je ne pouvais même plus me résonner en me disant qu'il n'était pas plus logique qu'un corps inerte se volatilise de la sorte...

Je me levai rapidement. Une douleur lancinante traversa ma jambe, à partir de ma cheville – sûrement me l'étais-je tordue en retombant au sol – mais je m'efforçai à rester debout. Je devais m'éloigner au plus vite d'eux, afin que toute la poisse que j'emmagasinais depuis ma plus tendre enfance cesse d'agir sur eux et de leur faire du mal. Je portais malheur, je l'avais toujours su. Michael n'avait eu de cesse de me le répéter, lorsque nous étions enfants ; je tombais plus souvent que mes autres camarades, je me mettais souvent en danger en les suivant dans leurs aventures, là où eux pouvaient s'amuser avec insouciance. Je m'étais blessée, à de nombreuses reprises. J'avais même frôlée la mort, deux ou trois fois. Les Parques voulaient ma mort et me poursuivraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'emporte, tout en se vengeant de moi, jusqu'à cet instant, d'avoir été si longue à succomber.

Soudain, deux bras m'enlacèrent et me soulevèrent à quelques centimètres du sol, sans mal, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Dans mon cou, le souffle froid de la personne qui me tenait me fit frisonner et, cette fois, j'éclatai en sanglots, incontrôlable. La voix d'Edward me parvint rapidement. Il fredonnait ce morceau qu'il avait interprété tant de fois au piano, lors de nos leçons. Celui qui racontait cette histoire d'amour impossible, compliquée mais belle, entre deux êtres qui partageait des sentiments plus forts que tout ce qu'il m'était possible d'imaginer. Lentement, je me retrouvai assise sur ses genoux, bercée. J'étais épuisée... Si fatiguée... Finalement, je m'endormis.

______________________

_**Voilà !**_

_**A**u point de départ, je n'avais **pas du tout **prévu que tout se passe si vite. Finalement, je voyais mal comment faire autrement sans faire durer inutilement le déroulement des choses. Je voulais qu'il y ait de l'action dans ce chapitre, pas uniquement des scènes centrées sur Edward et Bella. Comme vous pouvez le voir, donc, les choses se compliquent, pour eux. Et je suis presque sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à ce genre de problèmes ^^'... Désolée pour tous ceux qui croyaient que l'histoire allait tourner en bagarre sentimentale entre Michael et Edward. Ça n'est pas pour tout de suite. _

_**A**__h et sachez que j'ai bien l'intention d'utiliser Jacob à un moment donné ... Par contre, je ne suis pas certaine d'en faire un gentil ^^'... Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour tous les fans. Ne me lapidez pas trop fort, __**please**__ !!!_

_**Q**__uant à Alice... Je préfère ne rien dire sur le sujet. Torturez-moi si cela vous chante, je ne dirai rien jusqu'au prochain chapitre, __**na**__ x)_

_**A la prochaine !!**_

_PS : J'espère que je n'ai pas laissé trainer trop de fautes... très franchement, je n'avais pas le courage de me relire très sérieusement._


	11. Chapter 10 : Créatures des ténèbres

_Hey, tout le monde ! ^^_

_Wouah... Ces vacances me font vraiment perdre le fil des jours qui passent. Je me laisse emporter par ma flemmingite aigüe, je dois bien l'avouer. D'autant plus que j'ai eu quelques petits soucis personnels et... franchement, à part déprimer, je n'ai pas fait grand chose, ces dernières semaines. Pour vous donner une idée, disons que je suis Bella et qu'on m'annonce que l'année prochaine, je ne pourrai plus vivre avec mon Edward. Juste le voir le week-end. Alors que je vis avec lui, non-stop depuis deux ans. *soupire* C'pas la mort, mais j'ai eu du mal à digérer cette annonce soudaine. Voilà, voilà, pour ma trépidante vie d'adolescente !_

_Je m'excuse, donc, pour le retard._

_Cela étant, ça m'a permis d'améliorer mon idée quant à cette fic. Je n'avais vraiment plus envie de bosser sur mes romans, ces derniers jours, alors j'ai fait des recherches pour cette fic (comme quoi, toute mauvaise chose à du bon ^^' j'espère que vous profiterez bien de mon malheur x) ***joke, of course***) Bref, j'avais mon fil conducteur, mais quelques petites choses me manquaient. Tout aurait été trop rapide et trop peu inventif. Et j'aime pas, ne pas être inventive... x)_

_Bon, bien sûr, je ne vous promets pas la fic de l'année, d'autant que beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de fic sur Twilight paraissent et que la mienne est loin d'être la meilleure. Mais j'espère quand même que certains d'entre vous se diront que c'est un peu plus original que la moyenne =) j'avais envie que vous ne lisiez pas ma fic' en vous disant qu'elle ressemble à toutes les autres._

_Par contre, du coup... J'espère ne pas vous faire fuir avec mes idées farfelues... TT_

_Ah ! Et vous allez apprendre, pour certains/certaines, ce qu'est **une goule** ^^ Cela dit, sachez qu'il y a plein de version différentes... (c'est souvent comme ça, avec les légendes) La mienne reprendra ce que j'en sais, à force de recherches et autres connaissances accumulées dans mon pauvre esprit d'écrivain en herbe qui cherchent bien trop de choses bizarres sur le net et dans les bouquins pour rendre ses bouquins plus intéressants... ____ ***Shou' is tired***_

_Bon, et bien, maintenant, après ce passage inutile qui ne vous apprend rien de nouveau ^^'... je vais vous laisser lire._

_Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et tous vos encouragements et j'espère que vous serez tout aussi nombreux après ce chapitre, même si j'avoue que je suis un peu stressée, là du coup =)_

***

**Créatures des ténèbres**

-Nous devons partir !

-Jasper ne l'acceptera jamais...

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Tout était encore flou, dans mon esprit embrumé par le sommeil. Il faisait frais, en dépit des épaisses couvertures qui me recouvraient et un courant d'air froid me fit soudain frissonner. Nous étions toujours dehors et je finis par reconnaître le mur de bois qui me faisait face ; nous étions toujours près de la vieille grange.

Rapidement, mon attention se reporta sur la discussion qui se tenait non loin de moi. Je reconnu la voix d'Edward qui, aussitôt, me rassura. Il parlait avec Rosalie et Carlisle. Néanmoins, je doutais fort qu'Esmée soit très loin. Quant à Jasper et Emmett, ils étaient visiblement partis à la recherche d'Alice :

-Il a déjà passé la nuit à la chercher... soupira Rosalie, C'est peine perdue...

-Mais il n'abandonnera pas, trancha Edward, sûr de lui, Il ne pourra jamais s'y résoudre. Tant qu'il ne tiendra pas la preuve de sa mort, il continuera.

-Nous devons l'y contraindre ! répliqua sa sœur, Il va devenir fou si nous n'agissons pas !

-Sois réaliste, Rose ! Comment réagirais-tu si Emmett disparaissait, de la sorte ?

Edward avait haussé la voix et je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter légèrement. Je détestais le savoir mécontent, en colère... Heureusement, ils ne remarquèrent rien, me sembla-t-il – j'étais persuadée que la discussion en serait restée là, dans le cas contraire, et qu'Edward m'aurait rejoint aussitôt.

-Aucun de nous ne pourrait supporter ce qui lui arrive... reprit plus calmement Carlisle, Nous ne pourrons jamais l'empêcher de la chercher. Aussi, je pense qu'Edward a raison et que nous ferions mieux de l'aider au lieu de nous résigner trop rapidement.

Rosalie soupira longuement mais dû finalement accepter cette idée étant donné que Carlisle décida qu'ils chercheraient à mettre en place un plan dès le retour de Jasper et Emmett.

Presque aussitôt, je sentis les doigts froids d'Edward se poser sur ma nuque puis ses lèvres les remplacer, tendres comme jamais. Il était évident que toute cette histoire, autour de la disparition d'Alice, l'inquiétait au plus haut point. De mon côté, je ne pouvais que me sentir coupable étant donné que c'était une de mes bêtises d'humaine sans défense qui avait, en grande partie, provoquer tout cela.

-Je t'aime...

Je frémis à l'entente de ces mots, glissés dans mon oreille. Croyait-il que je dormais toujours ? Lentement, je me retournai de manière à lui faire face. Il s'excusa rapidement, croyant m'avoir réveillé mais je le rassurai.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alice ? demandai-je, tout bas, après qu'il m'ait longuement embrassé, faisant preuve d'une douceur infinie, bien plus grande encore qu'à l'ordinaire.

Il remua la tête doucement et baissa les yeux.

-Jasper n'a pas arrêté une minute de parcourir la forêt, depuis que c'est arrivé, m'expliqua-t-il, Il a hurlé son nom toute la nuit et... (il soupira) Crois-moi ; l'entendre souffrir de la sorte est insoutenable. Il est pourtant si calme, si réfléchi, de nature... Il est capable d'établir des stratégies. Il ne fonce jamais tête baissée, de cette façon.

Je ne pus que hocher la tête, impuissante. Je savais qu'il m'était impossible de comprendre réellement la douleur que pouvait ressentir Jasper. Néanmoins, l'idée de pouvoir perdre Edward de la même manière m'avait effleuré l'esprit, évidemment, et la sensation de vide qu'elle m'inspirait, venue du plus profond de mes entrailles, était tout bonnement insupportable.

-Les êtres comme nous ne ressentent pas les choses de la même manière qu'un humain, comme j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre hier déjà... entreprit-il alors de m'expliquer, Tout ce que nous ressentons est bien plus fort, bien plus puissant. L'amour, lorsqu'il nous atteint, est décuplé à son paroxysme. Jasper ne pourrait survivre sans Alice.

-Et si elle n'est plus... hésitai-je.

-Jasper en mourra, sans doute. De chagrin ou de folie... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadé que la douleur l'emportera et il nous sera tout aussi difficile de supporter leur perte, à tous les deux. Esmée et Carlisle, qui nous considèrent comme leurs enfants... Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront surmonter cela. J'ai bien peur que la seule perte d'Alice mène notre famille à sa fin...

Je frissonnai. Edward ne parvenait à soutenir mon regard. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le lointain et il semblait perdu au fin fond de ses pensées les plus noires. Son attitude n'était pas bien optimiste. Il paraissait avoir perdu tout espoir de retrouver sa sœur et, plus encore, il imaginait déjà la fin de tous les autres membres de sa famille. La sienne, aussi, sans doute... Je voulu aussitôt répliquer mais il me prit de cour, sans doute inconscient de m'avoir interrompu. Il ne semblait plus vraiment s'adresser à moi, en réalité :

-Je tenais beaucoup à Alice... Et la douleur que m'inspire sa perte est déjà un véritable déchirement... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait de moi si... toi aussi tu...

Je posai rapidement une main sur sa joue, me rapprochant de lui. Bientôt, ses iris, rendues ternes par la triste nuit qu'il avait passé, se tournèrent vers moi, s'ancrant dans les miennes avec un désespoir nouveau qui m'ébranla un court instant. Je fis en sorte de me reprendre rapidement.

-Edward, je sais que tu ne laisseras rien m'arriver, soufflai-je, m'efforçant d'avoir l'air la plus convaincante possible, Tu dois te concentrer sur le sort d'Alice et ne pas baisser les bras si facilement. Jasper va avoir besoin de tout votre soutien.

Il me regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Maintenant que j'y pensais, ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois que je le voyais se figer de la sorte. Il avait l'apparence d'une statue, soudain, et ma main sur sa peau dure et froide touchait un marbre lisse et parfait, plus doux que toute autre matière au monde. J'avais été sotte de ne me rendre compte de rien, jusque là. Il était pourtant évident qu'Edward, ainsi que toute sa famille, était un être dont la perfection n'était pas humaine. Je ne pouvais qu'on tomber amoureuse...

Puis, tout-à-coup, son corps sembla reprendre vie et ses bras enserrèrent ma taille, de manière à m'enlacer tendrement. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou et profitai de ce court instant, en dépit de l'amertume qui planait autour de notre petit bonheur ; Alice aurait dû être à nos côtés. Aux côtés de Jasper.

-Que s'est-il vraiment passé, la nuit dernière ? murmurai-je, après un court instant.

Il poussa un long soupir puis releva les yeux vers moi, hésitant un moment avant de me répondre :

-La créature qui s'en est prise à nous, avant qu'Alice n'intervienne à son tour, était une goule, commença-t-il, sans me lâcher ses yeux de manière, sans doute, à savoir quand il dépasserait ou non les limites de l'admissible, pour mon pauvre esprit d'humaine – mais je l'écoutais sans oser l'interrompre, Carlisle lui-même dit n'en avoir encore jamais croisé jusqu'ici. Il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende. Néanmoins, il semblerait que ce qui s'est passé hier ait remis en cause tout ce en quoi il croyait.

-De quoi est capable cette... créature ? l'interrogeai-je, à la fois avide d'en apprendre plus et effrayée à l'idée de trop en savoir – après tout, m'impliquer dans toute cette histoire n'était pas vraiment dans mon intérêt et j'aurais tout aussi bien pu m'enfuir à toutes jambes, dans l'instant, mais mon amour pour Edward et la famille Cullen me poussait à rester avec eux, bien que je m'étonnai encore qu'ils me tolèrent dans leurs rangs, désormais, au lieu de me raccompagner chez moi.

-J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas seule, reprit-il, soucieux, Selon Carlisle, elles ne voyagent pas seules, en tout cas. Si l'une apparaît, les autres ne doivent pas être bien loin. C'est en tout cas ainsi que son comportement est généralement décrit. Néanmoins, comme je te l'ai dit, nous pensions que toutes ces histoires étaient, jusqu'alors, infondées...

-Etait-ce d'autres... « goules »... qui ont encerclée la maison ?

Edward secoua la tête lentement et prit une longue inspiration avant de reprendre son explication.

-Il s'agissait de spectres. Et c'est bien là, le problème, une fois encore : Carlisle était, jusqu'alors, persuadé que ces apparitions étaient de purs mythes ! Leur existence était plus improbable encore que celle des goules...

-Carlisle ne peut pas tout savoir... soufflai-je, comme si cela allait de soi, emportée par une passion pour ces mystères que je ne me connaissais pas encore.

-Carlisle est bien plus instruit que tu ne peux le croire. Il est très vieux et il a eu le temps de voir des choses que tu ne peux imaginer. Il a aussi pu mener à bien des études poussées en bien des domaines... Les sciences, qu'il s'agisse des mathématiques, de la biologie ou encore de la physique... sont loin de lui être inconnues mais il a aussi fait de nombreuses recherches sur la sorcelleries et ses dérivés les plus courants. Je pourrais bien t'inquiéter en t'avouant ceci, mais Carlisle s'est connaît tout ce qui a trait aux sciences occultes et même au satanisme. Il sait quelles créatures peuvent être décrites de part le monde mais, jusqu'alors, très peu d'entre elles ont donné de véritables preuves de leur existence.

Plus la discussion avançait et plus la peur grandissait en moi. Je ne comprenais pas toutes ces choses ; pour moi, elles n'étaient qu'histoires, légendes et mythes et que Carlisle eut, jusqu'à présent, été persuadé que tel était bien le cas, ne me rassurait guère. Je commençais à peine à croire et à concevoir que celui que j'aimais était un vampire, ainsi que toute sa famille, que l'on se mettait à me parlait de goule, de spectres et d'autres monstres de la nuit, tous plus effrayants les uns que les autres...

Mes parents étaient, depuis toujours, de même que leurs parents et grands-parents avant eux, de fervents croyants pratiquants. Moi-même j'avais été élevée de la sorte. Petite, on m'avait appris que les vampires étaient des monstres dépourvus d'âmes ; d'anciens humains qui avaient vendu leur âme au Diable afin de s'assurer la vie et la jeunesse éternelle. On m'avait aussi affirmé que les fantômes n'existaient pas ; après notre mort, les bonnes âmes allaient au Paradis et les autres glissaient vers l'enfer éternel. Quant à la sorcelleries... Il était évident que personne n'en parlait, autour de moi. Et personne ne s'y serait risqué ! Personne n'ignorait ce qui s'était produit, bien des années plus tôt, à Salem Village... Moi, en tout cas, je ne l'ignorais pas. Quant à tous ceux qui m'entouraient, il était évident qu'ils ne voyaient en ces gens – ces soi-disant sorcières et autres magiciens qui avaient été jugés, à tort, selon mes maigres connaissances – que des alliés de Satan.

Toutes ces créatures étaient des suppôts de Satan ! C'était là tout ce que l'on m'avait dit de croire, en ces dix-sept premières années de ma vie... Et, aujourd'hui, pourtant, j'aimais un vampire à un point tel qu'il aurait pu me pousser à me damner pour lui. C'était à n'y plus rien comprendre... Et l'on ajoutait à ce copieux mélange qui, déjà, me donnait la nausée, une pincée de goule et une bonne dose de spectres ! Non, vraiment... j'allais devenir folle.

-Je... Je ne te suis pas, fus-je bien obligée d'admettre tout en prenant soin, cependant, de ne pas dévoiler toutes mes inquiétudes.

Edward sourit, très légèrement, et caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

-Et c'est sans doute bien mieux ainsi. Toutes ces choses sont teintées d'une aura si ténébreuses... Tu es à milles lieues de tout cela, ma Bella.

Je fronçai les sourcils légèrement – non sans avoir rougi, malgré tout, à ses paroles – tout en posant une main sur sa sienne, toujours sur mon visage. Me plonger dans son regard m'aidait à comprendre pourquoi je m'imposer tout ceci ; pourquoi je m'efforcer de croire et de comprendre tout ce qu'il m'expliquait depuis hier : je l'aimais et j'étais intimement persuadée qu'il ne laisserait rien m'arriver. Peu importait les légendes – elles étaient, de toute évidence, erronées sur bien des points, en ce qui concernait les vampires ! – et leurs milles secrets invérifiables. Peu importait ce que mes parents et tous les autres pouvaient croire, bien au chaud dans leurs églises. Peu importait les coutumes, les rites et ces religions qui nous poussait à renier ces êtres... J'aimais Edward et, pour lui, je devais m'efforcer de ne pas avoir peur.

-Mais je tiens à comprendre, m'exclamai-je alors, En tout cas, je tiens à essayer, de mon mieux.

Puis, avant qu'il est pu me refuser cette demande, je l'interrogeai, afin d'éclaircir les zones d'ombre qui subsistaient dans mon esprit :

-Tu dis qu'il est étrange que des esprits soient apparus car, selon Carlisle, leur existence reposait, jusque là, uniquement sur des histoires, des mythes, résumai-je, Alors comment se fait-il que vous pensiez qu'il s'agissait bien de tels êtres, cette nuit ?

-Ma famille a essayé de les combattre, pendant que nous fuyions, m'expliqua-t-il, Il ne s'agissait pas d'êtres physiques ; les coups les traversaient sans leur faire le moindre mal. Leur consistance était nulle. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à prétendre qu'Emmett a dit vrai, en affirmant qu'il pouvait voir à travers ces choses, mais... (il soupira avant de reprendre, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'attarder sur ce qu'avait vu ou non Emmett et semblant pas apporter un trop grand crédit à ses paroles) Ils avaient formes humaines mais leur teint était grisâtre, livide... Rosalie et Esmée disent qu'ils avaient l'air d'êtres de fumée. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est la description qui se rapproche le plus de celle des fantômes. D'autant plus que, tout-à-coup, comme notre goule et... Alice... ils ont disparu, sans laisser la moindre trace.

-Ca paraît fou... soufflai-je, ne sachant trop que penser.

-Tu n'imagines sûrement pas à quel point, oui.

-Tu crois qu'il pouvait s'agir de... personnes... décédées... ?

J'hésitai à me lancer plus avant sur ce sujet car j'avais toujours eu un peu peur de toutes ces histoires de fantômes. Néanmoins, je voulais vraiment savoir à quoi m'attendre et ne pas me retrouver nez-à-nez avec un esprit sans m'y être préparée psychologiquement, au préalable. Je me savais bien trop capable de hurler comme une hystérique...

-On appelle aussi ces esprits de revenants, alors... Il y a de bonnes choses, oui. Ces sont des âmes égarées. Des personnes étant mortes, il y a plus ou moins longtemps, mais dont l'esprit continue de errer dans le monde des vivants. C'est ce que l'on raconte le plus souvent, en tout cas.

Tout-à-coup, il leva les yeux et fixa un point, dans mon dos. Je sursautai, surprise – d'autant plus que je buvais littéralement ses paroles, incapable de ne pas m'intéresser à cette histoire d'horreur grandeur nature... Intriguée – et légèrement angoissée – je me retournai légèrement, pour voir de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, mais il n'y avait que des arbres, autour de nous.

-Voilà Emmett et... Jasper, m'éclaira-t-il.

-Oh... soufflai-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

Il passa une main dans mon dos et me rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Je me retrouvai assise sur ses genoux. Lui était appuyé contre le mur de la grange, désormais. Son regard ne lâchai pas les arbres et, bientôt, je compris pourquoi en voyant sortir Emmett puis Jasper des fourrés. Le premier était visiblement exaspéré par quelque chose et légèrement mal à l'aise, comme je l'étais. Jasper, lui, semblait plus froid et distant que jamais. Son regard était si vide... Mais il s'éclaira d'une lueur menaçante dès qu'il se posa sur nous.

-Jazz... siffla soudain Edward, contre mon oreille.

Je sursautai et me tournai légèrement vers lui mais il ne s'adressait visiblement pas à moi. Pourtant, il ne me semblait pas que Jasper ait dit quoi que ce soit et je ne comprenais pas le comportement de mon ami qui s'était soudain mis en position défensive – il ne me serrait pas seulement contre lui ; il me protégeait.

-Elle n'y est pour rien, poursuivit-il sans lâcher son frère du regard.

Je me tournai cette fois vers ce dernier. Il me lançait un regard mauvais. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres légèrement retroussées, laissant paraître ses dents... Il était un animal enragé, prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Et je n'étais autre que celle-ci.

-Jasper !

Rosalie était apparue tout-à-coup au côté de son frère et l'enlaçait désormais. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par tous les autres membres de la famille. Emmett restait un peu en retrait, cependant – sans doute que la nuit qu'il avait passé à aider Jasper dans ses recherches infructueuses avaient été dure, pour lui, bien sûr. Esmée, elle, remplaça bien vite sa superbe fille. Et Carlisle entreprit de le calmer :

-Jasper, Edward et Isabella ne sont pas fautifs. Tu sais mieux que quiconque qu'Alice a dû prendre sa décision en toute connaissance de cause...

Aussitôt, Jasper poussa un long grognement et écarta sa mère, sèchement, qui se retrouva dans les bras de Rosalie, perdue face au comportement violent de l'un des garçons qu'elle considérait comme son propre fils. Ce dernier se planta face à son père, furieux, lèvres retroussées de nouveau et l'air menaçant. Autour de moi, la prise d'Edward se resserra imperceptiblement mais suffisamment pour me signaler à quel point il s'inquiétait de l'éventuel basculement de la situation. La fureur de Jasper était palpable et, bientôt, Rosalie se mit à hurler, visiblement tout aussi furieuse que son frère :

-Tu deviens fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et Esmée, sans doute effrayée par ce qu'elle put lire dans le regard de son fils, plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, prise de sanglots. Aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues me elle pleurait, à n'en pas douter. Rosalie la lâcha, alors, et s'avança rapidement vers son frère. Je crus un instant qu'elle allait le frapper mais, une seconde plus tard, Edward la serrait fermement contre son torse tandis qu'Emmett s'était emparé des bras de Jasper et l'éloignait, suivi de son père qui soutenait Esmée.

Je n'avais même pas vu ce qui s'était produit exactement. Je ne pouvais que deviner le bond soudain d'Edward, attrapant sa sœur avant qu'elle ne sauta à la gorge de Jasper. Et Emmett, au même instant, empêchant ce dernier de se défendre un peu trop violemment du soudain élan de rage de Rosalie. Comme Esmée, je me mis à sangloter, sans même savoir pourquoi. Rosalie avait déjà craqué, elle aussi, toujours dans les bras d'Edward. Ayant remarqué ma soudaine crise de larmes, celui-ci avait relevé la tête vers moi, inquiet. Je secouai rapidement la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien, que ça allait sûrement passer...

-Rosalie, l'appela-t-elle, lui faisant relever la tête du bout des doigts, Ça va aller ?

-Oui, oui... pesta-t-elle avant de longuement soupirer.

-Jasper est dans un sale état et il va falloir nous habituer au fait que cela puisse déteindre sur nous...

-Ma colère provient de lui ?

-Sans doute, oui, acquiesça mon ami, Ainsi que ta tristesse, en ce moment même, et celle d'Esmée et de Bella.

La blonde sculpturale se tourna soudain vers moi et me lança un regard dédaigneux comme à son habitude. Néanmoins, durant une fraction de seconde, je crus déceler une once de pitié dans ses grands yeux d'or. Ça n'avait rien d'un jugement péjoratif, néanmoins. Contrairement à l'ordinaire, elle semblait compatir. Elle se détourna pourtant bien trop rapidement pour que je puisse en avoir le cœur net. Après avoir murmuré quelques mots à Edward que je n'entendis pas, elle fila rejoindre les autres. Mon ami me rejoignit aussitôt et essuya du bout des doigts ce qu'il restait de mes larmes.

-Cela a donc à voir avec Jasper ?

Edward sourit tristement puis inspira longuement avant de commencer à m'expliquer :

-Il a tant de choses que je dois encore t'apprendre, à notre sujet... Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de m'attarder sur les détails. Alice avait le don de prédire l'avenir, en quelque sorte. Je crois que tu as pu le comprendre par toi-même, depuis hier. Jasper, lui, a le don de contrôler les émotions des gens qui l'entourent. Il peut nous rendre plus joyeux que jamais, inquiet sans raison, triste... Mais avec la disparition d'Alice, son pouvoir lui échappe. Il n'est plus vraiment en état de le contrôler alors... Il arrive que sa colère et sa tristesse nous parvienne, tout-à-coup. Rien ne peut nous l'assurer, cependant... Etant donné notre inquiétude à tous, en ce moment, il peut tout aussi bien s'agir du résultat de notre propre chagrin. Mais il y a de bonne chance, par exemple, que la réaction de Rosalie, tout à l'heure, ait eu à voir avec ce que lui insufflait inconsciemment Jasper.

Je hochai la tête lentement, un peu perdue. Toutes ces découvertes étaient plus incroyables les unes que les autres.

-Vous possédez tous un don particulier ? m'enquis-je, curieuse, cette fois, mais aussi décidée à lui faire oublier un court instant les derniers évènements fâcheux de ce début de journée.

Il sembla hésiter un instant puis se décida enfin :

-Je peux lire dans les pensées.

-Tu es télépathe ? reformulai-je, malgré moi, surprise.

-On... On peut dire ça, oui.

Il était visiblement gêné de m'avouer cela. Et, soudain, je réalisai :

-Oh... Mais, dans ce cas, tu peux lire... _mes_ pensées ?

Il sourit, visiblement amusé. Il devait s'attendre à cette question. Bien sûr ! Puisqu'il devait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Et il devait savoir tout ce à quoi je pensais depuis le tout premier jour de notre rencontre... Tout ce qui m'avait traversé l'esprit alors que nous étions tous les deux... De notre premier baiser à notre dernière étreinte... Et en ce moment même, encore !

Il éclata de rire et je coupai court à mes pensées, plus gênée que jamais. Je devais m'efforcer de ne plus penser à rien ! A rien du tout ! Il devait me prendre pour une folle...

-Bella, calme-toi, rit-il en attrapant mon menton du bout de ses doigts, Tu es toute rose.

Et, bien évidemment, ces paroles ne firent qu'attiser un peu plus les rougeurs de mes joues. Un nouveau rire lui échappa et, finalement, il me serra tout contre lui.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et encore moins à te sentir gênée : je suis incapable de lire en toi. Cela fait partie des éléments qui m'ont tout de suite attirés vers toi. Tu m'as tout de suite intriguée, toi et tes pensées qui m'étaient cachées.

-A-Alors, tu ne sais rien de ce à quoi je pense ? lançai-je, souhaitant être parfaitement sûre.

-Pas la moindre bribe. Ton esprit est tout à fait silencieux, pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement.

***

Et c'est à peu près de cette même manière que se déroula le reste de la journée. Edward faisait en sorte de se montrer rassurant, avec moi comme avec Jasper, mais ce dernier semblait être à des années lumières de ce qui l'entourait et, lorsqu'enfin il sortait de sa torpeur, il se mettait à tourner en rond, comme un fou, essayant de convaincre les autres membres de sa famille de mettre à exécution les différents plans qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne manquait pas d'imagination mais il était évident que la disparition de Alice l'affectait énormément. Bien plus que je n'aurais pu me l'imaginer. En l'espace d'une journée – et bien que cela fut totalement invraisemblable, étant donné ce qu'il était – il semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans ; les cernes violacées qui soulignaient son regard de manière élégante, jusqu'alors, étaient devenues plus marquées et profondes. Ses yeux donnaient l'impression de s'enfoncer dans leurs orbites et, bien qu'Edward m'avait soufflé que cela était parfaitement impossible, Jasper semblait exténué comme jamais.

Carlisle, de son côté, avait demandé à Emmett et Edward de rester sur leurs gardes, quand viendraient la nuit. Il craignait que de nouvelles créatures ne surgissent, tout-à-coup, et j'avais pu comprendre qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité, pour aucun d'entre nous, d'aller se réfugier dans la belle villa de feu Mrs Close étant donné que ce serait l'endroit parfait où venir nous chercher, en cas de nouvel assaut.

Bien évidemment, Edward m'avait proposé milles fois de rentrer chez moi, bien sagement, et Esmée s'était proposée pour garder un œil sur ma maison et ma famille, dans le cas où j'accepterais, mais nous ne savions rien de ce qui devait encore se produire et de la raison pour laquelle ces choses avaient attaqué la famille Cullen, la nuit dernière. Je ne voulais pas m'éloigner une seule seconde d'Edward... Je craignais bien trop de le voir disparaître à son tour.

Et c'est ce qui donna lieu à notre discussion, tandis que je mangeais le repas – un potage savoureux – qu'ils étaient, en dépit de toute logique, parvenus à préparer pour moi.

-Je suis plongée jusqu'au cou dans cette histoire, maintenant, répliquai-je tandis qu'Edward s'efforçait de me convaincre, C'est en partie ma faute, si...

-Tu n'y es pour rien ! réfuta-t-il aussitôt.

-Si je n'avais pas pris une décision aussi folle, tout-à-coup – celle de t'aider à combattre ce monstre – Alice ne se serait jamais sentie forcée d'agir et elle...

-Il est inutile de chercher des responsables autres que cette goule de malheur ! cria-t-il plus fort, cette fois, Alice a pris seule sa décision et nous ne réussirons pas à la retrouver – si cela est encore possible – en nous liguant les uns contre les autres, à la recherche d'un coupable dans nos rangs...

Je le regardais un instant sans rien dire. Je ne parvenais pas à ôter de mon esprit la certitude de ma faute et je tenais absolument à aider aux recherches, si je le pouvais mais... là était justement le problème ; étais-je vraiment capable de les aider ? Rien, dans ce qui s'était jusqu'alors produit, ne me permettait de le croire encore. J'avais été un poids et ma décision irréfléchie de pauvre humaine avait mené Alice à...

-Bella ! me secoua doucement Edward, me sortant de mes obscures pensées, Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te savoir auprès de moi mais je suis loin d'être persuadé que tu es plus en sécurité ici, à mes côtés, que bien au chaud chez toi, en compagnie de ta mère.

Une larme roula doucement le long de ma joue et je ne pus que hocher bêtement la tête, sans savoir que faire ou que dire d'autre... Je ne voulais pas les mettre à nouveau en danger et si Edward me pensait plus en sécurité chez moi alors il serait plus à même de s'investir dans les recherches, afin de trouver sa sœur. Il n'aurait plus à se soucier de moi et de mon aptitude naturelle à me fourrer dans le pétrin, de la fragilité de mon corps d'humaine, de tous ces défauts qui me constituaient et ne feraient que les ralentir, tous...

-D'ac-d'accord...

Il sourit légèrement, quelque peu rassuré, apparemment, et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules en m'invitant à terminer calmement mon repas.

Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard, j'étais devant chez moi, à l'orée du bois qui faisait face à la maison, enlaçant Edward de toutes mes forces et priant, bien malgré moi, pour qu'il me revienne vite et en un seul morceau, de même qu'Alice et tous les autres. Quand nous nous séparâmes, Esmée, qui nous avait accompagné, me rappela qu'elle ne serait pas loin, durant tout le temps que durerait l'absence d'Edward et des autres – le temps de retrouver Alice et/ou de régler le problème de ces apparitions mythiques bien trop étranges et dangereuses pour eux comme pour moi.

-Fais attention à toi... me murmura une dernière fois celui que j'aimais, tout en caressant mes joues du bout des doigts, ses yeux ancrés désespérément dans les miens.

-Toi aussi...

-Esmée sera là pour te sortir d'affaire si quelque chose devait arriver. Et... cela ne vaut pas seulement pour les monstres mythiques en tout genre...

-Michael ? l'interrogeai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-Avez-vous un plan ? demandai-je.

Je voulais détourner la conversation et être rassurée quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire, cette nuit.

-Nous allons commencer par voir si les créatures apparaissent de nouveau, m'expliqua-t-il, Et... Emmett pense qu'il serait judicieux de se renseigner sur de jeunes vampires qu'ils ont rencontré lors de leur escapade de ce week-end.

C'était donc d'autres vampires qui avaient croisés leur route...

# Flash Back #

_-Qui sont-ils ? grogna Edward, visiblement furieux._

_-Alice, calme-toi, Jasper et les autres sont tout à fait capables de se défendre... tempéra Esmée._

_Tous les trois étaient dans la cuisine de la villa réaménagée de feu Mrs Close et discutaient activement d'une altercation étrange qui s'était produite entre Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett et un groupe de « jeunes », lors de leur balade._

_-Ils ne seront jamais assez nombreux ! s'écria soudain Alice et je devinai sans souci ses larmes._

_-Nous n'avons jamais vu un groupe agir de la sorte. Plus encore si jeunes... gémit Edward._

_Je sentais qu'il réfléchissait à toute allure à une solution. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est quel problème ils tentaient de résoudre. Apparemment, Jasper et les autres étaient en danger face à un groupe de nombreux jeunes... Comment le savaient-il ? Et qui étaient ces personnes ?_

# Fin du Flash Back #

-Il s'agissait de jeunes vampires et, apparemment, ils se sont montrés particulièrement belliqueux, m'expliqua Edward, Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, de la part de vampires « nouveau-nés », comme nous les surnommons, mais ils ne sont généralement pas aussi disciplinés que ceux qu'ont croisé mes frères et sœurs ; ils ne pensent qu'au sang humain et à la recherche de leurs proies. Or, dans le cas présent, ils ne semblaient vouloir s'en prendre qu'à notre famille. Et ce, sans la moindre raison valable étant donné que nous ne les avions encore jamais rencontré.

-Cela pourrait-il avoir un rapport avec votre régime alimentaire ? hésitai-je, cherchant à comprendre, comme lui.

Il affirma que non et poursuivit :

-Carlisle pense qu'ils étaient peut-être poussés à agir de la sorte.

-Par un autre vampire ? m'exclamai-je, surprise.

-C'est fort possible, oui. Cependant, nous ignorons encore dans quel but. Il se peut qu'ils s'en prennent ainsi à tout vampire – pour diverses raisons – ou que notre famille ait été visée, particulièrement.

-Peut-être une sorte de « gang de vampires », dans ce cas... (mon compagnon sourit à cette idée et cela chassa une seconde mes sombres pensées) Comment s'en sont sortis tes frères et sœurs ?

-Nous ignorons pourquoi mais ces étrangers sont soudains repartis sans demander leur reste.

-Oh...

Toute cette histoire semblait des plus obscures et je n'étais pas plus rassurée, finalement, à l'idée de laisser partir Edward. Malheureusement, Esmée le rappela finalement à l'ordre et nous dûmes nous séparer. Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser, empli de crainte et de peur mais aussi de promesses d'un retour prochain rapide puis, discrètement mais rapidement, je m'éloignai sans me retourner, afin d'être sûre de ne pas être tentée d'aller retrouver ses bras.

Quand j'eus claqué la porte derrière moi, je me mordis fortement la lèvre inférieure et fermai un instant les yeux, paupières serrées comme jamais, afin de ne pas éclater en sanglots puis, d'une voix forte, j'annonçai que j'étais rentrée. Ma mère apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine à l'instant où mon visage se décrispait totalement, ne dévoilant plus aucune trace nette de mon désarroi, et vint me serrer dans ses bras, m'interrogeant quant à mon week-end, souhaitant savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Je lui répondis vaguement, automatiquement et, tout en continuant à me mitrailler de questions, elle nous emmena dans le salon...

-Bonsoir, mon Isabella.

Michael.

Il était déjà rentré et installé, là, dans ce fauteuil, près de la cheminée, souriant largement. Je restai plantée là, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise et j'entendis très clairement les taquineries de mon père qui, plus encore, accentuèrent le choc et la panique qui, peu à peu, s'insinuait en moi :

-Apparemment, la surprise est réussie ! rit-il, Elle ne s'attendait pas à retrouver son fiancé dès ce soir. Ah ! Les jeunes filles amoureuses !

Une soudaine envie de vomir me souleva le coeur et je me tournai rapidement vers ma mère, le teint sûrement livide :

-Je-je ne me sens pas très bien, maman... soufflai-je, espérant qu'elle comprendrait qu'il était dans mon intérêt de quitter la pièce au plus vite.

-Ma chérie ! Tu es toute pâle ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement, plaquant ses mains sur mes joues et mon front.

-Ca va aller, maman, ne-ne t'inquiète pas je... j'aimerais juste aller dormir rapidement, si c'est possible, insistai-je, J'ai déjà dîné, de toute façon.

-Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, dans ce cas.

Je me retournai vivement vers mon fiancé, apeurée, mais aucun de mes parents n'eut l'air de s'inquiéter outre mesure et ils acceptèrent son offre. Ma mère nous poussa presque dans les escaliers tout en lançant, à l'adresse de Michael et mon père, qu'il lui restait quelques petites choses à faire, pour le dîner, mais qu'il serait presque prêt. Bientôt, je me retrouvai face à ma porte, seule dans le couloir du second étage, en compagnie d'un des êtres au monde que je méprisais le plus... Si je murmurais le nom d'Esmée, m'entendrait-elle, de là où elle était actuellement cachée ? Les vampires possédaient d'incroyables sens, d'après Edward, mais serait-ce suffisant, dans ce cas ? D'ailleurs, Edward... était-il encore là, par hasard, auprès de sa mère, s'assurant que tout se passait bien, pour mon retour, avant de rejoindre les autres ? Je le souhaitais si fort... J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il apparaisse à mes côtés, là, en cet instant, pour m'éloigner et me protéger de Michael... Mais rien ne se produisit.

Lentement, je me retournai pour faire face au garçon. Il me regardait en souriant... Ce sourire carnassier de celui qui s'apprêtait à dévorer une proie délicieuse. Comment aurais-je pu craindre de passer mes journées avec une famille de vampires si charmants, si gentils, si parfaits après avoir partagé mon quotidien avec un humain si détestable et si monstrueux ?

-Allons jusqu'à ton lit, Isabella, susurra-t-il, doucereux, tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement de mes lèvres, Je ne voudrais pas que tu trébuches. Je peux t'aider...

Je m'appuyai au maximum contre la porte et tournai rapidement la poignée afin qu'elle s'ouvre et m'engouffrai dans la pièce.

-Tu peux redescendre. Je suis arrivée à bon port, ça devrait aller maintenant, tâchai-je de le repousser.

Mais, lentement, il s'avança vers moi et, bien vite, je me retrouvai prise en piège entre lui et le bout de mon lit. Un dernier pas et je me retrouvai forcée de me laisser tomber sur mes draps. Alors, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de m'allonger et de fuir par l'un des côtés du lit, il plaqua sa main gauche derrière mon crâne et appuya contre celui-ci. Ma joue s'écrasa contre le haut de sa cuisse et mon nez heurta l'un des boutons de la braguette de son pantalon. Lentement, ensuite, son autre main entreprit de déboutonner un à un...

-Michael ! Le dîner est prêt !

Un léger rictus lui échappa tandis qu'il me relâchait, sec et visiblement déçu d'avoir été dérangé si vite – plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, sans doute. Je tremblais de tout mon long, paniquée à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu se produire. Il me poussa, soudain, de manière à m'allonger et se pencha au-dessus de moi, provocateur et prédateur jusqu'au bout :

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, dans ce cas, souffla-t-il à mon oreille, Et, crois-moi, ton Edward aura droit à un récit en détail lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi.

Enfin, il se releva, bien plus lentement qu'il ne l'aurait pu, laissant ses affreuses mains s'attarder un moment sur mes seins, à travers le fin tissu de la robe que j'avais enfilé avant de rentrer chez moi – je portais encore ma chemise de nuit, dans les bois, n'ayant pas pu, ni pris le temps de me changer depuis notre fuite précipitée de la veille – et s'appuyant allégrement sur moi pour m'empêcher de me défendre.

-Michael !

Un autre rire puis il disparut, refermant soigneusement la porte de ma chambre derrière lui, comme la grille d'une cage sur un animal désormais prisonnier.

__________________

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui._

_Comme vous l'aurez sans doute compris, le titre de ce chapitre, « Créature des ténèbres », peut avoir de nombreux sens, dans le cas présent... Les goules, les spectres et les vampires, bien sûr, mais je voulais aussi souligner la créature qui se tapis au plus profond de chacun de nous, à travers la douleur des Cullen et, plus particulièrement, de Jasper, qui devient fou face à la perte d'Alice. J'étais dans un état assez proche du sien, à la mort de mon grand-père (attention ! Je ne dis pas qu'Alice est morte, hein ! Vous verrez bien assez tôt, par vous-même... fufufu). Et, enfin, la créature la plus teeeeerrifiante, j'ai nommé... MICHAEL !! Je sens qu'il va encore s'en manger des vertes et des pas mûres, celui-là, dans vos reviews ^^ Allez-y, déchainez-vous ! Ça m'inspire !! (non mais quelle sadique je fais, vraiment... déchainez-vous sur moi aussi, va, allez ! Hum... pas trop quand même sinon je vais devenir maso pour de vrai, comme dit mon n'amoureux Oo *comment j'ai l'air louche là, d'un coup... je vais me taire, d'accord ? Vous n'avez rien lu !*)_

_Bon bah... Voilà :D _

_Ça peut paraître assez obscure, pour l'instant (et, moi-même, j'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite par ce chapitre...), mais j'espère que les chapitres suivants vous éclairerons davantage. Je sais que, dans celui-ci, il ne se passait pas grand-chose de bien intéressant mais je devais vous expliquer toutes ces petites choses pour que la suite ne soit pas trop étrange. J'ai donc répondu à pas mal de questions par le biais de Bella. Après tout, la pauvre ^^' elle était complètement paumée. Vous imaginez, au XIX, dans l'Amérique puritaine (pire encore que maintenant, c'est vous dire !) : se retrouver entourée par des vampires, attaquée par des spectres et des goules (qui sont aussi assimilées à des démons)... _

_Mais il reste plein de questions en suspens, bien sûr, ahah ! Notamment, au sujet d'Alice, de son manque de vision par moment. Et ces jeunes vampires, un peu étrange. Et sur le pourquoi de toutes ces apparitions... Et tralala pouet pouet. On va pas s'ennuyer hein :D *je suis folle, d'écrire des histoires pareilles, bouh... vous allez tous être paumés et ne plus me lire TT... pitié, ne me laissez pas !!*_

_Et, enfin, une bonne nouvelle (qui va peut-être vous faire rester :D) : je pense qu'il y aura un POV Edward dans les chapitres à venir. Il va lui arriver quelque chose d'assez terrible et je crois que, le mieux, se sera de retranscrire cette expérience à travers lui, directement. Son ressenti, tout ça... Ah ! Fans d'Edward... Peut-être allez vous bientôt me détester TT. Je m'excuse d'avance, bien sûr. Pour les fans de tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs... Ça va pas être joyeux-joyeux... Oo..._

_Rah ! Bon, allez, je me tais !_

_J'espère juste ne pas vous avoir trop déçus... Vous me direz ça dans vos reviews, j'espère._

_A la prochaine !!!_


	12. Chapter 11 : Je suis le Prince et l'Ange

_Hello tout le monde ! ^^_

_Je suis enfin de retour. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai pris avant de vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre mais je suis actuellement en vacances chez mon n'amoureux et étant donné que la rentrée risque d'être un peu compliquée pour nous deux, nous avons essayé de prendre un peu de temps afin de nous retrouver et resserrer nos liens. De plus, être entourée par toute une famille qui n'attendait que de vous revoir depuis des mois, ça n'est pas vraiment l'environnement idéal pour écrire, même si c'est vraiment chaleureux et que ça fait un bien fou ^^_

_Alors, pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire plaisir à plusieurs de mes reviewers qui demandaient, depuis quelque temps, un chapitre... POV Edward ^^ J'espère que ça vous fera plaisir et que ça vous plaira =) Si j'ai réussi mon coup, vous devriez avoir envie de le câliner pendant une bonne partie du chapitre et de me tuer à sa toute fin ^^'..._

_Je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

_Enfin, pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici les chansons qui m'ont aidé à écrire ce chapitre :_

_One – Metallica (instrumentale)_

_My All – Mariah Carey_

_The Reason – Hoobastank_

_Kool Thing – Sonic Youth_

_C'est à peu près dans l'ordre et j'ai mis quelques indications dans le chapitre pour ceux qui voudraient le suivre en musique =) (tout est disponible sur Deezer, alors faites-vous plaisir, je ferais une playlist à l'occasion si vous le souhaitez). Par contre, j'aime autant vous prévenir, j'ai des goûts assez particulier et ce qui m'inspire n'est pas forcément du goût de tout le monde et pas forcément évident à rattacher aux actions ^^' c'juste ce que m'apporte la musique sur le moment._

_Bonne lecture ! Et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! _

_Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela est plaisant pour moi !_

_***_

**Je suis le Prince et l'Ange**

_[One – Metallica]_

_Courir_. Je devais _courir_. Sans m'arrêter et sans jamais me retourner. Je devais forcer mes jambes à continuer d'avancer alors que mon cœur, mon pauvre cœur pourtant mort, me hurlait de faire demi-tour, d'aller les retrouver et de les aider, de les sortir de cette impasse, de les sauver...

Ils étaient _ma famille_. La seule et unique, la seule qui avait véritablement un sens – la première avait, depuis longtemps, disparu de mon esprit, n'y survivant que vaguement, à travers des bribes de souvenirs flous et aussi morts que je ne l'étais.

_« Cours, va-t-en vite ! Elle a plus besoin de toi que nous ! »_

Je ne pus retenir un long cri de rage tout en me forçant à accélérer, comme si cela allait, pour de bon, m'empêcher de revenir sur mes pas. Ma famille...

Carlisle. Esmée. Emmett. Rosalie. Jasper. Et Alice. Ma pauvre Alice... Ma petite soeur...

_« Va ! Tu dois protéger Bella ! »_

_Bella_... Je devais courir pour elle. J'aurais même dû _voler_ pour elle ! Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner ma famille aussi simplement !

Alice...

Elle était déjà partie, si facilement... Nous autres, êtres mythiques qui chaque jour, côtoyions la doucereuse éternité, n'étions pas habitué à perdre si facilement l'un des autres. C'était invraisemblable ! Comment imaginer que ma soeur avait pu disparaître ainsi, en un claquement de doigts ? Elle, si forte, si puissante... Face à cet ennemi invisible, dont les plans et, plus encore, la figure, nous échappaient totalement, étions-nous aussi fragiles que de simples êtres humains ? Qui ! Qui était donc capable d'une telle prouesse, d'un tel crime !

Chacun d'entre nous regrettait, plus ou moins, sa vie passée, pour diverses raisons – je me refusais à être un monstre sanguinaire, comme bon nombre des êtres de mon espèce, Rosalie rêvait depuis toujours d'être mère et ce souhait ne serait, à jamais, qu'un rêve inassouvi qui lui causait un grand chagrin. Emmett semblait la plupart du temps se satisfaire de son sort de même qu'Alice pour qui seule comptait notre famille et, bien évidemment, son tendre Jasper – bien qu'il était assez évident qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas avoir affaire, constamment, à ses visions qui, au fil du temps, lui avait fait perdre toute notion de surprise. Jasper, lui, était sans cesse torturé par sa soif, encore peu habitué à notre régime « végétarien », mais il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour rester auprès de sa moitié. Il ne pouvait concevoir sa vie sans elle ce qui expliquait son comportement, depuis la disparition de celle-ci ; il allait, sans nul doute, devenir complètement fou si elle ne lui était pas rendu bientôt et il était fort probable qu'il ne finisse par disparaître, se laissant mourir dans un endroit reculé du monde. Quant à ceux que nous considérions comme nous parents, Esmée et Carlisle, ils étaient tout simplement dévoués à leurs enfants. Certes, cette condition ne les enchantaient pas particulièrement et ils n'oubliaient jamais ce qu'ils étaient réellement, en dépit de la normalité qu'ils faisaient en sorte de conserver dans la vie de notre foyer, mais ils croyaient en nous, en notre capacité à être et à coexister avec les autres espèces de cette planète sans causer plus de dommages que d'autres. Ils veillez, tous les deux, à notre régime alimentaires, établi par Carlisle, des centaines d'année plus tôt, et, à ce titre, faisaient de nous des êtres dignes _d'exister_, faute de pouvoir réellement _vivre_.

Ils étaient ma famille. Indispensable à mon bien être, à mon _existence_.

Un nouveau cri m'échappa et, de nouveau, je me forçais à courir plus vite, poussant jusqu'à l'extrême cette capacité propre à tout vampire et qui, chez moi, était plus naturelle et plus forte qu'aucune autre. J'étais capable de courir plus vite et plus longtemps que n'importe lequel de mes congénères et, d'ordinaire, j'aimais cela.

Mais, à cet instant, toutes mes sensations étaient perturbées. Je devais me forcer à avancer. Me convaincre que c'était une bonne chose et la seule solution. Je devais courir pour Bella. Je devais courir pour la sauver, elle, même si cela me poussait à abandonner ma famille et, peut-être, à ne jamais plus les retrouver. Ne plus pouvoir serrer Esmée dans mes bras, ne plus sentir le regard plein de sagesse de Carlisle se poser sur moi, ne plus rire des paris idiots que se lançaient mes frères et des manies agaçantes mais toujours tellement adorables de mes deux soeurs.

Ma... famille...

_Une éclaboussure de sang gicla sur mon visage. Non ! Jasper !_

_Je me ruai sur lui aussi rapidement que possible, éloignant d'un coup puissant une goule qui courait dans sa direction. Il était plié en deux, une longue entaille sanguinolente marquant son torse. Certes, elle guérirait rapidement et il n'avait rien à craindre quant à sa survie mais nous savions tous à quel point ce type de blessure pouvait nous affaiblir un temps. Il était vulnérable, le temps que son corps de vampire n'absorbe, littéralement, cette plaie béante. Je me postai donc __devant lui afin de lui servir de bouclier pour les minutes à venir. Je repoussai une autre de ces créatures qui disparut rapidement. Elles allaient et venaient, à leur guise, vraisemblablement ; capables de disparaître puis de réapparaître, nous prenant ainsi par surprise. Alice seule aurait pu nous aider, prévoyant à l'avance leurs coups. Mais elle n'était plus à nos côtés... Alice..._

_CRAC !_

_Je me retournai vivement pour me jeter sur la goule qui avait attrapé le bras de mon frère. A en juger par son hurlement et le craquement caractéristique, cette saloperie le lui avait brisé. Bon sang, ça n'allait pas du tout ! Cette fois, emporté par ma fureur, j'eus le temps de briser la nuque de ce monstre avant qu'il ne s'enfuit puis je m'agenouillai près de Jasper, inquiet._

_-Je vais prévenir Carlisle, lançai-je rapidement._

_-J-Je vais bi-bien ! contra-t-il, aussi vigoureusement que possible, Nous devons continuer... à nous battre ! Laisse-moi quelques... minutes...!_

_-Tu sais qu'il te faudra davantage ! Nous avons beau être forts, tu ne pourras pas sicratisé miraculeusement en quelques minutes à peine ! La plaie est profonde et ton bras et sans doute brisé en plusieurs endroit si j'en crois son état ! M'exclamai-je en examinant rapidement son membre, pendouillant lamentablement, sans vie, tandis que mon frère sifflait de rage et de douleur._

_-Edward !_

_Je me retournai pour voir Esmée arrivait en courant vers nous. Que faisait-elle ici ? N'était-elle pas censée veillait sur Bella ? S'était-il produit quelque chose ? _

_Elle poussa un petit cri en découvrant l'état de Jasper et je pus entendre ses pensées, décousues et emplie d'une profonde inquiétude. Elle me serra contre elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de comprendre :_

_-Va-t-en, je t'en prie... Tu dois partir, Edward..._

_-Q-quoi ?_

_J'empoignai ses épaules, la forçant à se redresser afin de pouvoir rencontrer son regarder._

_-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée ! M'emportai-je, Que s'est-il passé ? Bella...?_

_-Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à rester à ses côtés... Je suis désolée, j'ai failli à la promesse que je t'avais faite... murmura-t-elle vaguement, paniqué par l'état de mon frère, vraisemblablement, et perdue au milieu de pensées sans queue ni tête auxquelles je ne comprenais rien._

_-Esmée, tu dois te calmer, murmurai-je, tenant fermement son visage entre mes mains, Esmée (je répétais son nom afin qu'elle finisse par se concentrer véritablement sur moi), quand l'as-tu laissée ? Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, c'est bien trop dangereux !_

_-Je suis partie il y a quelques heures. Elle allait bien, visiblement. Je-je crois... Mon Dieu, Edward, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait une chose pareille ! Tout-à-coup, je _devais_ partir, je _devais_ venir vous retrouver... Je... Je suis désolée..._

_Je restai bouche-bée, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à dire... Je n'avais encore jamais vu Esmée si vulnérable. Elle qui était, pourtant, comme une mère pour nous tous, si responsable, si calme, si réfléchie, semblait, en cet instant, complètement perdue et dépassée par les évènements. De ce que je parvenais à tirer de ses pensées, elle ignorait vraiment pour quelle raison elle n'était pas restée à Dawn Hall pour veiller sur Bella. Elle avait, soudain, ressentie l'urgence de revenir à nos côtés, y étant presque poussée. Malgré elle..._

_-Elle a été contrôlée... souffla Jasper, confirmant ce que je commençais également à croire._

_Toute cette histoire était en train de nous dépasser complètement. Nous ne parviendrions pas à nous en sortir face à des forces capables de nous faire disparaître, de nous contrôler, de nous __affaiblir de la sorte, de nous prendre par surprise..._

_-Rosalie est blessée, elle aussi ! s'écria de nouveau ma mère, de plus en plus alarmée, tandis que Jasper et moi sifflions d'agacement, Carlisle tente de panser ses plaies afin qu'elle cicatrise plus rapidement pendant qu'Emmett repousse les goules mais... (elle attrapa mon visage soudainement) Edward, je t'en prie, pars ! _

_-Esmée... Ma-maman... murmurai-je, perdu._

_Son regard exprimait toute son inquiétude à mon sujet. Pourquoi ?_

_Je posais doucement mes mains sur les siennes, m'insinuant dans son esprit..._

_« Cours, va-t-en vite ! Elle a plus besoin de toi que nous ! »_

_Ses pensées me clouèrent sur place, de nouveau. _

_Bella... Elle voulait que j'aille retrouver Bella. _

_Mais cette dernière était en sécurité, chez elle, sûrement profondément endormie, à l'heure qu'il était ! Eux, par contre, risquait actuellement leur vie ! _

_Non, non je ne pouvais pas partir, c'était inconcevable !_

_« Va ! Tu dois protéger Bella ! »_

_S'il elle en avait été capable, elle aurait sans doute éclaté en sanglots. Jamais je ne l'avais vu si vulnérable... Maman..._

_Elle était affolé. Terrorisée par tout ce qui était en train de se produire. Elle tentait de se contenir, mais ses yeux seuls parlaient pour elle et ses pensées ne faisaient que confirmaient ce qui était déjà si frappant ; elle craignait véritablement que ce jour soit le dernier que nous verrions et ne pensait plus qu'à me voir partir, aussi loin que possible, de ce champ de bataille, emmenant Bella avec moi à l'autre bout du monde et vivant avec elle, tranquillement, heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps..._

_-Maman..._

_-Tu es notre seul espoir ! Le seul espoir de notre famille ! Si tu fuis, il te reste une chance de trouver le bonheur..._

_-Mais c'est complètement fou ! m'écriai-je, croyant devenir fou à force de l'entendre me supplier de les abandonner, tant à travers ses pensées que ses mots, Comment... Comment peux-tu croire que je vais partir et vous laisser ici !_

_Et là, je compris._

_Un bruissement attira mon attention et je me relevais en un bond rapide pour attaquer la nouvelle goule qui avait surgi. Mon cri déchira le silence étouffant qui englobait ce combat. Tel un animal enragé, je me jetai au cou de cette créature pour lui ôter la vie, déchirant sa chair à l'aide de mes crocs puissants, sans remords. Seul mon instinct de survie comptait encore. Seul la nécessité de protéger ceux que j'aimais !_

_J'étais un animal... Un animal sanguinaire... Un monstre..._

_Un monstre..._

_Et je criais et criais encore, ma rage et la haine que je déployais contre moi-même. J'attrapai mes cheveux avec acharnement. Je tirais et je hurlais._

_-Edward... Va-t-en avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour te sauver, toi aussi... murmura ma mère en s'approchant doucement de moi._

_Elle posa une main douce sur mon épaule. J'étais recroquevillé au-dessus du cadavre de cette chose, tremblant de rage, de douleur... Je souffrais. Je souffrais de voir le monstre reprendre le dessus sur moi, en cet instant. Je souffrais de voir ma famille en si piteux état. Je souffrais de la perte de ma sœur et à l'idée de perdre tous les autres. Je souffrais que ma mère me demande de les abandonner, délibérément. Je souffrais de devoir choisir entre leur protection et celle de Bella. _

_-VA-T-EN ! PARS ! hurla, tout-à-coup, Jasper, Va la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour toi et pour elle ! Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ne laisse personne l'emporter comme ils ont emporté Alice et, je te le promets, nous reviendront, sain et sauf ! Tous ! PARS, Edward !_

_Je serrai les poings plus fort que jamais puis m'élançai à travers les bois, courant à perdre haleine vers ma bien aimée, vers ma seule échappatoire, vers un possible avenir, me jurant de les retrouver rapidement et de nous réunir, tous, comme avant..._

J'étais parti... Je les avais laissé pour sauver ma peau, ma misérable peau... J'étais parti parce qu'Esmée croyait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir survivre à leur... mort...

Pas de larmes, bien sûr. Aucune larme ne pouvait s'échapper de mes yeux. Aucune larme ne pouvait venir épancher ma souffrance ! J'étais condamné à ne pouvoir rien vider de tout ce qui pesait sur mes épaules, à tout supporter... Comme une boite, fermée à double tour, parfaitement étanche, qui aurait dû déborder pour ne pas finir par imploser ou trouver une quelconque solution pour survivre dans cet état ; j'étais cette boite et je me menaçai de voir, tôt ou tard, mes sentiments – ma rage, ma souffrance, ma tristesse et mes craintes – prendre le dessus sur moi, emporter le peu de jugement qu'il me restait et faire de moi une créature indigne de toute possibilité de survie...

Mes longues enjambées finirent par me conduire hors de la forêt et j'entrais finalement dans Dawn Hall. A cette heure tardive, tous les villageois devaient être profondément endormis. Les lampes à pétroles et les bougies étaient éteintes dans les chaumières, les volets et rideaux étaient tirés, les portes fermées. Les familles avaient rejoint depuis quelques heures les doux bras de Morphées. Ceux-là mêmes qui, depuis bientôt cent ans, ne s'étaient plus refermés sur moi.

Je ne pouvais ni pleurer. Ni rêver. Tout repos, quel qu'il soit, m'était défendu.

Je me précipitai dans la petite rue où se trouvait la maison des Swan et, là encore, je constatai que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Bella et sa mère devaient dormir. Son père était-il déjà rentrés ? Mes souvenirs étaient assez vagues au sujet de la date de son retour, tant les informations et les évènements s'étaient bousculés autour de moi et dans mon esprit, depuis que je l'avais quittée, la veille, à cet endroit exact.

Je restai un instant à l'orée de la forêt, face à cette maison qui ne m'était plus inconnue depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant. Sans l'avouer à ma tendre Bella, j'avais passé bien des heures à l'observer dormir et, plus encore – et je tenais énormément à cette particularité tout à fait exaltante étant donné que son esprit était totalement hermétique à mon don – à l'écouter rêver.

Bella parlait pendant son sommeil. Elle prononçait, parfois, mon prénom. Elle soupirait. Elle s'agitait. Elle révélait certains de ses secrets.

J'avais, ainsi, appris que Michael, cet infect _type_ auquel ses parents, pris de folie, l'avaient fiancée, l'effrayait depuis le bal du printemps. Je savais que ses lèvres dégoûtantes s'étaient posées sur les siennes, ce soir-là, juste après que les miennes aient pu dérober le précieux premier baiser de ma douce princesse. Je savais qu'il avait tentait de lui faire du mal et je n'avait rien dit. Je n'avais rien dit parce qu'il était son fiancé. Son fiancé, bon sang ! Et moi, qu'étais-je ? Son amant de l'ombre, vampire de surcroit ? Je la mettais en danger depuis notre toute première rencontre. J'avais failli la tuer bon nombre de fois. Je pouvais toujours tuer, à chaque instant, dès que mes doigts effleuraient sa délicate et ô combien fragile peau. Cette pauvre membrane était si peu de chose... Comment pouvait-elle se sentir à l'abri dans ce corps si désolant ? Le corps humain n'était qu'une farce ! Je ne parvenais même pas à comprendre comment certains d'entre eux parvenaient à atteindre l'âge de cinquante ou soixante ans... La chance devait illuminer leur chemin. Un ange gardien devait guider leurs pas. Mais Bella n'était pas de ces gens-là ; les Parques l'avaient prise pour cible, à n'en pas douter. Le destin se riait d'elle. Il l'avait faite incroyablement vulnérable et, en prime, l'avait rendu maladroite au possible. Le moindre de ses gestes était potentiellement le dernier qu'elle ferait jamais.

_« Tu dois protéger Bella... »_

_[My All – Mariah Carrey]_

Je devais protéger Bella, oui. Je devais la préserver, l'aider à survivre au sein de ce monde qui semblait décider à mettre un terme à sa vie. J'étais le seul ange gardien que la vie ait bien voulu lui accorder et cette simple pensée, plutôt que de m'apporter la force d'avancer ne parvenait qu'à me laisser le goût âcre de la pitié, au fond de la gorge. J'avais pitié d'elle. Ma pauvre Bella, ma bien aimée, méritait tellement mieux...

Décidé, malgré tout, et incapable de ne pas aller la retrouver, de toute façon, je m'avançai enfin vers sa maison, prenant le temps de peser chacun de mes pas, à vitesse humaine. Cependant, lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quelques mètres, un son, un seul, provenant de la demeure, suffit à me faire reprendre ma course : un sanglot, étouffé. Elle pleurait, là, dans sa chambre, dans le noir...

Rapidement, je sautai sur l'une des branches qui faisait face à la fenêtre qui m'intéressait, puis, en un second bond, fluide et tout à fait silencieux, pour toute oreille humaine, j'atteignis l'ouverture qui me rapprocherait enfin d'elle. De nouveau, ses pleurs parvinrent à mes oreilles. A travers le carreau, je pouvais distinguer sa silhouette, en dépit de l'obscurité la plus complète qui régnait dans la pièce – ces choses n'étaient pas un problème pour mes yeux inhumains ; elle était allongée sur son lit, dos à la fenêtre. Son corps étaient secoués de sanglots désordonnés, réaction purement nerveux de son corps à la douleur qu'elle ressentait – physique ? Psychologique ? Ne pas savoir me rendait déjà dingue – mais qui me donna l'impression que mes entrailles étaient soudain prisonnières d'un puissant étaux, m'étouffant à moitié, moi, le vampire qui pensait pourtant ne plus rien craindre, en ce bas monde.

Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir entendu. Aussi, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais pris l'habitude de m'insinuais dans cette chambre, pendant son sommeil, je frappai doucement à la vitre. Une fois, puis une deuxième, un peu plus fort, lorsque je constatai qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle sursauta, alors et se retourna rapidement, effrayée. Prudemment, elle descendit de son lit et s'avança à pas de loup de la fenêtre, me regardant sans me voir, encore – sa vue à elle ne lui permettait pas de distinguer si ce qui se trouvait derrière sa fenêtre était un danger potentielle à sa survie ou non et, encore une fois, elle me parut plus fragile que jamais. De mon côté, j'étais figé face à la tristesse qui déchirait les traits de son doux visage. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi ses pensées s'acharnaient-elles à m'être si indéchiffrables, en dépit de l'urgence que j'avais de tout savoir, de la protéger, de la rassurer ?

-Edward !

Son nom s'échappa de ses lèvres, tout-à-coup, et elle se précipita aussitôt pour m'ouvrir. Je me glissai silencieusement dans sa chambre et, rapidement, passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Ses larmes reprirent de plus belles, alors, sans que je n'y comprenne rien mais je devais arrêter ça, avant toute chose – avant même de penser à des explications. Je devais faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien. J'attrapai son visage entre mes mains et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer que j'étais bel et bien à ses côtés, que je l'aimais et qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, désormais. Mais, étonnamment, une fois de plus, ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Perdu, désorienté comme jamais, j'ouvris de grands yeux de surprise en m'écartant d'elle. Etais-je la source de son chagrin ? De sa douleur ? L'avais-je blessée, de quelque façon ? Alors, je n'osais plus la toucher. Mes mains flottaient autour d'elle sans oser ne serait-ce qu'effleurer sa peau.

-Bella, qu-que se passe-t-il ? Bella, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, explique-moi ce qui se passe... la suppliai-je à plusieurs reprises tandis que ses pleurs ne se calmaient toujours pas, Bella... Bella ! Ne... Ne pleurs plus... Arrête de pleurer, je t'en conjure ! Je vais devenir fou si...

Avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, je la vis s'effondrer. J'eus à peine le temps de passer mes bras sous les siens pour empêcher ses genoux de heurter brutalement le plancher en bois. De nouveau, j'appelai son nom, de plus en plus inquiet, et prêt, même, à partir si elle me le demandait, si cela pouvait l'apaiser...

-Bella, ai-je fais quelque chose... T'ai-je blessée ? Je t'en prie... Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui t'aie mis dans cet état... Si tu veux que je parte...

-Non !

Ses petites mains se refermèrent sur ma chemise, la serrant et m'attirant à elle autant qu'elle se rapprochait de moi.

-Ne me laisse pas... Ne me laisse pas... sanglotait-elle inlassablement, désormais, son visage enfouit au creux de mon cou.

Je resserrai ma prise autour de sa taille et la soulevait, la portant comme une enfant, pour l'emmener jusqu'à son lit. Je l'aidai à s'y allonger avant de m'étendre à ses côtés et lui jurer que j'étais là, désormais, et que je ne la laisserai plus. Je lui expliquai rapidement que j'étais revenu expressément pour être à ses côtés, lui épargnant les détails sordides, et, lentement, ses larmes cessèrent de noyer ses joues.

-Je-Je suis tellement désolée... murmura-t-elle après un moment, la voix rauque et encore tremblotante.

-Désolée ? Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolée, mon ange, objectai-je.

Mon ange... Je ne l'avais encore jamais appelé de cette façon. Malgré moi, je souris légèrement. J'étais peut-être le seul ange gardien qui lui ait été accordé mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était également le mien. Moi, l'être damné, maudit, j'avais hérité d'un être de lumière pour éclairer ma vie. Ma vie... J'avais une vie, grâce à elle. Esmée et Carlisle avaient assuré mon existence et elle m'avait offert une vie. Voilà pourquoi Esmée m'avait poussé à partir. De tous les membres de ma famille, j'étais le seule dont la vie était loin de ce combat, le seul à pouvoir partir et la retrouver. Le seul à pouvoir survivre là où tout était flou, pour eux...

Je chassai rapidement ces pensées de mon esprit. Je devais me concentrer sur Bella. Comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle remua vivement la tête, contredisant mes dernières paroles, et un nouveau sanglot lui échappa. Tout cela allait recommencer, une fois de plus. Elle se mettait de nouveau à avoir peur et, de nouveau, j'allais être impuissant.

-Non, Bella ! Bella, je suis là... lançai-je, alors qu'elle se tournait de manière à se mettre sur le dos, me forçant à me placer à moitié au dessus d'elle, afin de la contraindre à me regarder, Je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre... J'aimerais simplement... Comprendre...

-Ne me laisse pas... Ne me déteste pas... m'implora-t-elle, les yeux mi-clôt.

-Bella, ma princesse... Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... Je suis incapable de te haïr. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. Aide-moi à comprendre et à te soulager.

Pendant plusieurs minutes à fit en sorte de se calmer, et de reprendre son souffle. Elle ferma les yeux et reprit peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration. Bientôt, les battements de son cœur reprirent un rythme normal qui me rassura quelque peu. Je caressai sa joue tendrement, encourageant.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre... Tu peux tout me dire...

Elle expira longuement puis, de nouveau, le silence s'installa. Elle devait hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle les bons mots. Quoiqu'il en soit, chaque nouvelle seconde ne faisait que me glacer un peu plus le sang. Bien que je m'efforçais de rester impassible, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'essayer de deviner ce qui avait bien pu la mettre dans un tel état. Je lisais sur son visage crispé toute la tension qu'elle avait emmagasiné et sous ces paupières agitées, il m'était facile de deviner qu'elle revivait un moment pénible. Un moment qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

-Bell...

-Il m'a touché, me coupa-t-elle.

Mon corps ne pus s'empêcher de réagir, sursautant malgré moi, face à la dureté de sa voix – elle s'efforçait de paraître forte et de ne pas craquer à nouveau, à n'en pas douter – et à ces mots... Ces mots qui venaient de s'enfoncer profondément, comme la lame aiguisée d'un couteau, dans mon cœur. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de préciser de qui elle parlait. Je le savais parfaitement. Il n'y avait qu'un être suffisamment ignoble à ses côtés pour oser poser ses sales pattes sur elle sans son consentement.

-Michael... grognai-je, furieux.

-Il a essayé de... Il voulait me forcer à...

Elle rouvrit les yeux, tout-à-coup et je me figeai. Ma mâchoire était serrée et se resserra encore à la vue de la douleur qui dansait allègrement dans ses prunelles. Elle n'avait rien à faire là ! Où était passée cette petite étincelle, chaleureuse, tendre et aimante qui illuminait d'ordinaire ses prunelles chocolat ? Comment cet enfoiré avait-il pu oser la lui voler ? Puis, le regret que je décelait rapidement finit de m'achever. Non, elle ne pouvait quand même pas...

-Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute ! la réprimandai-je sévèrement, incapable de m'en empêcher – c'était complètement déplacé, complètement inutile, ce n'était pas là la priorité, bon sang !

Ses paupières me cachèrent de nouveau ses yeux et je me sentis plus dépassé que jamais. Je pouvais sentir la fureur montait en moi, progressivement, mais la tristesse me déchirait au point de la rendre insignifiante, si dérisoire... J'aurais voulu pleurer, moi aussi, avant toute chose. Pleurer pendant des heures tout en la gardant contre moi. Pleurer pour me libérer des lames qui s'acharnaient contre mon coeur ; celui qui me rappelait que j'avais abandonné ma famille pour être ici, avec elle, et le second qui m'achevait, lentement, pour être arrivé trop tard, pour avoir laissé celle que j'aimais entre les mains de ce...

-Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Je voulais savoir. C'était tout à fait morbide mais je voulais savoir. Je tenais à ce qu'elle m'explique où il avait poser ses mains, ses lèvres... Je voulais pouvoir effacer ses traces, une à une, et là était la seule façon d'y parvenir. Je ne voulais plus que son corps puisse être touché par un autre que moi. Si elle m'y autorisait, il serait mien ; elle serait mienne. Si elle m'y autorisait, mes mains suivraient les courbes délicates de sa peau, mes lèvres disposeraient de tendres baisers, mes yeux apprendraient chaque détail d'elle, jusqu'au dernier, et la trouveraient belle et le lui montreraient.

-Je veux savoir... insistai-je, douloureusement.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle attrapa lentement ma main. Ses doigts seuls, refermés autour de mon poignet, suffirent à enflammer ma peau froide. Un courant électrique parcouru mon dos.

Elle rouvrit alors les yeux et je perdis totalement pied dans cet océan de frayeur.

-Bella...

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you _

-Je... commença-t-elle.

-Chut...

Non. Non, ça n'avait aucune importance de connaître chaque sordide détail ! Je ne voulais que la rassurer. Je me libérai de ses doigts avant qu'elle n'exécute le moindre mouvement et allai caresser sa joue, doucement, puis ses lèvres avec mon pouce, goûtant à la douceur de sa peau.

-Je t'aime... murmurai-je sans la quitter des yeux.

_Je t'aime_, du plus profond de mon âme et j'ignore de quelle façon te le montrer. _Je t'aime_ et je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire de tous ces sentiments, en moi, qui refusent de sortir, d'être explicité... Comment te montrer tout ce que je ressens pour toi ? Comment te dire que tu es, peut-être, désormais, la seule et unique personne à maintenir ma tête hors de l'eau ?

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

Mes lèvres approchèrent les siennes. Je savais parfaitement quels étaient les risques, chaque fois que je trouvais si proche d'elle. Chaque fois que mes misérables crocs frôlaient sa peau et quand, enfin, sa langue contre la mienne, les rencontrait par inadvertance tandis que j'oubliai, moi-même, ce que j'étais réellement.

N'aurais-je pu n'être qu'un homme, mon bonheur aurait été plus grand que celui de quiconque.

_I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine _

-Ne me laisse pas... me suppliait-elle inlassablement, J'ai peur... J'ai si peur...

Et je l'embrassai tendrement. Nos lèvres à l'unisson de nos sentiments. Je sentis sa main se faufiler dans ma nuque puis à la naissance de mes cheveux. Comment ? Comment ce simple contact pouvait-il être si doux ? Comment ce geste si simple pouvait-il être si intense ?

Comment lui dire à quel point je l'aimais ? Avait-elle, au moins, conscience que le peu que j'étais parvenu à avouer jusqu'alors n'était que la triste partie émergée de l'iceberg ? Je l'aimais. Et de la même manière qu'il lui était indispensable de respirer pour vivre, elle était essentielle à ma survie. De même que sa vie prendrait fin si son cœur cessait de battre, la mienne tenait à l'amour que je lui portais, dépendait tout entier de lui et s'il devait venir un jour où elle ne serait plus à mes côtés et où ces sentiments n'existeraient plus que pour des souvenirs, alors, je mourrais, incapable de survivre. Elle était mon cœur ; en réalité, le sien battait pour deux, nous rattachant tous deux à la vie.

Un soupir nous échappa, à l'un comme à l'autre, au moment où nos lèvre se séparèrent.

_'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song_

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher plus longtemps, j'enfouis mon visage au creux de sa poitrine et me laissait aller. Je sanglotais. Il n'y avait toujours aucune larmes mais ma douleur explosait et sortait de son enveloppe charnelle.

-Edward...

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux et déposa l'autre dans mon dos, me serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aussi pleurait encore. Nous pleurions tous les deux, à notre manière. Nous pleurions car, en cet instant, l'un comme l'autre, nous nous sentions dépassés par le Mal qui s'était répandu sur notre existence. Nous pleurions parce que rien d'autre n'était capable de nous soulager pour l'instant. Nous pleurions ensemble, soudés jusque dans notre malheur. Nous pleurions à l'unisson, comme nous nous aimions, et nous nous rassurions. Si vulnérable et à la fois si forts. Réunis, tout simplement.

_  
I'd give my all for your love tonight _

-Tout ira bien... murmurai-je après un long moment, Je te le promets... Je te le jure... Tout ira bien...

-Emmène-moi... souffla-t-elle, tandis que je me redressai de manière à pouvoir la regarder droit dans les yeux, Emmène-moi loin d'ici et permets-moi de rester à tes côtés. Laisse-moi t'aimer... Prend la place qui devrait être la tienne dans ma vie...

-Bella...

_[The Reason – Hoobastank]_

Ma voix était un chuchotement. Je ressentais presque de la difficulté à respirer – ce qui était parfaitement absurde et improbable. Avais-je bien compris ce qu'elle attendait de moi ?

-Tu... Tu me demandes d'être...

-Mon fiancé. Le seul. Le véritable. Celui que j'ai choisi, que mon coeur a choisi, explicita-t-elle.

Son prénom s'échappa une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres. Je me redressai, me retrouvant à genoux sur le lit, près d'elle. Elle me laissait un regard plein de doutes, désormais, pensant sûrement que j'étais sur le point de refuser sa requête. Mais je lui souris et l'attirait à moi. Ses bras étreignirent mon cou tandis que je faisait en sorte qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je la soulevai légèrement et, tandis que je la soutenais d'une main posée au creux de ses reins, la seconde alla se placer dans ses cheveux et, dans une légère pression, l'approchèrent de moi afin que je puisse l'embrasser.

-Partons ensemble.

Elle me sourit et nous nous séparâmes à contre coeur tandis que je lui intimais de prendre quelques affaires. Elle se rua sur son armoire, en sortit un sac de voyage moyen et y enfonça quelques robes, sous-vêtements. Je lui passai une brosse puis m'employai à plier la couverture qui recouvrait jusqu'alors le lit, afin qu'elle puisse également l'emporter. Enfin, j'attrapais un manteau dans son armoire qu'elle ne semblait pas encline à emporter et la forçai à l'enfiler. La nuit était fraiche, par ici, et je ne savais pas où notre voyage allait pouvoir nous conduire. De plus, si je devais courir afin de nous permettre de nous déplacer plus rapidement, il était plus prudent qu'elle porte quelque chose de chaud, d'autant que j'étais parfaitement incapable de pouvoir la réchauffer, étant donné la froideur implacable de ma peau...

Je soupirai et elle se tournait vers moi :

-Ca ne va pas ? m'interrogea-t-elle, inquiète.

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et m'approchai d'elle pour embrasser cette petite ride, entre ses sourcils, qui apparaissait chaque fois qu'elle était inquiète.

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, tentai-je de la rassurer.

-Dis-moi, insista-t-elle.

Elle était sacrément têtue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement durant une fraction de seconde avant de détourner les yeux pour trouver une manière de répondre. Devais-je lui avouer mes craintes ? Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais, d'un autre côté, elle devait savoir ; peut-être n'avait-elle même pas réaliser dans quoi elle s'embarquait. J'étais un vampire ! Ne pensait-elle pas, à tord, qu'il serait simple de vivre à mes côtés, aveuglée par son amour pour moi, alors qu'il n'en était rien ?

-Es-tu sûre... de vouloir _vraiment_... partir avec moi... _vivre_ avec moi ?

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils et s'écarta quelque peu de moi, visiblement mécontente.

-Tu doutes de mes sentiments pour toi ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... soupirai-je, conscient que je m'étais fort mal exprimé, Non, je me demande simplement si je suis vraiment celui qu'il te faut...

Elle soupira à son tour et s'approcha de moi, attrapant mes mains :

-J'en suis certaine. Je veux partir avec toi et tu es celui qu'il me faut. Le seul et l'unique.

-Je suis un vampire, Bella, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui rappeler, comme s'il était possible qu'elle l'ait occulté.

-Je sais ça. Mais ça ne change rien.

-Tu es absurde ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu donc pas t'empêcher de toujours foncer tête baissée vers le danger, de cette manière... m'agaçai-je, malgré moi.

-Ne ferais-tu pas de même pour moi ? Renoncerais-tu à moi si facilement sous prétexte que c'est _dangereux_ ? Si l'on nous séparait, ne chercherais-tu pas, par tous les moyens, à me retrouver, même si cela pouvait te coûter la vie ?

Nous nous regardions un long moment sans rien dire et je sus qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Elle aurait gagné, de toute façon. Je l'aurais emmené loin de Michael, de toute façon. Mais entendre ces mots n'avaient fait que me convaincre un peu plus de la nécessité de cette action.

-Dis-toi que c'est exactement ce que je fais, conclut-elle, provoquant mon sourire.

Ce petit bout de femme indomptable était tout ce que j'aimais.

-Allons-y.

Je me glissais en dehors de la chambre par la fenêtre puis, une fois sur le fin rebord de celle-ci, j'aidais Bella à me rejoindre. Je passai le pan de son sac à mon avant-bras droit et entourait sa taille de mon bras gauche, la plaquant fermement contre moi.

-Tiens-toi prête.

Je la sentis resserrer sa prise autour de mon cou et, alors, je sautai. Nous atterrîmes aussi délicatement que possible au sol et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement en constatant qu'elle avait fermer les yeux et s'agrippait désespérément au col de ma chemise.

-Tu es adorable, susurrai-je à son oreille, la faisant sursauter.

De nouveau je ris tandis qu'elle ouvrait les yeux et constatait avec, visiblement, beaucoup d'étonnement, que nous avions atteint le sol sans le moindre fracas.

-Rassurée ? m'enquis-je.

Elle me regarda, quelque peu déboussolée.

-Je ferai en sorte que ce soit toujours aussi doux. Tu ne risques rien, je compte bien te protéger.

Elle finit par me sourire et ne pus s'empêcher de me demander où nous allions finalement bien pouvoir nous enfuir. Malheureusement, je n'en avais aucune idée.

-Et ta famille ? Nous devrions les prévenir. Ils vont s'inquiéter si tu ne les préviens pas avant de partir. D'ailleurs, ils pourraient nous accompagner et...

-Bella, la coupai-je.

Elle me jeta un regard et je ne sus ce qu'elle lut dans mon regard, mais elle comprit.

_[Kool Thing – Sonic Youth]_

-Oh non... souffla-t-elle, portant une main à sa bouche, Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? Dis-moi qu'ils vont bien ! C'est Alice ? Oh Edw...

-Bella ! Bella, calme-toi ! m'écriai-je en saisissant ses poignets afin qu'elle cesse de s'agiter en tout sens, Ils... s'est passé beaucoup de... Ils allaient bien... Ils étaient toujours vivants quand je suis partis pour...

-Non ! Non, ne me dis pas que tu les as laissé pour moi ! Edward !

Je baissai les yeux et sentis tous les poids de mes émotions revenir peser sur mes épaules. Ma famille...

-Edward ! appela-t-elle de nouveau, désespérée.

-Esmée m'a supplié... Elle disait que j'étais le seul à pouvoir m'en sortir... Elle...

-Nous devons y retourner ! décréta-t-elle, déterminée.

-Quoi ? lançai-je, soudain paniqué, Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! Jamais je ne t'amènerai là-bas, c'est bien trop dangereux ! Ce serait du suicide !

-Et, moi, je refuse d'aller où que ce soit si ce n'est là-bas, auprès d'eux !

-C'est de la pure folie !

-Tu ne peux pas abandonner toute ta famille pour moi ! Je refuse qu'ils se soient sacrifiés de la sorte !

-Il est hors de question que je te confronte à un tel danger !

-Alors pars et ne reviens jamais !

Je restai figé. Mon corps, tout entier, se trouvait, tout-à-coup, complètement paralysé. Je la regardais sans réussir à esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je la regardais, pleurer à chaudes larmes juste devant moi.

« Alors pars et ne reviens jamais ! »

Mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids puis mes genoux glissèrent sur les cailloux humides et ma joue s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Seulement, alors, les muscles de mes mains se contractèrent et mes doigts grattèrent et s'enfoncèrent dans la terre dans une lente fureur. Lente agonie...

-Cours... Bel...la...

______________

_Olala... Je suis foutue x)_

_Vous allez sans doute me faire la peau après une telle fin de chapitre x)_

_Très franchement, je m'excuse. Tant de sadisme, c'est vraiment... vraiment sadique, ahahah. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ^^'_

_Alors ? Edward va-t-il mourir ? Est-il mort ?_

_Franchement, après le coup d'Alice c'était sans doute la pire chose que je pouvais encore vous imposer ^^'... Tapez pas trop fort, quand même, je suis fragile et je pourrai plus écrire si je suis toute cassée x) J'ai encore beaucoup de réponses à vous livrer, au sujet de cette histoire, je suis peut-être encore récupérable ^^'..._

_Rah!! Pitié, laissez-moi quand même quelques reviews, que je sache si ce chapitre vous a quand même plu ^^' je me sens vraiment mal maintenant, moi x) TT_

_A la prochaine =)_


	13. Chapter 12 : New worry

**PS: Deux jours ! DEUX JOURS que j'attends de pouvoir poster ce chapitre. Désolée, vraiment, mais n'en voulait pas... TT Alors le voici seulement maintenant... Gomen, gomen !! (Désolée ! Sorry ! Dans toutes les langues que vous voulez !) J'espère qu'il vous plaira d'autant plus, ce chapitre, hein x)  
**

_Bonjour !_

_Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû avoir terminé ce chapitre il y a déjà une semaine mais il se trouve que cette dite semaine était la première que je passais loin de mon n'amoureux depuis très longtemps (deux ans, en fait) et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire autre chose qu'essayer d'oublier que cette année va être assez dure, de ce point de vue là. Je n'avais pas vraiment le courage d'écrire mais j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, malgré tout, avec un gros effort. Cependant, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire... Alors, je vous prie de m'excuser pour toutes les fautes que je vous laisse sur les bras..._

_Un grand, grand, grand merci pour vos reviews. Je suis toujours aussi contente que cette histoire vous plaise. J'espère que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là._

_**Ejes**: Je suis vraiment contente que tu comprennes où je voulais en venir avec Esmée, ce qu'elle voulait pour Edward et Bella. Ca me rassure ! De même, je suis contente que la réaction de Bella te paraisse logique. J'avais peur de la faire passer pour une folle, j'avoue, de vouloir foncer ainsi tête baissée vers le danger x) Mais j'aurais également fait la même chose, pour les gens que j'aime._

_**Ninie08** : Aie ! Ouille ! Non, non, ça va, je plaisante, tu n'as pas tapé trop fort. Juste ce qu'il fallait et ce que je méritais x) Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne peux pas dire trop, mais sache que Michael paiera tôt ou tard pour ses actes :P_

_**gwad-africa **: Figure-toi que j'ai longtemps hésité à faire ça ! Mais, finalement, ce sera autre chose =) j'espère bien vous surprendre ! _

_**Tchingtchong **: Rah ! Mais Dark Vador était si mignon, avant de crâmer lamentablement... et la force Sith me faisait de l'oeil depuis un moment, alors... Bon, d'accord, j'arrête ^^ je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise. Promis, à un moment, je redeviendrai une gentille x)_

_**zebb01 **: Alors, niveau nombre de chapitre, je n'en ai encore aucune idée... Je n'ai pas vraiment calculé. J'ai mon histoire en tête, jusqu'à sa toute fin, mais je préfère ne pas me fixer de limite. Ca me permet d'ajouter des petits moments par-ci par-là, entre nos deux tourtereaux, par exemple, et de modifier ce que je veux en fonction de mes envies du moment. Alors, je dirais que vous aurez encore une dizaine de chapitres après celui-ci, voire davantage, mais je ne peux pas être plus précise. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire originale car j'essaie vraiment de vous surprendre !_

_Voili voilou, pour quelques réponses, je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire mieux. Désolée pour tous les autres, vos reviews m'ont fait tout autant de plaisir !! J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas trop rigueur TT... Sinon fouettez-moi sur la place publique, je comprendrais parfaitement._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse ici, donc, et je vous attends à la fin de ce chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture !!_

**New worry, new lover, new life**

-Edward !

« Cours... Bel... la... »

-EDWARD ! NON !

Non ! C'était impossible ! Inconcevable... J'avais prononcé ces horribles paroles sans pouvoir les retenir. J'avais dit cette triste phrase et vu son corps se crisper, ses yeux s'agrandir de terreur – de douleur – puis il s'était effondré.

Effondré... Mon Edward...

-EDWARD !

Non, je n'avais pas pu faire cela ! Je ne pouvais pas avoir provoqué une telle réaction, chez lui ! Mes mots ne pouvaient pas l'avoir tué, c'était... impossible... Edward...

Je voulus me précipiter à ses côtés et m'assurer de son état mais je fus tirée en arrière – ou projetée, je n'aurais trop su le dire – avant d'avoir compris véritablement ce qui m'arrivait. J'atterris à plusieurs mètres de là... et il n'y eu aucun choc. J'aurais pu tomber sur un nuage de coton, le choc aurait été plus rude que celui-ci.

Comprenant que ça n'était pas logique, je m'empressai de me relever et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un énorme loup roux.

-Oh non... soufflai-je, tout en faisant un pas en arrière, incapable de hurler ou de simplement m'enfuir à toutes jambes ; paralysée de terreur.

« Cours Bella ! »

Edward ?

Ce fut un déclic. Je fis immédiatement demi-tour, courant dans la direction de mon bien aimé et m'agenouillai à ses côtés rapidement, le secouant de toutes mes forces :

-Edward ! Edward, réveille-toi ! EDWARD !

J'avais pourtant entendu sa voix...

Je relevai les yeux et paniquai pour de bon quand je constatai que l'énorme loup s'approchait de nous, lentement... précautionneusement, comme un prédateur qui ne veut pas effrayer sa proie et la voir fuir...

-Edward, je t'en supplie... gémis-je, enfouissant mon visage dans sa poitrine.

Je ne voulais pas relever les yeux. Je devinais qu'il se trouvait juste derrière moi, désormais mais j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Je me contentais de sangloter au-dessus du corps inerte de mon Edward, appelant son nom sans cesse, comme si cela allait le pousser à se réveiller, tout-à-coup, le guérir. Mais, bien évidemment, rien ne se produisit...

-Il ne te répondra pas.

Je sursautai et me redressai rapidement, sautant presque sur mes pieds, effrayée pour de bon mais heureuse d'entendre enfin une voix humaine, à mes côtés. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent alors, quand je constatai que le loup avait disparu. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme à la peau mâte. Plus grand que moi de bien trois têtes, il se tenait droit comme un « i », les bras croisés sur son torse nu – en d'autres circonstances, j'aurais sans doute rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux... Son regard sévère et ses grands yeux noirs, bien qu'à moitié dissimulé sous quelques mèches rebelles s'échappant de sa longue chevelure charbon, me glacèrent le sang.

Je ressentis rapidement le besoin de protéger mon Edward de ce jeune homme. La pauvre brindille que j'étais se plaça entre lui et le corps inerte de mon bien aimé. C'était purement et simplement du suicide mais étant donné les récents évènements, mon corps était passé en automatique, guidé par les réflexes purement basiques de mon cerveau – cerveau qui devait, malgré tout, être assez amoché étant donné qu'un petit animal faiblard dans mon genre aurait plutôt eu l'instinct de fuir à toute jambe.

-Je n'lui f'rai rien, marmonna-t-il, visiblement sceptique face à mon comportement – et il y avait de quoi, j'avais sans doute l'air parfaitement ridicule.

-Qui êtes-vous ? crachai-je, me voulant véhémente afin de lui montrer que je ne plaisantais pas et que j'avais bel et bien l'intention de protéger Edward, de tout mon cœur, faute de pouvoir y mettre le peu de force que je possédais.

-On f'ra les présentations plus tard, répliqua-t-il sèchement, Ton _ami_ a b'soin d'aide, il faut l'emmener en lieu sûr et le soigner avant que ces choses ne reviennent.

Je le regardais sans comprendre.

-Ces « choses » ? répétai-je.

-Tu n'as même pas vu c'qu'il s'est passé ?

Il ricana.

-Tu n'risques pas de pouvoir l'aider de cette façon... Je vais vous « escorter », _princesse_.

Je frissonnais de dégoût tandis que son sarcasme s'insinuait en moi. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Une bonne à rien ? Je n'étais sans doute pas bien forte, physiquement, mais...

-Dépêchons-nous avant que tes parents ne s'réveillent. J'suis pas sûr que ça leur plairait de te voir avec deux types, dans ton jardin, à cette heure. Plus encore... ce type.

Mes parents ? Qui était-il pour se mêler de ce que mes parents pourraient bien penser ? Les connaissait-il ?... _Me_ connaissait-il ? Peut-être était-il une sorte de voyeur-sadique, qui m'observait depuis des mois et...

Alors, son corps se mit à frémir puis à trembler. Sa peau semblait être devenue aussi flasque qu'un flan et, tout-à-coup, des poils surgirent et son visage disparu, avalé par la tête d'un loup énorme. Des pattes velus et gigantesques prirent la place de ses mains et de ses pieds.

Un malheureux petit cri m'échappa. Un hoquet de surprise, tout au plus, et, de nouveau, j'étais littéralement paralysée.

Un... Loup-garou ?

Je fis un pas en arrière, une fois de plus, mécaniquement car incapable de réfléchir réellement et me réfugiai aux côtés d'Edward. Évanoui ou non, il restait le seul à pouvoir me rassurer. Or, faute d'être sauvée, c'était là tout ce qu'il me restait...

Mais, alors que je me retrouvai face à ce loup – celui-là même sur lequel je m'étais écroulée, un instant plus tôt, il ne me parut plus aussi effrayant. Il se tenait là, la tête haute, semblant attendre que je me décide à bouger, à me relever et... à le suivre. Voulait-il vraiment m'aider ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Edward, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de serrer dans mes bras. Comment savoir dans quel état il était ? Il ne respirait plus et son coeur ne battait pas mais, après tout, il était mort depuis bien longtemps et m'avait expliqué n'avoir aucun réel besoin de respirer – si ce n'était pour parler, par exemple, et faire ainsi vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Puis mon regard se porta sur la maison – _ma_ maison. Les lumières étaient encore toutes éteintes, comme celles de tout le voisinage. Il était très tard ou très tôt et tout le monde dormait encore à poings fermés tandis que j'étais là, perdue entre mon prince des ténèbres (NdA: Non, Voldy, va-t-en, personne ne t'a sonné !) évanoui et cet étrange loup garou qui aurait pu, tout aussi bien, me dévorer dans l'instant.

Qu'avais-je à perdre ? Peut-être était cela, la véritable question.

Qu'avais-je à perdre si je restais ? Edward. C'était là la première réponse qui me venait à l'esprit, évidemment. Si je restais auprès de mes parents, l'on finirait par me marier à Michael et je n'aurais d'autres choix que d'endurer éternellement la vie à ses côtés. Peut-être même me donnerait-il des enfants. Alors, je deviendrais une mère de famille, d'apparence respectable... Je frémis. Pour cela, il faudrait supporter l'idée d'être dans ses bras et non dans ceux d'Edward. Il faudrait même que j'oublie ce dernier, pour mon bien... Pour ne pas vivre que de regrets... Alors, je pourrais avoir une vie d'humaine dans un monde d'humains et...

Qu'avais-je à perdre si je partais avec ce loup, pour sauver Edward ? Peut-être me mangerait-il... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela ridicule. Il avait l'air tout-à-fait à l'aise et calme pour un loup garou, loin de tous ces mythes effrayants qui faisaient de ces êtres des créatures assoiffées de sang. De plus, ce n'était pas la pleine Lune et il y avait fort à parier que d'autres éléments, sur lesquels reposaient ces histoires, étaient infondés.

Non, ce loup n'était pas dangereux. S'il l'avait été, je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde. Et il était le seul, pour l'instant, à pouvoir m'aider à secourir Edward. Si cela était encore possible...

Je déglutis et chassai rapidement cette idée de ma pauvre tête.

Alors, doucement, je me relevai et jetai un coup d'œil à mon prince endormi. Le loup s'en approcha, passa son museau sous son corps et parvint à le hisser puis à le faire glisser jusqu'à son dos, bien plus doucement que je ne l'aurais cru. Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, alors, mais hésitai au moment de grimper, à mon tour, sur le dos de ce garçon... ce loup... ce... Enfin, tout cela me semblait bien obscure. C'est un signe encourageant de la tête qui me décida, finalement. Je me retrouvai ainsi, sur le dos de cet énorme loup, la tête d'Edward reposant sur mes genoux. Sans courir, l'animal – ou le garçon-loup, ou le loup-garou... – se déplaçait tout de même très rapidement. Il m'apparaissait aussi gracieux que chacun des membres de la famille Cullen. C'était assez étrange étant donné sa taille imposante mais cela me rassura quelque peu – comme un signe me signifiant que je faisais ce qui était bon pour Edward.

Les Cullen... Que devenaient-ils ? Je priais à chaque instant pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien et que nous puissions bientôt les retrouver, Edward et moi. Alors, nous trouverions une solution et je ne les quitterai plus jamais... Je ne quitterai plus jamais Edward...

Mon regard se reposa finalement sur celui-ci. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si paisible... Il semblait dormir et j'avais beau savoir que cela était impossible, je préférais de loin cette possibilité à une autre, plus... dramatique.

Edward... Non, il ne pouvait pas me laisser ainsi ! Il ne pouvait pas ne jamais se réveiller, ne plus me tenir au creux de ses bras, ne plus me sourire, ne plus poser ses yeux sur moi... J'avais encore besoin de lui ! J'aurais éternellement besoin de lui. Et s'il devait ne jamais se réveiller...

Je caressai son visage.

-Edward... Si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas... Continue de te battre et reviens-moi...

La sorte d'aboiement qui s'échappa de la gueule du loup me surprit et me fit relever les yeux ; nous venions d'entrer dans un petit village. Des maisons de bois ainsi que de grandes tentes coniques recouvertes de peaux de bête étaient toutes rassemblées, au pied d'un lac...

Une seconde ! Je connaissais cet endroit... Nous n'étions pas bien loin de Dawn Hall. Par conséquent, ce lac ne pouvait être que celui de Grey Witch* – que les gens de la région avaient pris l'habitude, avec les années, d'appeler Grey Beach**, un nom plus sympathique que le véritable dont personne ne connaissait vraiment la signification.

Je n'étais jamais venue de ce côté-ci de la berge. Je n'y avais jamais été autorisée ; ici se dressait la réserve indienne dans laquelle la tribu Quileute vivait depuis des années. D'aussi loin que les gens de la région s'en souvenaient, ils avaient toujours été présents sur ces terres. Ils étaient là bien avant que les habitants de Dawn Hall bâtissent toute demeure. Ils étaient là bien avant que la simple idée d'établir un camp de colons ici ne soit imaginée. Et pour cause ; l'endroit où je vivais et où vivait ma famille depuis bien des années déjà, était _leur_ terre, _leur_ propriété légitime... Nous n'étions rien de plus que des voleurs qui avions pris ce qu'ils possédaient pour les faire nôtres. Néanmoins, c'était ainsi que fonctionnait notre monde. Les générations qui avaient précédé la mienne étaient arrivés en Amérique, s'étaient attribuées les terres et avaient parqué ceux que nous appelions les « indiens » ou, pis encore, les « peaux rouges », dans des camps, des « réserves ». C'était là le sort que nous réservions aux animaux. C'était là la façon dont la plupart des gens considéraient ces véritables « américains ».

Non, je n'étais jamais venue de ce côté-ci de la berge parce que l'on me l'avait formellement interdit, à moi, la petite fille de bonne famille qui, pourtant, ne rêvait que d'aller jouer avec tous les enfants de la réserve indienne, si semblables au garçon manqué que j'étais. Alors, de l'autre côté de la berge, je les observais. Je ne voyais rien ou presque, tant le lac était grand mais c'était ma façon à moi de dire « j'aimerais être à vos côtés » et non « vous êtes différents ».

J'étais une petite fille et je comprenais mal les choses qui m'entouraient, la plupart du temps, mais, cette fois, j'avais parfaitement compris et, à partir de ce jour, je m'étais promis d'en apprendre plus sur le peuple amérindien.

Le loup me jeta un rapide coup d'œil tandis que plusieurs personnes venaient déjà à notre rencontre, sortant des tipis où ils devaient, jusqu'alors, dormir tranquillement. Je compris qu'il me fallait descendre quand deux hommes arrivèrent et entreprirent d'emporter le corps d'Edward. Aussitôt, je sautais en bas de ma « monture » et je voulus me précipiter vers eux et les suivre mais ma cheville craqua dès que mon pied entra en contact avec le sol et je poussai une longue plainte avant de tomber à genoux, les larmes me montant déjà aux yeux.

-Oh ! Pauvre petite ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit une femme en se précipitant à mes côtés.

A travers mes larmes et la nuit noire, cependant, son visage était flou et, rapidement, mon esprit fit l'amalgame, le remplaçant par celui de la douce Esmée.

-Es... mée... soufflai-je entre deux sanglots.

-Elle est épuisée ! entendis-je, ensuite, assez vaguement.

-Je crois bien qu'elle s'est cassée quelque chose... marmonna une troisième voix – celle d'un homme – qui, devinais-je, devait être en train d'examiner rapidement ma jambe.

-Que faisait-elle avec un _sang-froid_ ?

-Ils étaient proches ; j'crois bien qu'elle est des leur ! Ou p'têt sa proie... Mais c'est à lui que s'en sont pris les...

Je reconnus la voix du garçon-loup puis, doucement, mes paupières se fermèrent et le silence se fit autour de moi, mon esprit se fermant peu à peu à tout ce qui m'entouraient pour protéger mon sommeil...

***

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, je constatai que j'avais été transportée – bien qu'il eut été plutôt étonnant que l'on m'eut laissé à terre, avec une cheville en compote... Lentement je me redressai, mal à l'aise, tandis que les évènements me revenaient peu à peu en mémoire. Mon premier réflexe fut de vérifier l'état de ma cheville... Elle était fermement bandée et il m'était impossible de la bouger de quelque façon que ce soit. Elle devait être cassée... Heureusement, je ne ressentais pas la moindre douleur, pour le moment. J'ignorais de quelle manière les Quileutes s'étaient occupés de moi mais cela avait été efficace. Je soupirai néanmoins d'agacement face à ce nouveau désastre provoqué par ma fichue maladresse. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être si empotée ! Comment allais-je aider Edward si je ne pouvais même plus me déplacer à ma guise...

Edward ! Où l'avaient-ils emmenés ? Était-ce lui qu'ils avaient appelé le _sang-froid _avant que je ne perde connaissance ? Ce surnom m'irritait. Je devais sortir d'ici et aller le retrouver. Je devais savoir comment il allait !

Edward...

Mon regard s'attarda alors sur ce qui m'entourait. C'était une chambre somme toute assez banale. Les murs de bois brutes laissaient croire à une sorte de cabane améliorée et, en effet, je savais que les Quileutes vivaient de manière assez simple, en comparaison des « blancs », comme ils nous surnommaient souvent. Ils ne faisaient que s'adapter, peu à peu, au mode de vie des colons et, au fur et à mesure des années, j'avais pu voir évoluer leur habitat, bien qu'ils n'aient encore jamais complètement abandonné leurs fameux tipis. Apparemment, ils s'en servaient pour chasser sur de longues distances, ces habitations étaient plutôt commodes à transporter, pour les plus simples d'entre elles, mais les conservaient également comme un précieux vestige de ce qu'ils seraient toujours ; les premiers habitants de cette terre d'Amérique. C'était un merveilleux hommage à leurs ancêtres, à leurs racines et à leurs cultures que de ne pas abandonner ce patrimoine. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être fascinée par tout cela.

Je fus soudain tirée de mes pensées car la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrit lentement. Le garçon-loup d'hier apparut dans l'encadrement et me regarda un instant sans dire un mot tandis que, de mon côté, j'étais de toute façon bien trop gênée pour ouvrir la bouche.

-Il m'semblait t'avoir entendu remuer... marmonna-t-il, quelque peu gêné, visiblement.

-J-je viens de me réveiller... soufflai-je, rougissante, M-merci pour... le bandage...

-C'est mon père qui s'est chargé de te soigner. C'est notre médecin, en quelque sorte, m'expliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Pourrais-je le remercier ? m'enquis-je aussitôt, décidée à montrer à tous, ici, que je me portais bien et qu'il m'était possible de repartir... à la condition qu'Edward aille mieux, lui aussi.

Mon cœur se serra à ce souvenir... Je devais absolument voir Edward.

-Il est avec ton... _ami_...

Mon cœur eut un raté cette fois mais je m'empressai de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Il soupira longuement puis me fusilla du regard :

-Tu es aveugle ? siffla-t-il, Comment peux-tu demander des nouvelles de ce... monstre...

Je retins mon souffle et serrai les poings ; comment osait-il ! Je glissai mes jambes hors du lit aussi rapidement que possible, tout en prenant garde à ne pas raviver la douleur, pour l'instant toujours endormie, dans ma cheville. Puis je me levai, tant bien que mal, ne m'appuyant que sur mon pied valide. Je ne portais que mes dessous (N/A : sous une robe, les filles glissés une sorte de chemise de nuit... un jupon, si vous préférez mais « entier »... comme une deuxième robe, sous la robe, mais plus légère, si vous préférez ^^'), fins et blancs, qui me couvraient forts peu et je ne pouvais poser qu'un seul de mes pieds au sol, mais j'étais prête à sautiller dans tout le village et même arpenter toute la forêt jusqu'à trouver Edward s'il le fallait. Il était hors de question que je reste bien sagement ici tandis que ce garçon l'insultait !

-Hey ! s'écria le dit garçon, Ça va pas ! Tu peux pas marcher !

Il m'empoigna les épaules, dans le but de me forcer à me rasseoir sur le lit mais je me cramponnais à lui, lui hurlant de me laisser passer tandis qu'il insistait.

-Tu es folle à lier ! lança-t-il, Tu n'vas pas aller retrouver ce type ! Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il est !

-Je le sais parfaitement ! répliquai-je, furieuse, Pourquoi nous avoir emmené ici pour ensuite nous traiter de la sorte ?!

-Bon sang, que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le garçon cessa aussitôt de me tenir et j'eus tout juste le temps de m'appuyer contre le mur de la chambre pour ne pas retomber sur le lit. Un homme et une femme se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte, nous jetant un regard inquiet. C'est l'homme qui parla le premier :

-Jacob, que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voix était profonde, grave et le ton employé sévère. Il m'inspira, aussitôt, beaucoup de respect et il était évident qu'il disposait d'un grand charisme.

De plus, appris-je donc, le garçon-loup se prénommait Jacob...

-Cette tête de mule tient absolument à aller retrouver la sangsue... marmonna ce dernier, me jetant un regard noir, Elle prétend savoir ce qu'il est.

-C'est la vérité ! m'emportai-je, agacée d'être ainsi prise pour une idiote, Je veux voir Edward !

L'homme fit un pas dans ma direction, jetant un regard curieux à ma cheville. J'en profitais pour le détailler... Ses vêtements étaient bien différents de ceux que portaient les hommes de mon entourage. Tout d'abord, il avait un un pantalon large d'un beige très clair. Il était en parti recouvert par une sorte de long châle rouge et crème. Descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles, l'étrange haut était noué à la ceinture par un large bande de tissu bleu azure. Le tout était assez épais, sans doute réalisé à l'aide de peaux tannées. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs de jais noués en une épaisse natte et autour de son coup, un collier double et serré de perles allongées au bout duquel pendaient deux plumes d'aigles. Il était bien plus âgé que Jacob mais tous deux se ressemblaient beaucoup.

-V-vous êtes le père de Jacob ? osai-je demander.

Il hocha la tête. C'était donc lui qui m'avait soigné.

-Merci de m'avoir secouru, dis-je, la voix tremblante.

-Que sais-tu à propos de ce garçon qui t'accompagne ? m'interrogea-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu.

Je le regardai sans trop savoir que répondre. Devais-je lui dire qu'Edward était un vampire ? Le surnom que se permettait de lui donner Jacob me permettait de croire qu'ils étaient déjà parfaitement au courant de la situation. Il ne devait s'agir que d'une vérification...

-C'est un vampire.

Il hocha la tête de nouveau puis me fixa de longues secondes, parfaitement immobile et silencieux, face à moi.

-Par conséquent, tu dois savoir qu'il est dangereux, pour toi de...

-Edward est mon ami ! le coupai-je, bien que cela soit loin d'être l'entière vérité, Il n'est pas dangereux ! Il ne boit pas le sang humain !

L'homme fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris et, sans nul doute, quelque peu sceptique.

-Co-comment va-t-il ? couinai-je, de plus en plus inquiète à son sujet, tandis que ce qui s'était produit la nuit précédente me revenait avec une clarté déconcertante en mémoire.

-Nous l'ignorons. Je peux soigner les Hommes mais il n'en est plus vraiment un... Son coeur ne bat plus et ses poumons ne fonctionnent plus. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être mort, pour de bon, mais ses pupilles continuent de remuer, comme s'il dormait profondément et... rêvait, m'expliqua-t-il calmement.

Je portais une main à ma bouche, rassurée, tandis qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue.

-Savez-vous qu-quand il va se réveiller ?

-Dans quelques minutes, dans quelques jours ou peut-être dans un mois ou des années... Il peut tout aussi bien ne jamais se réveiller.

Je me laissai retomber mollement sur le lit, choquée par cette nouvelle. « Il peut tout aussi bien ne jamais se réveiller »... Non... Non, Edward était fort et il parviendrait à sortir du monde des rêves dans lequel il était, pour le moment, enfermé... Il rouvrirait les yeux et nous partirions, tous les deux, comme j'aurais dû accepter que nous le fassions... Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je dise de telles choses ! Tout était entièrement ma faute...

-Nous allons vous raccompagner chez vou...

-Non !

Je m'étais relevée d'un bond, m'accotant au mur de manière à pouvoir lui faire face, droite et fière, afin d'avoir l'air sûre de moi en dépit des larmes qui dégoulinaient sur mes joues.

-Je veux rester à ses côtés ! lançai-je, fermement décidée à ne pas flancher.

-Quoi ? s'écria Jacob en se plantant aux côtés de son père, Il va quand même pas rester ici ?!

***

Et pourtant, nous étions bien restés à la réserve. Six mois s'étaient écoulés. Jacob avait, tout d'abord, était fort réticent, se permettant régulièrement d'être malpoli et désobligeant à mon égard mais je n'avais pas flanché. Je ne le devais pas... Edward ne s'était pas réveillé en dépit des mois qui passaient. Ses yeux, agités sous ses paupières closes, étaient le seul signe permettant d'affirmer qu'il était toujours en vie, dans ce corps mort. Ephraïm Black, le père de Jacob et aussi grand chef du village, avait fait en sorte que je puisse rester aux côtés de mon aimé et veiller sur lui jour et nuit. Je vivais, ainsi, depuis six mois, sous un tipi. C'était curieux, étrange... Complètement absurde, à vrai dire, et, au début, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'adapter à cette nouvelle situation. J'étais désormais seule, dans ce village peuplés d'inconnus, vivant de manière incommode et complètement différente de ce à quoi je m'étais, jusqu'alors, habituée. Et, pis encore que tout, l'état d'Edward restait inlassablement le même...

Fort heureusement, les habitants s'étaient rapidement habitués à ma présence et avaient fini par la tolérer puis l'accepter. La plupart était plus que sympathiques à mon égard. Les femmes m'apprenaient à vivre à leur manière et, rapidement, j'appris à cuisiner avec le minimum d'instruments et d'éléments. Elles m'enseignèrent aussi l'art du tissage et du tannage, en dépit de mon évidente incompétence dans ces domaines. Je m'étais même mise à porter les mêmes vêtements qu'elles, plus appropriés à cette existence nouvelle. Emily, la plus gentille d'entres toutes, était devenue une véritable amie. Elle passait des heures à peigner mes cheveux, devant le tipi où je vivais. Assises toutes deux sur d'épais tapis, nous discutions durant des heures et c'était à elle que j'avais confié toute mon histoire, en premier lieu. Émue par mes révélations, elle avait, dès lors, fait en sorte que tout le monde m'accepte au sein du village. Et, finalement, même Jacob avait fini par se montrer gentil avec moi.

Décidé à se faire pardonner, il s'était mis à m'aider de son mieux, m'aidant à accomplir toutes les tâches ingrates du quotidien comme aller chercher de l'eau jusqu'au lac. C'était pour moi assez complexe, étant donné que je n'avais jamais été véritablement habitués à porter de lourdes charges... Aussi, il venait chaque matin, s'emparait de deux grands sots, et me rendait un grand service en allant les remplir pour moi.

Et, finalement, le temps fit de nous des amis. En plus des corvées, il venait parfois me chercher pour me proposer des balades et me changer les idées. Il m'avait fait visiter les environs et avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'apprendre quelques _trucs_ afin de m'éviter de me perdre en forêt. Il m'emmenait aussi me baigner, en compagnie des autres jeunes du village et nous nous amusions, alors, tous ensemble, le plus naturellement du monde.

Je lui devais beaucoup car c'est lui qui perfectionna mon adaptation et mon intégration au sein de leur communauté tout en me permettant de sortir un peu de mon nouveau chez moi afin d'oublier pour un temps mon Edward endormi... peut-être à jamais.

-Tu as l'air ailleurs, ce soir, souffla mon ami tandis que nous marchions tous les deux à l'orée du bois.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassurai-je, J'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées.

-Edward, je suppose...

Il soupira et s'arrêta, me forçant à en faire de même. Je lui fis face, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Tu veilles peut-être un mort, Bella... Un cadavre.

-Ja-Jake ! m'écriai-je, Tu sais que c'est faux ! Il dort ! Il est toujours vivant et il...

-Il peut très bien ne jamais rouvrir les yeux ! Tu dois en prendre conscience et commencer à... à songer au fait qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux... passer à autre chose. Tu n'sais même pas dans quel état il se trouvera, à son réveil ! Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne sera pas affamé et ne cherchera pas à... te tuer. Je ne le permettrai pas, Bella !

Il baissa les yeux, gêné, tandis que je restais plantée devant lui sans savoir que répondre. Mon cœur battait la chamade et ma vue se brouillait rapidement tandis que les larmes inondaient mes yeux. Oublier... Edward... En étais-je capable ? En avais-je envie ? Était-ce la bonne solution... la seule, peut-être...

Chaque soir, je me faufilais dans la tente et me couchais à ses côtés. Chaque soir, avant de fermer les yeux, je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres qui jamais ne me répondaient. Chaque soir, je glissais mes doigts entre les siens, inertes, et serrais sa main contre ma poitrine, déchirée par la solitude et le chagrin qui me pesaient. Chaque soir, je posais ma tête près de la sienne, dans son cou, et humais son odeur si particulière et toujours bien présente. Chaque soir, je fixai ses paupières agitées jusqu'à m'endormir à mon tour afin de le retrouver, dans mes rêves les plus doux...

-Je-je tiens beaucoup... à toi, Bella, poursuivit mon ami, fixant toujours ses pieds, Laisse-moi te le prouver... Permet-moi de prendre soin de toi, désormais, comme un homme le doit. Contrairement à lui, je suis là et je suis capable de te protéger, de t'aider et... de t'aimer.

Je pleurais en silence, perdue. Ses mots me plaisaient beaucoup trop... Était-ce parce que je partageais ses sentiments ? Était-ce parce que ceux d'Edward s'estompaient avec le temps, dans mon pauvre cœur d'humaine ? Était-ce parce que j'en avais, tout simplement et terriblement besoin...

-Quand tu es arrivée ici, j'ai réagi comme un idiot, m'avoua-t-il, Mais j'ai appris à te connaître, ces derniers mois, et je ne peux plus m'empêcher d'être inquiet pour toi... à cause de ce qui te retient ici... lui. Il est tellement dangereux et tu es si fragile, Bella ! Et puis... s'il ne réveille pas, c'est cette situation qui aura raison de toi. Tu ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! Je ne le permettrai plus ! Je vais... prendre soin de toi comme il se doit... à partir de maintenant.

Lentement, il s'approcha de moi et posa ses mains sur mes bras, les enserrant délicatement de ses longs doigts fermes et puissants. Son visage se pencha au-dessus du mien et il déposa un baiser à la naissance de mes cheveux, sur mon front. La sensation de ses lèvres sur ma peau me fit frémir et, curieusement, mes larmes s'écoulèrent avec plus de force encore.

Ses lèvres qui déposèrent, ensuite, un autre baiser sur ma joue et, aussitôt, ces images de Michael qui emplirent ma tête. Le dernier soir où il était venu, où nous nous étions vu... Juste avant qu'Edward ne réapparaissent, me promettant de m'emmener aussi loin que possible de lui, là où nous pourrions être heureux... tous les deux... ensemble... Les mains de Michael tenant fermement mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête et ses lèvres s'écrasant sur mon sein gauche, par-dessus le tissu de ma chemise de nuit... Les lèvres de Jacob à la commissures de mes lèvres... Mes larmes... Leur goût, salé... aigre... Le sourire d'Edward puis la douleur dans ses yeux, à l'entente de mes mots... Son corps, s'écroulant au sol... Et, de nouveau, Michael et ses caresses assassines sur mon ventre, mon bas-ventre... jamais avouées... Et le visage de Jacob, à quelques centimètres du mien, qui s'apprêtait à m'embrasser... Edward, ses mots, ses caresses, ses sourires et ses bras, protecteurs et si tendres... Edward... Edward !... EDWARD !

-BELLA ! JACOB !

Jake se redressa aussitôt, surpris, et un sanglot m'échappa tandis que je revenais à moi, à la réalité... Je m'empressai d'essuyer ces larmes et de souffler afin de me calmer tandis qu'Emily et Leah, une autre fille du village, nous rejoignaient en courant, visiblement affolées... ou excitées... J'étais incapable de le dire. Emily me surprit, pourtant, en se jetant littéralement sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'en oubliais une seconde ce qui venait de se passer.

-Oh ! Bella ! Ca y est, enfin !

-Qu-quoi ? bafouillai-je, ne parvenant pas à comprendre où elle voulait en venir, sans doute encore trop perturbée par mes sombres pensées et ce qui avait failli se produire avec Jacob...

Peut-être avait-elle vu la scène et, m'ayant vu pleurer alors que Jacob s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, elle était venue me « secourir », se méprenant sur mes larmes.

De nouveau, mes pensées prirent le pas sur la réalité. J'étais épuisée et mon esprit se trouvait incapable de rester bien sagement à sa place, afin de se concentrer sur la conversation. J'oubliais où je me trouvais et ce qu'Emily me disait. J'entendais de nouveau les mots de Jacob. Il m'aimait... Il voulait prendre soin de moi... Être à mes côtés – bien que c'était déjà le cas, d'une certaine façon. Mais, plus encore, il voulait que je lui accorde le droit de faire tout cela _**et**_ de m'aimer, de manière indissociable. Il voulait la place d'Edward. Mon Edward endormi, que je ne pouvais cesser d'aimer...

J'étais si perdue... Si désemparée... A chaque instant, je ne pouvais qu'attendre qu'il se réveille, n'ayant que lui, n'aimant que lui car ne cherchant que son retour afin de pouvoir renouer avec le passé et la relation que nous y avions. Jamais présente, finalement, je ne survivais qu'entre le futur et l'éventuel retour à la vie de mon prince charmant, qu'il pourrait m'offrir, et le passé, et ses moments si heureux mais trop peu nombreux, bien trop courts et flous, dans ma mémoire, à ses côtés. Je ne vivais plus vraiment... Je survivais, mon corps dans un monde, mon âme dans un autre... L'un avec Jacob, l'autre auprès d'Edward.

Et Jacob arrivait et disait ses mots, si simplement : « Je t'aime ». Comme l'avait dit Edward, avant lui... Et comme, peut-être, il ne le dirait plus... Jake me demandait simplement ma permission... Mon acception... De la même manière qu'il m'avait offert la sienne, au sein de son village et des siens.

Il m'attirait peu à peu vers le monde où il se trouvait, me poussant à quitter celui d'Edward, irréel, empreint d'un espoir destructeur à l'idée de le retrouver un jour, sans certitude.

Jacob... Si gentil, si attentionné... Différent d'Edward, sous bien des aspects, mais tout aussi adorable et aimant. Jacob et son sourire constant, sa bonne humeur et son entrain. Son côté enfantin, quelque peu immature, mais si attachant. Sa volonté de vouloir m'aider à surmonter ma peine, à l'alléger en me permettant de m'amuser, de me changer les idées... de rire, à nouveau. Jacob, qui me réapprend à vivre, depuis maintenant quelques mois... à vivre sans Edward...

Pouvais-je l'aimer ? Pouvais-je accepter ses sentiments et tenter d'être heureuse à ses côtés ?

J'avais tant besoin de sortir de ma solitude avant qu'elle ne m'emporte... Lui seul me permettait d'être moins seule... Lui seul parvenait à effacer mes peines, même si ce n'était que pour un temps... Je voulais croire qu'il finirait par les effacer pour de bon. Je voulais croire que je pourrais de nouveau vivre. Je voulais être heureuse, de nouveau... Ne plus souffrir à ce point... Ne plus sentir mon cœur s'émietter et se mourir au fil du temps, bercé de cruelles désillusions...

Edward... Mon amour... Et toute ton adorable famille, dont je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle... Peut-être dans le même état que toi ou pis encore... Ou sans doute persuadée que nous sommes déjà loin, ensemble dans un endroit plus sûr, comme j'aimerais le croire... Puissiez-vous me pardonner... Je veux survivre pour ces gens qui m'ont aidé après votre départ... Je veux survivre, en souvenir de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, tout ce que vous m'avez apporté... Et pour Edward... Je veux survivre... Et pour cela, je vais aimer Jacob, dès à présent.

-Jacob... commençai-je, en revenant doucement à moi, décidée à faire ce qui était bon pour moi.

-Bella ! m'interpella de nouveau Emily, me coupant dans mon élan en me rappelant sa présence à mes côtés, Tu m'entends ? Ouhou, Bella ! Oh, ma belle... C'est fini, tout va s'arranger, maintenant !

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit à son tour Jacob, les yeux posés sur moi, davantage inquiet pour mon état qu'au sujet de la nouvelle apportée par Emily, Bella est épuisée, on devrait la raccompagner...

-Mais, justement, le coupa Leah, excédée, Edward s'est réveillé !

_________________________

_Note: _

_*Grey Witches : Sorcières grises_

_**Grey Beach : Plage grise_

_(oui, je suis allée le chercher loin, ce jeu de mots :D)_

_Voilà pour cette fois !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite... J'aurais pu vous tenir en haleine sur plusieurs chapitres avec l'évolution des sentiments de Jacob et Bella mais je ne voulais pas vraiment m'attarder alors que ça n'apporte que plus de problème dans la relation Edward-Bella. J'espère, donc, que cette partie vous plait malgré tout... Je ne me sentais pas vraiment d'écrire une jolie histoire d'amour, surtout que je suis pas vraiment de la team-Jacob (oui, on aura remarqué, je sais x)). J'ai quand même essayé de vous montrer comme le doute s'installe dans l'esprit de Bella et... tout-à-coup, alors qu'elle prend sa décision d'aimer Jacob, Edward se réveille ! Héhé, comme par hasard, oui, je sais :P je suis vraiment sadique avec eux. Le tout est donc de savoir ce que va faire Bella, maintenant, parce qu'elle tient vraiment à Jacob. Et vous savez que je suis suffisamment folle pour tout chambouler entre elle et Edward en cas de besoin :P _

_Ne me détestez pas trop, please x)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis via les reviews. J'en ai vraiment besoin, cette fois. J'ai tellement l'impression d'avoir raté mon coup que j'hésite encore à poster, au moment où j'écris ces lignes. Je sais qu'au final, c'est beaucoup de récit, beaucoup de descriptions des sentiments de Bella et peu d'action... Mais il me fallait ce chapitre de transition avant que les choses ne repartent._


	14. Note informative

Bonjour (bonsoir) à tous !

Non... Je suis vraiment, vraiment navrée, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Simplement une petite note pour vous signaler que, oui, je suis toujours vivante et, par conséquent, tout à fait en état d'écrire. Malheureusement, je viens de faire mon entrée en fac (enfin, il y a un mois maintenant) et j'ai, par conséquent, beaucoup de temps pour moi mais essentiellement pour travailler mes cours et mes projets d'atelier (je suis en Arts Plastiques, donc...).

Cela dit, je vous rassure (au moins un peu TT) : je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous planter au milieu d'une histoire sans fin. La suite de XIX arrivera, dès que possible. Elle est écrite. Mais je dois la recopier sur Word et la corriger. J'ai aussi commencé la rédaction des chapitres suivants. Donc, comme vous voyez, je n'abandonne pas je lutte, je lutte !

J'espère pouvoir vous revenir très vite avec de meilleures nouvelles et un chapitre. Merci à ceux qui s'inquiètent et me demandent des nouvelles, à ceux qui continuent de découvrir (par je ne sais quel miracle) cette fic.

Encore une fois, je suis obligée de passer en coup de vent, alors je me sauve TT...

A bientôt !


	15. Chapter 13 : Etre humain

**Être humain**

Edward... Ce nom résonnait lentement dans ma tête, comme un long murmure interminable, une voix venue d'outre-tombe.

Edward... Edward s'est réveillé... Edward... Edward...

Une complainte à la fois déchirante et incroyablement merveilleuse. Fantastique. Comme sortie d'un rêve. Ou marquant la fin d'un long cauchemar. Un cauchemar horrible de six longs mois...

-C'est une blague !

Jacob s'énervait. Il criait sur Emily, furieux. Je l'entendais. Je le voyais. Mais je n'étais déjà plus vraiment présente.

Edward s'est réveillé...

J'étais incapable de bouger. Mes pieds étaient cloués au sol, maintenus par de profondes racines invisibles ; j'étais un arbre ou j'allais le devenir. Je ne serais bientôt plus qu'un pin – misérable, en comparaison de mes paires – sans âme, sans plus aucune possibilité de me mouvoir... Quelle était cette étrange impression ?

Edward...

Cette impression d'être tirée vers les bas fonds de la terre... L'Enfer m'appelait. Il hurlait mon nom – ou, plutôt, celui d'Edward. Inlassablement. Telle une terrible mélopée. Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

-Edward !

Libérée de mes chaines, je me mis à courir à perdre haleine vers la réserve. Derrière moi, Jacob s'époumonait et se mit bientôt à ma poursuite. Je savais qu'il allait rapidement me rattraper mais je décidai de ne pas abandonner. Je devais courir aussi loin que possible, me rapprocher d'Edward et, quand il m'entendrait, il viendrait à moi et, enfin, ce calvaire prendrait fin.

_Tu aimes Jacob..._

Non ! Non ! Quelle était cette voix !

Je manquais de trébucher et me rattrapais in-extrémis. Aussitôt, je repartis de plus bel. Ma robe était encombrante. Aussi légère soit-elle, une robe est toujours beaucoup trop encombrante dans ces instants là. Je voudrais courir nue ou pouvoir voler. Je voudrais que ce tronc lourd qui me ralenti se voit tout à coup pourvu d'ailes et qu'ange devenu je puisse rejoindre mon prince en un battement. Mes chaussures – bien que confectionnée en cuir souple par Emily, et non aussi inconfortables que les talons, même bas, que l'on me forçaient à porter d'ordinaire – ne se prêtaient pas à la course ; à chaque foulée, les cailloux du sentier s'enfonçaient dans ma chaire à travers la semelle trop fine. Néanmoins, cette douleur n'était rien. Elle était insignifiante et certainement pas capable de m'arrêter.

Non, ce furent deux bras puissants, encerclant tout-à-coup ma taille, qui m'arrêtèrent.

-Lâche-moi ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Je dois le voir ! m'emportai-je, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait ; Jacob était parvenu sans mal à me rattraper.

J'étais hystérique.

-C'est hors de question ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant !

Il me força à lui faire face, me maintenant fermement par les épaules. Il me faisait mal mais je n'étais pas assez préoccupée par ce qu'il me voulait pour m'en rendre véritablement compte. Je ne voulais qu'Edward. Edward et rien d'autre.

_Tu aimes Jacob... Tu l'aimes aussi... C'est trop facile de fuir... Affronte-le... Affronte cet Enfer ; il est tiens..._

-NON !

Mes larmes explosèrent littéralement, inondant mon visage tandis que je me débattais avec plus de force que jamais, décidée à m'éloigner de lui à tout prix. Il serrait plus fort et plus fort encore mais, quand en je réussis enfin, par je ne sais quel miracle, à dégager l'un de mes bras et qu'il s'aperçut des marques écarlates qu'il y avait laissé, il me relâcha aussitôt, surprit, et resta paralysé tandis que je repartais de plus belle en direction du village.

-BELLA !

Je ne m'arrêtais pas en dépit de ses appelles. Il avait dû se remettre à courir, lui aussi, mais peu importait. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : voir Edward éveillé. Le voir de mes propres yeux. Je ne pourrais y croire qu'une fois mon regard plongé dans le sien. Et, ainsi, nous pourrions retrouver les autres Cullen. Le reste de sa famille, dont je n'avais plus eu aucune nouvelle depuis l'attaque étrange dont nous avions été les victimes. Aucun d'entres eux ne s'était manifesté. Pas un seul. Je n'étais pas sans savoir que le peuple Quileute nourrissait une certaine animosité à l'encontre des vampires, néanmoins, Edward était parmi eux depuis des mois. En dépit de ce qu'il était, il n'avait pas hésité à lui venir en aide. Aussi, j'imaginais qu'ils n'auraient pas rejeté sa famille si elle s'était manifestée... Plusieurs fois, j'avais quitté leur territoire en secret, malgré tout, afin de vérifier que les Cullen ne se trouvaient pas à proximité de la frontière sans oser la franchir mais, malheureusement, je ne trouvais jamais aucun signe de leur présence. Jacob avait fini par s'apercevoir de mes allers et venues suspects et, bien qu'il n'approuvait guère mon comportement, il m'avait accompagné de sorte à pister une éventuelle approche de « sang-froid » ou « sangsue », comme il les surnommait, mais il m'avait assuré ne détecter aucune odeur nauséabonde, signe avant-coureur de leur présence, dans le secteur alentour de la réserve.

Non, aucun Cullen ne s'était approché ni n'avait cherché à prendre des nouvelles d'Edward. Je n'avais aucun signe de vie de leur part. J'ignorais ce qu'ils étaient devenus, depuis ce fameux soir où Edward avait pensé m'emmener loin de tout cela. Etaient-ils encore dans la forêt ? Je doutais qu'ils aient regagné leur belle demeure. Etaient-ils partis, loin d'ici ? Dans une autre région du pays ? Plus loin encore ? Je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'ils aient pu abandonner ainsi leur frère, leur fils... Et Alice, dans tout cela ? Peut-être n'avaient-ils eu de cesse de la chercher, durant tous ces mois, pensant qu'Edward et moi étions déjà en sécurité, à des lieues de là.

En tout cas, je me refusais à imaginer le pire.

Quant au peuple des loups que j'avais rejoint, il était évident qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Ils surveillaient leur réserve comme si leur vie en dépendait. Sans cesse, ils arpentaient la frontière qui les séparaient du « monde des blancs ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela curieux. Trop d'évènements étranges se produisaient, tout-à-coup ; tout d'abord, l'attaque de la demeure des Cullen et la disparition d'Alice. Ces goules n'étaient pas apparues toutes seules. Puis, la deuxième attaque qui avait provoqué ce qui s'apparentait à un véritable état de comas, chez Edward. Un état qui n'était même pas concevable pour un vampire quasi-invincible ! Et ces hommes-loups, qui en plus de surveiller avec insistance leurs arrières, acceptaient d'accueillir une pauvre fille comme moi et son ami le vampire, sans poser plus de question, sans se méfier de cette créature qu'ils étaient censés pourchasser plus que nulle autre. Non, les lycans de la tribu étaient bel et bien préoccupés, angoissés à l'idée d'une attaque mais ce qu'ils attendaient n'étaient pas un vampire, j'en avais la certitude. Quelque chose, dans la forêt qui entouraient la réserve et bordait la ville attendait son heure.

Mais tout ça n'avait plus d'importance pour l'instant.

Enfin, j'aperçus la tente conique recouverte de toile qui était devenue ma maison, ces derniers mois. Elle paraissait si étrange, plantée là, au milieu des petites maisons de bois. Les tipis ne servaient plus aux Quileutes qu'en période de chasse. Pour se déplacer plus loin, lorsque le gibiers venaient à se faire rares aux alentours de la réserve, ils emmenaient avec eux ces logements précaires mais pratiques et chaleureux. Tous n'avaient pas la chance d'être des hommes-loups.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à entrer, le tissu recouvrant l'entrée de la tente se souleva et Ephraïm, le père de Jacob et chef des Quileutes, en sortis pour bloquer mon avancée. Un instant plus tard, Jacob était à mes côtés ainsi qu'Emily.

-Laissez-moi le voir ! Je veux le voir !

Je m'époumonais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ma gorge se faisait douloureuse. Toute la réserve devait être au courant, désormais, du réveil du vampire et je devais avoir l'air folle à lier mais peu importait : je voulais le voir, à tout prix ! Je criais et me débattais avec toute la hargne possible afin qu'Ephraïm se décide enfin à me lâcher et, évidemment, tous mes efforts étaient vains ; il était bien plus fort que moi. Mes poignets seraient rougis et porteraient les marques de sa poigne durant des jours, étant donné comme il les serrait mais je n'en avais que faire. J'avais mal et j'aurai mal encore plusieurs jours mais ce n'était rien. Ce n'était rien du tout en comparaison de la douleur que je ressentais actuellement, cette rage folle qui se déchainait en moi :

-Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de le voir ! hurlai-je, Je veux le voir ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Dites-moi s'il va bien !

-Calme-toi.

Ephraïm s'était exprimé d'une voix calme mais d'un ton ferme. Aussitôt, je cessai de gesticuler et encrai mes yeux dans les siens. Il fit un pas en arrière et nous entrions dans la tente. Il restait, cependant face à moi, m'empêchant de voir Edward. Jacob et Emily nous suivirent en silence et sentit cette dernière retenir son souffle. Je me retournai rapidement pour constater qu'elle regardait en direction du lit, une main devant sa bouche, comme choquée.

Non... Non... Que se passait-il encore... Non, par pitié...

-Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de véritablement se nourrir durant ces derniers mois et même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin pour vivre, il doit être affamé... C'est tout ce qui peut expliquer son état...

-Son état ? répétai-je, alarmée, Comment ça, son état ?

Je me hissai sur la pointe de mes pieds pour tenter de voir par-dessus l'épaule d'Ephraïm mais il était bien trop grand.

-Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de...

-Non ! Je veux le voir ! Comment va-t-il !? Je veux le voir ! LAISSEZ-MOI LE VOIR !

Je hurlais de nouveau et me faisais anguille dans l'espoir d'échapper enfin à l'emprise des mains fortes d'Ephraïm sur moi. Il ne pouvait pas m'empêcher de le voir. Pourquoi Emily réagissait-elle de la sorte ? Pourquoi Ephraïm parlait-il de son état ? Je voulais savoir ! Je voulais le voir !

-Be... lla...

…

Mon cœur rata un battement.

De nouveau, je fus comme paralysée. Cette fois... Ce simple filet de voix, à peine audible... Si faible mais si doux, toujours si doux...

-E-Edward, sanglotai-je sans le voir.

Dans mon dos, Jacob soupira longuement et sortit de la tente rapidement. Je savais qu'il était furieux. Et je comprenais sa frustration. Mais j'avais beau ressentir certaines choses à son égard... Edward représentait tellement plus... Edward venait de dire mon prénom !

Je pleurais désormais aussi silencieusement que possible – je ne voulais pas qu'Edward entende mes sanglots, je voulais qu'il sente que j'étais forte – mais mon corps était secoué de forts sanglots. Je n'osais même plus lever les yeux vers Ephraïm, résignée à l'idée qu'il ne me laisserait pas passer. Je priais simplement pour qu'Edward parle à nouveau. Qu'il murmure à nouveau mon prénom...

-Bien... soupira soudain le chef Quileute, Ça suffit... Je vais te laisser l'approcher. Mais je serai là, si jamais les choses tournaient mal...

Je relevai aussitôt les yeux vers le chef Quileute, croyant rêver. Puis, doucement, il me relâcha et s'écarta de mon chemin, me laissant enfin voir celui que je n'avais eu de cesse d'attendre, durant tous ces mois.

Son visage était émacié et de longues cernes violettes s'étiraient allègrement sous ses yeux. Il n'avait cessé de perdre du poids, au fil des mois. Rien d'alarmant. Il n'avait pas maigri à ce point. Néanmoins, tant je l'avais veillé, j'avais pu voir son corps subir ces transformations sans pouvoir rien y faire ou presque. Les Quileutes avait tant bien que mal tenté de le nourrir un minimum. Nous ignorions tous ce qui se produirait s'il ne buvait pas la moindre goutte de sang jusqu'à son réveil. Survivrait-il, tout d'abord ? Tout portait à croire que oui mais, après tout, nous n'avions pas d'informations à propos d'un éventuel vampire qui serait mort de faim – ou de soif, devrais-je plutôt dire. Mais ce qui nous inquiétait davantage encore, serait son réveil. Un vampire affamé... Nous ne pouvions – et je ne pouvais – pas prendre le risque de le voir s'attaquer aux Quileutes. Je ne me serais jamais pardonnée la mort de l'un d'entre eux, causé par celui que j'aimais... et je savais qu'Edward aurait préféré se donner la mort, lui-même, plutôt que de perpétrer le moindre meurtre. Emily avait également suggéré, à mon grand étonnement, qu'on le nourrisse également à la manière d'un humain. Nous lui avions administré des potages en tout genre en plus de quotidiennes rations de sang animal. J'avais tout d'abord trouvé cela idiot, mais, à cet instant...

Son visage avait beau être toujours le plus beau du monde à mes yeux, seuls ses yeux retenaient toute mon attention. Leur couleur...

Je m'approchais lentement. Pas à pas. Il me regardait, les paupières visiblement encore lourdes. Il semblait épuisé et mettre toutes ses forces dans le simple fait de maintenir ses yeux ouverts... Ses yeux verts. Verts émeraudes. Splendides. Magnifiques.

Bientôt, je m'agenouillais près du lit, complètement perdue, déroutée. Lui leva lentement la main gauche et effleura ma joue. Une plume n'aurait été plus douce. Et cette délicieuse tiédeur... Bon sang, c'était impensable. Inconcevable.

J'entrelaçais mes doigts avec les siens comme pour m'en assurer. Non, tout cela était bien réel ; ses doigts étaient chauds. Aussi chauds que ceux d'un... humain.

-Qu-Que se passe-t-il..? soufflai-je à l'adresse d'Ephraïm sans quitter des yeux Edward qui ne pipait toujours mot.

-Tout porte à croire qu'il est devenu un humain. Non ne savons pas encore dire jusqu'à quel point ni si cet état sera éternel. Son coeur bat très faiblement, trop pour un humain, mais il bat. De plus, il semble que sa soif de sang se soit éteinte, selon ses dires. Néanmoins, aucun être ne peut revenir d'entre les morts... Or, les vampires sont des êtres morts.

-Immortels, corrigeai-je malgré moi.

Je ne supportais pas que l'on dise qu'Edward pouvait être mort. Mais, tout-à-coup, c'est lui-même qui se mit à parler. Il posait chaque mot, presque chaque syllabe comme si cela représentait un effort incroyable. Et, effectivement, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi faible...

-Le coeur des... vampires ne bat... pas. Ils ne ressentent pas... le besoin de respirer... Nous pourrions même n-nous en passer com-complètement s'il ne nous était pas nécessaire d'inspirer un peu d'air pour... parler... Je n'ai pas non plus besoin... de... (il inspira et expira longuement) de manger... à proprement parler... Je suis bien un être mort... Bella... Je... l'étais... semble-t-il... en tout cas...

Mes larmes reprirent de plus belle. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi ? Non, il n'était pas mort ! Il ne l'avait jamais été ! Je l'aimais, je l'aimais de toute mon âme, de tout mon être et j'avais passé ces six derniers mois à attendre désespérément son réveil, ne pouvant me rattacher qu'aux mouvements incessants de ses yeux sous ses paupières closes pour me persuadaient qu'il était toujours bien là, dans ce corps endormi. Je l'avais attendu, j'avais même prié, moi qui avait toujours émis tant de doutes à propos de l'existence d'un dieu ou d'une tout autre puissance supérieure. Alors il était hors de question que je puisse penser qu'il était mort. Les morts n'aimaient pas !

-Les morts n'aiment pas ! Les morts ne ressentent rien ! Ils ne pensent même pas car tout en eux est mort...

J'avais crié puis ma voix s'était mue en un murmure tout à fait pitoyable. Lentement, Edward avait alors remué de sorte à se tourner sur son côté. Il me faisait face et ses deux mains encadraient tendrement mon visage.

-Je suis... là... maintenant.

-Mais il est très faible, nous coupa Ephraïm, Je pense qu'il lui faudra encore beaucoup de repos avant d'être de nouveau sur pied. Alors nous allons le laisser manger un peu puis se rendormir pour qu'il récupère des forces. Voudrais-tu bien me suivre, Bella.

-Par pitié, laissez-moi encore un instant, le suppliai-je du regard, Je vous promets de vous suivre, ensuite et d'être sage mais laissez-moi encore quelques instants...

Ephraïm ne me lâchait pas de ses yeux sévères et hautains. Il m'était toujours apparu comme un chef certes partial, comme tout homme, mais faisant de son mieux pour être juste et droit. Or, en cet instant, je sentais bien qu'il se méfiait plus que de mesure d'Edward alors que, de toute évidence, il était bien trop faible pour faire le moindre mal. Sa rancoeur à l'encontre des vampires – cette rancoeur que nourrissait tous les Quileutes et que j'avais appris à connaître au fur et à mesure des mois passés parmi eux et qui remontait presque à la nuit des temps – prenait le pas sur son jugement et condamnait automatiquement mon amour.

-Edward est trop faible pour lui faire le moindre mal... Et il l'aurait déjà fait s'il avait l'intention de lui en faire. Peut-être que... nous pourrions les laisser un peu seuls, plaida Emily dont j'avais presque oublié la présence, à l'entrée de la tente.

Ephraïm soupira puis nous dévisagea un à un durant quelques minutes avant de se diriger vers la sortie, visiblement boudeur mais décidé.

-Nous vous laissons quelques minutes.

Aussitôt que tous deux eurent disparu, je replongeais dans les yeux magnifiques d'Edward et le temps s'arrêta. Comme avant. Avant que toutes ces choses n'arrivent. J'avais tant espéré que ce moment arrive et, enfin, les yeux d'Edward me fixaient à nouveau. J'étais comme dans un rêve. Un rêve que j'avais fait nombre de fois, en six mois, et qui se réalisait enfin...

-Tu m'as tant... manqué... dit-il faiblement, sa voix légèrement tremblante mais plus adorable que jamais.

-Tu m'as manqué, toi aussi, soufflai-je, émue, Tu avais conscience de ce qui se passait ? l'interrogeai-je, persuadée jusqu'alors qu'il était endormi et qu'il avait dû perdre complètement la notion du temps.

-J'étais là, Bella... J'ignore ce qui s'est... produit... exactement... mais j'entendais tout, je sentais ta présence, j'entendais ta voix... Je t'ai entendu me parler, chaque jour... t'inquiéter pour moi... J'ai cru devenir fou, enfermé dans ce corps... qui refusait de me répondre... Et je me sentais plus faible chaque jour... J'ai cru que jamais je ne rouvrirais les yeux... Que jamais... je ne te reverrais... Parfois, tout devenait noir et des images m'apparaissaient... Des rêves... des sortes de rêves... ou plus exactement... des cauchemars. Alors... je ne t'entendais plus... je te perdais... et quand je revenais, mon état semblait toujours... s'être aggravé... J'ai commencé à avoir mal un peu partout... à avoir faim et... froid. Je pensais que tout cela... n'était que légende...

-Tout cela ? répétai-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Je sais exactement quels êtres... sont capables... de faire une chose pareille... Et les Quileutes... le savent également, m'expliqua-t-il tant bien que mal, Je suis certains... qu'ils surveillent leur réserve avec inquiétude... ces derniers temps.

-Ou-Oui, soufflai-je, incertaine, Sommes-nous en danger ? Qui nous veut du mal ?

-Je... ne suis... pas sûr... On les appelle... les Sorcières... Grises... dans la région... Un mythe, ni plus ni moins, pour les habitants d'ici mais... nous autres, les créatures de la nuit... nous sommes bien placer pour savoir qu'il faut toujours se méfier des légendes...

-Qui sont ces sorcières ?

-Les anciens grecs les surnommaient les Grées... On dit qu'il s'agissait de trois femmes, trois vieilles femmes... C'est, en tout cas, ce que signifie leur nom...

-Comment peut-on être certain qu'il s'agisse bien d'elles ? La Grèce est à l'autre bout du monde !

-Carlisle sait... beaucoup de choses... Il est très vieux...

Lentement, je vis ses yeux se refermer peu à peu et je sus qu'il était en train de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Cette fois, pourtant, j'étais certaine qu'il se réveillerait. Il était exténué. Exténué par cette transformation incroyable.

-Tu dois te reposer... soufflai-je en passant une main dans sa douce chevelure cuivrée, Nous aurons bien le temps de nous inquiéter de cela à ton réveil.

A vrai dire, j'étais totalement terrifiée à l'idée de voir débarquer des sorcières à tout instant. Des sorcières suffisamment puissantes pour rendre la vie à un vampire, si j'avais bien compris, sans que celui-ci n'ait la moindre chance de ce défendre...

Je me rappelais précisément des évènements survenus le soir où Edward avait sombré dans cet étrange comas. Il s'était, tout-à-coup, inquiété. Il avait senti venir la menace grâce à ses sens aiguisés mais il n'avait pas eu la moindre chance de ses défendre. Je n'avais même pas vu la personne, la créature ou peu importe la chose qui l'avait attaqué et j'étais prête à parier qu'il n'avait pu que la sentir arriver, de son côté. Nous avions été aussi impuissants l'un que l'autre.

Ces sorcières étaient puissantes et si elles pouvaient rendre la vie à un vampire – une manière comme une autre d'affaiblir un ennemi sans le tuer, selon moi – elles devaient être tout aussi capables de le tuer en un clin d'œil.

-Elles m'ont... laissé... la vie sauve... souffla Edward après un court instant, Elles ne cherchaient pas... à me tuer...

Et il vrai que c'était là la seule conclusion à laquelle je parvenais, moi aussi. Mais une autre question me torturait :

-Ont-elles un quelconques rapport avec les goules qui nous ont attaqué peu de temps auparavant ?

Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air puis expira lentement, se laissant le temps de la réflexion.

-Je pense... que quelqu'un ou... quelque chose... tire les ficelles de tout ce qui nous arrive...

Je hochai lentement la tête, de plus en plus paralysée par la peur.

-Je ne laisserai... rien t'arriver... Je vais reprendre des forces... Je te le promets... Mon nouvel état ne m'empêchera pas de te protéger...

-Si tu avais conscience de ce qui t'entourait durant ton sommeil, tu dois aussi savoir que je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de ta famille... dis-je, désespérée, Nous sommes désarmés face à ce qui nous arrive... Toi, les tiens, les Quileutes... Et moi, plus encore que vous tous...

-J'ignore encore ce qui est en train de se tramer... Mais je ne te laisserai plus... seule...

Sa main resserra sa prise autour de mes doigts pour appuyer ses dires mais je savais qu'il surestimait maintenant ses forces face à ce qui nous attendait. Il me semblait si fragile... Plus fragile encore que moi, malheureuse humaine dans ce monde de créatures mythiques. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à tout ce qui était en train de se produire. J'étais plus perdue encore qu'eux tous. Mais je me sentais plus forte qu'Edward, physiquement. Pourtant, comme toujours, il me rassurait et cherchait à me protéger... Une nouvelle larme m'échappa.

-Je ne te laisserai pas te mettre en danger pour moi à nouveau... soufflai-je à son oreille, tout doucement.

-Je t'aime... J'ai bien cru ne plus... jamais pouvoir te le dire... Alors, je ne laisserai plus... qui que ce soit... m'en priver...

Soudain ses sourcils se froncèrent et il attira à lui l'un de mes poignets.

-Qui... t'as fait... ça ? lâcha-t-il froidement.

Des marques bleuâtres commençaient déjà à apparaître sur ma peau rougie par le traitement que m'avait infligé Ephraïm, un peu plus tôt. Je savais qu'il avait serré suffisamment fort pour me maintenir en place et que le fait de me débattre comme je l'avais fait n'avait pas arranger les choses, mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de l'étendue des dégâts et, effectivement, mes bras seraient bientôt plutôt moches à voir... Je ne pouvais néanmoins pas en vouloir au Chef Quileute. Il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger d'un éventuel danger.

J'ignorais cependant que dire à Edward sans l'inquiéter ou le mettre en colère. Je connaissais son envie de me protéger à tout prix et, comme il venait de le dire, son nouvel état ne l'arrêterait pas. Je devais trouver les mots justes :

-Ephraïm était inquiet à mon sujet, tout à l'heure, commençai-je, incertaine, Il a dû serrer un peu fort car je me débattait férocement. Tu as dû l'entendre...

-Serrer... un peu fort ? répéta-t-il, Il aurait pu te briser les os à en juger par ces marques !

Déjà il tentait de se redresser, sans doute dans le but de quitter ce lit et aller trouver le Chef des Quileutes. J'eus à peine le temps de me lever pour tenter de le rallonger que déjà le dit Ephraïm entrait à nouveau dans la tente, suivi de près par Jacob :

-Que se passe-t-il ? lança-t-il sévèrement, Pourquoi essaye-t-il de se lever ?

-Comment osez-vous ? cracha amèrement Edward que je me refusais toujours à lâcher, dans le cas où il tenterait à nouveau de se lever, Avez-vous vu dans quel état sont les bras de Bella ? Croyez-moi, je ne laisserai pas passer cela...

Je remarquais comme Edward s'efforçait de ne pas avoir l'air faible. Le ton qu'il employait été implacable, sa voix ne tremblait plus et il s'efforçait de ne pas reprendre trop souvent son souffle, faisant des phrases longues et complètes comme si cela ne représentait pas un effort fou, dans son état.

-Edward... l'appelai-je doucement afin qu'il reporte son attention sur moi, dans l'espoir de le calmer un peu, Ce n'est rien, ce n'était pas intentionnel.

Malheureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Jacob pour se mêler de cette histoire déjà bien assez délicate.

-Ça suffit ! Bella, maintenant, tu sors d'ici !

Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées du lit et attrapa ma main pour me tirer derrière lui. Je sentis les doigts d'Edward tenter d'attraper mon autre bras mais il put tout juste m'effleurer et appeler mon prénom que j'étais déjà hors de la tente. Alors, aussitôt, je pestais contre Jake :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ! Edward s'inquiète pour moi et il doit être terrorisé par tout ce qui est en train d'arriver ! Je dois le rassurer si nous voulons qu'il se rétablisse sinon il refusera de se repos...

-Tu es la seule, ici, à vouloir qu'il guérisse ! me coupa-t-il, furieux, Je m'fiche complètement qu'cette saleté de Sang-Froid crève, c'est tout c'qu'il mérite !

Je le regardais sans rien trouver à lui répondre pendant un long moment, choquée. Puis, peu à peu, je repris mes esprits :

-Lâche-moi... soufflai-je avant de me mettre à crier, voyant qu'il ne s'exécutait absolument pas, Lâche-moi, tu m'entends ! LACHE-MOI !

Et je le giflai. Aussi fort qu'il me fut possible de le faire. Et, aussitôt, je ressentis avec force mon erreur ; lui n'avait pas dû sentir le moindre picotement mais déjà ma main gonflait, rougeoyante et douloureusement brûlante.

-Tu es vraiment un abruti, Jake !

Je sentis Emily passer une main dans mon dos et me ramener jusqu'à la tente où se trouvait Edward.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'époumona Jacob.

-Essaye un peu de m'en empêcher ! répliqua-t-elle.

Sans plus attendre, elle nous fit pénétrer sous le tipi et Ephraïm nous accueillit, bien évidemment, durement – je n'avais plus le droit de voir Edward aujourd'hui, je l'avais bien compris :

-Que faites-vous ici, toutes les deux ? Que s'est-il encore passé ?

-Bella a giflé Jacob et s'est blessée à la main, exposa Emily, aussi calmement que possible bien que j'avais appris, ces derniers mois, qu'elle n'était pas du tout du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les hommes de la tribu.

-Blessée ? s'enquit immédiatement Edward.

-Je vais bien... soufflai-je à son encontre, me voulant aussi convaincante que possible même si je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il soit dupe – j'avais trop mal pour réussir à mentir correctement, chose qui n'était déjà pas aisé lorsque j'étais parfaitement maîtresse de mes sentiments.

-Que Jacob s'excuse, clama Ephraïm, Quant à toi, va la soigner ailleurs, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre d'Emily.

-Non ! riposta cette dernière, sûre d'elle, Il n'arrive que des catastrophes dès que l'un de vous essaye de l'éloigner d'Edward ! Elle ne risque rien, avec lui. Elle ne prend pas plus de risque que je n'en prends quotidiennement en côtoyant les loups de la tribu ! Je demande donc l'autorisation de la soigner ici et de la laisser veiller Edward pendant que j'irai leur préparer un repas afin qu'ils retrouvent tous deux des forces. Ils en ont assez vu et entendu pour aujourd'hui...

Je ne pensais pas qu'Emily fut à ce point de mon côté. Elle avait toujours été très gentille avec moi et m'avait soutenu durant tous ces mois, me rassurant chaque fois que je baissais les bras ou qu'un jour était plus difficile qu'un autre. Elle ne s'était jamais montré désagréable lorsque j'évoquais Edward, ni même froide ou méfiante j'avais pourtant imaginé qu'elle rejoignait, intérieurement, la cause de ses paires. Mais je n'avais pas vu la situation de son point de vue à elle ; elle aimait un loup. Une créature mythique tout aussi dangereuse que l'était mon prince charmant de vampire. Une créature tout aussi capable de la tuer d'un moment à l'autre que l'était Edward. Elle était l'humaine amoureuse d'un _monstre_. Elle était exactement dans la même situation que moi.

Ephraïm la regarda donc longuement. Il devait, comme moi, peser le pour et le contre et analyser la situation, la comprendre peu à peu. Puis, tout aussi longuement, il dévisagea Edward et ses traits fatigués, son corps faible, maigre, comme malade, et, surtout, ses yeux ; je savais qu'il tentait d'exprimer, à travers eux, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer autrement car il était encore trop faible ou parce que les mots lui aurait manqué, tout simplement. Je savais qu'il tentait de montrer à Ephraïm que jamais il n'aurait pu me faire le moindre mal sous peine de se donner aussitôt la mort ou, mieux encore, d'aller la lui réclamer, à lui, son ennemi, le Grand Chef Quileute.

Et, enfin, Ephraïm se tourna vers moi. Il détailla ma main blessée puis mes bras meurtris et, de même qu'il l'avait fait avec Edward, sonda mon regard. J'étais presque aussi épuisée qu'Edward et je souffrais de mes blessures mais, plus encore, j'étais terrorisée, à dire vrai, à l'idée que l'on me sépare à nouveau de mon aimé. Je voulais à tout prix rester à ses côtés. Je n'étais pas capable de m'éloigner de lui à nouveau et, cela, les paroles d'Emily l'avait réveillé en moi. Je m'en pensais capable lorsque j'avais promis à Ephraïm, un peu plus tôt, que je quitterais sans mal la tente après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec Edward mais la vérité, c'est que je ne souhaitais que pouvoir rester à ses côtés ; me blottir contre lui, cette nuit, tandis qu'il dormirait, qu'il se reposerait. Savoir que je le verrai se réveiller en même temps que moi, le lendemain. Qu'il me sourirait, qu'il me serrerait contre lui... Je n'avais pas peur de son nouvel état, bien que j'en ignorais encore tout. Je n'avais pas peur qu'il ait pu conserver sa force surhumaine ou qu'il l'ait perdu. Je n'avais pas peur de la toute nouvelle chaleur de sa peau et j'aimais déjà ces deux sublimes émeraudes autant que les superbes topazes qui les avait précédé. Je savais que, quoi qu'il soit devenu et quoi qu'il ait conservé ou non de son état de vampire, Edward ne me ferait jamais le moindre mal. Je voulais qu'on me laisse rester avec lui pour qu'il puisse le prouver... Pour que nous puissions, ensemble, le prouver...

-Sa main gonfle à vue d'œil, dépêche-toi de la lui soigner, reprit calmement Ephraïm à l'adresse d'Emily quand son examen fut terminé, Ensuite tu t'assureras qu'ils mangent, tous les deux. S'il y a le moindre problème, cette nuit, sachez que mes garçons patrouilleront à chaque instant autour de cette tente et partout ailleurs dans la réserve.

Et, enfin, il quitta la tente sans plus un mot. Emily sembla reprendre son souffle, alors, et soupira longuement. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été certaine qu'il accepte un tel marché. Elle avait été bien imprudente et, moi-même, j'avais craint qu'il ne s'emporte, bien qu'il aurait été hors de question que je le laisse s'en prendre à mon amie alors qu'elle n'avait cherché qu'à m'aider.

-Assied-toi sur le lit, Bella, je vais chercher de quoi bander ta main, me lança-t-elle toute guillerette avant de quitter la tente.

Sans plus attendre, je me laisser tomber sur le lit, tout en prenant garde de ne pas tomber malencontreusement sur Edward. Celui-ci, aussitôt, se redressa tant bien que mal et attrapa délicatement ma main blessée :

-Frapper un loup garou... A quoi pensais-tu, ma belle... souffla-t-il avec inquiétude, Je crois bien bien que tu as une belle foulure...

-Et je crois bien que, de nous deux, je ne suis pas encore la plus abîmée, objectai-je avec humour, ma bonne humeur retrouvée en dépit des circonstances, Je t'en prie, rallonge-toi...

Il se laissa retomber dans le lit aussi doucement que possible et quand il se fut bien installé, je passais ma main valide dans ses cheveux.

-N'essaye pas... Il est... hors de question que je me rendorme... tant que je ne te saurais pas... soignée... nourrie et... en sécurité dans mes bras pour la nuit...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de sourire plus encore jusqu'à éclater de rire. Puis, portée par cet élan de bonheur soudain, celui d'avoir enfin retrouvé mon prince charmant, je me penchai au-dessus de lui et l'embrassai tendrement, ne réalisant qu'ensuite à quel point ce geste pouvait être plus dangereux encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Mais, curieusement, Edward sembla tout aussi euphorique que moi, quand nous nous fûmes séparer et c'est en souriant qu'il avoua :

-Je ne ressens plus... la soif... Je meurs de faim, je mangerais bien... toutes ces choses que tu avalais sans que je ne parviennent... qu'à les trouver dégoûtantes... mais je n'ai absolument plus soif de sang...

De nouveau je ris et l'embrassais encore.

J'avais enfin retrouver mon Edward...

* * *

_**Oh bon sang ce que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! **_

_**Entre l'inspiration qui était bien là mais refusait hargneusement de prendre la forme d'un chapitre cohérent et intéressant, ma flemme magistrale, mes partiels, la fatigue et toutes ces petites choses du quotidien qui, tout simplement, coupe toute envie de faire autre chose de sa vie que dormir... Bah c'était pas gagné. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça s'est vu.**_

_**Mais je suis là !!!**_

_**Et je vous remercie grandement pour toutes vos reviews. Vous n'avez pas lâché l'histoire, je l'espère, en dépit du temps que j'ai mis à écrire cette suite. Très franchement, j'ignore même si ça s'arrangera avec le temps. J'ai beaucoup de mal à respecter des délais raisonnables. Tout me semble trop dur, ces derniers temps, tellement je n'ai que l'envie de dormir et rien d'autre. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le moindre intérêt à mes écrits, je les trouve plat et sans envergure, dépourvus de sentiments, complètement aseptisés... Très franchement, sans vos reviews, j'aurais lâché le morceau, tout simplement. Je n'aurais pas poursuivi ce travail. Alors merci à toutes (et tous, éventuellement). C'est grâce à vous que cette suite est là.**_

_**Bien sûr, vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit que d'un chapitre intermédiaire. Les choses sérieuses vont seulement arriver ensuite. Mais bon, votre Edward adoré (et le mien x)) est de retour ! **_

_**Maintenant, je vous laisse juger : cette fic mérite-t-elle une suite ou devient-elle, simplement, de plus en plus nulle avec le temps ? A vous de voir... Je verrai en fonction de vos reviews. J'espère sincèrement ne pas vous avoir trop déçus avec ce chapitre mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi, sur ce coup là.**_

_**Et, pour me faire pardonner, un petit bonus, POV Edward ! De quoi vous rendre compte qu'il n'a pas tout perdu de son état de vampire...**_

_**___________________**_

-Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de le voir ! Je veux le voir ! Laissez-moi entrer ! Dites-moi s'il va bien !

J'aurais pu reconnaître cette voix entre milles. Elle avait beau crier, hurler de toutes ses forces, en cet instant, il n'aurait pu exister plus belle voix sur cette terre que celle-là. Celle de ma douce Bella qui luttait corps et âme pour venir me retrouver.

-Calme-toi.

Ephraïm s'était exprimé d'une voix calme mais ferme. Allongé sur mon lit, je ne pouvais voir que lui. Il me tournait le dos et je devinais que, derrière lui se trouvait Bella. Puis, lentement, il avança en direction de la tente. Il devait guider Bella puisqu'il ne se retourna pas. Voulait-il l'empêcher de me voir ? Peut-être voulait-il simplement l'isoler du reste du village. Ses cris devaient avoir alerté toute la tribu. Deux Quileutes les suivirent. Un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs qui me lança un regard plus froid que la glace et dont je devinais qu'il devait s'agir de Jacob. Ses pensées étaient limpides, à mon encontre :

« Ce monstre ne mérite pas de vivre... Il ne me prendra pas Bella, je l'aime... Je me battrai contre lui s'il le faut et je remporterai le cœur de Bella... Il ne me fait pas peur... »

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Ainsi donc, il s'était découvert des sentiments pour ma douce Bella ? J'étais encore trop faible pour songer à me lever et à lui exposer le fond de ma propre pensée mais il était hors de question que je laisse un loup aussi irascible approcher Bella. Elle était une fleur, belle et résistante de nature, mais incroyablement fragile face aux dérives du monde qui l'entourait. J'étais l'une de ces dérives mais Jacob en était également. Et, de nous deux, j'étais près à parier, pour la première fois de mon existence, que j'étais le moins dangereux pour elle.

Je la protégerai de lui, en priorité.

La jeune Quileute, elle, me regardait avec un grand étonnement. Elle semblait avoir du mal à croire à ce qu'elle voyait et, en effet, quand je vis mes yeux verts à travers son esprit, je compris ce qu'il y avait de déroutant ; j'avais l'air humain. Bien plus que dans les esprits sévères et étriqués d'Ephraïm et de son fils qui ne voyaient de moi que le monstre alors qu'ils n'étaient pas moins monstrueux que moi.

-Il n'a pas eu l'occasion de véritablement se nourrir durant ces derniers mois et même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin pour vivre, il doit être affamé... C'est tout ce qui peut expliquer son état...

-Son état ? répéta Bella, visiblement alarmée, Comment ça, son état ?

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre moi. Ephraïm avait fermé son esprit et je ne parvenais pas à voir la moindre image de ma belle. Je voulais voir son visage, ses yeux... Savoir dans quel état, elle, se trouvait. Peu importait comment je me portais, de mon côté. Tout irait bien dès qu'elle serait à mes côtés, je le savais. Or, je la sentais inquiète, apeurée et je détestais cela.

-Je pense que tu devrais attendre un peu avant de...

-Non ! Je veux le voir ! Comment va-t-il !? Je veux le voir ! LAISSEZ-MOI LE VOIR !

Et de nouveau elle criait. Je pouvais sentir la panique gagner peu à peu son esprit et je la vis se débattre derrière le corps massif d'Ephraïm. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la situation continuer ainsi. Ce vieux fou ne nous laisserait jamais nous retrouver alors que c'était là tout ce dont nous avions réellement besoin !

Néanmoins, lorsque je voulus parler, je dûs m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. C'était dur, bien plus que dans mes souvenirs... Ma gorge était sèche, j'avais soif... Je me serais damné pour un verre d'eau... Oui, de l'eau... Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres comme je n'avais plus eu besoin de le faire depuis si longtemps et, enfin, je pus ouvrir la bouche et murmurer difficilement son nom, faute de mieux :

-Be... lla...

…

Son silence me rendit presque fou. Pourquoi ne disait-elle plus rien ? J'étais certain qu'elle m'avait entendu. Elle s'était tout-à-coup calmée. Allait-elle s'enfuir en courant, réalisant son erreur d'être restée tout ce temps aux côtés d'un vampire plutôt que d'en profiter pour s'enfuir aussi loin que possible de ce monde de fou dans lequel je l'avais entrainé ?

Mon cœur rata un battement.

Je fus comme paralysé, attendant sans oser bouger un signe de sa part. N'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle ne parte pas...

-E-Edward, l'entendis-je sangloter sans la voir.

Jacob soupira longuement et sortit de la tente rapidement. Il était furieux. Et je comprenais sa frustration. Moi-même, j'ignore dans quel état je me serais trouvé à sa place, rejeté par celle que j'aimais... J'ignore même si j'aurais pu le supporter aussi bien que lui... Vivre sans elle me semblait la plus abominable des tortures après ces mois que j'avais vécu, coupé d'elle malgré moi ; loin d'elle et, à la fois, si proche sans pouvoir le lui faire savoir... J'avais cru devenir dingue... Et je le serais sans doute devenu si elle n'avait pas été là. Mais j'avais été bercé par sa voix, la plupart du temps. Elle me racontait chaque détail de ses journées et me promettait que, bientôt, je pourrais voir de moi-même tous les progrès qu'elle avait fait grâce aux Quileutes. Elle me narrait leurs légendes, ignorant que j'en savais déjà tout et bien plus qu'elle. Elle me disait combien je lui manquais et combien elle m'aimait... Jamais je n'aurais eu la force de me réveiller sans elle. Pas avec ces cauchemars qui revenaient sans cesse et ces douleurs qui grandissaient dans mon corps, sans doute au fur et à mesure de ma transformation en humain. Une sorte d'humain qui lisait toujours dans les pensées d'autrui... C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

-Bien... soupira soudain le chef Quileute, Ça suffit... Je vais te laisser l'approcher. Mais je serai là, si jamais les choses tournaient mal...

Je relevai aussitôt les yeux, sortant de mes pensées, croyant rêver. Il avait changé d'avis et, lentement, il s'écarta pour me laisser l'occasion de voir apparaître Bella. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et je hurlais déjà intérieurement pour qu'elle s'approche du lit dans lequel j'étais désespérément cloué afin que je puisse les faire disparaître. Elle me dévisageait, pourtant, dans un premier, sans faire un pas dans ma direction. Elle semblait me redécouvrir et j'imaginais alors ce qu'elle devait voir ; mes yeux verts qui me rendaient, soudain, si humain... Comment allait-elle réagir ? J'avais si peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle se sauve en courant que je n'osais plus esquisser le moindre mouvement.

_Par pitié, faites qu'elle approche..._

Et elle s'approcha. Elle s'approcha doucement, prudemment, si bien que je ne savais plus vraiment qui cherchait à ne plus effrayer l'autre. Elle s'agenouilla près du lit. Elle se questionnait, je pouvais le lire sans peine dans ses yeux. Elle devait se demander ce qui avait bien pu m'arriver et je le comprenais aisément. Mais je ne voulais qu'une chose ; être à ses côtés. Les questions et les réponses viendraient ensuite.

Je levais la main gauche et la portais à sa joue aussi délicatement que possible. J'ignorais encore si j'avais ou non conserver ma force passée. Je ne voulais pas la blesser, bien au contraire. Mon pouce effaça les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues si douces. Ses joues tièdes et non plus brûlantes comme elles semblaient l'être sous ma peau glaciale. Ma peau était aussi chaude que la sienne désormais, aussi chaude que celle d'un humain et cette sensation me plut.

-Qu-Que se passe-t-il..? souffla-t-elle à l'adresse d'Ephraïm sans me quitter des yeux.

-Tout porte à croire qu'il est devenu un humain. Non ne savons pas encore dire jusqu'à quel point ni si cet état sera éternel. Aucun être ne peut revenir d'entre les morts... Or, les vampires sont des êtres morts.

-Immortels, corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle prenait ma défense. Néanmoins, je tenais à ce qu'elle comprenne ce que tentait de lui dire Ephraïm. Je rassemblais donc le peu de force que j'avais à ma disposition pour lui expliquer ce qu'il en était à ma façon – j'étais le mieux placé pour parler de la condition des vampires :

-Le coeur des... vampires ne bat... pas. Ils ne ressentent pas... le besoin de respirer... Nous pourrions même n-nous en passer com-complètement s'il ne nous était pas nécessaire d'inspirer un peu d'air pour... parler... Je n'ai pas non plus besoin... de... (j'inspirai et expirai longuement) de manger... à proprement parler... Je suis bien un être mort... Bella... Je... l'étais... semble-t-il... en tout cas...

Malheureusement, mes paroles ne parvinrent qu'à déclencher de nouvelles larmes et je me maudis aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Je voulais simplement qu'elle comprenne que tout allait mieux ; j'étais toujours plus vivant que je ne l'avais été, en dépit de ma faiblesse apparente, désormais. J'étais plus vivant que je ne l'avais été en plus de cent années d'existence. Je n'étais plus un mort-vivant, en cet instant. J'étais plus proche d'elle. J'étais presque semblable à elle. Et si cet état perdurait, je pourrait peut-être même retrouvé une place dans cette vie, une place que l'on m'avait prise il avait déjà fort longtemps. Une place où je pourrais me trouver à ses côtés, l'aimer et la protéger comme il se devait, peut-être même vieillir à ses côtés, lui offrir une véritable vie de femme...

-Les morts n'aiment pas ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, Les morts ne ressentent rien ! Ils ne pensent même pas car tout en eux est mort...

Sa voix s'était progressivement mue en un murmure qui me noua l'estomac. Je l'avais blessée. Je l'avais inquiété. Il était inutile de parler de moi en ces termes ; j'avais beau considérer que j'étais un monstre, elle m'avait montré à quel point elle m'aimait en dépit de cet état de fait. Et moi, sans prendre en considération la peur et l'inquiétude qui avaient dû bercer ces jours, tout au long de ces derniers mois, du fait de mon état et d'être seule au milieu de personnes qui, il y a encore peu de temps, étaient de parfait inconnus pour elle, je lui lançais à la figure qu'elle aimait et été aimée d'un être mort... J'étais fou à lié.

Me faisant violence, je fis en sorte de me tourner sur mon côté et me retrouvai face à elle et ses grands yeux chocolats qui exprimaient, tout à la fois, une immense peine, une grande inquiétude et un soulagement sans faille. Alors, tendrement, mes deux mains encadrèrent son visage, caressant doucement ses joues et sa mâchoire, la peau si douce de son visage et je murmurai pour la rassurer :

-Je suis... là... maintenant.


	16. Chapter 14 : Embrouillé

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Et oui, c'est bien moi... De retour avec un chapitre. Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas.**_

_**Je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) pour poster ce chapitre... Mais je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire ces temps-ci. Je n'ai pas de meilleure excuse, pardonnez-moi. L'envie, ça ne se contrôle pas et beaucoup de choses, malheureusement, me coupe toute envie ces derniers mois.**_

_**Je ne vais pas m'attarder parce que ça ne doit pas vous intéresser (et vous avez bien raison !). **_

_**J'ai également voulu corriger les chapitres précédents de cette fic mais j'avoue que je ne vois pas trop comment m'y prendre sur sans devoir tout supprimer et tout remettre ce qui, si j'ai bien compris, supprimerait aussi vos reviews. Et je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Alors, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire... C'est dommage.**_

_**Enfin, parmi mes envies concernant cette histoire, j'avoue avoir envie de créer un petit blog. Cela me permettrait de vous concocter un petit endroit où lire cette histoire avec une vraie ambiance en rapport avec l'histoire. Je pourrais également ajouter des images et les chansons qui bercent les différents chapitres de la fic. **_

→ _**Cela vous plairait-il ? Faites le moi savoir, n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Et, pour finir, avant de vous laisser lire en paix, sachez que vos reviews me sont toujours aussi précieuses. J'espère sincèrement que cette longue absence ne vous aura pas dégoûtée et que vous me ferez toujours le plaisir de lire et de commenter mes chapitres, donc... Cependant, je ne garantis pas d'être plus rapide à poster à l'avenir car je ne veux pas avoir à me forcer pour écrire, je tiens à ce que ça reste un plaisir ce qui garantis à mes chapitres une qualité (un peu) meilleure. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir, donc.**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

**********************

Embrouillé

**[B.O. New Moon – The Meadow]**

**P.O.V. EDWARD**

Me rendormir fut une véritable torture. J'étais exténuée, sans nul doute, mais il m'était intolérable de laisser mes yeux se fermer à nouveau tout sachant que je venais de passer des mois sans les ouvrir, sans la voir... La voir elle, ma Bella, blottie contre moi, profondément endormie... Si calme, si douce, si belle... Jamais je n'aurais cru que sa simple image ait pu me manquer autant. Mais il était maintenant évident que j'aimais tout d'elle ; ce qu'elle était, ce qu'elle me laissait voir, le moindre trait de son visage, de sa bouche à ses yeux et sa longue chevelure brune.

Sa bouche... légèrement entrouverte. Sublime petit cœur à ma portée. Je soulignais sa courbe délicieuse du bout des doigts.

Ses yeux fermés, laissant à ses longs cils tout le loisir de cajoler le haut de ses joues pleines. Ses joues légèrement rosées... Je me permets de les embrasser. Enfin...

A quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour rougir ainsi ? A quoi son esprit était-il occupé ? Je me serais damné un peu plus encore pour savoir ce qu'il cachait... Mais la boite de Pandore devait rester fermée à jamais et celle de Bella semblait devoir l'être tout autant pour moi. Renfermait-elle un secret aussi grand ou n'existait-elle que pour me rendre peu à peu plus fou chaque jour ? Fou d'elle...

Aucune drogue n'aurait su être plus diaboliquement efficace...

Nous avions longuement discuté, tous les deux, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme enfin – et j'avais dû batailler tout aussi longtemps pour qu'elle accepte enfin de laisser ses yeux se fermer, lui promettant mille fois, et plus encore, que je serais bien là à son réveil, en pleine forme. Nous avions parlé, parlé et parlé encore. Plus que jamais. De tout, de rien. De tout ce qui nous passait par la tête. Pour le simple fait de discuter. Le simple fait de la voir à nouveau, ne plus simplement l'imaginer derrière mes paupières closes. La voir sourire, rire... Elle avait beaucoup ri, ce soir. Beaucoup pleuré, aussi... Pleuré ma perte et mon retour, notre séparation et nos retrouvailles...

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendrait de moi... si tu disparaissais à nouveau... Edward... avait-elle murmuré, peu de temps avant de s'endormir enfin.

-Nous ne le saurons jamais car je ne laisserai plus rien venir nous séparer... avais-je promis, Repose-toi, tu ne crains plus rien désormais.

-Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement...

J'avais embrassé son front doucement. Quand je m'étais redressé, elle dormait. Sa respiration lente s'était alors mise à bercer le flot de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas sommeil ce qui n'était guère étonnant.

Mes souvenirs avaient fini par devenir si pâles en comparaison de ce qu'elle me donnait à voir ce soir. Ne pas pouvoir l'observer durant tant de temps avait rendu son image bien fade, dans mon esprit. J'imaginais que le fait d'être devenu – ou redevenu, devrais-je dire – humain avait nuit à ma capacité à me remémorer les choses. Ma mémoire photographique ne me semblait plus aussi sûre qu'elle l'avait été et cela n'avait fait que me frustrer un peu plus au fur et à mesure des mois, tandis que la transformation s'opérait. Lentement... Lentement... Mon impatience n'avait jamais été mise à plus rude épreuve, elle non plus.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui s'était produit, ce soir là.

Nous nous disputions, Bella et moi. Elle avait voulu, quelques minutes plus tôt, que je l'emmène avec moi, loin de tout danger – loin de Michael et de sa famille qui voulait les marier. Nous nous disputions... Et, longtemps, mon esprit n'était parvenu à se concentrer que sur ce fait. Les premiers jours, je n'avais pas eu conscience de ce qui s'était produit. Je n'avais pas eu non plus la sensation d'être endormi.

Peut-être m'avait-on privé de sommeil depuis si longtemps que mon corps avait été incapable de le reconnaître, dans un premier temps...

Mais, très vite, j'avais repris le dessus. J'avais commencé à percevoir des sons, des bruits, des voix – celle de Bella, en particulier.

Ouvrir les yeux était devenu mon seul souhait, une véritable obsession. Mais j'avais beau y mettre toutes mes forces et, plus encore : tout mon cœur, rien n'y avait fait. J'étais endormi, aux yeux de tous et, parfois, effectivement, je sombrais dans le monde des rêves, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, sans rien pouvoir contrôler. Prisonnier d'un corps qui ne me répondait plus et d'un esprit qui se jouait de moi, s'endormant pour de bon durant de longs moments. J'étais alors coupé du monde réel, coupé de Bella, de sa voix – comme un homme à la mer à qui l'on aurait envoyé une corde afin de le ramener à bord pour ensuite la lui enlever et le laisser se noyer à nouveau. Je dérivais alors en eaux troubles.

Les cauchemars que j'avais fait étaient tous très étranges. J'ignorais si je devais vraiment leur chercher un sens ou y voir là le résultat d'un esprit torturé, trop longtemps privé de sommeil et de sa capacité à rêver, le résultat du stress occasionné par les récents évènements – la perte de ma famille, tout d'abord, puis ma chute dans cet état que je ne m'expliquais pas et me coupait de ma bien aimée. Alice, le plus souvent, m'était apparue très clairement.

-Tiens bon, Edward, répétait-elle, Tu dois tenir bon.

Son image était incertaine, floue, tremblante... J'avais l'impression de la voir apparaître et disparaître. Elle semblait être là, un instant, puis n'y être plus l'instant d'après. C'était le fantôme de ma sœur qui m'apparaissait plus qu'autre chose mais cette idée me glaçait le sang et je préférais l'ignorer.

-Alice... gémissait mon subconscient, en réponse à cette apparition, Je rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne sont que des rêves...

-Ecoute-moi... tiens bon... tu dois tenir bon...

-Je ne baisserai pas les bras, répondais-je bien que, peu à peu, l'espoir en moi fondait comme neige au soleil, Bella a encore besoin de moi, elle veille sur moi, je l'entends. Et vous... Vous tous... Je dois vous retrouver...

-Ne nous cherche pas !...

-Pourquoi ? m'emportais-je, Je ne comprends rien ! Pourquoi, Alice ? Quelle part de moi peux-tu bien être ? Quelle part de moi pourrait-elle vouloir vous abandonner ?

-Edward... sanglotait-elle, Ecoute-moi, crois-moi... Ne nous cherche pas... Quand tu te réveilleras, fuis, aussi loin que possible et, surtout, emporte Bella avec toi... Dis-lui que j'avais tort...

Plusieurs nuits de suite, Alice m'était apparue de la sorte. Je n'avais, tout d'abord, rien pu lui répondre et elle m'avait répété nombre de fois de « tenir bon », sans en dire plus. Maintenant que j'y repensais, il me semblait que ses apparitions m'avaient aidé lorsque mon esprit s'endormait pour filer vers elles, me coupant de la voix rassurante de Bella.

Était-il possible qu'il eut s'agi de ma sœur ? Avait-elle trouvé un quelconque moyen de communiquer avec moi ? Je n'osais me raccrocher à cette idée bien trop tentante. Je ne savais toujours pas quoi croire ; était-elle morte ou ces créatures étranges, ayant surgit cette nuit-là, l'avaient-elles emporté sans que je ne parvienne à comprendre comment elles avaient bien pu s'y prendre ? Rien n'aurait de toute façon pu expliquer comment elle serait parvenue à apparaître ainsi dans mes songes...

Le visage mutilé de ma sœur s'était alors mis à me hanter. Des jours, sans doute. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la voir comme je l'avais vu pour la dernière fois, la nuit de sa disparition. La goule avait attaqué rapidement et, avant que n'ai pu comprendre ce qui se produisait, j'avais vu Bella surgir devant moi, puis Alice devant elle. Alors, le corps de Bella avait été projeté au loin, atterrissant lourdement contre un arbre. J'allais m'élancer dans sa direction, inquiet comme jamais, lorsqu'Alice s'était écroulée dans mes bras, inerte, le visage en sang, griffée, défigurée...

La goule avait disparu. Ainsi qu'Alice, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Et j'avais beau savoir que ce genre de blessures n'était pas fatal à ceux de notre espèce, il était évident que la vision de ma sœur dans cet état m'avait retourné. J'en avais été profondément affecté. Bien plus que je n'avais pu le montrer par la suite. Il avait fallu être fort, pour Jasper et Bella en particulier mais aussi pour le reste de la famille. Ils n'avaient pas besoin que je craque, en plus de tout cela.

J'avais beau me remémorer, inlassablement, chaque instant de cette nuit-là, je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'expliquer comment Alice avait pu disparaître et si on l'avait emmené ailleurs... Par quelle magie avait-on pu réaliser une telle chose ? Il me semblait tout aussi invraisemblable que des goules et des spectres aient pu surgir des profondeurs de la nuit de cette façon. Nous n'avions jamais pu confirmer que de tels êtres existent. Toutes les recherches qu'avait pu faire Carlisle à ce sujet s'était révélées mener à de pures légendes, des histoires à dormir debout, inventées pour d'obscures raisons.

La vérité sur cette histoire me paraissait pourtant être à portée de main. Je savais que je commençais à toucher au but. Je savais qu'il n'était pas sot de croire que tout cela ait pu être monté de toute pièce ; une incroyable mascarade. De la magie...?

Tout-à-coup, des bruits de pas approchants et des voix me tirèrent de mes pensées et assez brutalement on souleva le pan de ma tente qui servait d'entrée à celle-ci. Les ombres de plusieurs hommes se faufilèrent une par une par l'entrebâillement de tissu épais. Ma vue n'était plus aussi bonne qu'elle l'avait été et j'étais bien incapable de dire ce qui était en train de se passer. Aussi, faute de mieux étant donné le peu de force dont je disposais, je resserrai instinctivement ma prise autour des épaules de Bella qui, épuisée, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Il est temps, murmura la voix grave d'Ephraïm.

Je sus aussitôt qu'on allait encore me priver de Bella pour quelques heures. Mais tout ce que je désirais était qu'elle puisse continuer à dormir. Elle avait grand besoin de sommeil, de détente, de tranquillité... Elle avait grand besoin de pouvoir s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée pour quelques heures encore.

L'ombre d'un des Quileutes que je ne pus reconnaître s'approchait déjà du lit, tendant les bras en direction de ma douce.

-Ne la réveillez pas... les suppliai-je presque en un souffle.

J'étais persuadée que la réveiller dans l'unique but de nous séparer à nouveau réanimerait cette lueur dans ses yeux... Une crainte immense. Une crainte dont j'étais responsable même si j'étais conscient que tout cela s'était produit bien malgré moi. Tout ce que je pouvais faire – le peu que je pouvais faire – pour soulager un peu sa peine, ses peurs, ses soucis était de veiller sur son sommeil, faire en sorte qu'elle dorme un peu et, durant ce laps de temps, j'osais l'espérer, qu'elle puisse oublier. Je voulais simplement lui offrir la chance de rêver, de s'évader. S'évader de la vie que je lui avais apporté malgré moi...

Bon sang, j'avais fait de sa vie une véritable enfer...

-M'en charge, marmonna la seule voix que j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre, en cet instant.

Jacob.

Il avait pris soin d'elle. Il était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Et elle avait été sur le point de répondre à ses avances. J'avais pu le voir à travers l'esprit limpide du Quileute qu'il lui avait fait une déclaration quelques minutes à peine avant mon réveil. J'avais vu, à travers ses souvenirs, le visage de Bella. Son angoisse terrible puis ses interrogations. Mais le plus terrible avait sans doute été de voir son air résigné puis décidé : elle allait répondre à ses sentiments, elle allait accepter son amour et, peut-être, essayer de l'aimer en retour.

Mon cœur se serrait à cette simple pensée. Je pouvais déjà sentir la fêlure craquelant peu à peu mon cœur... Mon cœur de pierre ? Non, mon cœur battait en moi, désormais. J'étais _vivant_. Aussi vivant que l'était ma Bella. Cela me rendrait peut-être plus légitime dans à ses yeux si... si je devais la reconquérir.

Mais devais-je seulement la reconquérir ? Je n'en savais rien. Rien, en tout cas, ne pouvait me le laisser croire en dehors de cet air qu'elle avait arboré une demie seconde, après la déclaration de Jacob et qui n'avait survécu que dans les souvenirs de ce garçon.

Mon _rival_...

Je trouvais cela ridicule. Sans prétention aucune. Je ne comprenais simplement pas quel droit supplémentaire aux siens j'aurais eu de me battre pour elle. Légitime sous prétexte que je n'étais plus une créature de la nuit ? Un monstre ? Alors que lui était toujours un loup-garou ? Non, c'était absurde. Je ne pouvais décemment pas penser de telles choses. C'était sordide, ni plus ni moins. Bella méritait mieux que cela. Mieux que des querelles imbéciles censées décider de qui l'emporterait. Elle n'était pas un trophée mais un trésor. Un trésor plus précieux que nul autre à mes yeux et aux yeux de Jacob...

Lui ou moi ? Lui, le loup-garou. Moi... Moi qui n'était plus grand-chose. Un ancien vampire. Un humain qui avait été un vampire. Un ancien mort-vivant. Une âme damnée. Un humain toujours capable de lire dans l'esprit des gens. Comment savoir si cet état serait seulement définitif ? Rien n'était plus sûr. Tout était incertain autour de moi. Jacob, lui, était fort, en pleine possession de ses moyens, sûr de lui. Jacob était entouré de tout un groupe d'hommes-loups tout aussi forts que lui. Entouré d'une famille et d'amis. Tous étaient capables de protéger Bella. Mais Jacob était aussi capable de lui offre une vie agréable. Une stabilité. Bella pourrait vivre dans la réserve.

La réserve ?

Pourquoi diable personne n'était-il encore venu la chercher ici ? Sa famille devait bien la rechercher, non ? Sa disparition n'avait pas pu être digérée si facilement. J'imaginais sans mal l'état dans lequel se trouvait ses parents. Son père devait remuer ciel et terre pour la retrouver, Michael, en bon fiancé bien sous tout rapport à ses côtés. Tous les hommes de Dawn Hall avaient dû être appelés en renfort.

Des mois qu'elle avait disparu et jamais encore ils n'avaient mis un pied dans la réserve. Quelque chose clochait. La réserve était proche du village. Il aurait dû être le premier lieu fouillé...

Je n'y avais même pas songé... _Personne_ ne semblait y avoir songé...

-Lâche-la, siffla un peu plus fort Jacob me sortant brutalement de mes pensées.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes bras s'étaient resserrés autour de la taille de Bella. Jacob avait dû croire que je refusais de la laisser partir mais je ne voulais pas provoquer un conflit. Je devais être sage même si me séparer d'elle me briser le cœur. Plus encore quand ce furent les bras de Jacob qui remplacèrent les miens et qu'inconsciemment Bella nicha son visage au creux de son cou, soupirant d'aise...

-Nous devons parler... lâcha Ephraïm lorsque Jacob eu emporté ma bien aimée hors de la tente, la portant jusqu'à la baraque la plus proche, celle d'Emily...

Je suivis un instant ses déambulations, m'assurant qu'il ne la réveillait pas puis, lorsqu'il l'eut recouchée et qu'il quitta la petite maisonnée de bois pour revenir vers le tipis sous lequel nous nous trouvions, je me concentrai sur le chef de la tribu.

-J'ignore ce que je pourrais bien vous dire, répondis-je, feignant d'être le plus calme possible.

-De toute évidence, tu as conservé certaines... facultés propres à ton espèce, m'expliqua-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus du lit, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur dans l'espoir de m'impressionner, Nous aimerions connaître lesquels, déterminer...

-... à quel point je suis devenu humain et quelle place occupe encore le monstre, en moi ? Raillai-je bien qu'il était de toute évidence peu judicieux de ma part de les provoquer de la sorte, J'ignorais que les Quileutes jouaient parfois aux petits chercheurs. Si je comprends bien, me voilà devenu votre cobaye ?

-C'est toi qui va arrêter tout de suite ton petit jeu, cracha Jacob aussitôt après être rentré dans la tente.

Comme son père avant lui, il s'approcha du lit. Rapide. Menaçant. Il ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Par réflexe, je me redressai, prêt à me défendre à l'aide de mes maigres forces s'il le fallait. Son esprit était brouillé par sa colère, sa jalousie. Il m'était difficile de dire ce qu'il ferait ou non. La moindre pulsion de rage de sa part, imprévisible, pourrait bien m'être fatale.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre... soufflai-je, sur mes gardes.

-Jake, le rappela à l'ordre son père.

« Monstre... Foutu monstre... Rien ne m'éloignera d'elle... »

Je fronçais les sourcils à l'entente de ses pensées. Non, rien ne le ferait reculer, je le savais parfaitement. Sa détermination, même sans user de mes pouvoirs psychiques, était parfaitement claire ; lisible dans sa posture et le moindre trait de son visage.

Il se recula, malgré tout, allant se ranger aux côtés des autres membres de la meute dont l'esprit m'était totalement silencieux, jusqu'à présent. Je savais qu'Ephraïm leur avait ordonné de ne pas laisser échapper la moindre pensée en ma présence. L'ordre d'un mâle alpha ne pouvait être discuté, il était impossible de passer outre...

-Bella n'a pas su nous expliquer ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là, poursuivit Ephraïm, Pourrais-tu nous en dire davantage ?

Il était visiblement fort curieux à ce sujet mais restait aussi sur ses gardes. Aucune information utile ne filtrait néanmoins dans son esprit parfaitement sous contrôle. Il tenait à ce que je lui réponde sincèrement. Et je tenais à lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier de moi. Je n'étais pas une menace. Je ne l'avais jamais été, pour eux.

-Nous avons été attaqués alors que nous tentions de fuir Dawn Hall.

-Qui fuyiez-vous ? Qui vous a attaqué ?

Ses questions étaient simples, rapides. Il ne souhaitait pas s'étendre mais comprendre et déterminer quelle était la situation de l'époque et le danger qui avait surgi pour savoir s'il était possible qu'une nouvelle attaque se produise.

Mais il y avait des choses qu'aucune Quileute ne devaient apprendre quant à ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là et les jours précédents...

-Bella avait décidé de me suivre, éludai-je volontairement, Nous voulions partir ensemble le plus loin possible. Ma famille et moi-même avions été attaqués le week-end précédent et ils se battaient encore dans la forêt contre des créatures étranges dont nous ne pensions pas qu'elles aient pu exister...

-Nous savons tout cela, me coupa-t-il, Nous avons cherché ceux de ton espèce ou la moindre dépouille qui aurait pu résulter de ce combat mais n'avons rien trouvé. Ni eux, ni leurs ennemis.

Ma mâchoire se crispa.

-Pas la moindre trace ? insistai-je.

-Aucune.

Je restai un instant sans bouger. Aucune trace... Aucune preuve de leur survie. Pas davantage pouvant indiquer qu'ils avaient trépassé... Aucune nouvelle, aucune trace... Comme s'ils avaient... disparus. Disparus comme Alice...

Ma vue se brouilla et avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, une larme glissa lentement sur ma joue. Une larme... La première en plus d'un siècle d'existence...

Je baissai les yeux et l'essuyai rageusement avant de passer une main dans mes cheveux, les triturant avec force.

-C'est impossible, grognai-je.

« C'est pourtant vrai » songea-t-il, « Rien n'a été retrouvé. Pas même une trace de pas ou une branche brisée. Comme s'il ne s'était rien produit du tout... »

Soudain, pourtant, une image lui échappa.

-La maison a été brûlée ? réagis-je.

Il acquiesça, surpris que je ne sois pas au courant. Il devait penser que cela était le résultat de la première attaque. C'était la seule chose qui leur permettait de croire qu'il s'était bel et bien produit quelque chose, cette nuit-là. Or seul le salon avait été détruit quand les spectres avaient surgi de nulle part. Les fenêtres avaient volé en éclats, les meubles avaient tous dû être mis en miettes...

Se pouvait-il que ma famille soit retournée sur les lieux pour brûler ce qu'il restait de la maison ? Si nous avions laissé de telles traces derrière nous, le rapprochement aurait immédiatement été fait entre la disparition de Bella et la notre. Qu'aurait-on alors raconté de plus fou à notre sujet ? Que nous l'avions enlevée, sans doute. Tuée... peut-être...

Brûler la maison toute entière était une façon d'effacer les traces. Ils ne pouvaient, de toute façon, pas revenir. Les gens se seraient posés d'autres questions encore. Où était passé Edward ? Ils auraient vite compris que j'étais parti avec Bella, qu'il y avait un rapport entre sa disparition et la mienne...

Ils pouvaient donc tout aussi bien avoir effacé toutes les traces du second combat.

Je n'eus pas besoin de parler pour qu'Ephraïm comprenne.

-C'est une preuve qu'ils ont survécu à la deuxième attaque... marmonna-t-il, pas véritablement certain d'être heureux pour eux et le vampire que j'étais mais pas mécontent non plus pour le pauvre garçon dont j'avais l'air.

Une preuve bien mince, malgré tout... Un seul d'entre eux aurait pu survivre et détruire la maison. Ils avaient aussi pu être tués ensuite...

Mais être aussi pessimiste ne m'aiderait pas.

-Revenons-en au jour qui nous intéresse, reprit le chef Quileute, As-tu pu voir qui vous a attaqué ?

Le fait qu'il me tutoie me gênait un peu. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. J'aurais été tout aussi gêné qu'il me vouvoie...

-J'ai senti arriver le danger, répondis-je, tentant de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était produit, J'ignore ce qui s'est passé exactement et mon état de ces derniers mois n'a sans doute pas arrangé les choses.

-Tu n'as donc pas vu de qui il s'agissait ?

-Si je l'ai vu je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-On est pas plus avancé... grinça Jacob.

Je ne pus empêcher une vague de colère de me submerger cette fois. Je serrai les poings mais je fus incapable de ne pas exprimer tout haut le fond de ma pensée :

-Tout s'est passé extrêmement vite, expliquai-je lentement, pesant chaque mot, Dès que j'ai senti le danger s'approcher, j'ai voulu protéger Bella mais il était déjà trop tard...

-D'autant plus que tu étais préoccupé, non ? ricana-t-il, amer, Vous vous êtes disputés ! Elle voulait que tu partes ! Tu venais d'être remercié...

J'accueillis cette réflexion comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac et mon cœur se serra. Ainsi, Bella s'était confiée à lui à ce sujet...

-A quel sujet vous disputiez-vous ? m'interrogea à nouveau Ephraïm qui semblait ne pas avoir été mis au courant de ce détail.

J'étais incapable de répondre.

Un instant plus tôt, nous nous embrassions, nous voulions fuir au bout du monde, ensemble et... tout-à-coup, je m'écroulais à terre après que Bella ait prononcé ces mots terribles, ancrés dans mon esprit depuis, comme marqué sur mon cœur au fer rouge :

« Pars ! Et ne reviens jamais ! »

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais profondément. Je devais me calmer. Bella était inquiète, au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle souhaitait que j'aille retrouver les miens car elle tenait à eux autant que moi, je le savais. Elle m'avait répété nombre de fois qu'elle m'aimait, depuis, tandis que je 'dormais'...

Mais Jacob en profita pour répondre à la question de son père à ma place et me coupa le souffle, m'infligeant le coup de grâce :

-Elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus avec un monstre capable d'abandonner sa famille par pur égoïsme... souffla-t-il, visiblement très fier de son effet, Seulement elle ne pouvait pas non plus t'abandonner dans cet état. Elle se sentait déjà coupable, pensant que c'qui s'était produit était sa faute. Comme si ses mots avaient pu te faire tomber dans ce coma... (il ricana) Tu la t'nais en laisse même inconscient, c'dingue ! En te laissant alors que t'étais même plus en état de protester, elle n'aurait fait que se sentir plus mal encore.

Aucune de ses pensées ne venait démentir ses dires. Aucune pensée qui aurait pu me montrer Bella, lui disant ces mots ou ne les lui disant pas... Un monstre... égoïste... J'étais un monstre égoïste qui l'avait emprisonné sous son joug... Elle se sentait prisonnière et je devais sans nul doute la dégoûter mais sa bonté naturelle l'avait forcé à rester à mes côtés jusqu'à mon réveil...

Elle avait pourtant dit m'aimer, encore quelques heures auparavant... Peut-être resterait-elle à mes côtés jusqu'à être certaine que j'allais mieux...

Mais comment pourrais-je aller mieux si elle me laissait ? Comment !? Comment...

Bella...

Dès lors, je devins presque totalement silencieux. Mécaniquement, je répondis aux dernières questions d'Ephraïm puis, à l'aide des quelques forces que j'avais retrouvé, nous testâmes mes facultés. De toute évidence, j'étais encore un peu plus fort qu'un humain moyen. J'étais simplement trop exténué encore, pour le moment. J'avais besoin de repos même si je doutais que cela servit encore à quelque chose. Je serai bientôt trop abattu pour avoir encore la moindre envie de lever le petit doigt... Quand Bella m'aurait... quitté...

Mes sens, eux, avaient grandement perdu en efficacité mais on ne put déterminer s'il en était de même de ma vitesse de course tant que je ne pouvais pas quitter ce lit. Mon don de télépathie, lui, semblait être resté intact.

Mon corps fut aussi examiné. Mes dents ne produisait plus de venin, ce qui m'apporta un peu de réconfort. Ma peau était devenue tiède mais semblait être restée assez résistante (il fallut que l'un des Quileutes morde mon bras pour faire quelques dégâts visibles après que nous ayons brisé aiguilles et lames diverses sur mes doigts). Nous constatâmes aussi une très légère régénération. Il me faudrait quelques heures pour que la plaie ne se referme. Mais le plus stupéfiant, dans tout cela, résidait sans doute dans ma poitrine : mon cœur battait...

Il battait la chamade. Il battait à m'en faire mal. Il battait plus fort à chaque minute... Plus fort chaque fois que les mots de Jacob, que la description que Bella avait fait de moi s'insinuait un peu plus en moi... C'était un poison, un terrible poison, lent et douloureux qui aurait bientôt raison de moi.

Oui ! Oui, que l'on me tue ! Que l'on me tue plutôt que de l'entendre, au petit matin, m'avouer qu'elle... qu'elle ne m'aime plus...

Bella ne m'aimait plus...

Bella... ne m'aimait... plus...

Bella... ne m'aime plus...

-Ephraïm, murmurai-je alors qu'il allait quitter la tente à son tour.

J'étais exténué mais j'avais encore quelques questions. Juste quelques points à éclaircir avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres car j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir en sortir, cette fois. Je devais régler certains problèmes avant que tel ne soit le cas. Même si elle ne m'aimait plus... Même si elle me détestait ou si je la dégoûtait... Peu importait, en réalité ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, je l'aimais encore et je lui devais au moins un dernier coup de main ; m'assurer qu'elle vivrait, qu'elle survivrait à toute cette histoire.

Le chef Quileute revint sur ses pas et me dévisagea, froid et silencieux.

-Personne... Personne n'est venu jusqu'ici pour... pour la chercher ? Ses parents ?

-Ils la croient morte.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise et je me redressais instinctivement, stupéfait.

-Comment ça ? m'enquis-je, Ils ne peuvent pas avoir abandonner les recherches si facilement, sans preuve...

-Son corps a été retrouvé le lendemain de votre arrivée ici.

Cette fois je restais bêtement silencieux de longues minutes. Son corps avait été retrouvé ? Mais...

-Nous ignorons qui a pu mettre en place une telle mascarade, reprit bientôt Ephraïm, répondant à mes questions silencieuses, Vos corps, à tous les deux, ont été retrouvés par les gens de Dawn Hall dans une clairière abandonnée. A en juger par l'état des cadavres, vous aviez été férocement attaqués. Ils en ont déduit que des criminels avaient dû s'en prendre à ta famille et que vous aviez été les seuls à pouvoir prendre la fuite avant d'être rattrapés à votre tour. La maison ayant brûlé, ils en ont déduit que s'ils n'avaient jamais plus eu de nouvelle des tiens, c'était qu'ils avaient péri dans l'incendie.

Lentement, mes mains s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux. Je fixais un point invisible devant moi, complètement hagard, perdu... Je devais avoir l'air fou, ni plus ni moins.

-Les miens... Les miens, ma famille... Ils n'auraient jamais... fait ça... bredouillai-je, C'est cruel, ça ne leur ressemble pas... Je le sais...

-Nous n'avons rien dit à Bella à ce sujet, ajouta gravement Ephraïm, Nous lui avons fait croire que son père et son fiancé étaient passés un matin et que nous leur avions assuré que ne l'avions jamais vu par ici. Elle pense qu'ils sont repartis sans demander leur reste et que notre but était de ne pas vous séparer, elle et toi...

-Non ! Non, elle doit penser qu'elle n'a jamais compté à leurs yeux ! criai-je, soudain, emporté par un élan de rage, Elle doit se sentir abandonnée ! Elle doit être...

Je me mis à sangloter malgré moi. Je tentais d'inspirer et d'expirer longuement pour me calmer mais mes larmes ne se firent que plus nombreuses encore. J'étais incapable de les faire cesser, de ravaler cette douleur lancinante qui grandissait en moi...

-Elle doit se sentir tellement seule... Tellement... seule...

Je poussais une longue plainte et me recroquevillé sur moi-même.

Elle avait passé ces derniers mois dans une tribu indienne, survivant au milieu de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Elle avait dû apprendre à faire avec les us et coutumes. Elle avait veillé sur moi alors même que je la dégoûtais pour mon stupide comportement. Elle avait veillé sur moi alors même que je l'avais abandonné. Elle avait supporté tout cela sans jamais baisser les bras, sans jamais chercher à fuir car elle n'avait plus nulle part où aller ; dans son esprit, sa famille avait dû la chercher un temps avant d'abandonner, tout simplement lassée de ne trouver aucune preuve et ne désirant pas s'éloigner trop de leur précieuse petite ville si tranquille. Elle devait croire qu'ils avaient repris une vie normale. La pleurant un peu, sans doute, pour la forme, mais ayant déjà fiancé Michael à une autre jeune fille pour ne pas se laisser abattre totalement et parce qu'ils se devaient de passer à autre chose. Elle devait se sentir horriblement seule...

Je me sentais horriblement seul... J'avais si mal... Si mal...

Un autre gémissement m'échappa et je tirai un peu plus encore sur mes pauvres cheveux qui, eux, n'avaient absolument rien demandé et qui ne m'aideraient pas à avoir moins mal sous prétexte que je les triturais de la sorte.

Mais j'en avais assez ! Je voulais que tout cela cesse, que tout cela s'arrête... Que tout cela s'arrête ! Que toute cette histoire prenne fin ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar de plus, n'est-ce pas ? Un cauchemar dont j'allais me réveiller tôt ou tard. Et quand ce serait le cas, je retrouverais ce délicieux week-end passé avec Bella... L'enclos à chevaux et son sourire... Ses caresses et ses « je t'aime »... Ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar...

Malheureusement, la main qu'Ephraïm posa sur mon épaule était bien réelle, de même que les larmes qui inondaient mes mains et mon visage. Mes cris et mes plaintes. Mon cœur douloureux, fatigué, brisé...

-Tu dois te reposer, me conseilla le Quileute, Demain, vous parlerez tous les deux. Nous aurons tous besoin d'être forts pour surmonter ce qui se prépare. Vous deux plus qu'aucun d'entre nous...

***********

**P.O.V. BELLA**

J'avais la nette impression de vivre un rêve éveillée. Edward était revenu parmi nous, dans le monde des vivants... Et il avait bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence : il était désormais bel et bien humain. Les Quileutes avaient passé la nuit à l'observer, guettant un piège, un retournement de situation qui ne viendrait pas. Edward s'était plié, docilement, à tous leurs tests. Il avait mangé et bu de la nourriture humaine. Il avait répondu à de nombreuses questions. Et même si l'on m'avait interdit d'être présente durant tout ce temps, j'étais persuadé qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de mesurer ce qu'il restait de ses réflexes et de ses sens ainsi que de sa force vampirique. L'idée qu'ils aient pu essayer de lui faire du mal ne me plaisait guère mais, au petit matin, quand j'avais pu enfin retrouver Edward, je l'avais découvert en parfaite forme physique – pour un humain.

-Les anges font le service, maintenant ? souffla-t-il, allongé dans son lit, souriant légèrement quand j'entrais dans la tente un plateau de nourriture dans les mains.

-Alors les Quileutes disent vrai... Voilà que ta vue est devenue aussi mauvaise que celle d'un misérable humain, le taquinai-je, non sans rougir.

Je déposais le plateau à terre près du lit – il était bas, posé à même le sol en un amas de couvertures épaisses qui faisaient office de matelas – et m'agenouillais près de lui pour le regarder. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être véritablement éveillée. Peut-être étais-je plongée dans un profond sommeil, moi aussi. Emportée par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers mois, à force de ne dormir que d'une oreille dans l'espoir de l'entendre s'éveiller à mes côtés. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve...

-A quoi penses-tu ? murmura-t-il.

Le bout de ses doigts fins vinrent caresser doucement ma joue. Jamais mon esprit n'aurait été assez créatif pour imaginer la délicieuse tiédeur de sa peau sur la mienne. Nous étions enfin semblables...

-Rien d'important, répondis-je, Comment te sens-tu ? La nuit a été longue, j'imagine...

Un soupir lui échappa et je sus que j'avais mis dans le mille. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il détournait les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Ce n'est qu'après un silence qu'il se mit à m'expliquer ce qui s'était produit après mon départ, la veille. Je ne m'étais même pas réveillée lorsque Jacob était venu me chercher pour m'emmener chez Emily, d'après les dires de cette dernière.

-Ils m'ont surtout assommé de questions... commença Edward, Il voulaient savoir si je savais ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là. Mais... Mais je l'ignore. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne suis plus sûr de grand-chose, depuis mon réveil...

Il semblait plus furieux contre lui-même que contre les Quileutes. Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne et la serrait. Il était inutile qu'il s'en veuille. Nous avions été attaqués et il était la victime dans cette histoire. Seulement, quand mes doigts rencontrèrent les siens, je le sentis se tendre imperceptiblement. Quelque chose n'allait pas...

-Ils avaient du mal à croire que je sois redevenu... humain (et il semblait en douter plus encore qu'eux, encore, pensai-je). Ils ont fait en sorte de le prouver.

-C'est-à-dire ? rebondis-je aussitôt, inquiète.

Il reposa enfin ses yeux sur moi et me sourit doucement. Un sourire si... triste... Pourquoi ?

Du bout du doigt, il vint caresser mon front et je me détendis aussitôt, oubliant rapidement cette lueur dans ses yeux à son contact. Comme par magie, la crainte s'effaça et je mis mes impressions quant à ses réactions sur le compte de la fatigue – la sienne et la mienne.

-Je vais bien, Bella. Ils devaient s'assurer que je ne serai pas une menace ni pour eux ni pour toi et je le comprends tout à fait. Et puis... Je ne peux que leur être reconnaissant de t'avoir protégée ces derniers mois.

Il n'en dirait pas davantage, je le savais. Il me faudrait interroger Jacob pour savoir ce qui s'était produit cette nuit-là... Ce serait une tâche délicate, là encore. Lui et moi ne nous étions plus parlés depuis la veille – si ce n'était pour nous crier dessus, comme ma main douloureuse se chargeait de me le rappeler – et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à sa déclaration. Il devait m'en vouloir et, moi-même, je m'en voulais. Après tout, il avait été là pour moi, tous ces mois et nous étions devenus de très bons amis... Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir et ma réaction – ou, plus exactement, ma non-réaction, puisque j'avais tout simplement occulté ses dires pour courir retrouver Edward dès que j'avais appris son réveil – avait dû lui briser le cœur.

Il faudrait que j'aie une discussion avec lui tôt ou tard...

-Tu t'es encore perdue dans tes pensées, remarqua Edward, me ramenant à la réalité.

-Pardonne-moi, soupirai-je, J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu une habitude ces derniers mois...

Son regard se voila légèrement.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, Edward... soufflai-je.

Il se contenta de soupirer et détourna les yeux à nouveau.

-Je t'assure, insistai-je, J'ai simplement pris l'habitude d'être seule et j'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Pour ne plus me parler à moi-même comme une vieille folle gâteuse alors que de nous deux c'est toi, le centenaire ! plaisantai-je.

Mais il ne réagit pas.

-Edward ? l'appelai-je doucement sans obtenir la moindre réponse, Edward, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Ce n'est vraiment rien.

-Non, ce n'est _vraiment_ rien... _Vraiment_ rien du tout... grinça-t-il tout-à-coup, Tu as seulement été si seule ces derniers mois que tu t'es complètement renfermée sur toi-même. _Vraiment rien._ Je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter, effectivement.

Je le regardais sans comprendre. Pourquoi semblait-il si... furieux ? Oui, il était furieux. Furieux et terriblement triste à la fois. La détresse dans son regard me coupa le souffle alors même que ses yeux fuyaient les miens.

-Edward... Qu-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogeai-je prudemment.

Il se tourna vers moi brusquement et ouvrit la bouche comme pour répondre quand Jacob entra dans la tente, tout sourire, nous saluant bruyamment de sa voix grave qui m'était si sympathique, à l'ordinaire :

-Bonjour !

Edward leva les yeux vers lui, se redressant légèrement en prenant appuie sur ses bras, à la fois dépité et plus furieux encore qu'il ne l'était une seconde plus tôt.

-Je pars faire un petit tour en forêt, je me disais que tu pourrais m'accompagner, Bella, poursuivit mon ami sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de l'ambiance qu'il venait d'animer sous cette tente.

Je restais bouche-bée face à son apparente décontraction et répondis en bredouillant bêtement :

-Je... Non, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas...

-Vas-y, ma coupa froidement Edward, sans me regarder, les yeux toujours fixés sur Jacob qui, lui, agissait toujours comme s'il ne le voyait pas.

-Qu-quoi ? m'étranglai-je, surprise, Mais je...

-Vas-y, répéta-t-il, J'ai besoin de me reposer encore un peu.

-C'est parti ! clama fièrement Jacob, Je t'attends dehors.

Il sortit et, aussitôt, les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent. Puis il se recoucha correctement, me tournant le dos comme si, cette fois, c'était moi qui n'était plus là à ses yeux.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir en balade, Edward, je ne comprends pas... soufflai-je, perdue.

Mais il ne répondit pas. Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais rapidement pour contourner le lit et voir son visage. Il avait fermé les yeux et semblait parfaitement détendu... Comme... endormi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer puis, finalement, je me penchais vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Ton repas est près du lit, murmurai-je à son oreille, tout doucement dans le cas où il dormirait bel et bien même si je doutais qu'il ait pu sombrer si rapidement, Mange un peu, quand tu te réveillera... Tu dois reprendre des forces...

Je me redressais, penaude. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce. Je soupirais à nouveau et allais me relever quand je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais décemment pas partir ainsi, comme si nous venions de nous disputer... Encore... Aussi, je me penchai à nouveau à son oreille et, tout doucement...

-Je t'aime... Je... Je t'aime. Je reviens vite.

Enfin, je me redressai et je sortis rapidement, sachant pertinemment que si restais une seconde de plus à ses côtés, je serai incapable de le quitter. Je devais parler à Jacob, après tout. Tôt ou tard... Et ce moment semblait être venu.

-Prête ?

Je relevais la tête. Jacob se tenait là, tout sourire, les bras croisés sur son torse bombé.

-Je sais que vous me cachez tous les deux quelque chose, Jake, lâchai-je, espérant sans doute qu'il abandonnerait cet air un peu trop fier à mon goût.

Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de ricaner et me pris totalement au dépourvu :

-Suis-moi et je t'expliquerai.

Alors j'avais bien raison. Il s'était passé quelque chose. Sûrement pendant la nuit.

Bien malgré moi, je le suivis. Je voulais savoir et, de toute évidence, Edward avait décidé de se murer dans un parfait silence.

Jacob m'emmena en bordure de la forêt et nous marchâmes longtemps sans dire un mot. Nous saluâmes Emily en passant, lui faisant savoir que nous quittions la réserve pour une heure ou deux, tout au plus. Ensuite, nous prîmes le chemin qui menait à la rivière. Jacob savait que j'aimais particulièrement cet endroit. Je le trouvais reposant et j'y étais venu de nombreuses fois depuis mon arrivée. Je n'avais pas l'autorisation de m'y rendre sans lui, cependant. Je devais être accompagnée car ce lieu se trouvait aux abords du territoire Quileute sans en faire véritablement partie.

Je m'installai au bord de l'eau quand nous fûmes arriver. Jacob me suivait en silence. D'ordinaire, il prenait place à mes côtés et nous passions des heures, les pieds dans l'eau, à discuter de tout et de rien. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, il semblait avoir décidé de rester un peu en retrait.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, parla-t-il, après un moment.

Nous y étions.

J'allais lui briser le cœur pour de bon.

Je ne pus réfréner un long soupir et m'empresser de resserrer mes jambes tout contre moi, comme pour me protéger. Ma tête se posa sur mes genoux et je gardais le silence encore un instant, observant le courant de la rivière emporter une brindille au loin.

-Je tiens beaucoup à toi, Jake...

-Mais ? me coupa-t-il.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'un piteux sourire avait élu domicile sur son visage. Il connaissait déjà ma réponse mais il voulait me l'entendre dire.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, ça ne fait aucun doute, continuai-je, Mais c'est Edward... C'est lui que j'aime.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer longuement. Il s'attendait à cette réponse mais j'eus l'impression qu'il avait garder un lui l'espoir d'un retournement de situation. Comme si quelque chose, ce matin, avait pu me faire changer d'avis...

-Oh mon Dieu !

Je me relevais d'un bond et pointais un index accusateur dans sa direction :

-Qu'as-tu raconté à Edward, cette nuit ? l'accusai-je tandis qu'il grimaçait, l'air mal à l'aise.

-Des choses et d'autres... marmonna-t-il, Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il m'a cru sans aucun mal.

Je faillis me jeter sur lui pour lui arracher les cheveux de rage.

-Évidemment qu'il t'a cru ! Il vient de se réveiller de six mois de sommeil ! m'écriai-je, Il vient à peine de revenir à la réalité pour découvrir que ce laps de temps et ce coma ont fait de lui une sorte d'être humain amélioré et, toi, tu l'assommes de... de quoi, exactement ? Que lui as-tu dis ?

Il expira en se pinçant l'arête du nez comme si mes questions le contrariaient, l'importunaient et ma colère monta d'un cran supplémentaire.

-Jake !

-D'accord, d'accord ! capitula-t-il, Je n'ai fait que lui répéter ce que tu m'avais avoué, au sujet de votre dispute, de son égoïsme...

-Son... Son égo... répétai-je avant de comprendre, Bon sang, Jake, ne me dis pas que... Tu lui as dis que je le trouvais égoïste ? C'est ce que tu lui as dit ? Mais tu... tu es... Il doit être complètement abattu et...

Je me mis à faire les cent pas, complètement paniquée. Je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien ce matin. J'avais bien vu la tristesse dans ses yeux mais j'avais mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il allait bien plus mal...

-J'ai peut-être aussi insinué que tes sentiments pour lui avaient... changé, marmonna-t-il, gêné pour de bon.

Je relevais aussitôt la tête pour le fixer.

-Comment ça ? insistai-je, décidée à découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts.

-Je crois bien lui avoir dit que tu souhaitais le quitter, ce soir-là...

Je failli m'étouffer.

-Tu... Tu lui as dit que je ne l'aimais plus ? murmurai-je, incrédule, Mais... Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état dans lequel il doit être...

Je n'étais même plus capable de crier. Le simple fait d'imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait Edward me tuait littéralement.

Jamais je n'avais dit de telles choses. Je m'étais confiée à Jacob au sujet de cette nuit-là quand, deux mois après mon arrivée, j'avais littéralement craqué. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'avais vidé mon sac. Je lui avais tout dit ; à quel point je me sentais coupable pour ce qui s'était produit, comment j'avais osé insinuer qu'Edward avait été égoïste en abandonnant sa famille ainsi pour la misérable humaine que j'étais, espérant ainsi le faire réagir et repartir auprès d'eux... Je lui avais dit que j'avais été prête à le quitter pour qu'il reparte et aille les secourir. Mais jamais je n'avais dit que je ne l'aimais plus ! C'était faux, complètement faux ! Je l'aimais tellement... Je l'aimais plus que tout... Il était tout ce qu'il me restait...

-Et est-ce l'un de vous deux à seulement penser à moi, dans cette histoire ? s'emporta soudain Jacob, A ce que, moi, je pouvais ressentir ?!

Il se planta devant moi, droit comme un « i » et ancra ses prunelles noires dans les miennes.

-Est-ce que tu t'es souciée de ce que moi je pouvais ressentir, Bella ? insista-t-il, prononçant chaque syllabe avec une rage contenue qui me glaça le sang, Est-ce qu'à un seul moment tu t'es demandée si j'allais bien ? Est-ce qu'à un seul moment tu t'es inquiétée de mon état ? Comment aurais-je bien pu réagir, Bella ! Comment aurais-je bien pu tenter de te prendre à lui autrement qu'en me montrant si mesquin tant tu t'accrochais désespérément à lui ? Avais-je seulement un autre choix, Bella ? Dis-le moi !

Qu'il crie me fit sursauter. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles et baissai les yeux, n'osant plus bouger. Mais il continua.

-Dis-le moi ! M'aurais-tu suivi si Edward ne t'avais pas poussée hors de cette tente, ce matin ? Non ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu serais restée à ses côtés ! As-tu seulement vu comme tu le regardes ? Chaque fois que tes yeux se posent sur lui, ils s'illuminent de milles feux comme si... comme s'il était la plus belle chose au monde. Mais c'est un monstre, Bella ! Une foutue sangsue !

-Non ! Non, il ne l'est plus ! rétorquai-je aussitôt.

-Ca ne durera pas !

-Tu n'en sais rien !

-C'est toi qui ne sais rien !

Je relevais les yeux dans la seconde.

-Comment ça ?

Il grogna et s'éloigna de moi rapidement, disparaissant bientôt entre les arbres.

-Attends ! m'écriai-je en le poursuivant, Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore !

Je manquai de trébucher en marchant sur une racine pourtant épaisse qui se brisa sous mon poids et je m'apprêtais à le suivre à nouveau quand je le vis revenir à la hâte. Je n'eus même pas le temps de le questionner que, déjà, son bras s'enroulait autour de ma taille et qu'il me soulevait, repartant dans la direction opposé au pas de course, comme si la mort elle-même était à nos trousses.

-Jake, qu'est-ce qu-...

Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche et accéléra le pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement quelques mètres plus loin. Ses pupilles bougeaient en tout sens comme s'il suivait des yeux quelque chose qui se serait déplacé rapidement entre les arbres, devant nous. Je tentais de regarder dans la même direction que lui mais ne vis rien.

-Tu me fais peur, Jake, si c'est une plaisanterie, je ne...

De nouveau il me fit taire de sa main puissante et d'un regard menaçant et je sus qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose.

Mes yeux se mirent à scruter les bois devant nous, comme il le faisait. J'ignorais pourquoi nous n'avancions plus. Si un danger approchait, mieux valait fuir tant que nous le pouvions encore. Au lieu de cela, Jacob restait plantait là, comme s'il attendait l'attaque à venir.

Ma respiration se fit erratique, malgré moi. J'avais beau n'avoir aucun don particulier, n'être qu'une humaine perdue au beau milieu d'une histoire qui me dépassait complètement, je pouvais tout à fait sentir la tension monter progressivement et le danger arriver droit sur nous.

Sous la poigne puissante de mon ami qui ne m'avait toujours pas relâché, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Je me rendais compte qu'une seule chose m'effrayait, si je devais mourir en cet instant : Edward ne saurait jamais ce que je ressentais véritablement. Il penserait à jamais que je ne l'aimais plus.

Je fermais les paupières et attendis, complètement abattue. Je me mis à répéter inlassablement ces mots dans ma tête, ces mots que je ne dirais peut-être plus jamais comme si les penser si fort... les lui ferait entendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

« Edward... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement... »

_________________

_**Aïe.**_

_**Je sens que je vais me faire disputer pour cette fin de chapitre. Aïe, ouille. **_

_**Bon, Bella et Edward ont un peu de mal à se comprendre dans ce chapitre... Edward est encore un peu dans les vapes et Bella est tellement contente de le retrouver qu'elle passe à côté de ce qui lui aurait été flagrant en temps normal. Bon. Puis Jacob n'est pas très sympa pour le coup, aussi, j'avoue. Mais il est jaloux. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que ça peut faire faire des bêtises.**_

_**De l'action vous attend dans le chapitre suivant, j'aime autant vous prévenir. L'on approche des scènes « choquantes » dont je vous avais parlé lors de mes chapitres précédents. J'espère que vous êtes toujours partantes.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré tout. Je devais couper ce chapitre un peu plus tôt mais je me suis dit qu'étant donné que je postais peu je devais au moins vous poster un chapitre conséquent. Je croise les doigts pour que vous n'ayez pas été trop déçus...**_

_**Une petite review pour me rassurer ? *noeils suppliants***_

_**A bientôt :)**_


End file.
